Destiny
by Yukina Dragon
Summary: R&R A HUGE crossover FF between YGO and many other animes. It follows the same storyline with the main YGO anime series, only with added characters, different story twists, thicker plots and a lot more drama. Some chapters are a risky M, but mainly T.
1. Prologue

Destiny

Written by Yukina Dragon

2003 - On going project...

((A little writers note: I started writing this in March of 2003. I built an entire website and forum dedicated to this entire crazy Fan Fiction Series of mine. I must warn that the first chapters are a little...well...not as well done as the others. Bare with me, my writing gets better, I promise.

Due to overwhelming, dedicated, fan mail and begging I decided to post it here on Fan for easier viewing. Also, I've finally found the time in my busy schedule to start writing it again. I'm sure that this will please many of you. Thank you, Yukina))

Prologue

* * *

Kayleen sighed softly to herself, she was once again being dragged around on an Amity field trip. They always had the intention of reaching their destination, however, Amity couldn't navigate her way out of a paper bag. Although, that wasn't the reason Kayleen was didn't want to go. Normally she loved jumping in the car with her best friend, and ending up who knows where. It was an adventure, and a means of escape from her dismal world. A world in which Jake use to be apart of. Now, he was gone. Not dead mind you, she wouldn't be so upset if he had died. He left her without reason. Their friendship had been nothing short of perfect. So perfect, in fact, that Kayleen had fallen in love with him. That's when everything went wrong. She began to forget everything about herself and focus all of her energy on him. To her life was pure bliss, he wasn't having any problems with it either. Having someone give you the world is something everyone strives for. They had become so close, Kayleen couldn't bare to even think about life without him. 

She was never like this, mind you. People who knew her well would tell you that her nickname was the Ice Queen. With good reason too. She learned at the tender age of 8, after her parents were divorced, that life was cruel. Especially to her. Being severely abused on all levels, she came to understand that the world was a horrible place. Trusting only pain and suffering, believing that happiness was never a luxury she could afford. Feeling that she was, for some reason, one of God's most hated children. It didn't matter. No matter how much she suffered, it never mattered. In then end you would die anyway, so what difference did it make whether you were happy or sad. This was life. Darkness encompassing her body, being her only comfort in the world. Though, for some reason, she would find a friend. Where ever she moved. No matter how much she tried to avoid them. People's natural "Must-Fix-Everything-That's-Broken" instinct would kick in. Although, in the end she couldn't care less if they stayed or left.

That is, until she met Jake. Subconsciously, he decided that he could melt her frozen heart, and show her the good in the world. And he did just that. After countless weeks of non-professional therapy he slowly broke down her walls. Showing her that it was alright to talk, feel, and trust. Teaching her what it felt like to be taken care of, worried about, cherished and loved. Soon her world was full of color and magic. She was, for the first time since she could remember, happy.

Then...he left.

No call, no words, nothing. His family hadn't even seen him. He was absolutely no where to be found. His life became nothing more then a missing person's report, and rumors that he had taken off with his ex-girlfriend. Again her world fell into darkness, only this time her heart was involved, and not so easily repaired. Praying to herself constantly for death to make everything right.

"If you wanna go home..."Amity said jarring Kayleen from her thoughts.

"No...I'm alright..."Kayleen answered, staring out the window. "It feels good to be out of my room for a change."

Amity turned her head slightly so she could catch a glimpse of Kayleen. A lost expression was on her face as the world seemed to slip by her outside of the window. No matter what Amity did, she couldn't seem to make Kayleen smile. Sure they would have their moments of joy, but Amity knew it was all a front. Jake's absencehad taken away the beautiful person she once knew. "Damn him..." she cursed.

"Who...?" Kayleen turned her gaze towards her friend.

"Oh...uh...Tom Hanks...I was thinking about the movie Cast Away. So...wanna get a bite to eat?" Amity asked, quickly dodging past her lie.

"No...I'm not in the mood...lets just drive." Kayleen once again turned to the window, closing her eyes. "I just want to get away. Away from everything..." Suddenly the sound of screeching filled the air as her eyes shot open, only to become over whelmed with two bright head lights, and then darkness.

The sounds of sirens, murmuring and Amity screaming surrounded her. "She's Hypoglycemic," Amity yelled. "And she has a heart condition." She turn her attention towards her friend, lying on the cold pavement of the street, surrounded by paramedics. "Katie! Katie please wake up!"

"It's ok, try to calm down, I'm sure she'll be fine." An officer next to her reassured in a soothing voice. "Why don't you ride with me down to the hospital. You should get your injuries assessed better. Do you have anyone you can call?"

"Yes...my mom, her mom, Jake..."Amity began to trail on as another Police vehicle arrived on the scene. "No...wait...not Jake..."

* * *

Yukina stood amongst the growing crowd of observers. Her eyes quickly surveyed the terrible accident, which had reduced both vehicles into nothing more then twisted steel. She had been there since the Paramedics arrived. Watching silently as they began to cut away the metal in order to rescue an incredibly bloody girl. "No way she's going to survive that..." she thought to herself. Finally the medical team lifted the girl onto a stretcher and flew into the back of the ambulance. Seeing that the event was about over, Yukina decided to take her leave. "Excuse me.." she spoke softly to the people behind her. None of them moved, let alone even acknowledged her presence. "Must be too absorbed in all of the action to care..." She sighed, moving away from the gathered people to the other side of the street. It was then he caught her eye. Standing perfectly still, awaiting her now given attention, a man with steel blue eyes stared at her. He was dressed in Egyptian type robes, and turban. A strange pendant hung from his neck that resembled a Anhk, though the bottom of it was a key. 

"You're...Shaadi right?..."Yukina stared at him blankly for a moment before smiling widely. "I didn't think I'd ever get to meet you..."

"Oh..well you did want to start your training to become a Phantom Lighter, did you not?" His voice was smooth. It cut through all of the noise as if they were completely alone.

"I did. But, I didn't think that my proposal would actually be accepted." Yukina beamed. Suddenly the ambulance behind her wailed it's sirens jarring her attention back to the scene. "It's sad...I have this feeling that she won't make it."

"Maybe...but, that will be up to her. The same can be said about you become a Phantom Protector of the Pharaoh..." Shaadi moved towards her slowly before resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" Yukina asked, suddenly heart felt for the girl.

"She wouldn't want it...I sense that she is welcoming death, then fighting for life." Shaadi slowly turned from the accident. "But, I will try if it would ease your soul."

"Thank you Shaadi, now then...lets get to my training!"


	2. The New Girl

The New Girl

The sound of pencils scratching across paper illuminated the room.Yugi sighed softly as he sat back, admiring his test. "Not as hard as I thought." He grinned to himself. Raising his purple-ish blue eyes from his paper, he began to glance around the room. Normally he would be afraid of being accused of cheating. However, Mr. Shenjo, his Math teacher, never stayed to watch the class. It was a perfect excuse to have a smoke break.

Yugi's eyes gave an unseen disapproving look as he watched Joey and Tristan. Their idea of taking a test was flipping erasers onto each others desk by means of make-shift catapults. "I hope Joey at least passes this test..." Yugi softly prayed. Again his eyes began to wander to Téa who was reading the latest issue of Dance Dance Revolution, before coming to a rest on a sleeping Bakura. A soft smile crossed his face as he became involved with the thought of his friends. For years, Yugi was the quiet, picked on kid at school. Nobody would even talk to him, let alone consider being his friend. It was only when he received an extremely special gift from his Grandfather that his life changed.

Closing his eyes he rested a hand against the cool metal of the upside down Gold Pyramid, which hung from his neck. It was called the Millennium Puzzle. His grandfather had given it to him when he was only 8 years old, telling him that if he could solve it, all of his wishes would come true. Yugi spent the next 8 years of his life trying to do just that, until one day it all came together. Though, the effects of the puzzle weren't quite what he had in mind. In fact, for the next year, every time he would wear it around his neck strange things would happen. Strange things which he couldn't explain because for some reason he couldn't remember. One minute he would be talking to someone who was threatening him, and the next they would be lying on the ground.

A memory flashed through Yugi's mind. Thinking back to when Joey and him has just barely started to become friends. Joey had been saving up, for almost a year, to buy the latest style of Starcross shoes. Unfortunately for him, no matter where he went they were always sold out. Finally, through a sea of contacts, he found out about a low key store that sold absolutely everything rare. It was called Scorpion Imports. Sure enough, there they were. Starcross Nova's, and in Joey's size no less. Soro, the store owner, at first didn't want to sell the shoes since they were such a high commodity. However, he decided to give Joey a test. Placing a scorpion that hung from his neck like jewelry inside the left shoe, he told Joey that if he wanted them that badly all he would have to do is put them on. Yugi pleaded with him to just walk away and keep trying other stores, but Joey was determined, and slammed his foot as hard as he could into the sneaker. His toes found the comforting feeling of rubber instead of venom. Later that day they were attacked by random kids, who only wanted to beat them up for Joey's shoes. Yugi caught on to the scam and ran back to Scorpion Imports. Sitting on the shelf was Joey's shoes. That's when he once again blacked out. When he came to he was surprisingly holding the shoes, and Soro was on the floor suffering from a scorpion bite.

Yugi's mind flashed again, going ahead in time a few weeks. It was then, he found out the answer to his mystery. He decided to go to school with out wearing his Millennium Puzzle. Just a few short minutes away from his home, he was confronted with four of his biggest tormentors. Though, he wasn't afraid of them. Lately he was just blacking out and waking up to victory. Naturally, he stood up to them as best as he could. Only this time he woke up in the hospital. Once he got home, he placed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, laid on his bed and concentrated. If it really was the power of the Millennium Puzzle that gave him his good luck streak. Then he was determined to learn how to use it. Letting his mind wander, he felt himself drift into nothingness, only to be suddenly surrounded by toys in a small room. Deep down, he knew that he had been taken into his heart, which was now connected to the Puzzle. Looking around the small room, he noticed a door. Once opened, it revealed a long, dark hallway. Straight in front of him was a different door, with a strange eye on the front. Inside he met Yami, a spirit trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle for thousands of years. Waiting for someone to discover him, though he had no memory of why he was there. Through the power of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami could share Yugi's body. Giving them the ability to switch spirits in time of need. Strangely enough, they looked incredibly alike. Though they were completely different. Where Yugi was overly kind, sensitive and passive, Yami strong, fearless and aggressive. Both were extremely intelligent when it came to strategy of games and people. Together they were an unbeatable team. If it wasn't for Yami, Yugi would have never had the courage to even try to be friends with the people he holds close now.

Yugi was jarred from his train of thoughts as the classroom door opened abruptly. Their teacher walked briskly in, seeming to be overly chipper. "Hello class, I trust that your all acing your tests..." He paused for a moment to let the loud groans die down. "Good, well I have an important announcement for you all. We have a new student who just transferred here from America. Her name is Yukina Dragon, and her family is an executive producer of Industrial Illusions and O.O.T.D. Industries. Now then, you had all better make her feel welcome or you'll be out of here before you can spell Expulsion! Got it! Good! Now then, I'll go and get her!" Quickly Mr. Shenjo shuffled his way out of the room. The instant the door was closed, the class exploded into conversation. Yugi slowly sank down into his desk, as he quietly listened to the remarks. "I bet she's a total dog! That's why their making us be nice to her!" "No way, we have to be nice because she's rich. Her daddy will sue the school." "That, or her family made a hefty donation to the principal." "She's so ugly, she has to pay for people to be nice to her!" "I'm not being nice to someone just because they're rich! I hate snobby people." "What does it matter? She's American! She couldn't last a day in this school! They'll probably send her back to the third grade or something."

"High School is cruel..." Yami said sorely, knowing that only Yugi could hear him.

"Yeah..." Yugi answered back out loud, though no one paid attention. He could see, in the corner of his eye, the usual bullies wadding up paper to use as welcoming projectiles. Yugi sighed sadly, remembering when those were thrown at him. Once he had become friends of Joey and Tristan, the torment had almost ceased immediately. Not very many people dared to tease him now, and those that did got to think of their mistake from a hospital bed. If Joey, or Tristan didn't send them there, Yami would.

The door opened as Mr. Shenjo re-entered the classroom. Trailing close behind him was the stunning figure of a girl. Her head was lowered, making it hard to see her face. She was clutching a large duffle bag as she came to a motionless stop in the center of the room. Yugi's pulse began to race, though he wasn't sure why. A huge paper ball went streaming for her head. Before Mr. Shenjo had a chance to react, the girl swiftly extended a hand, catching it without so much as an upward glance. The class was taken back for a moment, muttering softly about how cool it was she caught it out of no where.

"I'm terribly sorry about that!" Mr. Shenjo apologized, bowing his head lowly. His face suddenly changed into a meaner look, darting his stare towards the class. "Whom ever threw that is expelled this instant!"

The guilt party was about to stand when the girl raised her head saying, "It's alright...I didn't expect anything less for my first day." She was beautiful, more so then that, she was gorgeous. Soft facial features surrounded by strawberry-vanilla blonde hair, bright ultramarine eyes, full red lips and an athletic body to match. Everyone was speechless. However, even more taken back were Yugi and Seto.

Seto's mind began to race as a sharp pain shot through his chest. Images as if from another time, another life, began to flash before his eyes. He knew her as a child, small and fragile, looking up to him as though he meant the world to her. He could hear their laughter as children change through the years as they became adults. Then, the sound of laughter fled his ears, and was replaced with pain. A pain that shot through his heart and electrified his body leaving him slightly shaking in his desk.

For a moment he thought that he had imagined the whole thing. That the images were something he had seen on T.V. But, the aching pain in his chest reassured him it was real. Some how he knew her, better then he had known anyone in his life. For some reason, he felt he loved her, though it wasn't a romantic love, but a strange bond of souls.

What Seto didn't know was that Yugi and Yami felt the same pain in their chests. Images of memories had flashed before their eyes, as their heart began to swell with emotion. Just looking at her gave them a sense of completeness, though this was their first encounter. "What is this?" Yugi asked, sounding a little nervous. "My chest is full of pain, but yet I feel overwhelmed with love..."

"I'm not sure...but you can breathe easier, I feel the same way as well..." Yami said, narrowing his eyes a bit, he wondered it if was a trick.

"Well then, I'll let it go this time." Mr. Shenjo's voice cut into Seto's and Yugi's thoughts, bringing them back to attention. "We were just in the middle of a test, it would be unfair to make you take it. However, I would like you to try. It will give me a better assessment of how far ahead, or behind you are in our studies. Would you mind?" Slowly he extended a hand to his desk and pulled a paper from it.

"No, not at all." she smiled warmly at him. Taking the paper from his grasp.

Mr. Shenjo blushed slightly as he forced himself to look away, surveying the classroom for an open seat. Suddenly he raised a hand, pointing sharply. "Um...why don't you sit behind Seto Kaiba. Of course your welcome to sit closer to the front of the room."

Turning her soft gaze in the direction of his extended finger, she was taken back a bit. Seto stared at her, unsure of what to do or say if she came near. Yukina was unsure herself, as strange feelings began to pump through her veins. Suddenly she found herself saying, "No, that seat will be fine thank you." then moving closer to the Royal Blue eyes that pierced her soul.

"I don't understand..." she thought, "I came here for Yugi...so why am I wishing I came here for him...?" She gently brushed Yugi's arm as she slid into the seat next to him. Placing her bag gently on the floor, she slid a pencil out of one of the side pockets. Another wave of emotion flooded Yugi's body again, leaving his nerves with a tingling feeling. Closing his eyes he felt himself began to drift into darkness, there he was greeted by Yami. This was an astral plane that the two would meet to talk, without anyone else hearing.

"Maybe she has a millennium item! You said that there were more from what you could remember. What if she is a carrier?" Yugi asked anxiously.

Yami nodded to him before answering, "I was wondering that myself. Why don't you try to get to know her. Then we'll get a better look at what is really going on." Yugi gave an enthusiastic smile, followed by large nod before drifting back into his conscious state. He turned to say something to Yukina when he noticed she was gone.

"Yugi! What are you, sleeping? The bells gone man, we need to get to our next class!" Joey's warm voice called from the front of the class room.

"Oh...sorry..." Yugi blushed slightly, as he quickly stuff his bag and headed for the door.

* * *

Yukina wandered slowly down the hall, looking for the girls changing room. "Maybe I should have studied the school lay out a bit more..." she thought to herself. Out of no where she felt a hand grip her arm tenderly. Instinctively she spun around, only to face Seto, who held a look of deep confusion.

"Who...are you?" He asked her earnestly. "I have to know."

"My name is Yukina..." She smiled brightly at him.

"That's not what I mean...when I saw you I felt..." Suddenly he caught himself. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Obviously this girl was going to think he was nuts, and why should he care about his feelings in the first place? He had a company to run, and a brother to take care of. This girl meant nothing...but his heart told him different. "Never mind...I think that studying too hard has taken it's toll." He let go of her arm and turned from her.

"I felt it too..." she said to him quickly before he walked away. Seto stopped as his eyes widened.  
"Though I'm not sure what it is I felt...when I look at you...it's as though I know you...even love you... I'm not sure what is going on, or even if it is real, but hearing that you felt something as well eases my mind." Yukina stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. Seto raised his arm, and clutched her hand firmly.

"Well...I guess we both can't be crazy. We'll deal with this another time. If anyone bothers you in your next class, let me know." He said without turning around. Slowly he walked away, though in his mind he thought, "When did I become so nice all of the sudden?"

* * *

Gym was not Yugi's favorite class. In fact he hated it. He was never good at sports, and always the last to be picked on teams. However, Yami was incredibly athletic. Thanks to him, Yugi was top of the class. Quickly they would switch before leaving the changing room, since they looked incredibly alike, no one really noticed. Except for his close friends, who could see that Yugi's attitude was a darker one, but never really felt the need to ask why.

"Hey man, you have to see the new girl! She's off the hook!" Joey grinned devilishly before giving Yami a huge high five. This was an act Yami was slowly getting use to. He remembered the first day Joey had raised a hand sharply like that, quickly he gripped his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Instead of getting angry, Joey simply laughed saying, "Bet yeah learned that move from me!" After that, Yami did his best to be careful not to react to everything Joey did.

The girls and boys classes were combined for this month. Since they were learning fencing, more opponents were always good. Yukina stood, her arms folded, staring at the dueling strip. She had a feeling she was going to be asked to fight. Their gym instructor, Mr. Renaic, was recently infected with one of Usagi's slugs therefore he was gunning for her.

"Usagi...it's funny, I should be the one making your life hell instead..." Yukina thought to herself. "It was you that betrayed me after all...now I'm left cleaning up your lackies." She shook her head for a moment, wondering if she would ever get a break. It didn't matter how many people she freed from the mind control, two more would pop up in their place. Ever since Usagi learned the dark art of mind control, she made countless minions. Infecting their minds with tiny black slug like creatures, created out of black magic. Yukina had countless missions to attend to, however, one of her smaller side missions was freeing those infected by Usagi's power.

Suddenly she felt a strong energy coming closer to her. "Must be the Pharaoh..." she thought, glancing in his direction from the corner of her eye. She could tell she was looking at Yami. Where everyone else looked past the slight differences in his appearance, and attitude, she was trained to pin point. "So...looks like Yugi has discovered his other self...and learned a trait of the Millennium Puzzles magic as well...good for him." Turning her gaze back to the dueling strip she pretended he hadn't seen him coming. Soon a gentle, yet confident voice sounded in her ear.

"You're Yukina, am I right?" Yami asked, smiling warmly at her as she turned to face him. He extended a friendly hand to her before saying. "I'm Yugi Mutou."

"Pleased to meet you, Yugi." She responded brightly, though she knew that wasn't his real name. She placed her hand in his, and was about to give him a firm handshake when a flash of images and sounds filled her mind. Yami was also taken back, as he too heard and saw the same things.  
Abruptly their moment was shattered when Mr. Renaic started calling roll. "Yugi...Yugi Mutou? You here...?"

"Y...yes..." Yami answered, letting go of Yukina's hand. The two of them stared blankly at each other, unsure of what to make of what just happened.

"Hm...says here we have a new kid added to the list...Yukina...Yukina Dragon..." Suddenly the green faded from Mr. Renaic's eyes as it was replaced by black. You could no longer tell where his pupils were. The effects of Usagi's slug was beginning to take effect, Yukina's name was obviously the trigger. Wheeling on his heals he gave her a devilish grin, before saying, "Well, ain't you just Transfer Student Barbie...I wonder if you got any other skills that don't require you to be on your back..." The students gasped at this out burst of words. Never before had they heard him talk like that, even to people he hated. Mr. Renaic was one of the most favorite teachers of the school, if not the friendliest.

Yukina simply smirked, and cocked her head to the side. Darkly she thought to herself, "Typical...doesn't matter what good in the world I do...I'm never allowed to have even a moment of enjoyment." Then raising her head to face her verbal assailant she smiled bitterly. "Why don't you hand me a sword and find out...?"

"Hey dad...let me take her..." A boy called out from the crowd. Yukina dropped her attention to a blonde haired boy who was stepping up onto the dueling strip.

"Who's he?" Yukina asked Yami.

However, she was answered by Joey, who had joined the two quietly with Tristan and Bakura. "Andrew. He's one of the biggest bullies in school. Mr. Renaic is normally a great guy, I don't know why he's flipped all of the sudden. Maybe Andrew's obnoxious behavior had finally gotten to him."

"And you are?" Yukina asked without looking, keeping her eyes on Andrew, and their instructor.

"Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend and defender of the under dogs. So, we've got your back!"  
"I'm Tristan Taylor, and you don't have to worry as long as you stick with us." A different voice sounded behind her.

"And I'm Bakura. And I'd like to say that I could protect you too...but I'm normally with Yugi standing behind these two. Besides, they may not look like much, but the two of them are the best body guards you could ask for." A softer voice said.

"Well are you going to fight me or what?" Andrew squealed looking down at Yukina.

"Hey!" Joey defended back. "It's her first day here. Why don't you just give her a break!"

"Oooooo, I see you've found your place amongst the other losers of this school Yukina. But, you are hot. I'll give you that. Tell yeah what...I'll forget this fight if you ditch the groupies and hang out with me and my boys instead..." Andrew smiled, as he watched Joey go berserk with his first comment. Tristan and Bakura were holding him back tightly, as he flailed wildly.

"Sounds like a fabulous offer. I've always wanted to hang out with circus freaks..."She gave them a venomous grin, as Joey calmed down laughing.

"Damn...that was good!" Tristan remarked as he too joined Joey and the rest of the class in laughter. Andrew's face became hot, as his father quickly leaped off of the dueling strip zeroing in on her. His hands clenched tightly into fists holding her by the shirt. Forcefully he raised her off of the ground, his black eyes staring harshly into hers.

"How dare you say that to my son!" He screamed down at her. "I should beat the living shit out of you for just declining his offer."

"Put her down!" Yami commanded, placing a hand tightly on the instructors arm. He didn't really mean to react, Yami always did his best to not get Yugi into trouble. There were many instances he wanted to intervene, or save the day...but he knew it would only make life at school harder for his partner. However, he couldn't stop himself. Seeing and hearing Yukina being hurt sent knives through his heart. He could no longer watch.

"Yeah teach...this isn't like you..." Joey cut in, trying to smooth things over a bit. Yami sent a soft smile his way, thankful that he had friends who stuck by him.

"How...do you know..."Mr. Renaic's voice changed sounding dark and demonish. "WHAT I'M LIKE!" With that he launched Yukina with tremendous strength towards the dueling strip. Her first instinct was to twist in the air, giving her a perfect landing. However, she had to get into Yugi and his friends good graces. In order to do that, she pretend she was much weaker. So instead of giving herself a soft landing, she took the blow of the slightly padded floor in her left shoulder. Pain seared through her body as she laid there limp for a moment. The class leaped back from the scene, some were frightened, others shocked, but most were just confused. Slowly Yukina pealed herself from the white mat, holding her left arm gingerly. She played it up that she was in more pain then there really was. Instantly Mr. Renaic was upon her. Picking her up from the floor he threw her harder this time, she screamed in terror for effect. Yukina's body crashed into cement wall, crumpling to the floor as she let out a soft moan. Mr. Renaic started to walk towards her slowly.

"That's it!" Yami yelled as he started to run towards Mr. Renaic, fists tightly clenched.

"Way ahead of you Yug!" Tristan remarked as he suddenly leaped upon the instructor, causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor. Mr. Renaic simply swung a fist towards Tristan's face, but was stopped when Joey grabbed his arm.

"Hold him down!" Tristan ordered, as Joey and Yami both held a fist. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but we won't let you go throwing girls around like that."

"Hey! Get off my dad!" Andrew screamed as he slammed his body into Yami's. Tristan quickly grabbed the instructors free hand holding it down. Yami and Andrew rolled on the floor for a moment, struggling for the top. Yami pinned him harshly, a hand gripping Andrew's throat tightly. His purple-ish blue eyes suddenly burning with flames.

"Don't ever do that again..." he warned, his voice was dark sending chills down Andrew's spine.

"A...alright..." Andrew whimpered. The class began to explode with conversation.

One girl out of the crowd called to Joey, "Hey, what should we do? Should someone go and get the principal?"

"Or the Police?" Another added.

"No..."Yukina answered, pulling herself from the floor slowly. A wave of silence swept through the room, as she slowly limped towards the struggling teacher.

"Yukina..."Yami said, letting go of Andrew and leaping to his feet. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slightly to him before continuing. "This is going to be very hard for you all to understand...the man you knew as Mr. Renaic, is not the same man you have pinned to the floor. He is infected with a curse. One that brings out the inner demon...the Principal and the Police can't help him."

"Then what do we do?" A boy asked with a fear filled tone.

"First you must all promise that what you have seen, and are about to see here will never be spoken about again! No one would believe you anyway." Yukina glanced around at the bobbing heads. She extended a hand upwards and pulled a small Swiss Army knife that was hidden under her hair elastic. Then she lifted one of the small blades from it's resting place.

"What is she going to do? Is she going to kill my dad?" Andrew questioned scared.

"Be quiet and watch." Yami said harshly, keeping his eyes on Yukina's actions. She was kneeling beside Mr. Renaic's head now, looking up to Joey.

"I'll kneel on his arm if you force his head to the side." She explained. Joey nodded and swiftly shoved the hand he was holding underneath her awaiting knee, then gripped their teacher's head and cranked it to the side. Mr. Renaic began to scream and twist violently, though it was no use. Yukina placed the blade to the side of his neck, drawing it slowly across the flesh. Blood began to pour from the wound as she replaced the blade to it's original position and pressed. Everyone looked on in wonderment as a small, black, slimy looking creature oozed it's way onto the blade. Yukina quickly recoiled, dropping the slug onto the floor. Then she brought a sideways fist forcefully upon it. Smashing it to bits. Mr. Renaic passed out as Tristan and Joey slowly stood, letting him go.

"What the hell was that?" Joey asked staring at a sizzling mess of ooze on the floor. The flattened slug slowly bubbled into a vapor and then dissipated in the air.

"I told you...it was a curse. He should be fine now. He'll wake up and not even remember a thing. As far as he's concerned, he hasn't even met me yet." Yukina fought herself into a standing position, wavering at bit.

"Woah, take it easy there." Tristan warned gently as he placed an arm around her shoulders, helping her stand. Yami felt a pang of jealous for a moment as he watch Tristan hold her. "Should we take you to the school nurse or something?"

"No...I'll be fine. Thank you for your help..." She smiled up at him. Tristan blushed for a moment before looking away. "All of your help." She nodded to Joey, and then to Yami. Yami nodded to her, and then swiftly and unseeingly changed into Yugi. Yukina could tell the difference, though she pretended not to.

"What do we do now?" Bakura asked, coming out from behind the crowd of people.

"Nothing...it's the last class of the day...I say we just get changed and go home." Yukina suggested. Everyone agreed that this was a good thing to do. As the students started to depart for the changing rooms, Yugi and his friends remained.

"Hey, did you guys still want to see my Grandpa's rarest card?" Yugi inquired smiling.

"Of course!" Joey answered. "I've been waiting to see that all day!"

"We have to wait for Téa to get out of class though." Tristan reminded, still holding Yukina in his arms. Yugi was wondering when he would let go...if he ever would let go.

"You're welcome to come too Yukina." Yugi invited.

"Yeah, we'd love to have you come." Tristan reassured. Yukina was unsure of how to take all of this kindness. She didn't plan on becoming friends so suddenly. It would be good for her to hang out with them as much as possible. Reminding herself what the card was they were about to see quickly changed her mind.

"I wish I could...but I have a gig tonight, and I have to practice." She smiled to them.

"A gig? You're in a band?" Bakura asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, I'd give you tickets to it...but it's sold out." She lied, hoping that would deter them.

"Where are you playing?" Tristan inquired.

"Uh...this really great place called Curves. Suppose to be a kick'n nightclub." She winked softly. "Please don't ask anymore..." She thought to herself.

"Curves! My brother owns that place! We can get tickets no problem! Even if it is sold out!" Tristan beamed.

"SHIT!" Screamed through her mind. "Now I have to play..." She started to laugh happily smiling at them. "Great! I would love to see you there!" Slowly they made their way to the changing room doors. Tristan guided her gently to the women's side.

"Do you need any help?" He asked in a very hopeful voice. Yugi, Joey and Bakura held their breath, wondering if the lucky bastard would get a yes. They let out a sigh of relief when they heard a sweet, "No thank you...I've got it from here." Yukina slipped herself from his embrace as she quickly slid into the changing room. She could hear them muttering outside the door as she leaned against the soft wood.

"Phew...I thought I would never get away..." she said under her breath. The Blue Eyes White Dragon card flashed in her mind. "Now then...time to set up a little trouble!"


	3. Battle of the Bands

Battle Of The Bands

* * *

"If you ask me, that new girl is really strange..." Téa blurted out, interrupting the current conversation of Dungeons and Dragons. The four boys instantly stopped talking and looked at her, knowing that they couldn't tell her what had happened in Gym Class. 

"Well...nobody did ask you..." Joey remarked sarcastically. Téa stuck her tongue out at him before laughing slightly. "You should get to know her better, she's really cool!"

"I think that we should let her into our group." Tristan proposed out of no where.

"You only want her in the group because you have a crush on her..." Bakura added behind him. Tristan's face suddenly flushed a bright red as he quickly started to laugh.

"Wh...what? I don't have a crush on her...heh heh...If anyone has a crush on her it's Joey." He quickly pointed his finger to his friend, hoping to draw the heat off of him.

"Wah?" Joey jumped back, his face also becoming the color of a tomato. "I...I barely know her...I mean she's cute and all..."

"I think she's hot." Bakura said, having no problem admitting it. "I think that it would be a great idea to have her hang out with us. It would be good to have more girls in the group. Téa's sort of out numbered."

"What do you mean she's out numbered? Téa's one of the guys." Joey grinned as he quickly dodged an oncoming blow from Téa.

"Oh yeah? I can be a girl if I want to be. It's just that you guys don't ever want to go shopping with me, or do things that girls like to do." She defended herself. Letting go of Joey's ear she added, "Hm...maybe it would be good to have another girl around. At least I'll get to do something other then watch Duel Monsters and belching. What do you think Yugi?"

Yugi quickly raised his eyes to hers at the sound of his name. He wasn't paying attention at all. In fact he was too busy thinking about Yukina to really care what was going on around him. For a moment he was taken back, and unsure of what Téa had asked him.

"They want to know if you would like Yukina to join our circle of friends." Yami quickly stepped in.

"Oh...uh...yeah I think it would be great to have her with us." Yugi answered, thankful Yami was listening to the random banter around them.

"Ok then, it's settled. Next chance we get, we'll start inviting her to hang out with us." Tristan announced, as they came to a stop in front of Yugi's home. There was a large sign on the front saying 'KAME GAME'.

Yugi's house wasn't your average everyday home. The main floor was split into two sections, a Gaming Shop and his house. The Mutou family was very fortunate, and extremely well off. Large housing was very hard to come by in Japan, as well as a place to have your business. So to have your store and your home as the same building made life a lot easier. Not to mention the fact that you could pick and choose your work schedule, and gain the benefits of using your products. Which in this case, were mostly Rare Duel Monsters cards.

Duel Monsters was a simple game when it came to rules. The bulk of the game was based on strategy, and the strength of your deck. The rest was left up to you. The stronger the heart of the opponent, the harder it would be to win over them. The origin of the game was still unknown. Some speculated that it was played in ancient Egypt with real monsters. Some think that it was just Pegasus J. Crawford that was bored one day and decided to create a multi billion dollar game. However, it didn't matter how it was started, it was now a way of life. Almost everyone you would meet had a deck, whether it was Fan cards or actual dueling assortments. Dueling Tournaments had more spectators and media coverage then sporting events now a days. In fact, it made the Super Bowl look like a back yard chess match.

The sound of a small bell announced their arrival as Yugi and his friends entered the Gaming Shop. "Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called, his grandfather was no where to be seen. Out of the back storage room came a little old man, who's hair almost resembled Yugi's except that it was grey and under a hat. "Ah, good to see you Yugi! And always good to see you with your friends. How was school?" Sugoroku asked brightly.

"It was interesting. We had a new student transfer here from America. Her name is..." Yugi was cut off by his grandfather saying. "Yukina Dragon, am I right?"

"How did you know?" Joey inquired as the group moved further into the room.

"She was here just a few minutes ago. She asked if you were home Yugi. I told her that you and your friends don't always come home on time, and that she was welcome to wait. She politely declined and gave me this note for you instead." Sugoroku pulled an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Yugi. His fingers fumbled with the wax seal on the back, before being able to pull a beautifully handwritten message from inside. The paper gave a soft scent of Vanilla in the air, as Yugi read excitedly.

I wanted to thank you all for your help. I didn't think that I would make friends on my first day. Please consider these cards as a token of my gratitude. There's one for each of you. Thanks Again...Love, Yukina D.

Once finished reading, he dipped his fingers into the envelope once more. There he felt four cards that were wrapped in black silk. Pulling them out slowly he stared at them. Each had a different name on them.

"Yugi...what did she say?" Joey asked, suddenly interested seeing his name on one of the things Yugi was holding.

"She wanted to say thank you by giving us these cards..."Yugi was unsure of what to make of it. Slowly he passed out the black silk encased cards to the owners indicated on the front. Quickly Joey, Tristan and Bakura opened their's.

"WOAH! FLAME SWORDSMAN!" Joey said ecstatically. "I've been trying to get this card forever! What did you get Tris?"

"It's called the Lava Battleguard...I'm not much into dueling...but this card looks cool!" Tristan smiled. "Anything from Yukina is cool..." He thought to himself as he looked away from the others.

"I've got something called the Change of Heart card..." Bakura said quietly, as he stared at the it for a moment.

"Yugi...what do you have?" Tea asked happily. Yugi pulled the silk covering off as his eyes widened slightly.

"Well?" Sugoroku questioned, always excited when it came to Duel Monsters. Yugi turned it in his hand revealing the stunning card called Dark Magician Girl.

"OH WOW!" Téa swooned. "I remember seeing a musical in America that starred the Dark Magician Girl!"

"That's an incredibly rare card Yugi..."Sugoroku spoke in a low tone. "And incredibly powerful...when it's played with it's master."

"I heard that it was a rare card, but I don't understand what it does..." Yugi sounded confused as he turned to his grandfather.

"That Dark Magician Girl can do many things. She is the apprentice to the Dark Magician I hold in my deck. Some day you will find out all of her secrets...but for now just take care of her." Sugoroku smiled to his grandson. Yugi couldn't help but feel that his words almost implied towards Yukina and not his card.

"Hey, that reminds me...would it be alright if we saw your rarest card?" Joey asked smiling happily. "Please!" He bowed his head as his friends did the same, also saying please. Sugoroku laughed for a moment before caving in.

"Alright...I'll show you my most precious and treasured card." He disappeared under the store front counter for a moment. Then he pulled a small box from it's resting place inside a safe kept under the desk. Gently he placed it onto the counter and slid it towards the awaiting teenagers. After he flicked the gold latch on the side, he lifted the lid to reveal a shiny card laying in a bed of red silk.NO WAY! Is that the Blue Eyes White Dragon Card!" Joey screamed stepping back from the desk.

"Wow! Look at it's Attack and Defense!" Bakura added to Joey's excitement. Sugoroku beamed with pride, though he knew that they didn't respect the Blue Eyes for any other reason then it was rare, and strong.

Suddenly the bell on the door ran in the air jarring everyone from their thoughts.  
"Hello, and welcome to my Gaming Shop!" Sugoroku smiled happily. "What can I do for you?"

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked confused seeing it was Seto standing in his doorway, holding a metal briefcase.

"I received an anonymous phone call that this store had a specific card I'm looking for..." He answered, but looked at Sugoroku instead of Yugi.

"We have many rare cards here. It is possible that we have the one you want." Sugoroku beamed with pride, knowing that his store always gave top customer satisfaction.

"I hope so...the card I'm looking for is..."His eyes became wide as his attention dropped to the card on the desk. "BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" He half yelled, quickly running towards everyone else. He was completely taken back in awe. Never did he think that a simple store like this one would carry the card he's spent years searching for. Lifting his briefcase up and onto the desk he grinned devilishly to the old man, unlatching the sides. He lifted the metal lid to reveal many rare cards laying in a silk bed of their own. "I'll trade you all of these for that card!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide with shock as they looked down upon the cards amazed. Sugoroku was taken back for a moment before shaking his head slowly. "These cards are great, I'll give you that. But I can't trade you my Blue Eyes card."

Kaiba didn't like this answer, in fact, he couldn't stand being turned down. He was about to lose his temper for a second, when he caught himself and cooled down. "Alright...I'll play your game. Name your price, anything..."

Again Sugoroku shook his head. "Please do not take this the wrong way. But I can't sell you this card. This is my greatest treasure, it was given to me by my best friend. It is full of the soul of our friendship...and I will never give it up. Though, one day I will die, but I will pass it on to Yugi in hopes that he will keep it safe and sacred..."

"Of course I will." Yugi smiled, excited that his grandfather trusted him that much. Kaiba was not so sentimental. Instead he slammed the briefcase closed and turned from the front desk. He was about to walk away when the phone on the wall gave a piercing ring. Tristan was the closest, and quickly answered.

"Hello? Oh hey bro! Yeah...uh huh...of course! Hang on a second..." He placed the phone on his shoulder as he looked around the room at everyone. "My brother's got some VIP tickets to a concert tonight. Did you guys wanna go?"

"Yeah, I love your brother's club!" Tea smiled happily.

"I'm in, I wonder if it is Yukina's band that's playing..." Bakura said gently.

"I bet it is. So I'm in!" Joey added giving Tristan the thumbs up.

"Me too!" Yugi smiled to Tristan.

"Grandpa, Kaiba...You guys are welcome to come too yah know..." Tristan invited happily.

"I'm too old to be going out to wild clubs like those..."Sugoroku joked happily. "You kids go and have fun."

"Ha! I wouldn't hang out with you guys even if you did give me the Blue Eyes White Dragon..." Kaiba smirked, and with that he left the store. Téa stuck her tongue out after him, and then turned back to Tristan who spoke in the phone once more, shortly after he hung up.

"Ok, the concert is at 7, so I'm going home to get ready!" Tristan waved a good bye as he moved towards the door.

"Wait, we're leaving too!" Joey called after him.

"My brother said he would give us a ride. So be ready at 6:30 Yugi." Tristan announced. Yugi gave him a quick "Alright." before turning on his heals and darting the stairs to his room.  
Sugoroku giggled to himself, thinking back to his younger days when a figure caught his eye. "Shaadi..." He said softly, hoping that Yugi wouldn't hear him. "It's been awhile..."

"Yes my old friend, it has..." Shaadi agreed before moving closer to Sugoroku.

"What brings you here?"

"Actually, that card does...I feel that it is time for Yugi discover some of his other powers..." Shaadi grinned.

Sugoroku nodded slightly before asking, "What can I do?"

* * *

Curves was on fire! Never before had there been such a turn out. Markus was ecstatic, people were flowing through the doors, searching for a place to sit. Curves looked like one giant room broken up into three floors. The top level was normally for heavy drinkers, and gothic type music and dancing. The main level was for the normal dancing, arcade, and small restaurant. However, the floor Tristan and his friends would dance on was the VIP level. This was extremely expensive, however, extremely worth it too. The VIP floor was made up of incredibly fancy tables, chairs, bar, restaurant and dance floor. It also was where the stage was located. Because of the layout of the building, the stage could be seen and heard from all floors. The VIP's just had the best view.  
"Why don't you guys go and grab your usual table. Order what you want, just charge it to me." Markus smiled to the group.

"Thanks bro!" Tristan beamed. Markus turned away from them and began to mingle in the crowd. Tristan turned and smiled to his friends. "Alright then. You heard the man. Let's kick this pig!" With that he walked towards the winding staircase, and started to go down stairs.

"I wonder when he'll learn that we're not in Kansas..."Joey shook his head before following.

"I'm excited to see Yukina." Bakura admitted to Yugi.

"Me too..." Yugi replied.

"I'm just excited to dance! Oh, is seems like forever since we did this..."Téa groaned as the three trailed after Tristan and Joey.

Their usual table was the Ultimate VIP table. It was bigger, and much more comfortable then the rest, and it was front and center to the stage. The dance floor was off to the side of it, so you could watch the show and not be disturbed.

Settling down into their seats, Tristan ordered everyone's usual drinks, and a pizza. "When is the show supposed to start again?" Joey asked staring at the red curtain covered stage. There was a logo hanging down in front of it saying the bands name.

"Dragoness...so that's her band's name." Téa cocked an eyebrow. "Not very original going off of her last name."

"I think it's cool." Tristan defended looking around for his brother.

"You think everything she does is cool." Téa huffed looking away to the dance floor. Yugi sighed inside. He didn't like the fact that Tristan had a crush on Yukina. For some reason it made him jealous. He tried not to think about it, lowering his eyes to the table. "It's not like I'd have a chance with her anyway..." he said softly, the random club music drowned out his words from his friends, well, all except for Yami.

"Hey...don't get so down on yourself..." Yami smiled, his spirit seen only by Yugi sat down, next to his partner. "You have just as good of a chance to date her as Tristan and Joey do. In fact...you've...we've got a much better one then them."

"Really? How do you know that?" Yugi asked out loud, though no one paid any attention to him except for Yami.

"Well for one thing, she wrote the note to you, and signed it 'Love'. No woman put's 'Love' as a tag signature unless they really like the person their writing it too. Don't forget the images and the way you felt when you touched her...I know I can't...I doubt that Joey felt or saw those." Yami said looking towards Joey, who was busy trying to hit on a waitress with Tristan. Yami sighed for a moment, laughing to himself about their obviously wrong tactics when it came to women.

"Yeah...I guess you're right...but, I'm not suave, debonair, smooth...or anything when it comes to women. In fact...they kind of scare me. I mean let's say she does like me. Then what do I do? Go out with her? Where? To a movie or park? Will she think that's fun? What if she thinks I'm immature or something? What if she wants to cuddle? I don't know how to hold her...What if I want to kiss her...will she want it? I don't even know how to kiss. What if I do it wrong? What if she wants to do more then kiss...I don't know how to be a boyfriend. Do I take her shopping? Do I buy her lots of flowers and stuff? I don't want her to get bored of me and leave for someone else! ...I don't think I'm cut out for this love thing...it would be better if I just did nothing and forget the whole thing." Yugi sat back for a moment as Yami stared at him wide eyed. Unsure of how to handle Yugi's fears.

"Yugi...what the hell are you talking about? I just asked you to pass me your fork." Tristan's voice brought both Yugi and Yami to attention. Yugi flushed a deep red, remembering that he was talking out loud. He didn't even hear Tristan ask for his fork, and this whole time he had been raving about a relationship that didn't exist.

"Oh...uh...I was just...um...here..." He passed his fork to Tristan, who instantly forgot about the weird monologue, and added the utensil to the top of his make-shift silverware castle. It was obvious that he and Joey were bored out of their minds waiting for the show. Tea was about to ask again what Yugi was on about when Tristan's brother, Markus, revealed himself on stage. The lights dimmed and a spotlight flooded it's way upon Markus. Yami placed an arm around Yugi.

"I think that you worry too much about the what-if's. Just answer me this question. Do you want to date Yukina?" Yami raised an eyebrow to him.

"Yes." Yugi looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Then when the times comes, just leave it up to me. Together we'll have her so in love, she won't be able to think about anyone else." Yami winked. Suddenly Markus's voice sounded around them, as it echoed in the speakers.

"Hey all! What is up?" He said loudly, as cheers filled the air. "I bet you're all dying to see the hottest thing to hit Japan since sliced bread! So let's hear it for DRA-GON-ESSSSSSSSSSS!" Markus leaped off of the stage as a loud guitar chord rang in the air.

The Logo that hung in front of the curtain burst into flames, burning the curtain back to reveal the band. Quickly the flames where put out by unseen tech'ies using fire extinguishers, leaving the white fog on the stage floor for a moment. The band stood motionless and in the dark as the sound of drums tapping out a quick beat could be heard. Then a beautiful voice could echoed in the speakers singing, "If you're starving for my taste, there's so much time you're going to waste. Thinking up your plan, on how you could become my man. Why don't you take me..."The rest of the band chimed in singing back up and playing wildly. Suddenly lights filled the stage illuminating Yukina and four others that looked like Dragon people. Yugi almost thought for a moment that they really were Dragon people, the way their tails and wings moved freely. However, he quickly reminded himself that it was probably just really elaborate costumes and make-up. Though their blinking ruby eyes made him wonder.

Dragoness was amazing. It was the first time people were too busy to drink, and play arcade games. Instead they were either listening or dancing. "Come on Yugi..." Téa called, pulling his arm. "Let's dance." Yugi gave her a huge grin as they ran to the dance floor. He and Yami loved to dance, and through an elaborate arrangement of switching spirit's, they were damn good at it too. Women would flock to them, trying to keep up with their beat. Defeated, they would move away and dance with someone else. Téa was the only one who could dance with Yugi and Yami. At least, that was how she saw it. When she would move in, Yugi would slow down, giving her a chance to look cool with him. Once she would move away he would pick up the pace and be the center of attention once more.

Yukina was finding it hard to focus on the words of their songs. She couldn't take her eyes off of Yugi. Impressed with the way he would change between himself and the Pharaoh's spirit intrigued her. Each one had an entirely separate style of movement. But, when combined together, it looked amazing. Something deep inside of her made her wish that she was there dancing with him. In fact, seeing all of the women that surrounded Yugi almost made her feel jealous. Well...jealous enough to throw a warning speaker in their direction. However, she held back and continued to sing. She wondered if Yugi or Yami felt any jealousy for her. A sly smirk crossed her lips as she moved up on stage, beginning to sway seductively to the beat of her music. A flock of sex hungry men surrounded the front of the stage, calling out crudely to her. She leaned down and touched the face of a boy who was obviously younger then her, before trailing her fingers across a few others. Randomly a man reached and ran a hand up her calf. She backed up slightly and shook her head playfully at him. Raising her gaze to the crowd she caught Yami, standing in a sea of movement, looking darkly at the one that touched her. Laughing in her head she moved back towards her band to finish the song.

"That's all I needed to know..." she thought to herself. For the next hour Dragoness played their hearts out, while the club of people danced the night away. Finally Yukina was growing tired of singing, and decided to take a break. The music quieted down giving her the ability to talk and be heard. "Kay all! We're going to take a break and then finish the night off like you've never heard before!" The room filled with cheers as a new curtain swallowed the stage up. "Hey Pyro, you guys go take a break. I'll come and get you when we're ready to play again. Thank-you so much for doing this. You really got me out of a bind..." Yukina smiled warmly to the red Dragon person.

"Hey, no problem boss lady. It's cool. Where are you going though?" Pyro asked, as he placed his guitar on it's stand.

"I'm going to go and work my seducing charms on the Pharaoh." Yukina winked turning from them.

"That should be fun. He's cute." The girl with the blue hair spoke, crossing her arms. "Just don't get too attached."

* * *

A large black van pulled up to the back entrance of Curves. Two large bulky men stood guard of the doors with their arms folded, and a very less then welcoming look on their faces. Slowly the van came to a stop as the passenger door opened revealing a stunningly beautiful brunette in an incredibly sexy tiger print dress. Her hair was in tight ringlets that forced you to look into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"You're not allowed in. Try the front doors." One of the men called to her.

"Really?..." The woman said, moving slowly towards them. Her hips swayed a bit giving her the look of incredible curves. "I guess they forgot to inform you two of our arrival...the name's Tigress...and we're here as the intermission entertainment." Slowly she ran a finger across one of the men's chests and then walked towards the other one's. "So why don't you be a dear and help us unload our stuff...we don't want to be late..."

One of the men gulped before asking, "Where do you want it?"

* * *

Yugi was caught up in the music when he felt two, soft hands move gently up his back. For a moment he thought that it was one of the random women dancing around him, but the way his heart began to beat told him it was Yukina. He was about to turn around and face her when he felt her lips brush gently across his ear, sending erotic chills through his body.

"I didn't think you would come." She said playfully to him. Yugi turned and smiled at her.

"Tristan's brother owns the club. He gave us tickets." Yugi remarked.

"I remember him saying that before...but what I mean is...I didn't think -you- would come..." Her eyes held a look of hunger and passion as she slowly dipped down, pressing herself against his body as she stood back up.

"Why not?" Yugi asked almost hurt, though his mind was more focused on the way she rubbed against him.

"Because...when I met you...you were sweet, and kind...however, judging by the way you're dressed, and from the way I saw you dancing. It seems that you have a hidden..." She moved in closer taking his ear slightly in her mouth for a moment before whispering. "Dark side." Passion and lust began to sweep through Yugi's body. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Yukina and threw her into a graceful dip. She stared up into, what was now, Yami's eyes as he leaned down, as if to kiss her. His lips brushed gently against hers saying, "You have no idea..." With that he spun her out of his grasp, pulling her back with a gentle force into his yearning embrace. The two of them quickly stole the dance floor, as people began to move to the sides enclosing them in a circle of stunned observers. They were incredible. Each movement looked as though it was calculated to perfection, enhancing one another. Some thought that they had rehearsed this, but those that knew them saw that it was merely improvised to the beat. Moving delicately, running hands painfully slow across one another, their on lookers found it to be quite erotic to watch. They were nothing short of perfect. It was as though they were made for each other.

"Wow..."Joey said staring at his friends. "I've never seen Yugi dance like that!"

"Yeah, I didn't even know that he was capable of moving that cool." Tristan agreed. Téa stood in silence, softly fuming to herself at the scene. What was unknown to everyone else, were Téa's feeling towards Yugi. Which were now starting to come to the surface as she watched in stoic jealousy.

"Awe man...if I was in that position I would have grabbed her breast's at least 10 times!" Joey dreamed out loud.

"I just would have taken off her shirt." Tristan giggled.

"Hence why she dancing with Yugi and not one of you." Bakura stated, obviously annoyed with their comments. Joey and Tristan nodded their heads in agreement.

Yami dragged his hands up against her hips, before sliding them to her back. His eyes stared deeply into hers, absorbing every touch of her skin, every warm breath that escaped her lips. He was finding it hard to keep control of his growing lust.

Leaning in she grinded her leg firmly between his thighs, knowing that it would only heighten his passion for her. His lips found her ear as he whispered in a sexy deep tone. "I want you..."  
Yukina was stunned, unsure of how to react to his sentence. She was pleased that he was growing to trust her. However, she knew that she could never be involved with the Pharaoh. Her mission was to protect him at all costs, not sleep with him. Despite the fact that it was against everything she was trained with, she had to answer, "Then I'm yours..." Screaming thoughts of 'What the hell are you doing!' screeched through her mind. However, she couldn't deny what was in her heart. At least, not at this moment. Yami was about to lean in and kiss her, despite the fact that there were tons of on lookers, when the music stopped. Shocked they stopped dancing and looked around with everyone else in the building.

Abruptly a seductive female voice came over the speakers. "Welcome everyone, are you ready to push aside the "Disco Dragons?" and put down your geritol" The curtains flew to the sides of the stage revealing another band that had placed their instruments right next to Dragoness's. An incredibly beautiful woman stood in the center of the stage holding a microphone. "It's time you were devoured by Tigress!" Suddenly the band sprung to life pumping out a dark music that almost sounded like a new kind of punk/gothic style. Whatever it was, the crowd loved it. Suddenly forming harsh mosh pits, becoming obviously sucked into the darkness that was growing in the room.

Yukina quickly grabbed Yami's hand pulling out of the mesh of smashing bodies. They were the only two that weren't brainwashed by what was going on. Yukina shook her head slightly as she sighed.

"Who is she? What's going on?" Yami asked as he stared up onto the stage.

"Usagi...the one that brainwashed your Gym teacher...she's made it an art of ruining my life. Let me handle this, you just get your friends and wait for me on the main floor." Yukina commanded in an angry tone.

"What are you going to do?" Yami asked confused.

"Nothing too drastic..." With that Yukina slipped back into the sea of people out of Yami's sight. Being smashed against sweaty bodies was not Yukina's idea of a good time. However, it was the only way that she could get close to the stage. Seeing that there were no stairs in view, she improvised by using a poor bystander as a spring board. Launching herself upwards, she came down in a half twist arch landing near Usagi. Instantly the band stopped playing, and people stopped dancing.

"Yukina...I was wondering when you would show your desperately-needing-a-make-over face and crash my little party..." Usagi smirked, her voice echoed in the speakers around the nightclub.

"The way I see it, you crashed my party." Yukina glared.

"Ah, yes, we did didn't we? Well someone had to stop your poor excuse for music. To think...you almost had these people thinking that you were good..."Usagi smiled sharply to her. "Shouldn't you and your little dragon's be occupying a museum somewhere, with everything else that is dead?"

"Shouldn't you be in a zoo? Or did they let you out on good behavior?" Yukina said with venom.

"You know me, nothing I do is good..."

Yukina shook her head softly and gave a half laugh before turning from Usagi. "You want the spot light. It's yours." Raising her eyes she could see her band of dragon's awaiting patiently off stage for Yukina's instruction. Pyro was holding a golden object in one hand, never taking his eyes off of Yukina. Two of Usagi's cats quickly jumped from their positions and began to throw Dragoness's instruments off stage.

"Yeah, you should leave. It's what you've grown good at." Usagi cut. "We all know that you can't hold your own."

"Oh yeah? From what I remember...it was I that sent you to the hospital last time we met." Yukina looked over her shoulder. "Would you like me to send you there again to jog your memory?"

"Go ahead and try. I'm not the same woman I was then...I may surprise you." Usagi boasted moving towards her. Yukina looked towards Pyro and nodded gently. Quickly Pyro threw the golden object that could now be seen as a blade-less hilt of a sword. Yukina swiftly caught it in the air before flipping backwards in a flash. Suddenly, a silver blade grew out of the golden hilt. Usagi barely had time to blink before she felt the shiver of cold steel against her neck. Her hazel eyes turned and caught Yukina's dragon-like stare.Yukina's pupils were slits now and her teeth had two vampire-ish fangs when she spoke.

"People like you never change. Once an evil backstabbing asshole...always an evil backstabbing asshole. And don't you ever kid yourself that I have forgotten your sins against me...I'm merely waiting for my chance for revenge!" She pressed the blade harder against Usagi's neck as a movement caught the corner of her eye. Glancing upwards she saw Yugi staring fearful at her, gripping the railing on the main floor. Instantly the blade disappeared as Yukina's features returned to normal. Backing away from Usagi, she raised the golden hilt pointing it at her. "Back off Usagi...or next time I won't hold back..." Turning around sharply she nodded to her band. "Let's go."

Usagi took a deep breath before grinning devilishly. "Neither will I."


	4. History of the Millennium Items

History of the Millennium Items

* * *

Usagi nodded to her band and they started up their demonic music once more. The crowd became lost in its power, dancing like nothing had happened. Yukina returned from back stage, holding her black bag from school. Slowly she made her way to the winding staircase. Reaching the main floor she came face to face with Yugi and his friends, staring at her darkly. "What?" She asked them, fear that she had screwed her mission swelled in her chest. 

"You tell us." Téa crossed her arms.

"If you could move like that, then you didn't need us to protect you in the Gym." Joey narrowed his eyes.

"Shit." She thought. "What a great first day..."

"What the hell is going on Yukina...curses...now magical swords?" Tristan said in a more accepting tone.

"You really want to know?" She closed her eyes for a moment. "Then come with me. It's not safe here. I'll explain it all to you." With that she began to walk towards the front doors.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Téa said venom-ishly. "You explain it right here and now or forget it."

Yukina whirled around in anger glaring at Téa. "Excuse me! Frankly you can all just go to hell for all I care! I'm currently having an extremely bad day, so thank you for all shitting on it some more!" She darted a glare towards Yugi. "You know for a moment there I thought I actually had friends...typical..." Closing her eyes she clenched a fist. "Well, I don't need your help, or your friendship. That woman on stage use to be my best friend, and you can see how well that turned out." She turned her attention towards Joey and Tristan. "And today in Gym...I was trying to be a normal girl! Just your average 'can't-defend-herself-needs-protection-of-strong-handsome-men' girl! One who's life is not always on the line. One who isn't constantly scared, wondering if today is the day she is going to die. Alone and forgotten. So excuse me for not standing my ground and showing you all that I was capable of taking care of myself. But, I'm not made out of steel, I break too you know! But, why would you care? Why would anyone want to cut me a break for a change? Protect me for once. Let me feel safe and loved!" Her fist started to shake as tears began to swell in her eyes, and run down her flushed cheeks. Knowing she couldn't let them fall to the floor she quickly wiped them away. "Screw this." With that she turned from them and disappeared through the entrance doors.

"You guys...I feel horrible..."Bakura stated, his sweet eyes holding a look of pain.

"So do I..."Tristan muttered, looking away closing his eyes.

"Yukina wait!" Yugi called, as he quickly ran after her.

"What! Yugi!" Téa yelled after him, wondering why he was running after a girl she was gratefully rid of.

Yugi entered into the crisp night air as his purple-ish blue orbs began to search desperately for Yukina. Not seeing her in the parking lot sent a gripping pain through his chest. "She's over there." Yami stated pointing down the sidewalk on their left.

"I feel it too." Yugi nodded before extending his legs into a dead run, praying to catch her before she fell out of reach. "Please...wait..." He softly prayed.

* * *

"Please let that bull shit monologue work." Yukina said to herself. "Damn that Téa...she could prove to be a problem in the eternal scheme of things...hm...I'll have to work on her." Suddenly the pounding of feet could be heard behind her, nearing the corner she hand turned on. Quickly she started to walk, pretending she didn't know who was coming after her.

"YUKINA WAIT!" Yugi yelled, now seeing her figure just ahead of him. Yukina paused in her walking, groaning out loud.

"Oh...let me guess...you've come to take back what you said to me on the dance floor...am I right?"

"No...no your wrong. I've come to apologize, for the way we acted towards you. And I meant what I said to you on the dance floor." He stopped in front of her, catching his breath for a moment.

Yukina looked at him wide eyed. Hearing that last sentence truly touched her for some reason. She had the urge to kiss him, but fought it back saying, "I don't understand...you just met me...and according to your girlfriend I should just leave now."

"Téa's not my girl friend. But sometimes she acts weird when it comes to me. I don't know why though...but I do know that she's not normally like that. She's really sweet, and fun to hang around. I'm sorry for the way we acted towards you. It's just that...I guess you kind of scared us. We've never seen curses, or mystical swords, or incredibly beautiful ninja girls before. We're really new to this. But, please don't think that we don't want to be friends. At least I know that I want nothing more then to be yours." Yukina cocked an eyebrow at this last statement as Yugi blushed a deep scarlet before correcting himself. "I mean friend. Be your friend."

"Oh...is that what you mean?" Yukina said playfully.

"Ok Ibou..."Yami said to Yugi, grinning to himself seeing where this conversation was going. "Say this. Yukina, I know that we've just met, but I want nothing more then to know you better. Is there anyway I could talk you into dinner under starlit sky?" Yugi coughed for a moment, as Yami's words caught him off guard. He'd never talked to a girl as beautiful as her, let alone ask her out.

"Yu...Yukina...I know that we've met...just...but is there anyway I talk you into better starlit sky dinners?" Yugi blurted out. "Damn it!" Yugi thought.

"Ugh..." Yami sighed placing a hand on his head, lowering it slightly. "I'm working with extremely raw material here..."

Yukina looked at him oddly for a moment before a smile crossed her lips. She knew what he was trying to do, and found it incredibly cute that he stumbled for the words. "Are you trying to ask me out?" She inquired in a soft playful tone. "Because if you are, I'll give you another chance to sweep me off my feet."

Yugi swiftly switched with Yami, much to Yami's surprise. "You do it. I'll just screw it up again."

Yami switched back saying, "Hey, you can't give up this easily."

Yugi forced the switch again, "Watch me! Besides, she loves you."

Yami jumped back into spirit form. "She love's both of us. Now you can do this, just trust me."

Yugi slipped into spirit saying, "She can't love both of us, she doesn't even know about you! And if you're just going to tell me what to say you might as well say it yourself."

Yukina stood speechless watching the changing of spirits, wondering what they were fighting about. She could see that it was the Pharaoh's spirit, when the body in front of her let out a heavy sigh. He gave her a seductive tilted look, as he stepped forwards. Placing an arm around her back, he gently pulled her to him. Lifting a hand, he cupped her face gingerly, running a thumb across her cheek. He stared hungrily at her lips for a moment before raising his eyes to hers. "Yukina. I would be honored if you would accompany me to dinner sometime. Nothing would please me more then having another chance to be alone in your presence."

Yukina smiled lost in the moment of seductive passion. She blinked softly before leaning into his embrace. "Much better..." She cooed, lifting her lips to his, pressing them softly against him. Though she knew she couldn't kiss him, a part of her told her it was ok, she was merely keeping her objective interested. Yami was about to deepen the sweet kiss when Joey's voice cut through the moment.

"There you are! We've been looking all over!"

"Oh good, you've found Yukina too." Tristan gave a sigh of relief. Seeing that Yugi was holding her, he decided to add onto the idea by wrapping his arms around both of them. "Yukina we're so sorry! Please forgive our ignorance!"

Joey grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him towards the group hug. The two of them added on their bodies as well. The five stood hugging, looking like a group Kodaic moment. Yami switched back with Yugi, who laughed at his friends holding him and Yukina tightly. Yukina, however, was unsure of how to take this sudden burst of love. She followed Yugi's lead and gave a faked laughter.

"Ok, ok...you're forgiven..." She said as an attempt to get them to let go. Her words worked as they backed away. Tristan was beaming with happiness hearing her forgiveness. Yukina looked around for a moment before asking, "Hey, where's what's her name...Téa?"

"I'm here." Téa announced coming out of the shadows. "My shoe came untied."

"Awe, you missed out on a hell of a group hug!" Joey winked.

"Darn...I'll have to catch the next one." Téa pretended to be remorseful. She still wasn't too sure about Yukina, and didn't like the fact that she had already won the hearts of her guys.

"Are you still up for telling us everything?" Bakura asked backing away from the group slightly. Yukina always saw him as the distant type, however, him not being as close with the rest could be a problem later on.

"Depends...first answer me this question. Are you really ready to abandon your normal lives, and step into a world that only existed in your wildest fantasies?" Yukina turned her gaze to Yugi before glancing around to the rest. A long shiny black limousine slowly crept it's way up the side walk, stopping just behind Yukina. The driver, in a traditional suit, jumped out immediately, tipped his hat to Yukina and then reached to open the back door. Soft blue-ish white lights illuminated the back of the vehicle. Yukina moved towards it, holding her black bag tightly. "Once you step in there's no going back. You cross this line, you've crossed it for life. I won't lie to you. The minute you join me, you place not only yourself but the lives of your friends and family on the line. Hence why I am alone... So you can stay here and go on with your normal life, living it out as you normally would. Day to day. Finish your last year of schooling, go to college, get married, raise families and then die having only those around you know of your accomplishments.  
"Or, you can discover another, hidden side of the universe. One that is written about as legends and fairytales, and find out what it truly means to be a hero. The choice is your's. Go home, or save the world." And with that Yukina stepped into the limousine, disappearing inside.

"Well when you put it that way...LET'S SAVE THE WORLD!" Tristan yelled throwing a fist into the air.

"Wait a second." Bakura cautioned. "Are you even thinking about your family? Yukina's right. Once we get into this there is more at risk then just our own lives. Are you really willing to sacrifice those around you?" Silence flooded the group as they began to think about their loved ones.

"Yeah...I see your point." Tristan said in a low tone.

"But, if we don't help her 'save the world' wouldn't our families be at risk anyway? I would rather die knowing that I tried to make a difference, then watch everyone around me get hurt and know I didn't do a thing to stop it when I had the chance." Yugi stated. He lowered his head for a moment.

"I'm impressed. That was incredibly mature of you." Yami praised.

"I have my moments." Yugi said to himself.

"Yug is right." Joey smiled. Stretching a hand out in front of him he added, "I'd follow you into hell, buddy, before I'd ever run away." Yugi held a look of admiration as he placed his hand on top of Joey's. It was quickly covered by Tristan's and then Bakura's hands.

"I agree. We've all been looking for an adventure. And now it's finally found us." Tristan joined in with glee. The boys turned their gaze to Téa, who looked less then enthusiastic.

"How can you do this? Just trust some girl you've barely met, and then throw you lives away just like that! What if she's the bad guy huh? Did you ever think of that? What if that girl on the stage was really the one you should be teaming up with?" She stood her ground, looking displeased with the rest.

"Because it feels right." Joey answered.

"Because when I first saw her...I felt like I knew her..."Tristan added to Joey's statement.

Yugi was stunned to hear this. "I feel like I knew her once too..." He said surprised.

"Me too..." Bakura looked around wide eyed. Téa felt this as well, however, she didn't want to admit it. Instead she moved towards the group and placed a hand on top of all of theirs.

"Alright...let's do this..." She smiled. They all broke hands and turned towards the limo. The driver was smiling happily to all of them. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Sensho. And allow me be the first to welcome you all to the Order."

Yugi was about to ask what he was talking about, when he noticed something strange about Sensho. His eyes glowed a soft red, they held no pupils or anything. Just red light. His smile was filled with sharp teeth, and two pointed ears held his hat in place. Joey and the others noticed this too.Yugi quickly muttered a, "Thank you..." before the group leaped into the back of the limo.

Sensho closed the door behind them before quickly running back up to the drivers seat. Pressing a small red button, he spoke into a near by speaker. "Miss Yukina, where would you like me to go?"  
Yukina's voice filled the front cab saying, "Take us to base, but take the long way please. I need time to talk."

* * *

Shaadi stepped into the circle of light created by a street lamp. He watched as a black limousine slowly pulled away from the curb and turn the corner out of sight. He shook his head softly, giving off a heavy sigh. "Yukina...what are you doing..." He asked mainly to himself. Though he wasn't surprised when he heard a voice behind him answer, "I wouldn't worry if I were you. She is my sister after all."

"Hiei. Are you still following her?" Shaadi turned to see a man some what shorter then he was, standing with his arms crossed.

Hiei's hair was jet black and spiked, etched in the front were white streaks that resembled the figure of a multi-pointed star. He was dress in a long leather black cloak, with matching leather boots. And around his neck was a white scarf looking material. Hiei nodded to Shaadi's comment before turning his head. "I know she hates you, but that doesn't mean she's not loyal to the Pharaoh like the rest of us."

"I wish I could explain to her why she had to fight Usagi. I don't like the fact I had to play them against each other." Shaadi moved towards Hiei, obvious pain was in his voice.

"I know you don't. But we can't have them as friends. Usagi means well, but she is easily manipulated by darkness. Yukina was -too- loyal to her. So loyal that she couldn't take her life when ordered to. Usagi, however, had no problem stabbing Yukina in the chest...If they would have stayed friends Yukina would have followed Usagi right into oblivion and then all would be lost." Hiei let out the hint of bitterness in his voice, though he normally kept his speaking tones emotionless. In fact, he normally seemed as though he felt nothing at all, for anyone or anything. Shaadii had known him for centuries, he looked up to him, and the only time he had seen tears escape Hiei's eyes was the day his sister was killed...and then the day she was reborn again. Shaadi had noticed that Yukina was the only one who could ever make Hiei smile, let alone laugh. Yukina was everything Hiei held faith in. He was only loyal to the Pharaoh because she believed that he was the key to saving the universe. Hiei's life was nothing short of horrendous, but Yukina made everything worth it for him.

"Usagi is more in depth then you think my friend." Shaadi said with a hint of defense.

"Everyone is more in depth then you think they are." Hiei turned from Shaadii, saying over his shoulder. "If I were you, I'd worry about those depths in Usagi, and leave Yukina to me. If you need my help you know where to find me. Till next time my friend." With that Hiei leaped swiftly into the air, landing on a near by building before leaping again out of sight.

"Till next time." Shaadi bowed his head with a kind smile.

* * *

"WOW!" Joey exclaimed. "You really get to live like this?" His eyes trailed around the back of the limousine, staring at the large flat t.v. screen, the enormous amount of room, mini bar (which Tristan was already looting) and fridge, not to mention the sexy lighting.

"Yeah...my brother is the president of O.O.T.D. So I reap the benefits." Yukina winked softly.

"O.O.T.D...isn't that some sort of secret intelligence agency like the F.B.I. and stuff?" Bakura asked turning his attention to Yukina.

"I heard that it was an Executive Protection Service. People who are in trouble with crime lords and things hirer them." Téa tried to answer.

"Those are both right, however, it is just a smoke screen for the public. On the surface O.O.T.D. is nothing more then a bunch of lethal killing machines used for good. However, what no one else knows is what O.O.T.D. stands for and their real objectives. O.O.T.D. is an abbreviation for Order Of The Dragon. It's a secret group of people which are loyalists to the Dragon Lord, faithful servant of Riller, Light God of Battle. The Dragon Lord was assigned to be the prime guardian of the Pharaoh. Since the Dragon Lord was immortal he selected three of the chosen Elders to be endowed with his power, and use them in mortality to protect the Pharaoh on behalf of him. When these Elders would die, their power would be inherited by three of either of their children. And so on and so forth. Only the children that were elder spirits would inherit the power. Normally they were boys." Yukina stopped for a moment, seeing that they were all obviously confused. She sighed softly before starting again. "Alright...I had better start at the beginning."

"To this day no one is sure how he was created. Or which came first, him or the universe, but the Ruler of Gods and his wife, or the one whom people worship in their different religions, created children to share in their vast universe. In order to have balance, he had to create both light and dark children. Each of them was a controller of an element or virtue, and had an equal and opposite god to help rule. For example, take the element of fire. It is ruled by both a God of Light and Darkness.

"The Ruler of Gods thought at first that his children would get along with their differences and work togther to exploit the true potential of their powers. Instead his children merely fought, trying to establish who was stronger, Light or Darkness. At first, The Ruler of Gods thought that he should take away their powers, but then the idea occurred to him. If they had something to worry about other then themselves, then maybe they would stop fighting and start co-operating. So he gave them the power to produce children like he did.

"Making them in their own image, the Godly children became very amused with their new ability, and created thousands of worlds and peoples. The Light Gods worked with each other, using their different powers to create vast successful worlds for their children to live in peacefully and happily. The Dark Gods did the same thing. Splitting into their own sides of the universe. The Light and Dark Gods barely spoke. They were too pre-occupied with pleasing their children to really worry about fighting. Peace at last.

"That is until Kakien, the Dark God of Ambition became bored. Happiness and peace were great and all to him, but he desired more. He desired to rule not only his world but all worlds. Feeling as though the Dark Gods were more powerful and deserved to be worshiped by the Light Gods and their children. He quickly passed his idea along to his brothers and sisters. All of which agreed and decided to have an all out war. The Light Gods were amused, and merely accepted. Chaos and destruction was upon everyone once again.

"The Ruler of Gods grew quite angry. In a final attempt to end things he decided that the only way the fighting would stop is if both sides could lose. So, he took his children's creation of people and gave them the ability to die. Be lost forever from their previous state. Both sides stopped fighting, neither one wanting to lose their precious creations. However, Kakien and Liac, the Dark and Light gods of ambition, came up with an idea. Since the desire to find out which side is stronger would never fully go away, they came up with a plan to settle it once and for all. The winner would get to rule over and decide how everyone should live for eternity.

"The Ruler of Gods agreed, and created what we call mortality. The Light and Dark Gods let their created children decide who was stronger. Since they had the ability to die, they also needed the ability to create. Letting the awaiting spirits down slowly one at a time to prove their worth. Otherwise, the test of strength would end in one life time. As a twist, Kakien proposed that the spirits would be stripped of their memories as they entered mortality. Both the Light and Dark Gods could influence them then, push them one way or the other and let their choices and acts decide who was the stronger power. Everyone agreed. The Ruler of Gods then created two separate worlds in which the deceased souls would wait until final judgement. These are what became known as heaven and hell. Once every awaiting spirit was born and lived their life, the test would be over and the amount of souls in each world would be calculated. Then a final battle would rage, known today as Armageddon. This time only the strongest spirits with knowledge from their previous life, would be selected to fight against their opposites, and thus determine the age old question of power.

"So man kind began. And at that exact second, evil began to rage through the land. It seemed that evil was too tempting, and the memory-less souls would rather be free spirited then listen to rules. Thousands of races were being destroyed, on hundreds of planets. Those that could survive went into hiding and left the stronger races to fight with each other. The Dark Gods Children were having a field day killing off the un-expecting Light children, and seducing the remaining Light children over to their side.

"It was no use. The Light Gods were at a huge disadvantage. Losing their people by the second, not surviving long enough to even gain a strong spirit. At this rate they would become the Dark Gods slaves. However, Liah, the Light Goddess of Innocence had had enough. She selected out of the masses of awaiting spirits, those that were the strongest, and most loyal. The number she chose is still unknown, but it was very few. Liah was attempting to create a small army strong enough to destroy the Dark Spirits in mortality for a change. She then asked her brothers and sisters to bestow all of their powers upon these children. Giving them the ability to control and rule like they did. It almost proved to make these children stronger then themselves, since the Gods were only assigned to one power and these children had all power. The selected became known as the Elders since they were older then all of the rest of their brethren.

"Liah knew that they memories would be taken away, and the Darkness would stop at nothing to gain control of this invincible army. So she asked her brother, Riller, to create specific weapons. These weapons are what we call today, the Millennium Items. They were created to help the elders regain their lost memories of their pre-existence life, and help them to control their power. The Elders main objective: give the Light and Dark spirits a chance to make up their minds on which side they want, and grow up to become strong for the final battle. In order to do that, they must destroy those that opposed their mission.

"The Millennium Items could only be truly used by the Elders. It was sort of a safety lock, so others wouldn't steal them before the next Elder was born and use them for evil. However, some elder spirits turned evil through their childhood experiences...proving that there is darkness in all of us, even in the purest soul...it is our choice if we succumb to it or not.

"There was a child born 3000 years ago, who was the leader of the Elders. He became known as the first Pharaoh to ever rule over the entire world. However, the reason he was wiped from our history is still unknown. A strange and powerful darkness had swept across mortality, using monsters in dark games to destroy the world. The Leader of the Elders could no longer watch innocent people be torn apart. He decided to stop it, sending himself into our world. His life growing up was nothing short of horrible, but he was pure and held onto what he felt was true. He was the first elder ever known to hold and control all of the Millennium Items at once. Other elders were born with him out of love, respect and loyalty. To help him with the burden of vanquishing the growing evil. The Pharaoh, at first sealed the darkness into stone tablets, to be used safely. However, the darkness would not sleep. It created an alternate world called, the Shadow Realm. Powerful mystics and sorcerers would use this realm to play something we know as a Game of Darkness or Shadow Game. It was the only place that you could tap into the sealed tablets powers to determine many things. Only the strongest of heart and spirit could prevail. It was kind of like a mini-Armageddon palace. In this realm you could not afford to lose, because the Darkness fed on the soul of the loser. The Shadow Realm grew stronger and soon broke the bonds the Pharaoh had placed to trap the Darkness. As a final attempt to save the world, the Pharaoh used the power of all the Millennium Items and single handedly destroyed the evil...in turn he had sacrificed his own life. However, the Darkness swore to return. And when it did, the Pharaoh would be reborn, with his elder brethren that helped him, to destroy it once more. The Millennium Items were given to two of the Pharaoh's most trusted servant's, whom were Elders as well, to protect them until his return.

"Elders were granted a sort of immortality. That they could not be touched by aging time, illness or any other means of death outside of physical force.

"As the years passed, the two servant's could no longer protect the items on their own. The Dark Gods had created their own elite army to destroy the Elders. So they split up the items to what we call, "Keepers, or Grave Watchers" who are given the burden of holding them with their lives. They were merely to hold the items, since only the Elders could wield the items power anyway.

"I am one of those 'Keepers.'" Yukina reached down and unzipped her bag. Reaching inside she gripped the Golden Hilt and pulled out into view. "This is called the Millennium Dragon's Fang. It was originally owned by the Dragon Lord himself. He gave it personally to one of his chosen three members of the Order Of The Dragon. It has the power to call forth the Chaos Sword, a blade that calls, and controls the ancient God's creatures. However, only the power of the chosen dragon can control the sword. Anyone else who tries is killed. That chosen member is still alive today...his name is Hiei. He was one of the Pharaoh's chosen two to protect the Items until his return. He is also the president of O.O.T.D. He created it as a way to keep tabs on all of the Darkness in the world, and use it's elite members to help keep the darkness at bay until the Pharaoh's return."

"But you said...that the President was your brother..." Yugi repeated staring at her wide eyed with the rest.

"He is my brother. This tattoo around my waist is the mark of the dragon. It is given only to the family members chosen by the Dragon Lord to protect the Pharaoh. This dragon has incredible strength, and is suppose to be wrapped up tightly with a special charmed bandage to help control it's power. However, since I'm a keeper of a Millennium Item, I don't have to. My brother, on the other hand, holds his mark on his right arm and must keep it wrapped at all times. I'm not sure on the details, but I was one of the original chosen three of the Order Of The Dragon. The only ever recorded and chosen woman in the Order. I had something to do with the Royal Family when I was killed. My soul was sealed and reborn with the other Elder spirits to vanquish the Darkness once more. However, my memory has been stripped from me and sealed with the Pharaoh's, along with everyone else's memory. To tell you the truth...I can only remember up to a few years ago, when I was sent through the trials to become the Pharaoh's Guardian once more...everything else before that is a blank. I don't remember if I had friends, family, birthdays, anything. I'm not sure, but every time I try to remember I only feel pain. So I guess it is a good thing. It wasn't until Hiei found me that I truly felt like I had a purpose. If it wasn't for him I would still be wandering around, blank and afraid." Yukina sat back looking out the window as if lost in a memory.

"How did you get the Sword then? I mean if it belongs to your brother." Tristan asked breaking the silence.

"If he was the only one who could use it, then how could you on the stage?" Bakura added his question incredibly interested.

"Who is Usagi? How does she fit into all of this?" Joey tagged on.

"Usagi...was my best friend. We both were stripped from our memories of this life and the last. However, we were incredibly loyal to the Pharaoh for some reason. The Order Of The Dragon was holding a sort of competition. The Pharaoh had been reborn, and was approaching the age where he would need to be protected. So Hiei and the other Pharaoh's servant, Shaadii, created what we called, 'The Trials'. It was a series of almost impossible tests and missions. Usagi and I teamed up. Thinking that if we could both become the Pharaoh's guardians then knocking off the other competitors would be easy. We were unbeatable. Where she zigged, I zagged. It was when the Dragon Lord gave Hiei a strange mission, that he had to give up his Millennium Dragon's Fang temporarily. So, it was declared that who ever passed the Trials, would also have a chance to earn the Sword and become a Keeper. However, like I said before, Keepers were merely to watch over the items', they could never use them.

"Usagi and I had made it to the last trial. We were to infiltrate a Bathhouse on an Astral Plane for the Gods and Strong Spirits to visit and replenish themselves. Our main objective: Find and retrieve the Millennium Ring of Life from it's keeper who had gone greedy with power and wealth. Her name was Yubaba, the owner of the Bathhouse, and it gave her the power to steal peoples names and past, giving her the ability to make them her eternal slaves. Though that was only a side power, it's true power could only be unlocked by the Pharaoh.

"Once there, we were suppose to complete a series of strange tests given to us by the God's themselves. After the test was completed we would earn an object that would get us one step closer to retrieving the ring. We infiltrated by signing up to work, becoming Yubaba's slaves. Doing anything she wished, while trying to finish our tasks on the side without her knowing. Usagi, however, decided that she didn't like listening to someone other then herself. So she quickly befriended Yubaba, leaving me to do all of the God's quests on my own. Yubaba taught her the dark arts, one of which was creating black curses in the form of slugs which could bring out the inner demon in a person. Also making them listen to her every desire, unquestioningly.  
"I had finished the last task, and had found the secret vault that stored the Millennium Ring. All I had to do was touch it, and my mission would have been completed. However, Usagi burst in with Yubaba and her guards. Stopping me. I was tortured endlessly for weeks. Yubaba was trying to find out my superiors so she could place a curse on them and gain control of the other Millennium Items. Finally, Yubaba tired at my silence, she was also growing suspicious of Usagi. Wondering how she knew what I was doing in the first place. So Yubaba came up with a death tournament. Not only would it be chance to prove Usagi's loyalty, but she would gain a lot of money from the event as well.

"I had no choice but to accept. I wanted to know once and for all if Usagi really had turned on me. I was given a week to recover from my wounds and train. I had never been so scared in my life. I loved Usagi, and trusted her more then anyone else. But, once in the ring with her I knew that she was no longer my friend. For the first ten minutes of the fight, I was on the defense, trying to talk some sense into her. She wouldn't listen, but merely slash with her sword as an answer. She landed an almost fatal blow, stabbing me in the back. It was then that I saw him. Shaadii. He was sitting up with the rest of the crowd of God's watching the fight. He was doing nothing to stop this. It was as though he wanted one of us to die. I realized that I had lost everything. My brother was no where to be found, my only friend was trying to kill me, and the man that I pledged my life to listen to was sitting and watching me die. Suddenly the Pharaoh flashed through my mind. I remembered why I was there in the first place. I was trying to gain the honor of protecting him, and I wasn't going to let him down.

" It was then I fought back. Harder then I had ever fought in my life. I had Usagi right where I wanted her. All I had to do was pull my blade across her neck and I would have won. But seeing the fear, and hurt in her eyes held my hand. I couldn't do it. I could have never lived with myself knowing that I killed the only person who ever made me feel safe, and secure in this crazy world. I dropped my sword and closed my eyes. It was at that moment I felt the sting of cold steel glide it's way through my chest, piercing my heart. Flashes of color, and images ran past my eyes. I could see Shaadii standing now, he was holding back Hiei, who was yelling something to me. Though I felt myself dying. I wasn't afraid. I wanted it to end this way. It was better I died, then survived with regret. I remember laying on the floor, hearing a voice sound in my ear saying, "You should have killed her." I answered back "If I hesitated on killing my friend for the Pharaoh, then I have no right to protect him at all costs." I then blacked out, I thought I was dead when I heard loud cheering all around me. Hiei was holding me tightly in his arms saying, 'It's over now, you did it.' I had no idea what he was talking about until I saw Usagi being taken out of the ring on a stretcher. The bodies of those who tortured me lay mangled across the dirt floor. I felt the cold feeling of steal in my hand. I was holding the Millennium Dragon's Fang. Turns out the Dragon Lord himself was watching the fight. He decided to bestow on me the power to control the Fang as long as I used it to protect the Pharaoh in my brother's absence.

"However, I can only use the Fang if I tap into Dragon's power that sleeps inside of me. Once I've used it, I must rest afterwards, and replenish my energy. And for that time I'm vulnerable. It's almost like the curse of the Dragon Lord. We're incredible fighters, but we're not invincible. Although, I'm not as strong as my brothers are."

"Brothers? You have more then one?" Téa asked suddenly.

"Yes, there were three chosen by the Dragon Lord remember? I have two older brothers. Hiei is the eldest and the only one of us to survive 3000 years. My brother and I were killed. He was suppose to be reborn as well. Though we still haven't found him. But, I have my suspicions." She looked out the window for a moment. Seeing that they were turning into a parking lot that looked to be out front of a Cake Decorating shop.

"So what does my Millennium Puzzle have to do with this. If anything?" Yugi asked abruptly.

"Everything...that Puzzle is the key to the Pharaoh's power. Without it, all would be lost." She turned her attention back to Yugi. "You have been chosen as a Keeper, not only that...you are the only one who has ever been able to solve the Puzzle. Some even question if you are the Pharaoh reincarnate." She winked to him. Yugi and his friends gasped at the thought.

"Me! Pharaoh!" Yugi stated. Yami merely sat in silence. Never taking his eyes off of Yukina. Her story sent chills through his body, and he found it hard to stop himself from asking more questions.

"Hey, it's never been proven. So don't worry. The Pharaoh is still out there and unknown. So no need to start rehearsing your 'welcome back' speech." Yukina smiled as Yugi let out a sigh of relief. "I've been assigned to protect you and your friends until the Pharaoh is discovered."

"Why do you have to protect us?" Tristan asked confused.

"Because, you along with Yugi were identified from the ancient prophecies to be key players in the return of the Pharaoh." Yukina smiled to them. "You didn't think that you were all just your average normal teenagers did you? Turns out, without you this whole defeat the evil again could be majorly screwed up."

"So are we Elders?" Joey asked with great enthusiasm.

"Dunno...but, it's a possibility. What we do know is that you five must survive. And I'm going to make sure that you do." Yukina reassured as the Limousine came to a stop.

"You protect us, and we'll protect you." Joey smiled to her. Yukina stared at him blankly for a moment. Never had anyone said they were going to protect her, except for Hiei and Usagi. However, Usagi didn't start up a great track record. She was suppose to be the strong one, but, Joey's words touched her.

Along with Tristan adding, "Yeah, when you get tired, just let us take over!"

And Yugi saying, "We're in this together. You don't have to burden everything on your own anymore."

"We've got your back." Bakura gave her a thumbs up. Yukina quickly wiped away a tear that was threatening to bring it's friends down her face.

She nodded happily to them as Sensho opened the door of the limo. "We're here Miss. Are you finished explaining or would you like me to drive around again?"

"No...thank you, we're finished. You're welcome to come in with us Sensho." Yukina beamed as she stepped from the vehicle.

"Why thank you Miss Yukina. But, I had better go and fill up with gas. I'll be back in about 45 minutes to pick you all up and take you home." He smiled to her. Yugi stepped out behind Yukina followed by Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Téa.

"Where are we?" Téa asked.

"A Cake Decorating shop?" Joey questioned. Sensho bowed a good-bye before returning to the drivers seat, and pulling away.

"It's a safe house for Order Members. We have at least two in every major city. And some in the out in the Rural parts of countries. This one is a sub-headquarters. I come here to report in. But, we're here tonight to sign you all up into the Order." Yukina started to walk towards the front doors of the building.

"What if we don't want to join up?" Téa said slightly defiantly.

"Well...I told you. Once you stepped into the limo you could never go back." Twirling the golden hilt in her hand she gave Téa a playful glare over her shoulder. "And after telling you all of that, I would really hate to kill you."


	5. Past Lives

Past Lives

* * *

The group moved towards the entrance of the Cake Decorating Shop, when a kindly old man came out saying, "I'm sorry but we're closed right now. Try again in the morning."

Yukina dipped a few fingers between her breasts and pulled out a round pendant that hung around her neck. The man stared at the strange pendant for a moment before giving her a wide smile.  
"Welcome back Miss Yukina! I knew it was you, but rules are rules." He said happily to her.

"I know. I'm pleased that you don't give me special treatment, like everyone else does. Mr. Takahashi meet the chosen ones." Yukina turned slightly extending a hand presenting her friends.

"Oh my! So the prophecy is true! This is a huge event! Please, please come inside." He bowed out of the way, holding the door.

"You know, I think I could get use to this Chosen One stuff!" Joey winked to Tristan. As the group moved inside the building, they noticed that the man looked almost exactly like Sensho, only he was much, much older. Yukina led them through the store, past rows of beautifully displayed cakes, and into the back kitchen. Opening one of the large freezer doors she stepped inside. Quickly the group followed into the small and extremely freezing room. There was a small circle cut into the wall at the back. Yukina removed her pendant and placed it into the slot. Suddenly a grinding sound filled the room as the wall began to peal back, revealing a long stone staircase.

"This is so cool! I feel like I'm Indiana Jones or something!" Tristan blurted out, breaking the speechless silence around them. Everyone couldn't help but laugh, feeling the same way. Yukina began to walk down the stairs as the torches on the wall would light up in front of her. Suddenly the door they came through closed, giving them no choice but to go down. At the bottom were two large wooden doors, elaborately decorated with the markings of twisting dragons. Two guards wearing a sort of Egyptian type garb, and holding long spear-like poles raised their attention to Yukina.

"Miss Yukina, welcome back." The one on the right bowed slightly with the man next to him.

"Who are they?" The one on the left spoke sharply.

"These are the Chosen Ones. I've completed my mission in finding them. Is my brother here?" Yukina asked hopeful. She couldn't wait to see Hiei again, it felt like an eternity since they last talked.

"Not yet. He left to do some reconnaissance. He should be back soon though." The first guard explained.

"Oh...well be sure to tell him I'm here then." She smiled to them. With that they moved aside and hit the ends of their poles on the ground at the same time. The door slowly opened revealed a beautifully lit room behind them. Yukina moved into the room, as Yugi and his friends followed close behind. Their eyes held the look of wonderment as they darted from side to side taking it all in. The room was designed as though they stepped through time and into ancient Egypt. Thick stone pillars, filled with hieroglyphics appeared to be holding the ceiling up. The walls were draped in elaborate tapestries depicting battles and mythical creatures. Pretty arrangements of flowers and other plants were scattered around the room, taking away the dark crypt look. A few people were in the large room, some sitting in beautiful chairs talking, while others were just passing through towards huge stone doorways, covered by blue silk with the eye of Ra. on the front. Some of the people were in normal clothes, while others were dressed as either warriors from a fairytale or Egyptian Priests. Yukina continued to walk straight through the room, nodding her head to a few people as she past. Yugi and the others were having a hard time trying to stay focused on her. Everything was so amazing around them, how could they not be preoccupied from the present moment?

"Ahem?" Yukina said about to disappear through a doorway under the silk.

"Oh...sorry..." Yugi apologized as he quickly ran after her. Joey and the others followed as well. Stepping through the doorway, they entered into a room that was quiet different from the previous one. The walls, ceiling and floor were made out of black marble. Etched in silver into the marble were the same twisting dragons that they had seen on the wooden doors earlier. Tall metal stands held shallow bowls of burning oil, illuminating the darkness around them. Straight in front of them was another doorway, covered in silk. In the center of the room lay a large alter holding a silver bowl, that seemed to be held up by a large stone dragon on the floor. Claws surrounded the bowl oddly, not quite being apart of the dragon in any way. Yukina walked toward the alter and then around it, so she was facing Yugi and his friends.

"What is this place?" Yugi asked, slightly frightened, but mainly creeped out.

"This is where we find out if you really are the chosen ones. If it is you, then you will get a pendant like mine as proof of your authenticity. Then the real explanation begins." Yukina twisted one of the claws on the bowl as water began to bubble up from the bottom. When it was full, she twisted the claw back to it's original position.

"What if we're not the chosen ones." Tristan asked fearful.

"Let's just pray that you are, alright?" Yukina cocked her head to the side. Everyone gulped at the obvious alternative. "Ok, here's how this works. I want you all to come here and hold out your hands." They obeyed silently as Yukina pulled on a different claw, it popped out of it's resting place producing a long twisted blade. "This is going to hurt a bit." With that she cut a semi-deep wound in each of their hands. Replacing the blade, and backing away slowly she added. "Alright then, now one at a time you are going to reach into the water. If you are one of the chosen you will feel a metal pendant like mine on the bottom. The water will try to trick you, show you images of the past, force your mind wander. But remember, it is just an illusion. You are safe, surrounded by me and your friends, trying to grab a pendant off of the bottom of the bowl. Don't get lost, or distracted or you will start to melt...and it is really gross and very painful, believe me..." Yukina cringed. Then suddenly changed her tone into a happier one. "So, who wants to go first?" Silence flooded the room as they began to look away, pretending not to be paying attention.

Joey piped up, his voice echoing, "I'll do it." With that he took a step closer to the alter, extending his bloody hand downwards into the water. It was cool, and soothing to his wound. Then, he felt it, a round, flat object on the bottom.

Fumbling with his fingers to pick it up he heard a voice behind him. "Jounouchi! How many times have I told you! Leave those rolls alone until dinner!" A woman sounded behind him. Bringing a wooden spoon down hard on top of Joey's hand.

"Ouch!" He yelped. Turning around to face an older woman dressed in beige robes, wearing an Egyptian Styled head band to hold back her hair.

"Ugh...the nerve of some guards. Just because you personally guard the Pharaoh, does not mean you get special treatment." She quickly scooped up the bowl of buns and moved them out of reach. Joey was extremely confused.

The more he tried to figure out why he was there, the less he remembered how he got there in the first place. He was soon feeling at ease with this scene, as though he belonged there and the pendant test was just a dream. Just then, a loud piercing scream filled the air. Joey quickly drew his Falchion and raced out of the kitchen. He was in a long stone hallway now, his instincts told him to run left. He started to second guess his decision when he came into an open, beautifully decorated room. A loud snarling caught his attention, turning he saw Yukina dressed in Royal attire, backed up into a corner by four snarling hell hounds. She raised her eyes desperately to Joey yelling, "Jounouchi!"

"I'm coming your highness! Hold on!" Joey replied as the beasts turned their attention towards him. He quickly leaped into the air, bringing his sword down hard upon one of the dogs, slicing it in half. He then began to slash upwards towards another one, but was caught off guard when it latched onto his hand. Pain filled his body as he cried out. Instantly he tried to shake the beast off, but it was no use. The saliva of the dog was eating away at his flesh. He felt as though his arm was melting off. It was then he could hear Yukina's voice calling to him.

"Joey...Joey come back..." Suddenly the scene disappeared and he was once again in the black marble room. He lurched his hand out of the water so suddenly that he lost balance. Falling into Yukina's awaiting arms.

"I...I..." He stuttered, pulling himself into a standing position. He swiftly turned around to face her. "I tried to save you, I really tried. There were these weird dogs, and some crazy woman with a spoon. And..." He was cut off when Yukina placed a warm finger to his lips, smiling to him.

"What you saw, is for you and you alone. A day will come when you will tell it to the rest of us. But, until then you must remember this scene in silence." Joey nodded to her, feeling something in his hand. He drew his attention downwards, his cut was healed underneath a round pendant that held his name.

Yukina moved from Joey, and stared at the rest. "Well...one down, four to go. Who's next?"

"I'll go." Tristan blurted out, moving towards the alter.

"Joey, now that you've passed, I need you to go through that door. Just show them your pendant. We'll catch up soon." Yukina pointed to the other door in the room. Joey nodded to her and quickly obeyed.

Tristan gulped slightly, as he lowered his hand into the water, expecting it to bubble like it did to Joey. However, he was pleased to feel the crisp coolness easing the pain in his hand. "Ha, no problem." He thought to himself as he felt the pendant on the bottom.

"What's no problem Honda?" A beautiful woman asked in front of him. A basket of flowers was under her arm as she leaned against a stone wall.

"Huh!" He said stunned. Only a moment ago he was holding the pendant, now he was holding a Guisarme talking to, "Shezga...how do I know your name?..." He said stunned, since they had just met and he knew everything about her. In fact, she looked incredibly like Joey's younger sister, Serenity.

"Call it a hunch...but maybe it's because you're married to me?" She said with playful sarcasm.

"Here...let me jog your memory." With that she moved towards him, pressing her lips softly to his. Backing away slowly she asked, "There do you remember me now?"

Tristan gave her a sly smile before replying, "I'm still a little fuzzy on the details. You better do that again." She laughed softly to him, as they kissed once more, only now with a growing passion. But, they were abruptly interrupted as a scream echoed through the hallway. Tristan turned from his wife looking down the long corridor.

"Go. I'll wait for the Pharaoh to come from his meeting." With that Tristan instantly leaped into a dead run. He raced into an open room, his eyes darting from side to side. There he saw what looked to be Joey leaping into the air with a sword. Where he landed sent chills through his body as two of the four hell hounds attacked his friend. The other one leaped onto what looked to be Yukina, sending her crashing downwards on the floor.

He ran quickly towards Joey, who looked up to him saying, "Honda, forget me. Save the Queen!"

"I'll save you both!" Tristan yelled, slashing his Guisarme up hard, beheading the dog that was clamped to Joey's hand. He was about to stab the hound on top of Yukina, when to his surprise, the hound Joey had first split in two formed two new demons, and attacked him. Pinning him to the floor and allowing their acidic saliva to burn onto his face. He quickly gripped one of their necks trying to stop it from biting him when Yukina's soft voice broke his concentration.

"Tristan...Tristan calm down...you're ok..."

Yukina caught him like she did Joey. He was breathing heavy, as his eyes wandered in the room, looking for the dogs. He pulled himself from her embrace, looking at her worried. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

Yukina quirked an eyebrow staring at him. "Tristan...it was an illusion remember? I'm just fine. Though you had me worried for a moment. You passed, and that's all that matters. Now if you'll just join Joey, we'll keep going." Tristan gave a sigh of relief before looking to his pendant. Happily he quickly left the room. "Now then..." She turned towards the diminishing group.

Bakura silently stepped towards the alter. He didn't feel the need to announce that he was to be next. Preparing for pain he dipped his hand into the bowl. The cool water felt amazingly good, his fingers grazed the shape of a circle on the bottom. "That's it." He thought, hoping to be on the home stretch.

"Ryou are you even paying attention?" A tall skinny man dressed like an Egyptian priest stood with his hands on his hips. Bakura gave him a surprised look, unsure of how he got there in the first place. "Ugh...of course your not." The man turned from him, moving towards what looked to be a lavishly decorated desk. Pulling a chair from it he sat down, staring concerned towards his student. "Ryou...The Pharaoh did not give you the Millennium Ring of Soul as jewelry to gain women. He gave it to you in hopes that you will become a Powerful Phantom Light Priest. He needs your help and your guidance. Ruling the world isn't easy. Especially now that he is married. His attention is divided. As will yours be when you become betrothed. But, until then you must pay attention!"

Bakura groaned, looking down at the Millennium Ring hanging from his neck. Suddenly the door opened and slammed. "My Queen! What are you doing here?" Bakura's teacher said surprised. A woman that looked to be Yukina was leaning hard, arms stretched, against the door. A loud banging could be heard as something attempted to break it down behind her. "What is it? What's after you?" Bakura's teacher leaped to his feet moving towards Yukina.

"Yurri, someone has conjured Demon Hounds against me." The door behind her began to give way as she did her best to hold it in place. "I didn't know where to go. I couldn't get to my husband. I thought that you might have the power to destroy them." A large claw burst through the wood just beside her head, slashing wildly. She ducked down avoiding the blow. "I don't understand why someone would send these after me." Yukina said in a fearful tone. Bakura suddenly wished that he knew how to use his Millennium Ring. Him sitting there just as scared as she helped nothing. It was then he understood why he was studying so hard.

"Neither do I your highness." Yurri said darkly. "But trust me. We'll find the traitor. Now quickly, switch with me. I'll hold them back, while you make your escape." He slipped in behind her, pressing all of his strength and weight against the door.

"Isn't there as spell you could use?" Yukina asked desperately. Fear filling her eyes as another claw filled paw broke through the door, this time beside Yurri's chest.

"There's no time to cast one, and Bakura's not ready. Now please! I can't hold them back much longer, use the other door and run!"

"But I can't just leave you..." Yukina's voice shook. Suddenly the door came crashing down on top of Yurri. He let out a withered groan as four hell hounds came snarling into the room. Bakura leaped from his desk and gripped Yukina's hand hard. With all of his might he threw her out the open doorway on the other side, then slammed the door shut. The hounds began to circle him, dipping down low as if to attack, when the Millennium Ring began to glow. Instantly they cowered, looking at one another before retreating through the way that they had entered. Bakura could hear them clawing viciously down the hallway. He knew it would be a matter of time before they found Yukina again. "I must get help!" He said out loud, running to the fallen door. He desparately pulled it off of Yurri's back. He was alive, but badly injured.

"Ryou...quickly...you must...get...the...Pharaoh...hurry..." Was all Yurri said before he passed out. Bakura was about to leave when he felt as though his arm was on fire. Staring at it stunned he heard Yukina say, "Bakura...Bakura come back to us..."

Flying backwards from the alter, he came smashing into Yukina. The force knocked them both to the floor. He shook his head for a moment, wondering what had just happened. Then he turned and looked around, seeing Yukina's smiling face sent a wave of relief through his body. "Oh good...you got away..." He sighed.

"And so did you. Good Job Bakura. Welcome to the order." She smiled helping him up off the floor. Bakura beamed with pride before following after Joey and Tristan. Yukina turned towards Tea and Yugi, figuring Yugi would go next. But was happily surprised when Téa stepped forward instead. "Hm...let's see what you've got Téa..." Yukina smiled to herself.

"I'll go." Téa announced, as she lowered her hand into the water. She had barely reached the pendant on the bottom before noticing that she was no longer in the room, but standing in the shadows of another. She could hear yelling and snarling of beasts to her left. Turning her attention to the side she watched as Yukina, Joey and Tristan were fighting desperately against five hellish looking dogs. Each time they would kill one, two more came in it's place. A part of her wanted to help, but the other made her stay in place.

"You did good Anzu. Now if they could just finish the job all will be well." A voice sounded behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Téa asked turning around to face another woman. At first she couldn't quite remember who she was, however, the name hit her out of the blue. Usagi was standing, smiling devilishly to her.

"I'm talking about our plan to kill the Queen. You wanted to marry the Pharaoh, and I want my best friend back. Ever since he laid eyes on Yukina, she has been all that he could think of. Where was she when he was growing up? Where was she when he lost his parents? Where was she when he cried, or was scared? No one knows more about him then me! But, of course, it doesn't matter. Not when it comes to getting his bed filled!" Usagi stared at Yukina bitterly.

"Doesn't he have a harem?" Téa asked curiously.

"Not anymore. When he first started to court Yukina, she made him get rid of his harem. She didn't want any competition I guess. He was so enchanted with her he listened...he doesn't even look at other women now. I hardly think she keeps him satisfied." Usagi shook her head looking back to Téa. "However, I'm sure you could keep him happy. At least, happier then Yukina does anyway." Usagi's eyes glowed lightly as she stared at Téa. It was in this moment that Téa couldn't help but feel anger towards Yukina, her heart swelling with hatred with each passing moment.

"Your right...I can..." Téa grinned. Now becoming pleased with the scene. Suddenly Yugi's voice cut her train of thought . She turned from Usagi's bewitching stare to find a man that resembled Yugi, only dressed in the royal attire of a Pharaoh, running towards them.

"Anzu, Usagi! I'm glad you're not hurt! Have you seen Yukina!" He asked panicked close behind him were his Nine Chosen Phantoms.

"She's in there! Jounouchi and Honda are fighting them off!" Usagi pointed.

"We would be helping too, but we didn't want to get in the way..." Téa lied. Moving out of the way.

"No, you did right. We don't need any more casualties." Quickly he ran between them, his followers close behind, as they raced towards their friends. Téa was about to say something to Usagi when her arm began to burn.

"Téa, you did it." Yukina said as she awaited for Téa to be thrown back like the others. Instead Téa slowly pulled her arm from the water and looked around the room. Turning towards Yukina she gave her a bitter grin, the lingering effects of Usagi's spell flowed through her viens.

"Hm...guess I passed." Téa said to her, before looking at Yugi. "Good luck." She gave him a different tone before leaving the room as well. Yukina was worried, thinking this test might have done more harm then good.

"Ok...my turn..." Yugi gulped, about to place his hand in the water when Yukina stopped him.

"Wait. First you must give me your Millennium Puzzle."

"What? Why?" Yugi questioned, as he gripped the rope that was tied to it.

"Because, what you are about to see is for you and you alone. No help from your puzzle, and no telling ANYONE afterwards! And I mean ANYONE!" She dropped her stare to the Puzzle, hoping that Yami was listening. He was, and he wasn't pleased with the fact that Yugi was about to keep something from him. However, he trusted Yukina, and was going to let it go this time.

"It's alright." Yami said to Yugi. "I'm sure it's for the best." Yugi nodded, before taking off his Puzzle and handing it to Yukina. Then he turned back to the alter and dipped his hand cautiously into the waters. A sigh of relief came over him as he felt the pendant on the bottom. Gently he started to lift it from it's resting place as a voice cut through his train of thought.

"Your Highness?"

"Huh?" Yugi said looking around a lavishly decorated throne room. In front of him stood 9 people, all of them carrying a Millennium Items. Suddenly Yugi recognized them, as though he had known them for many years. His eyes rested upon Hiei, the holder of the Millennium Dragon's Fang. Beside him stood his brother Seto, who was holding the Millennium Rod Of The Past. He was also the only one dressed in Egyptian type garb. Next to him stood Devis, keeper of the Millennium Anhk Of The Mind. Just behind Devis was Vadania the Wolf. She wore the Millennium Tauk Of Sight. Then Yugi's eyes scanned to Ember holder of the Millennium Eye of Heart. She stood next to Alahandra, who wore the Millennium Bow over her shoulder. The man next to her was named Hennet. He carried the Millennium Book Sorcery, and was always willing to show off his power. In front of him stood Naull, keeper of the Millennium Scroll Of The Gods. The last and final person in the room stepped towards Yugi, who sat back in his throne. His name was Eberk. He was the carrier of the Millennium Shield of Protection. "My Liege, are you alright? You seemed quite faint there for a moment." He asked quite concerned.

"Yes...yes I am Eberk...I'm sorry where were we?" Yugi inquired, his voice sounded strange to him. It sounded as though he and Yami were speaking at the same time. It was commanding and assertive, yet gentle and soothing. He felt whole for the first time in his life. As though he belonged there, and his future self was just a dream.

"We were discussing what to do with the Queen. I have seen into her heart as you have asked." Ember spoke sternly. "She is an Elder as you predicted my Lord. However, there is more to it then that. A power sleeps deep inside, untouched and unknown even to her. It may even surpass the power of the Millennium Items. There is no question. She is the second child of the prophecy. The soul mate to the first, which is you. It is not mere coincidence that you love her."

"And I have seen her future." Vadania stepped forward slightly. "She will bare you twins, a boy and girl. Their names will be Yami and Hikari. However, she will not survive after their birth."

"And the children?" Yugi asked concerned.

"They will not survive without their mother." Vadania looked away saddened.

"So, it would all be a waste..." Devis clenched his fist.

"Yes...It is my opinion we should keep barren curse upon the Queen. It is more important that she survives, then have her fulfil her desire to become a mother." Vadania added to Devis's statement.

"So, that brings us back to the question." Hiei interrupted the obvious painful moment. "Do we give her a Millennium Item?"

"No." Naull spoke sharply.

"Certainly not." Alahandra agreed.

"It pains me...but I do not think it wise to give her the strain of an Item." Eberk tried to be more in depth then the other two.

"And why not?" Seto blurted out angry. "She is just as worthy to hold an Item as any of you are! If not more so! She is the only female to ever be chosen by the Dragon Lord. In my opinion she should be running things. You said so yourself, she is the Child of Prophecy. How can you just leave her defenseless?"

"However Seto, didn't the Dragon Lord swear to have three heirs in this world at all times? And seeing that you, your brother and the Queen are the only blood decedents...she may have been chosen by default." Hennet blurted without even thinking.

"Default!" Seto was seeing nothing but rage now. "I'll show you default!" Seto's Item began to glow as Hennet gave him a vicious grin, charging energy in his hand.

"ENOUGH!" Yugi stood as both of them instantly backed down, apologizing.

"My Lord...Hennet does raise a point." Devis jumped to his friends defense. "There is a reason women never inherited the Dragon's power. The strain is too much for their hearts to bare. The Queen cannot use an Item, I fear that it may push her too far."

"No. The Dragon Lord knew what he was doing when he bestowed her his gift. Otherwise, she would have been born male. My sister is the key to defeating the rising darkness. However, how she fits is still a mystery. I propose that we hold back on giving her an Item until we are sure what power truly sleeps within her heart." Hiei suggested, obviously growing annoyed with the lack of production being made in this conference.

"Spoken like a true Elder." Yugi praised, giving Hiei an approving nod. Then finding his seat once again.

"I agree. The Queen means too much to all of us to just give her an Item without knowing all the facts and effects." Naull said to the Pharaoh.

"Yes. She has saved our lives one way or another. There is not one person in this room that is not eternally indebted to her. She is like a daughter to me. And I would never give her anything without knowing that it was completely safe." Eberk bowed to the Pharaoh.

"Though she has no item...she will still be protected. My Bow will always be at her service." Alahandra said, as she also bowed. The rest agreed and bowed lowly to Yugi.

"I am in debt to you all.." Yugi smiled back to them. Suddenly Bakura burst into the room panting heavily.

"My...Lord...Demons...after...the...Queen...help..." He fell to the floor in exhaustion as Yugi flew from his throne towards him. Gripping Bakura's shoulders tightly he lifted him up so he could see his face.

"Ryou! Where is she! RYOU!" He asked desperately.

"I'm sorry...I don't know...I came to get help." Bakura whimpered, feeling even worse now.

Hiei quickly pulled the white bandage from his forehead, revealing an eye underneath. "She's in the observatory lounge." He said, panic raising in his voice. He could see one of the hell hounds jump on top of her, slamming her to the floor. Instantly the group reacted and followed close behind Yugi who was already running down the hallway.

"Please let me get to her in time." Yugi prayed. Ignoring the pain growing in his arm.


	6. The Pharaoh's Guardians

The Pharaoh's Guardian

* * *

"Yugi...Yugi come back...Yugi please! Snap out of it! Please!" Yukina's voice sounded in his ear. Bring his attention back to the present. 

"Where am I?" Yugi asked looking around. Yukina gave a sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I've been calling your name for the last 5 minutes. I thought I had lost you!" Yukina buried her face in his shoulder, thankful that he was back. She let go of him and placed the Millennium Puzzle back around his neck. "Let's go join the others."

Yugi nodded to her, instinctively he slid his hand into hers, preparing to walk together. Instead she recoiled in pain. "What is it? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"When you didn't respond, I tried to pull your hand from the water." She answered, turning over a badly burned palm. Yugi's eyes widened as he brought them back up to hers.

"You need to get that taken care of right away." He ordered lovingly.

"I will, now that I know your safe." She smiled. Cradling her arm, she moved towards him, placing her head against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and began to walk towards the door. He could see Yami, moving next to him in silence.

"I'm sorry I have to keep what I saw from you..."Yugi apologized. Yukina wasn't sure if he was talking to her or Yami. She decided not to respond either way.

"You don't have to...I saw it as well...though I'm not sure about something. Was that really the past? Or a trick from the water? Since I don't remember anything about my past...nothing would please me more then to think you and I were once a Pharaoh. However...none of it makes sense...we would have to be the same person...yet it's clear that we're completely different." Yami answered, then turning his gaze down to Yukina. "Though one thing is true. I love her now as I loved her then...maybe even more..."

"So do I..."Yugi agreed as they stepped through the doorway into a very different looking room. The first two rooms they were in before were decorated as though it was some sort of secret society. However, this one looked like someone's apartment studio. There were large, and extremely comfortable leather couches. Buffet tables full of food were lined against a far wall. Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Téa were busy eating and playing Road Master 2005 on an extremely large flat t.v. screen.

"Joey! Stop running me off the road! This is the millionth time I've been caught by the police!" Téa whined.

"That's the name of the game sista'. I-AM-THE-ROAD-MASTER..."He said in a robotic style voice.

"Tristan did you just shoot out my tires again?" Bakura asked giving him a death glare.

"No..." Tristan answered sheepishly. "I was merely minding my own lil' business when suddenly..HEY! JOEY!"

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joey laughed sinisterly. Yukina and Yugi couldn't help but laugh. This brought everyone's attention towards them. "Awe...you guys look so cute!" Joey said, obviously giving up on ever dating Yukina from his previous experience.

"Yeah you do." Tristan winked to Yugi. Téa didn't comment. Instead she thought about how she would get to Usagi. The feelings of hatred still burned within her, scaring her since she had never felt this way before and couldn't understand as to why she suddenly did now. She didn't really want to hurt Yukina. However, she didn't want her to be with Yugi either. Maybe in this life she and Usagi could come up with a better way to get rid of the thorn to both of them.

"Well, since you all passed, it's time to make it official." Yukina smiled as she moved away from Yugi and towards the Buffet table. Carefully, with her good hand, she picked up a slice of lemon and turned back to the rest. "The Order has many members throughout the years of its existence. So keeping track of everyone can be very difficult. Your names have already been cataloged into our scroll system the second the water etched them on your pendants. And since you all went together, you have been placed in the same group. First you have to come up with a squad name. My brother and I will be placed into your group as well. This way we will always be on the same missions you will have."

"Missions? What missions?" Joey asked looking around to see if he was the only one who didn't hear that part.

"Since you are now members of the Order, it is now your duty to save the world. I guess I should fill you in on a little more details. The darkness that almost destroyed the world 3000 years ago has been reborn into three separate forms. Laucian Rumnaheim, Xanaphia Soywyn, and Marik Ishtahl. The three have never met, however, it is painstakingly obvious that the darkness is more then apparent in them. One of our jobs has been to make sure that these three are unaware of the others. Since the darkness is split, it gives us the advantage. However, it's written that if they were to ever cross paths, a Shadow Duel would occur to determine a main host. The loser would be assimilated and give their power to the stronger body. Whom ever could gain all three souls would awake the sleeping demon Ragnok, Gate Keeper to Leviathan the great beast who will consume the world in darkness. Last time Ragnok was upon the earth, the Pharaoh knocked him down effortlessly. So, there's a little pent-up frustration over the years. All we can do is keep the darkness at bay and wait for our hero to come back.

"At the top of the chain of command here, are people we call Watchers. They keep track of the growing power of the darkness in this world and others. Then they report the disturbances to my brother. He distributes missions to those whom are capable of handling them, in hopes of pushing the evil back a little further and gaining some extra time. Some of these missions are reconnaissance, purely information runs. Then there are 'Finders-keepers', stealing back artifacts that tip the balance of power in the oppositions favor. There's 'Damsels', which are rescuing people like scientists, royalty or pretty much anyone that's taken and used for their skills or power. Lastly there are 'Locators' and 'Persuader' missions. The locators are people who search relentlessly for others who were written about in the prophecy to have been reborn. The Persuaders go out and use any means necessary to bring them back. Trust me...it isn't easy..." Yukina shot a soft glare towards Téa, remembering how she almost jacked everything in the nightclub earlier. "So, since you guys are now members, you will be given missions to do to help us out. You have the ability to refuse if you want. However, they can be really fun if you're into adventure!"

"So when you came to us you were merely on a Persuader mission?" Téa asked, hoping that Yukina's answer would push Yugi back.

"Actually, yes and no. The mission was originally given to someone else. However, when I saw your pictures, I felt as though I once knew you all. Since my brother is running the joint, it wasn't that hard to get the transfer." Yukina smiled to everyone, knowing that what she said pleased them. "Nice try Téa..." She said under her breath. "For what ever reason you have for gunning me, you're not going to take me down that easily!"

"This is getting way out of control coolness here!" Tristan stood looking to Yukina.

"Well then, come up with a squad name so I can make this all official." Yukina sat slowly on the couch, still holding the slice of lemon.

"Joey And His Bitches!" Joey suggested, standing next to Tristan, who cuffed him promptly up the side of the head. Joey merely giggled and moved out of harms reach adding, "Fine then...Joey And His Band Of Gay Followers!" Yukina shook her head and laughed softly.

"I think we should be called the Kick Ass's. Cuz we Kick Ass!" Tristan threw a fist into the air.

"How about something more sleek and sexy. You know, something that strikes fear into the bad guys hearts." Yukina tried to help. Hoping that she wouldn't get stuck with a lame assed name and become the butt end of the Order's jokes. Piggly Wiggly was starting to grow old, and nothing would please the Order more then fresh meat to make fun of.

"How about Shadow Serpents then." Bakura suggested, looking down at the dragons on his pendant.

"Yeah or the Little Dragons?" Téa added. Yukina placed a hand to her forehead.

"It's inevitable," she thought. "prepare to be hazed."

"How about The Pharaoh's Guardians?" Yugi spoke up. Since he had been standing silent for a while, his voice drew everyone's attention. Yukina was stunned. The picture of her soul card flashed before her eyes. The Pharaoh's Guardian. A card that was the Master of the buried God Cards, and the only one who could summon a hidden card by sacrificing the three Gods. A hidden card that was unknown to the world except for three people. Hiei, Yukina and Pegasus. Even Shaadi was unaware of it's existence. A card stronger then Exodia, yet had the same effect of an instant win. Anubis. However, Anubis was inaccessible to any other player unless they held all three God cards and their Master, the Pharaoh's Guardian. Yukina's mind flashed back to a month earlier.

* * *

Two loud knocks illuminated the room as Yukina lay on her side, width-wise on her bed, staring at the Dragon's Fang. "Come in." Her voice was light and sweet. She could hear the click of the door as it was opened and closed . Slowly footsteps moved towards the bedroom part of her enchantingly decorated apartment studio. "What's new in the demon world brother?" She asked without looking at Hiei. He simply gave a heavy sigh and flopped face down on the bed, landing beside her. Yukina rolled over slightly so she could face him. She then proceeded to poke him gently in the side of the head.

A muffled, "Quit it..." sounded in the blankets. She ignored this requested, and merely continued her pestering. Hiei turned his head slowly, opening an eye to look at her. She recoiled her finger, looking at him stunned for a moment, she could see that he wasn't in the mood to play. Shrugging off his death glare she started her single finger assault again, this time it was on his cheek. Hiei turned his head back into the blanket fluffiness as he swiftly gripped a nearby pillow and swung it forcefully at Yukina's unsuspecting face. She toppled to the floor, taking the pillow with her. Quickly recovering from the feathery attack, she leaped to her feet raising the pillow high over her head. Bringing it down fast as an attempt to hit Hiei in the back. However, she missed her target as Hiei teleported speedily out of harms way, before Yukina could even blink. As the pillow hit the empty bed, she huffed playfully.

"Hey, no fair!" She said looking around the empty room. She felt a cool breeze encase her body. It drew her attention to the balcony. "I didn't open those..." Moving slowly towards it, still armed with the fluffy weaponry, she readied herself for battle. Stepping outside she glanced around at her amazing view of the city. Hiei was no where to be found. Defeated she dropped the pillow and pulled herself up to sit on the balconies stone wall, staring into her apartment. "You know Hiei...using your Jagen powers is against the rules..."

"Who's rules?" Hiei inquired behind her as he suddenly wrapped two warm arms lovingly around her waist. Startled, Yukina screamed as they fell backwards, searing towards the ground far below.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I've got you." He cooed in her ear. Yukina instantly felt at ease as she closed her eyes, enjoying the weightless feeling as the air rushed around them. Hiei kept one arm clamped firmly around her waist as the other slid underneath her knees. Pulling her close to him he kicked both of his feet out, hitting the buildings wall. The force sent them flying sideways. Yukina felt slightly unbalanced, and decided to wrap her arms around his neck, placing her head against his chest. Hiei turned in the air and braced his legs for the oncoming impact of a roof belonging to a building across the street. The second he felt the stone beneath his feet, he pressed down hard and leaped high into the air once more. He smiled at the laughter from his precious cargo as he once again landed only to sail skyward. Holding her close, feeling her warmth and her love sent waves of joy through his body. For a moment, he thought that he could almost hear the walls around his heart breaking. For almost 3000 years he had been alone. Wandering through the World of the Dragon, searching for a reason for his existence. When he had lost her all those years ago, his world lost all meaning. The only thought that kept his soul alive was the knowledge that she would be reborn. Though time moved differently in the world he hid away in, every moment felt like an eternity. All he needed was her. His other half. His softer side. His heart.

In only an few short minutes they had covered nearly half of the city. Finally Hiei came to a stop on top of the largest building which over looked everything. Steadying Yukina to her feet on the ledge, he moved towards a stone gargoyle and leaned against it, staring out at the view.

"Thanks. I needed that." He said to her, not taking his eyes off of the stunning sunset.

"I should be thanking you. That was amazing! You really get to do that all the time?" She asked stepping towards him, unafraid to fall off. She slid her arms around his chest, and laid her head on his back. He smiled softly, placing his free arm on top of hers.

"The specialness runs out after 1000 leaps or so. But with you today...it was like flying for the first time. Is every moment with you going to seem this special, or is it because you haven't worn out your 1000 time limit yet?" He said in a playful tone.

"I'm leaning towards the second one. However, the first one makes me sound really cool. Like I'm actually fun to hang around, and it's not your brotherly obligation to love me." She nuzzled her head against his shoulder blades before sliding her face to the side, so she could see the sunset as well. Hiei closed his eyes for a moment and sighed deeply.

"What is it? Did you have a really bad day or something? Do you want to talk about it?" Yukina started to let him go, but his tightened his grip, showing he wanted her to hold him a little longer.

"Yukina...I have something to ask of you." He stated, his eyes still closed, as though if he were to look at her, he would lose his nerve.

"Sure, anything. I trust you." Those words pierced his heart sharply. He didn't want to break that trust, however, this was something that had to be done.

"...The God cards, that were buried in Egypt, are being sought out. We're sure it's one of the Three Demon Children. So far, only one, the God Osiris, has been found...it's only a matter of time before they find the other two. But, that's not what worries me. My fear, is that once they Gods are discovered...so will the secret to their power as well. Only Pegasus, you and I know what I am talking about. The true master of the Gods. The Pharaoh's Guardian, a card of light...or it's equal and opposite The Pharaoh's Assassin, a card of darkness. Two cards, created with the soul purpose of discovering which side, light or dark, is stronger in wielding the power of the Ancients. Both are capable of calling and controlling the Ancient Creatures...but only one can summon Anubis. That is the Pharaoh's Guardian. I know that the time is approaching where these cards will be to be given to someone, and used. Although...there is a stipulation to unlocking those two cards power...when the Pharaoh died, his power was sealed in the Millennium Puzzle. Once all of the Items, and God cards were collected, and placed in the Sacred Altar, then his memory would return. However, one final seal was placed. Two guardian's were created, which are the cards I spoke of. The card of light will be given to the Pharaoh reincarnate. The other to his greatest rival. If the card of light is placed in the final slot, the Pharaoh and his Past Chosen will regain all of their memories. The world will fall under his control once more, and he will lead it into an age of peace and prosperity. However...if his rival places his card down instead, then the power will transfer to him, and the world will fall into darkness." Suddenly Hiei turned around staring deep into her eyes. A sense of fear mixed with urgency flooded his voice. "Yukina, we are moving quite quickly towards the hardest, and most challenging part of our sworn duty to the Pharaoh. You know I would never ask you to do anything that I wasn't prepared to do myself. However, the power that was once sleeping inside of you 3000 years ago, was reborn with you today. I'm sure that it is the power to control the Gods, the power to Wake the Ancient Beasts, and the power to Ressurect the Fallen. I have spoken with the Dragon Lord, and he assures me that my feelings are correct. Yukina, you are the Child of the Prophecy. You were then and you are now." He dipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a card encased in plastic. Yukina's eyes widened as she stared down at the beautifully designed boarders of the Pharaoh's Guardian. The center, where the picture usually is, was blank.

"Where is its picture?" Yukina asked, growing sort of confused.

"There is only one way to wake the power of the hidden cards. And that is to give it a soul..." After Hiei's last statement, Yukina began to understand. She knew why he was heavy hearted, and what a great burden it must have been for him to come to her. Fear filled her chest for a moment wondering exactly what all of this entailed.

"Hiei...what if...what if it was defeated in battle...?" She asked quite frightened.

"Then the person's whoes soul belonged to the card would die. Yukina...I don't know what to do. Only a female soul can enter the card...and since this will be possessed by the reborn Pharaoh, he must have the best. It is said that the card will chose it's soul...so there's a chance you won't have to do this. However...I know deep in my heart that it is you. It always has been you. Anubis blessed you with his strength 3000 years ago, and he will again today. But, the choice right now is yours. You don't have to accept. In fact, I pray that you won't. There is too great a risk of the Pharaoh being nothing more then some hot shot kid, and me losing you to the Shadow Grave. However...the Dragon Lord himself has given you his blessing...and I trust him as I trust you." Hiei looked down at the card as he pulled it from it's sheath. Bringing his crimson eyes up to hers, his face holding a look of incredible remorse, he added. "All you have to do is touch the card. The rest...is it's choice..." Yukina took a step back, staring at it. She wanted to run, run far away. Any where but there. It was bad enough that she had the strain of the Dragon's Fang on her shoulders, now she was suppose to be a card? How did it work? Would she be trapped inside? Never to see Hiei or anyone else again? Once the Pharaoh received the card, would she be his slave? Cater to his beck and call? She was about to take another step back, tell Hiei that his prayers were answered, when a loud pounding started in her chest. A swelling began deep inside, mixed emotions flew through her mind. Images began to flash before her eyes. She could see herself, wearing strange clothing holding a what seemed to be a long scepter. Now she saw the three gods, standing behind her, their eyes glowing the same color as hers did. Behind them stood Anubis. Suddenly she realized that she was touching the card, as what looked to be a beautifully drawn picture of her, in the clothes she saw before, stared back at her. Hiei smiled for a moment, pleased that he was right about her power, before replacing the card back in the safety of it's cover.

"I'll give this to the Pharaoh...after we've had a Shadow Game..." He reassured her."Let's just hope he never has to use it...at least until the final duel." Yukina nodded before burying her face in his chest, crying softly. The second her tears fell from her cheeks, they turned to stunning precious gems, clinking gently on the stone ledge, some bouncing to fall to the street below.

"Yukina...what is it?" He asked, his heart breaking at the sound of her crying.

"I...I'm scared Hiei...who am I?...What is this being that lives inside of me...I feel like some sort of monster..." She sobbed as he delicately stroked the back of her head. He could feel her anxiety ebbing off of her into him. The power that was felt only moments ago by the two of them left her quite shaken.

"It's alright...you're not a monster...you're just very special. And I swear. I won't let anything happen to you. You don't need to be strong Yukina. Not when you have me."

* * *

"Is that alright?" Yugi asked, looking down at Yukina. She had been quiet ever since he said the name.

"What?" She looked around confused. "I'm sorry what's going on?"

"The name...the name of our group..." Tristan quirked an eyebrow to her.

"We want to call it the Pharaoh's Guardian." Joey added quickly.

"Oh...oh yeah...it's fine..."Yukina said quickly leaping to her feet. "Sounds great...now then pass me your pendants and we can move to the next phase."

"What's the next phase?" Bakura asked, instantly handing his to her. Yukina smiled softly to him as she collected the other pendants from their owners. Lifting one of them up she pointed to the center where an empty slot peered back at all of them.

"You need a heart jewel. This is so not only can others tell what group you're from, but you will be able to tell if one of you is in trouble or not. Depending on how strong your natural spirit energy is, you can even pin point where they are. Some can even communicate over great distances using these." Yukina explained as she placed them on the table in front of her.

"Cool! How do we get these jewels?" Tristan asked, growing excited to find out what kind of inner power he had.

"Like this." Yukina gently picked up the pendant that held Yugi's name, and clutched it in one hand. Leaning her head back she lifted and squeezed a few drops from the lemon she had been holding into her eye. Instantly the citrus began to burn, causing tears to swell in an attempt to wash away this willing violation. Dropping her head slowly down now, she then held the pendant under her jaw, awaiting the now falling tears. Two fell into the small slot in the metal and much to everyone's wondrous amazement, formed into a solid blue jewel. Closing her one eye now, she turned towards Yugi and handed back it back.

"There." She smiled, as she began to pick up another one on the table and continue the process.

"How...how are you doing that?" Yugi asked stunned.

"As you can see, I'm not a human." Yukina started as she sat down on the comfortable couch behind her. " I'm a descendant of an ancient people called Shendarou Mystics. The legend of our tears is told like this : The women of my clan were Priestesses who were loyal to the Sun and Moon. They were unable to give birth to boys and could only bare girls who would follow in their footsteps to uphold the ancient magic. They were so cherished by the Gods of old that they were given an Island that floated high in the sky. Inaccessible to everyone down below. This was a sort of protection and curse. Each year it would descend long enough to give the women a chance to find a man for a night. However, one of the priestesses was attacked before she could make it back to the Island. It left without her, and she was vulnerable to a world she had only seen from above. Though, the gods smiled upon her and she met a wandering warrior who fell instantly in love with her beauty. They were soon after married, and on their way to living happily. However, the other Priestesses were not pleased with her leaving their order. Using their power they quickly touched land and kidnaped her in the night. Forcing her back to their untouchable world. For the first few months, she was unconsolable. However, she was pregnant as well, and this gave her hope. When the day came that she gave birth, the unspeakable happened. She bore a boy. And not just any boy, but a pure demon of fire. The Elder Priestesses were unsure of what to do. So they ordered the child to be throw off the island, in hopes that the fall would kill him. The woman was granted one last chance to hold him before his execution. It's said that she prayed for the Gods to give her some way to not only protect him, but let him know that he was loved, and wanted. It was then that the moon suddenly bathed everyone in it's brilliance. And as the tears fell from her eyes landing on her child, they turned into precious charmed jewels. And from then on, when any Shendarou Mystic cries, the second the tears leave their flesh, they become jewels." Yukina squeezed a few more drops in her eyes as she began to drop jewels in to the others pendants.

"Wow! That's an incredible story." Bakura added, quite amazed with her ability.

"Is that why you're so rich?" Joey asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Joey!" Téa punched him in the arm. He flinched and rubbed it tenderly, though keeping his gaze on Yukina.

"Um...well, not exactly. That's actually the first time anyone had ever come to that assumption before." She smiled as she began to blink away tears, the stinging becoming fainter.

"What happened after that?" Tristan asked sitting down admiring his pendant.

"After what?" Yukina looked to him confused.

"After the kid was thrown off. Did he live? What happened to his mother?" Tristan added, sounding slightly worried.

"Oh he lived alright." A voice sounded behind them from the doorway.

"HIEI!" Yukina announced excited as she leapt from the couch rushing towards his awaiting arms. She buried herself in his warm embrace, sighing warmly. He was only slightly shorter then her, though not by much.

He pulled back softly and gave her a half smile. "I see you've brought home some friends."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy, but their the real deal. Hiei I want you to meet the Pharaoh's Guardians." She turned to her friends who were busy smiling and waving slightly to him. His expression instantly darkened as he looked to them. A wave of uneasiness began to crush their spirits as Yugi and his friends felt the unacceptance from Hiei.

Hiei closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly. "It's good to see you Yukina. If you've got a minute I have some things to discuss with you."

"Yeah, how about right..." Suddenly a digitized Egyptian styled music rang in the air as Yukina pulled her cell phone from her back pocket. "Hello? Mokuba! What's up?...uh huh...really...ok, calm down...I'll be right there." Pressing a button on her phone she replaced it back in her pocket and gave a saddened look to Hiei. "I have..."

"It's alright. Out of everyone else, I think I would understand the most. Just be careful. Do you want back up?" Hiei gave her a worried look.

"No. I should be able to handle this. Thank's Hiei. Take care of them for me ok?" She rose to her toes and leaned forwards kissing him on his bandage-covered forehead. With that she left the room, without even uttering a good-bye to the others. Yugi was completely confused with what was going on. Even more so, he wasn't pleased about being left with Hiei. The darkness ebbing off of him made the room incredibly uncomfortable.

"I'm Joey. Joey Wheeler." He moved towards Hiei extending a hand.

"I know who you are. Now let's get something straight. I only care about one thing in this world and she just left. The only reason I'm doing this 'Return the Pharaoh' thing is because of her. I'm not here to make friends, in fact, if I had my way I would just kill you all. But, as long as you're in her good graces, I'll grant you extended time on your miserable lives. And since you've joined, your first and ongoing mission is this. Protect her with your life...if one scratch falls on her head when your with her, you will be begging me to kill you. Got it!" Hiei looked around the room darkly before turning.

"Hey, we're going to watch out for her, but not because you're going to kill us. But, because she's our friend." Joey darted back daringly. Hiei was stunned that someone had talked back to him. Instantly he teleported from in front of them.

"Where'd he go?" Tristan asked looking around. Joey froze as he felt the shiver of cold steal against his neck. Everyone jumped back, wondering how the hell Hiei had gotten behind Joey, and if he was really going to kill him.

"Good...you'd better pray you stay friends. I've broken spirits much tougher then your's so don't play around with me. Got it?" Hiei stated fiercely before teleporting again leaving the room in silence.

"Thank god he didn't kill you Joey..." Bakura sighed. Relieved that everyone was ok.

"No way. He likes me." Joey beamed, quite pleased with himself.

"Likes you? Joey...I think he hates you more then the rest of us." Yugi said in a worried tone.

"Nah, that was just big brother talk. I have a little sister of my own, and I worry about her 24/7 too. And I respect him for what he said. I would have been really disappointed in him if he didn't threaten our lives." Joey gave everyone a calming thumbs up with an added wink. "Trust me on this. He's going to be really cool once he knows we're all on the same side."

Hiei stood behind the door and smiled to himself hearing Joey's words. Though he wasn't sure about changing his attitude towards everyone later on like Joey had said, but one thing was for sure. He did like Joey, though he'd kill himself before he ever admitted it. A man began to walk towards him as if to go into the room behind him.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked sharply.

"Sir...I'm going to the training room for late night practice Sir." The man quickly said jumping to attention.

"Good. But first. We have some Freshmen in there. Take them to get the chains for their pendants and show them the way out. There's a limo waiting for them above." Hiei ordered before walking away hearing a "Yes Sir."

A shot of pain flooded Yukina's arm as she pulled down on the throttle again, accelerating her jet black bullet bike even more. She was way over the speed limit, but wasn't worried about getting a ticket. By them time they would catch up with her, she'd have Hiei's controllers exempt her from the officers mind and get away. "I should have gotten this burn taken care of before I left..." She cursed herself, rev'ing the bike more. "Damn that Usagi...what is she thinking...Seto's dueling Yugi's grandfather...this is all I need. More drama tonight. Good thing I got to Mokuba before she could. However...I wish I'd blessed Seto when I had the chance. Now he's hopped up on Usagi's slugs...one thing is for sure. I have to deal with this before Yugi finds out. If his grandfather is hurt, he won't be interested to play Duel Monsters anymore and focus on living a simple life. People like him are like that. Their not interested in fighting. And I don't want to lose that in him. Besides...he could never beat Seto...could he?"


	7. Exodia Revealed Part:1

Exodia Revealed

Sensho slowed the limo to a crawl, creeping up beside the curb in front of Yugi's home. "There you are Master Yugi. Home, safe and sound!" Sensho's voice warmed the speakers in the back.

"Thank you Sensho!" Yugi beamed as he opened his door. "And you don't have to call me Master Yugi."

"I'll make a note of that Master Yugi." Sensho answered. Yugi sighed slightly as he waved a good-bye to his friends and closed the door. Sensho rolled down the passenger window and smiled to Yugi brightly adding. "Oh yes, and if you need anything, anything at all. Let me know. My number is already posted up by your phone in your bedroom."

"How did you?" Yugi began, however, Sensho had already rolled up the window and began to pull back into the street. "Guess I had better get use to all of this spy stuff..." Fumbling for a key in his pocket, a rush of uneasiness spread through his body. "I've got a bad feeling all of the sudden..." He said mostly to himself.

"So do I...be on your guard." Yami answered, leaving his golden prison to float unseen behind his friend. Yugi unlocked the door and slipped quietly inside the game shop. Darkness quickly enveloped his body as he peered into the black abyss of display cases. His footsteps barely made the slightest announcement that he was even there. Moving slowly through the room, his shifty eyes caught no sign of the disturbing feeling he was experiencing. Suddenly, the phone on the wall sprang to life, causing him and Yami to cry out sharply. Seeing it was only the phone, Yugi placed a hand over his heart and let out a heavy sigh of relief. Yami, however, was not so easily calmed. Instead, he stared at that phone with accusing eyes.

"Hello?" Yugi spoke, trying to sound happy.

"Yugi Mutou? This is Kaiba Corporation. We have your grandfather, and we're done with him. So get your ass over here fast to take him home, or we'll send him to you in a box!" With that the dark voice hung up, leaving Yugi almost petrified with fear.

"They've got my Grandpa! Why?" He asked Yami, who was obviously dealing with this better then he was.

"I don't know. But if they've hurt him, I'll make them pay!"

* * *

Yukina leaned hard to the left as she turned the corner quite sharply. The average motorcycle driver, would have lost control and crashed. But, to the average motorcycle driver with a Millennium Item, it was nothing. A plan was formulating in her head on how to rescue Sugoroku. She never meant for Seto to take it this far. Calling him about the location of one of the Blue Eyes he was searching for was only to help the rival-ship between him and Yugi. Not create an all out family brawl. Her mind was so full of thoughts, she didn't catch the caution sign warning her of oncoming construction holes. Suddenly her front tire disappeared into broken street as the impact and speed sent her flying into the air. Preparing herself for the awaiting concrete, Yukina squeezed her eyes closed. However, she was happily surprised when she felt soft, grassy ground break her fall. "Phew...that was close..." She thought to herself. As she rolled to a stop. She was still in pain from the landing, however, it was nothing compared to what it could have been. "What has gotten into me lately? I'm completely unfocused. I have never wiped out on my bike before...never." Yami's face flashed before her eyes. She felt his warm lips against hers as a flood of sensation filled her body once more. Pulling herself into a seated position she removed her helmet and leaned her head into a gloved hand. "What am I doing? Dreaming of love with the Pharaoh! His wife is still out there for crying out loud. And once we find her, I don't think she'll be understanding about Yugi and my relationship. And why should she? Hell! He died for her! And I'm screwing around with him in the streets." A shot of pain rushed through her brain as she could feel a large head ache coming on. Gently she laid back down on the grass, giving herself a moment to recuperate. "Besides...I'm his Guardian...and soon to be a card, or however that works...I can't protect him if I'm thinking about him 24/7. I'm going to get him killed if I don't stay focused." A pain seared through her heart as she thought about not acting upon her feelings, quickly she pushed it away. Forcing herself to her feet. "Get it together Yukina...nobody could love you anyway...not with the monster sleeping inside of you. And the moment you tell Yugi about this...you know he'll leave you. So save yourself the future pain and leave him be!" She coached herself as she ran back to her bike. Seeing that it was in no condition to drive again, she reached for her cell phone. Yukina gave off a heavy sigh as she revealed broken pieces of what was left of her phone before she landed on it. Dropping her helmet she started to run down the street. "Kaiba Corp isn't far from here anyway...I just hope I get there before something really bad happens."

* * *

The limo screeched to a stop just in front of the giant steps leading to the entrance of Kaiba Corp. Yugi flew from the vehicle without so much as a good-bye, racing upwards towards the glass doors. All he had on his mind was his grandfather, and nothing more. Tristan and Tea followed close behind while Joey lingered back for a second.

"Would you like me to pick up Bakura and bring him here?" Sensho asked Joey quickly.

"No. It would be best if we kept him out of this. Téa shouldn't be here either. If a fight is going to go down, neither one would be much good. Thank's for the ride Sensho." Joey stated, as he then raced after his friends.

Once inside, the group stared at the labyrinth of hallways that awaited them. Unsure of where to really start, Yugi picked one and began to run. His companions followed close behind him without question. Rounding a lavishly decorated bend, Yugi gave a sigh of relief. Just beyond it was a man dressed in a black suit with sunglasses, holding a clip board. He was standing in front of two large wooden doors. Even if his grandfather wasn't behind that door, at least the man could help them out on where to look.

"Hey..." Yugi called out as he ran to a stop just in front of the guard. Panting for a moment to catch his breath he added. "I'm...I'm looking for my grandfather. Somebody called me saying that he was here."

"I have a Sugoroku Mutou in a dueling fight with Seto Kaiba behind these doors. However, only those who are on the list are allowed in." The guard revealed as he drew his attention to his clip board.

"I must be on that list then. My name is Yugi Mutou, this is Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardener. I have to see my grandfather!" Yugi urged as he gave the guard a desperate look, clenching his hands by his side. The suited man made a few hum's and haw's as he lifted a few pages scanning for names.

Then he gave Yugi a sort of devilish smile before finally responding. "Sorry kid. I don't see you on the list. Why don't you try back tomorrow?..."

Yugi stood crushed looking at him with disbelief. "That can't be true! I have to be on that list. They called me..."

"Hey pal...I don't know who you are or what you're trying to pull, but if Yugi's grandpa is in that room then we're getting in with or without your permission..." Tristan balled his fists as he moved forwards slightly. The guard was almost dancing with glee seeing that he was about to get the opportunity to beat the crap out of someone. A voice then cut through the commotion sounding behind the group.

"Hey! This a private party?..." Yukina asked as she leaned against the wall a few feet behind them. She slowed her breathing to look natural instead of I've-just-ran-12-blocks-straight. She also stood in such a way that no one could tell she was terribly injured in her left shoulder where she took almost all of the impact from her crash.

"Yukina!" Yugi said happily, as Joey and Tristan's eyes also perked up. Téa wasn't so gleeful with her arrival.

"This monkey isn't going to let us in. And Yugi's Grandpa is behind that door dueling Kaiba for some reason." Joey filled in. However, Yukina had already known this. She gave a soft sigh, seeing that someone, mainly Usagi, was two steps ahead of her.

"If only I hadn't wiped out..." she groaned softly to herself as she moved through her group of friends and stepped in front of the guard. "Lemme' see that list..." In a half command, she didn't wait for his comply and snatched the clip board. Looking through the papers and reading random names she gave a half smirk before raising the clipboard in the air and smashing it in two over her knee. The man gasped as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Yukina winced slightly, and threw the pieces to the floor.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK THAT!" He yelled to her, tightening his grip.

"Open that door and I'll spare your miserable life..." she hissed in pain, as her shoulder began to scream at her. He was stunned for a moment, however, then suddenly started to laugh at her request.

"The only way through that door is if I open it... So I suggest you just go on your merry way and I won't ruin that pretty face of yours." He released her shoulder to grip her chin and lift it up to face him. Yugi was steaming inside from the way he was handling Yukina, however, before he had a chance to step in he heard Yukina's voice comment. "Well...if that's the only way in..."

* * *

Mokuba was extremely nervous, his hands were clammy and his eyes constantly shifted to the clock. "She should have been here by now..." he thought to himself as he looked up to see Seto usher the final command to send all of Sugoroku's life points to zero. Usagi stood next to Seto's dueling station as the small lift brought him back down to ground level. She was clapping softly, a huge smile emanating from her more then satisfied face.

"Well done my puppet...well done..." She complimented as Seto beamed triumphantly to her.

"It was nothing Master. The old man obviously couldn't duel." He smirked, as he then turned his face towards Sugoroku who was also on the ground level of the dueling room. Moving slowly towards Seto, Sugoroku held out his hand. In it was the Blue Eye's White Dragon Card.

"Here...you won it fair and square." Sugoroku sighed. Seto snatched the card up with ease as he turned to Usagi proud.

"For you my master." He held it out for her to take, however she simply shook her head.

"No...you will need that for later I'm sure...now then..." Usagi gave an evil grin as she turned her attention to the old man. Closing her eyes she began to chant a few words. Sugoroku was unsure at first what she was trying to do, suddenly he felt his heart lurch in his chest. The room was spinning around him as everything went black.

"Wha...what did you do to him...?" Mokuba asked worriedly as he looked at Yugi's Grandfather now on the floor.

"It is a curse, nothing more. I can't have him being awake to help out Yugi. As long as we have his card, Sugoroku will be under my spell. Then I'll have Yugi right where I want him." Usagi looked up from Mokuba to two men in suits standing near the door. "Mumbo, Jumbo...pick up the old man and carry him into the next room. Company is coming and I don't want them to miss out on the big surprise." Quickly the men obeyed her commands as they lifted Sugoroku's body from the ground and carried him into the next room. Usagi and Mokuba followed close behind. Setting themselves on the couch against the wall.

"Do you think Yukina is here yet?..." Mokuba asked almost hopeful. He didn't want Usagi to know that he wasn't on her side. At least until Yukina arrived to save him and his brother.

"If she was we'd know about it by now. She always did like to make an entrance." Usagi smiled. Suddenly a loud crash filled the room as a guards body came flying in through the wooden door, splintering it to pieces.

"Hunny...I'm home..." Yukina stated as she moved in through the large hole she had just created.

"You know...they don't make doors like they use to..." Joey smiled some as he followed behind her. His friends close behind him.

"Yukina that was awesome!" Tristan laughed as he looked around the room some. Mokuba jumped to his feet and raced over to her.

"YUKINA! YOU CAME! YOU REALLY CAME!" He yelled. Usagi sat uneasy seeing that Mokuba had been playing her all along. Yukina kneeled down and embraced him with her right arm tightly for a moment.

"I told you I would. I'll always be here when you call Mokuba." She smiled to him.

"Yuki...are you alright?..." He asked, seeing the pain in her eyes. It was almost as though he could sense her distress.

"Yeah. I'm fine...so what's going sweetie?" She gave him a stern look, hoping it would draw him off of the subject of her injury. The last thing she needed was Usagi to see that she was vulnerable.

"Seto is under Usagi's spell just like you said. He's acting really weird...I don't know what to do..." Mokuba's voice was quite frightened as Yugi's voice cut through the air.

"Oh my god! GRANDPA!" With that Yukina and Mokuba turned their attention to Yugi, who was kneeling by his grandfather, shaking him softly. "Grandpa, grandpa... what's wrong with you?...GRANDPA..."

Yukina looked down to Mokuba with questioning eyes. "He's under Usagi's spell as well...I don't know what she did to him..." Yukina nodded at his response before standing. Usagi turned her head some, humming softly as though she didn't know what Mokuba was talking about. Tapping her fingers on the arm rest she smiled as suddenly the room filled with guards, finally reacting on the breaking down of the door. They surrounded Yukina and her friends. One of them was daring enough to move towards Yugi in an attempt to grab him. Yukina latched a death grip onto his arm as she stared into his eyes saying, "Nobody...had better dare to touch any of these people..."

"And what if I dare?" Usagi smirked as she stood from the couch and moved towards Yukina. She stretched her hand out in an attempt to grab Yugi, however she leaped backwards when Yukina used the guard she was holding as a projectile. In a slick move, Usagi then twirled herself in the air, sending a round house leg towards the poor mans chest. The blow sent him clear to the other side of the room, crashing into the wall.

"Anyone else?..." Yukina looked around some. The guards began to back off to the sides of the room, staying clear out of Yukina's or Usagi's reach. A feeble voice on the floor sounded, drawing Yukina's attention back to the present situation.

"Yugi...I'm sorry...I intended to teach him the real meaning of cards..." Sugoroku faltered on the floor a bit as Yugi continued to hold him.

"Hm...the old man is strong to resist against my spell...however, he won't hold consciousness for long..." Usagi smiled, as she watched the scene unfold. Seto's laughter filled the room, as everyone drew their eyes upwards to a stairway which lead to a door. Standing at the top was Seto, his hands in his pockets and evil pride illuminating from his body.

"You are too late Yugi..." Seto laughed. Tristan and Joey ran a few steps forward, as Joey raised a fist in protest.

"What did you do to Yugi's grandpa!" Joey demanded.

"We simply played a game...and we bet on each others rarest card...he lost." With that Seto raised a hand showing the room Sugoroku's Blue Eyes Card. Glancing downwards to Usagi, she gave him a half nod. This was only noted by Yukina, however, the rest looked on in horror as Seto tore the card in half and dropped the pieces to the floor below. "I only love these three...this fourth is no use to me." Seto hissed as he stared into Yugi's rage filling eyes.

"KAIBA!" Yugi yelled, "How could you do something like this? Why!"

"Yugi..." Sugoroku's voice was weak as he caught Yugi's attention. He extended his hand, in it was his dueling deck. "Yugi...take my deck...it is your's now...teach him the meaning...of...duel...mon...ster...s..." With that Sugoroku passed out on the floor.

"Finally." Usagi thought. "I can't believe that he resisted for that long!" She was about to step in and tell Yugi that she would heal his grandfather for a price. However, she thought that seeing him duel would be much more satisfying. "Seto..." She called out. "Duel the brat. Finish him quickly."

"Yugi...how about it...do you wish to lose like your pathetic grandfather?" Seto egged on. Yugi began to shake, feeling that he was running out of options. His main concern was his Grandfather's health, not some silly game. However, the voice of Joey behind him settled the fears growing in his heart.

"Yugi...don't worry. We'll take care of your grandpa. Listen to Gramps...and kick his ass!" Joey winked.

"Yugi we know you can do it!" Téa added.

"If anyone can beat him it's you." Joey finished. As Yugi's eyes turned from those of fearful, to determined. Clutching his grandfather's deck in his hand he stood to join his friends, in their efforts to bring Seto down.

"Wait...before you go..." Téa said quickly as she pulled a pen out from her purse. "Form your hands in a circle." As her friends obeyed, she slowly traced what looked to be a giant smiley face upon everyone's hands. Yukina merely gave a confused look to Usagi, who returned it with a subtle shrug. "Even though you will be fighting alone, this mark will remind you that we are by your side. Though this marker will fade, our friendship never will!"

Yugi looked down to his hand and felt a sense of courage, the feeling that his friends stood beside him no matter what lit a fire that had been longing to burn. Tristan turned around and crouched down some, as Joey lifted Sugoroku onto his back. Téa followed close behind as they headed out of the room and down the hall that had led them there. Once out side an ambulance stood, lights flashing, beside the curb. Sensho was held the side of a stretcher as he raced towards his young masters.

"Sensho! How did you know to call an ambulance?" Joey asked, as he helped the driver take Sugoroku off of Tristan's back, and lay him flat against the white gurney.

"It was Miss Yukina that suggested I take the liberty in calling an Ambulance from our private hospital before she raced in. I see that she was correct in her intuition." He answered as he pushed Sugoroku towards awaiting paramedics that some how looked like they were woodland elves.

"Leave it to Yukina to know exactly what the hell is going on." Tristan beamed a bit.

"Indeed..." Téa added almost spitefully.

"She also said that it would be wise if Joey returned to aid in the events that are about to commence." Sensho said as he helped Téa up and into the back of the ambulance.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Yugi is going to need your support. We've got it from here buddy." Tristan agreed.

"How did she know that we were here?" Joey asked as he moved back a bit, preparing to run back inside. Sensho shrugged, and with that Joey bolted back towards the doors of Kaiba Corp.


	8. Exodia Revealed Part:2

Exodia Revealed : Part 2

* * *

Yukina leaned against her right shoulder looking upwards towards the large Virtual Dueling Station in front of her. Yami was already being lifted up on the small elevator step to his Dueling Pad, while Seto was doing the same. Usagi moved slowly into the room as she found an empty seat, on Seto's side. She turned her head a bit and flashed Yukina a devilish grin. "I hope you are prepared to watch him lose...Seto is the Multi National Champion...and now he has three Blue Eyes..."

"Oh yeah...well...I hope you're...uh...shut up, I'm trying watch!" Was all Yukina could retort. Her shoulder was beginning to take it's toll against her. And throwing grown men around didn't help it... "I probably broke it..." she sighed to herself as she looked upwards. "Come on Pharaoh...don't let me down..."

Yami stared down at the screen two screens in front of him. One was horizontal while the other was slanted vertically behind it. Lines ran across both of them, forming the zones in which to lay cards. He quickly assessed in his mind that the vertical one was Seto's field, so he could make sure that no cards were cheated on to the field. However, between the two towers in which they were stationed was a large area. It too looked was covered in lines. He was unsure of this part of the Ring. Suddenly Seto's voice cut through his train of thoughts. "So Yugi...you and I finally duel...this is exciting indeed. Life Points are at 2000. Player to reach 0 first is the loser..." He grinned.

Yami smiled softly before raising his eyes to his opponents. "Kaiba...the deck I am about to use contains the soul of my grandfather...I will definitely win over you."

Seto laughed some before drawing a card from his hand. Slapping it almost forcefully onto the screen below him he announced, "Fine...I use Hitotsu-Me Giant in attack mode." The second the card was laid, a green glow came from the giant board in front of Yami. His eyes widened as the monster on the card grew from this strange light, and appeared to be brought to life.

"What...what is this?" Yami asked fearful. Yukina was also taken back. She had never seen a dueling ring like this before.

"This is a Virtual Reality Dueling System that I invented. Each card has a certain signature code written into it. At first this code was used to determine rare cards from duplicate ones. I had a team of Graphic Artists create the images on the cards into the computer as well. So you can see what you're up against...scared Yugi? Or is this just a ploy to make me think that you are weaker then you already appear..." Seto gave a devilish grin as he smiled down to his monster in front of him.

"Ha! Hardly." Yami answered as he pulled a card from his hand. "I play Winged Guardian of the Fortress...in attack mode." With that a light appeared on his side of the field like it did Seto's. The dragon growled as it took form. Readying itself for it's masters next move. "Now my dragon...Attack his Giant with Molten Fire Ball!"

Joey raced into the room, entering in a different door then before. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't quite remember which hallway to take. However, the loud grumbling and growling from the monsters alerted him of where to eventually go. He stood in awe as a huge burst of light and fire filled the room. The green monster on Seto's side of the field disappeared, as his life points descended to 1800. Yami held a soft smile as Kaiba flashed a not so impressed look.

"Great Job Yug! If you keep this up you'll win for sure!" Joey yelled to his friend, raising a fist of triumph in the air.

"Hmph..." Seto replied to this comment as he drew his next card. Raising his eyes to Yami's he added, "A duel isn't interesting unless the life points go down, on either side." Placing another card down on the field he grinned. "I use this to attack." A strange looking clown rose from the green light as the first monster had. It was Sagi The Dark Clown, with an attack power of only 800.

"Why are you using that card?" Yami questioned. "My Dragon has 1400 attack..."

"True...your dragon is stronger by 600...however...the battle advantage goes to me if I add this magic card." With that he slapped another card onto his side of the field. "Dark Energy...use your power to strengthen Sagi The Dark Clown three times! Now destroy Winged Guardian!" Lightening bolts shot out from below the awaiting monster as he began to grow. His attack power rose to 1800 as he pulled his arms back, forming his hands in a circle shaped cup a ball of black energy formed. Then thrusting his elbows downwards he sent the power straight for Yami's monster. It disappeared instantly sending Yami's life points down to 1600.

"Kaiba knows this game well...a little too well..." Yami thought to himself as a bead of sweat made it's way down his cheek. Lifting a hand he gently placed it upon his deck. "However...I trust in my cards. I won't lose!" With that he slowly slid the next card from the top. His eyes widened in a slight confusion as he stared down to what said "The Left Leg of the Forbidden One." For a moment he was taken back. "What the hell?...This card only has 200 Attack and 300 Defense...it won't to jack all to his powered up clown. I guess I can do is defend until I draw a stronger card."

Placing a weaker monster from his hand onto his dueling field in the horizontal defensive position he grit his teeth watching it be blown away from Sagi's attack once more. One thing was for sure. He couldn't keep this up for long. Sagi continued his assault, wiping out two more of Yami's defensive monsters as Seto began to laugh.

"So...this is the deck that your Grandfather's heart and soul reside in? Pathetic heirloom." He said crossing his arms.

"I believe in the trust that my Grandfather has in me, that's why he gave me his cards, and faith that I can use them to defeat you. And Kaiba...I don't intend to let him down." Yami retorted as he looked down to his deck. "Kaiba...do your cards have that kind of faith?" Seto was taken back a moment by this comment as he listened on. "I believe in these cards...I know they won't prove me wrong." He slowly slid the delicate card from the top of his deck into view as a sly smile crossed his lips. "And they haven't. I use Gaia The Fierce Knight in attack mode. It has an attack of 2300. More then enough to destroy your clown!" He placed the card down as it came to life in front of him. Racing towards Sagi it raised it's javelin piercing his opponent through the chest, causing him to disappear from the field and drop Kaiba's life points to 1300.

"YEAH YUGI! THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!" Joey yelled raising another excited fist in the air.

"Well done..." Yukina smiled some as she glanced towards Usagi, who looked more then displeased with the turn of events.

"The final result is not known yet..." Yami smirked as Kaiba added, "Yes but the out come is sure..."

Drawing a card from his deck, Kaiba's eyes lit up as he placed it down on the field. "Come out! BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Suddenly an extremely large dragon with the attack power of 3000 appeared on the field, giving off an intimidating roar. Yami and Yukina both stood in awe, taken back at the appearance of this card.

"Hey! I thought you tore that card up?" Joey called questioningly.

"I told you before...I already have three, and since the rules state that you are only allowed to have three of a kind in your deck, I had no need of the forth." Kaiba smiled evilly.

"Then why did you fight Yugi's grandfather?" Joey asked very dumbfounded by the whole situation.

"Because Usagi asked me too." Was the answer he received.

Yukina sighed a bit as she shook her head. "I should have known..."

"Usagi?..." Joey turned his gaze towards her as he glared hatefully. "What the hell for?"

"Well...Joey isn't it?...That is for me to know and you to waste your precious brain cells trying to comprehend, now isn't it?" She answered as she gave an evil grin.

"So," Yami thought, "You really are as bad as Yukina has made you out to be...I'll deal with you later." Turning his attention back to the field he watched as Kaiba gave the sound of attack and his Knight be blown from the field. His life points began to drop landing on 900.

"I doubt you have anything that can destroy my Blue Eyes...let alone once I have all three. So what are you going to do now? I think you should just quit and save yourself the embarrassment of being blown to bits." Seto taunted playfully dark. With that he proceeded to destroy Yugi's defensive monsters for the next two rounds as he then pulled another card from his deck and revealed it. "I've found my second Blue Eyes...now what are you going to do?...Play until you have no cards left? Pitiful way to go if you ask me..."

"Well nobody did ask you so why don't you keep you pompous mouth shut and just play the game you arrogant bastard!" Joey yelled from the sidelines. Kaiba ignored his comment and kept his eyes focused on Yami's expressions. Placing his card on the field, another dragon appeared next to his first looking perfectly identical. Yami's eyes began to shake with fear and confusion of what to really do with the situation. He could feel Yugi's grandfather call for him, yet he was powerless to really do anything.

"I won't give up...not yet..." He announced as he drew his card. His eyes lit up seeing that it was the Swords Of Revealing Light. Quickly placing it on the field bright swords fell from nowhere surrounding both Blue Eyes. "Swords Of Revealing Light stops your monsters from attacking for three rounds. More then enough time to come up with a plan to defeat you!"

Kaiba merely burst out laughing at this statement. "What! Defeat me and my unbeatable army of Dragons...I'm almost looking forward to seeing your feeble attempts..."

"Pride go before the falleth..." Yukina smirked as she glanced upwards towards Kaiba. "Despite the fact that I feel something for you...I know that you're under Usagi's control. You're not Seto...just a poor puppet being strung along...Yami...kick his ass!"

"She feels something for him!" Yugi said in a panic, though only Yami could hear him.

"Not now!" Yami scolded as he turned his attention back onto the game. "We'll have time for that later." However, his eyes changed slightly to a more jealous look towards Seto as the slight distain began to sink in.

"Your cards are hopeless Yugi! When you defend how will you attack?" Kaiba bantered as Yami looked over his hand.

Yami had three pieces to an unknown combo, though he wasn't sure of how to use it. Closing his eyes he slowly fell into dispare. "According to Kaiba my cards are useless...how am I going to beat his Blue Eyes...let alone two? Maybe I should just give up..." He thought, his hand beginning to shake. A familiar voice sounded in his head, catching him off guard for a moment.

"This isn't like you Yugi...you're stronger then this..."

"Grandpa?" Yami called out in his mind, as he drifted from his conscious state into a parallel memory plane. There he stood in front of Sugoroku who was smiling happily at him.

"There are strong cards and weak cards...but no useless cards. Sometimes the weakest cards can be stronger then the strongest ones...it is all in how you play them. It's just like the Millennium Puzzle. Once you put all of the pieces together extrodinary things happened..." The words ran through his mind as he started to think back to the pieces he held in his hand.

"Just like the puzzle...Exodia! Exodia is in this deck!" With that he opened his eyes and looked down to the deck that lay just beneath his finger tips. "All I have to do is draw two more cards!"

"HEY! DID YOU FALL ASLEEP ON ME!" Seto yelled from across the room.

"Give him a break Kaiba! He's thinking!" Joey called back, but then fell silent as Yami added. "It's alright Joey...I think I've found the strategy I'm looking for."

"Well we're all waiting..." Kaiba smirked.

Yami ignored his comment and proceeded to pull the Right Hand Of The Forbidden One from the top of his deck. His eyes lit up as he smiled to himself. "Yes! Now I just have to find one more..."

"It's my turn!" Kaiba announced as he drew a card and placed it on the field. "And if I can't attack with my Blue Eyes I can at least attack your defenses! Go Judgeman!" He yelled as an odd looking warrior raised a large mace and brought it slamming against the covered card Yami had on the field. Yami drew another card, though the stress in him was rising.

"The Dark Magician...it isn't an Exodia Piece...but it will have to do...at least I can wipe out his monster and bring his life points down slowly." With that he playedthe Dark Magician and yelled "Dark Magic Attack!" As his monster raised his staff and sent a wave of energy towards Judgeman, destroying him instantly. Kaiba's life points dropped to 1000.

"Ha! Nice try...but still not good enough...I've just drawn my third Blue Eyes..." Seto announced as he placed his card on the field, it rose in front of it's frozen brethren. Opening it's gaping mouth it sent a wave of lightening towards the Dark Magician and wiped it from the field. Yugi's life points rolled to 400 as the impact of the seriousness began to way against his mind. "Now Yugi..." Kaiba began as the swords vanished from the field, releasing their captive Blue Eyes. "Next turn I will combine my dragons to make Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and take all of your life points! Turn your card...no matter which one it is the result will be the same...you are about to lose!"

"Don't listen to him Yugi! I know you can beat him!" Joey began to yell as Yukina looked on in complete shock.

"He...he really is going to lose...this isn't good at all...I thought that the Pharaoh is suppose to be the King of all Games..." She thought to herself as she slowly wavered a bit from the wall. Her mind began to drift as she began to find it hard to focus on really anything but the oncoming floor. She couldn't fight it anymore, her body had been through too much that day to withstand rest any longer. Yami turned his gaze towards her just in time to see her drop to her knees slightly before falling face first on the ground.

"YUKINA!" Yami yelled as he looked down. He was about to go to her when he realized that not only was he in the middle of a match, but the ground was way to far away to make a jump. Joey turned around and looking for her before turning his gaze downwards.

"Woah! What happened!" Joey asked as he ran to her side and kneeled. Pulling her up into his arms he shook her gently. "Yuki?...Hey can you hear me!"

"Joey what's wrong with her?" Yami yelled down to him, worry beginning to take hold of his already swooning emotions.

"I don't know!" Joey answered, looking back to his friend with a desperate worry in his eyes. "Will you kick his ass already so we can get her some help!"

"But..." Yami began before Joey interrupted saying, "I don't think Yukina can wait on 'but's'...just do it!"

"What I need is a miracle..." Yami thought looking to his cards. "I need Exodia...but the chances of drawing it is one million to one..." He slowly extended his hand towards his deck, however the closer it got the farther the cards moved. It seemed as though they were running from him. "What! The cards are getting out of my reach!" He stared at them wide-eyed for a moment. "No...I'm scared to turn it over. I'm placing the out come of this duel in a single card." With that something caught his attention with his outstretched hand. It was the black marker that Tea had drawn. Looking up again he saw his friends hands in a circle around the deck, the image drawn on theirs as well...awaiting for his.

"It's proof of our friendship." Tea's spirit said.

"You're not alone Yugi..." Tristan added happily.

"Yeah...we've got your back on this one. If we work together we can do it!" Joey smiled happily to him.

"Thank you..." Yami smiled to them as the cards returned to their original position in front of him. "Everyone...thank you for believing in me." With that he placed his hand on to the top of his deck.

"So...are you finally going to draw your card so I can destroy you? Or have you realized that it's hopeless to beat me now!" Kaiba smiled crossing his arms boldly.

"Kaiba...I think that it's time you tasted defeat...for what I have is EXODIA!" Yami revealed as he placed all five pieces on the dueling board.

"WHAT! EXODIA! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" Kaiba screamed as Usagi leapt to her feet and ran to the side of the dueling ring.

"IMPOSSIBLE! He drew Exodia at the last moment!" Usagi yelled looking up to see a massive star being formed inside a circle. Suddenly an enormous monster pulled itself from the middle and glared down at Kaiba's monsters.

"Now...Exodia...OBLITERATE!" Yami ordered as his monster obeyed his command. and sent a chained fist towards the awaiting dragons, sending them to the graveyard and Kaiba's life points to zero. Kaiba stared blankly at the field for a moment, unblinking and unbelieving with Usagi. Yami glared at him as an eye that rested on his millennium item appeared on his forehead. "Kaiba...I release you from your bonds of Usagi, never to be placed under her control again! MIND CRUSH!" Raising a hand he sent a wave of energy towards Seto causing him to fall forwards. Quickly he placed his hands on his dueling board to stop him from falling any further. For a moment he felt as though he was going to be sick, and started to cough. Soon after a small black slug fell from his mouth and on to the screen below. Quickly it looked around and then leaped towards the ground below. Mokuba brought a foot down hard on to it.

"They did it!" Mokuba yelled happily. "You're back!"

"Wha?...I'm back!" Seto looked around confused.

"Yeah, Yugi just beat you in a duel." Mokuba informed before turning his glance towards the victor who was already on the ground running for Yukina.

Seto's mind began to race as he though on those words. "Yugi beat me!" Images of their duel began to flood back to him as the pain of being beaten began to sink in. Mokuba quickly ran towards Yukina joining Joey and Yami.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"I don't know...she just passed out..." Joey answered as he shot a glance towards Usagi who was standing arms folded staring at the scene.

"Don't look at me...I have nothing to do with this." Usagi smiled a bit.

"Uh..." Yukina moaned as she opened her eyes some. She could feel Joey's arms around her, as the pressure shot daggers through her shoulder.

"Yuki...hey...are you ok?" Joey asked her sympathetically. Quickly the thought that Usagi was still around forced her back to attention.

"Yeah...I'm fine...I just had a little accident with my bike that's all..." Yukian said moving from Joey's embrace. Grabbing Yami's awaiting hand she made her way to her feet. Doing her best to look strong, she glanced around. "So...you beat him after all. Great Job! I knew you could do it!"

"Yukina, you don't look so good...maybe you should go to the hospital. Don't worry...I won't let Usagi hurt you!" Mokuba suggested as he wormed his way between Joey and her to stand by Yukina's side. She smiled some as she looked down to him. Lowering herself to one knee she pulled him close, and cupped an hand around his ear. Whispering softly everyone watched as Mokuba's eyes lit up with almost disbelief then soften some.

"Really! You mean it!" Mokuba asked excitedly, as soft tears filled his eyes. Yukina gave him a nod before standing once more.

"Have I lied to you yet?" Yukina winked as Mokuba wrapped his arms around her tightly and then ran to his brothers side, hugging him as well. Yukina smiled some before turning her attention back to the situation. "Well...we'd better get going. It's extremely late, and we all need rest. Kill you later." She grinned to Usagi before moving towards the door. Usagi smirked some as she crossed her arms and leaned against the dueling ring. Yukina slowed a bit, allowing Joey and what was now Yugi to pass by her through the door. Quickly glancing back she added. "What can yeah do? The kid's good."

"We'll see..." Usagi answered as she watched them leave. Mokuba stepped towards her looking slightly apprehensive.

"Usagi...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of trying to hurt us...I didn't understand why you were...well...I'm sorry..." He lowered his eyes to the floor as Usagi gave him a slightly confused look.

"Must have been something Yukina said...oh well, I'll go with it." Usagi thought as she knelt a bit she smiled to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she reassured, "Hey, no problem. Somebody has to play the bad guy." With that Mokuba wrapped his arms around her. Unsure of what to do she held him back, she could feel the exhaustion in him and softly chanted. Sucking a bit of energy from his body was enough to cause him to fall asleep. "Sorry kid..." She thought, "You need the shut eye." Usagi stood slowly. His legs hung loosely as she placed her arms better underneath him so that he wouldn't fall. Turning a bit she looked to Seto. "Poor thing. He needs to get some rest. You wanna take him?" She asked handing Mokuba over gently. Seto gripped him softly and held him close.

"I don't know what happened...and I don't want to. However, if you need a place to stay tonight you're welcome to stay here. The top floors are our apartment suite, and there are more then enough rooms." He offered moving towards the door.

"You live at your Company?" Usagi raised an eyebrow some.

"How else can I run a business 24/7 if I don't reside close enough to handle problems. Besides, I can't be there for Mokuba after schools and this is the safest place for him. So are you staying?"

"Yugi that was amazing dueling! I'm very impressed." Yukina praised, though she knew that it was Yami. Slowly the three of the left the building entering into the crispness of what was now 4:30 in the morning.

"Yeah...thanks..." Yugi smiled feeling bad that he was taking the credit for something he didn't do.

"You know what else was amazing?" Joey asked looking to her.

"What?" Yukina glanced in his direction.

"When you threw that guy through the door. BLAM! You're really cool, you know that?" He asked playfully as he slapped a hand down on her left shoulder. Yukina cried out in pain as she dropped to the floor once more. "Oh god...I killed her!"

"Yukina are you ok?" Yugi asked worriedly as he knelt with Joey by her side. She was finding it hard to focus once more.

"I thought so..." a familiar voice sounded in front of them. Looking up they found Hiei standing arms folded.

"Hiei!" Yugi called out with a half smile to see that at least it was someone who could help.

"I didn't do it!" Joey stood backing away some. Hiei raised an eyebrow looking to him before sighing.

"I know...I felt a sharp pain run through my body a while ago. I found her motorbike half crushed and realized that she had an accident. I didn't want to interrupt the duel." He revealed as he moved towards his sister. She was unconscious again as he lifted her eyelids assessing her some.

"Is she going to be ok?" Yugi asked slightly panicked.

"She has a concussion, her shoulder is cracked in a few places, not to mention this third degree burn on her hand...I'm sure she'll be fine." Hiei answered sliding his arms underneath her body.

"Oh...is that all that's wrong with her." Joey said sarcastically. "Hey wait a second...how do you know that her shoulder is broken...er...cracked...?"

A soft green glow came from underneath the bandage across his forehead as he slowly stood, lifting Yukina with great care in his arms. "Trust me...I know..."

"We should take her to a hospital." Yugi suggested, unsure of what Hiei was really planning on doing.

"A hospital would take weeks to heal her...however, I have a clinic that will have her back on her feet in a few short hours. Sensho is waiting to take you both home. Leave Yukina to me." With that Hiei kicked sharply off of the ground and soared upwards into the sky landing on a near by building before leaping again out of sight.

"He's not much for conversation is he?" Joey asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You know? It would be really cool to jump that high." Yugi smiled some moving down the steps towards the awaiting limo.

"Yeah...you think that if we asked him really nice he would teach us how?" Joey grinned following his friend closely.

"I don't know...he doesn't seem to like us very much." Yugi thought out loud.

"We should bring him ice-cream then...nobody can refuse ice-cream." Joey suggested. A pair of glowing white eyes watched as the two friends bantered softly towards their awaiting vehicle.

Laughing lowly a deep voice spoke to no one in particular. "Hm...this is turning out to be more interesting then I thought..."


	9. Dressed To Kill

Dressed To Kill

* * *

((To everyone who is not following this on my website, there is a picture that I drew of the guys dressed in drag. Meaning: You're missing out...))

* * *

It had been three days and Yugi hadn't seen or heard from Yukina. He wasn't sure it was worry or longing that swelled in his chest. Maybe a combination of both. The image of her falling to the ground helpless and unconscious ran through his mind over and over again. He was incredibly grateful for Hiei showing up when he did. However, the fact that Yukina had held back the information that she was seriously injured unnerved Yugi. It meant that she didn't trust him, and yet, he was suppose to trust her.

Pacing around his room some, he eagerly stared at the phone. Hoping he could some how will it to life. School that day and the day before had past by like a dream scape. All he could think about was her. Earlier he had called a few numbers on the Order list beside his phone. In the hopes that he would gain some sort of knowledge of what exactly was going on. However, each time he was answered with, "I'm sorry Master Yugi. But, Miss Yukina is in a sector that I do not have access to. As soon as she is released I will inform you immediately."

Yugi let out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes and slumped down on his bed. He had only spent a total of one day with Yukina, and yet he couldn't stand being away from her. Everything that had happened...the Gym Teacher, the Night Club...their brief yet unforgettable kiss...the Order and fight with Kaiba. In one day he had managed to have more excitement then his entire life combined. And then nothing. It was as if he had dreamed the whole experience. Yet the pendant, that he had tucked in the velvet pouch he carried his new deck with, was proof that it did happen.

"I would ask 'what's on your mind...'. However, I find it pointless since I already know." Yami's voice cut through Yugi's thoughts. Yugi opened his purple-blue gems and stared up to his closest friend.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't seem to think of anything else! I just don't understand why we haven't heard from her. Hiei said that she would be fine in a couple of hours...and it's been three days!" Yugi laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Yet the softness of his mattress, and blankets were of no comfort. The dimming light of the sunset cast rays of orange and gold around his room. It gave evidence that the day was ending. Again, he was going to go to bed only to find another sleepless night.

"I wish I could ease your heart Ibou..." Yami sighed sadly as he sat on the edge of Yugi's bed, staring down at his young self.

"Aren't you even the least bit worried? If not curious?" Yugi asked as he propped himself up onto his elbows.

"No." Yami looked away, knowing that if he made eye contact, Yugi would see right through his lie.

However, he was caught off guard when he heard the words, "Bull shit!" resound right after his answer.

Slowly he turned his head, giving Yugi a stern look before adding, "How so? You asked me a question and I answered...I didn't think that you and I were in a lying relationship."

Yugi jumped to his feet, his fists clenched tightly by his side. His eyes were full of strength mixed with a tender pain as he spoke. "I'm not accusing you of lying to me...but I am accusing you of trying to protect me. I know that you love her. And I don't know when it started, but I can tell that you wish to deny that love. For me. You would rather pretend you had no feelings so there couldn't possibly be anything to come between us. And I thank you for your efforts. But you can't deny your heart. Ever. And I can't deny mine. I don't know how this is going to work, even if it will. But we are both in love with the same woman. And there is nothing wrong with that. We just have to decide and agree with what to do in future."

"You got all that from 'No'?" Yami held a look of confusion at first before closing his eyes and nodding his head some. "I agree with your statement. However, are you sure that it is true love that you are feeling? And not lust...she is extremely beautiful."

Yugi was unsure of how to answer that at first. Instead he sat down next to Yami in silence for a moment before finally speaking. "You and I both saw it...don't you remember? Yukina was the wife of the Pharaoh. Which could have been either of us. Maybe both...in some sort of twisted, magical, astrological, strange way. I felt that I loved her then. More then life it's self. It was the same feeling I felt when I first saw her, though in the class room it was shrouded with pain for some reason."

Yami turned his attention towards Yugi, raising his eyebrow. "Yes...I felt the same thing that day. And every time that I have looked at her since. I know that it is love. However, I can't speak for you. Besides...you never know you truly love something until you have expressed it to someone else. It's almost like a sort of recognition in a way. Yugi..." He looked away some before going on, "Do you remember what Yukina said about the water when you placed your hand in. She said that it was meant to play tricks on your mind. Not that I don't believe that you could be a Pharaoh if given the opportunity. You have the heart of one. But, you cannot trust what we saw. At least until we have been given some sort of solid conformation. But, for now, I think that the best way to approach the Yukina subject is if we agree that neither one of us is jealous of the other."

"Are you suggesting that we share?" Yugi gave him a funny questioningly look, followed by a sly smile.

"I suggest that between the two of us, we make her the happiest woman in the world. After all she's doing on our behalf...it's the least that we can do in return." Yami winked slightly.

"Agreed!" Yugi smiled brightly. Knowing that Yami was the only way of having Yukina fall in love with him...at least some what. He was beginning to feel much better. Slowly seating himself once more on the bed he opened his mouth to add onto his statement when the phone sprang to life on his night table. Startling the both of them, Yugi quickly scrambled for the receiver, when the ringing stopped. "Damn...mom must have answered."

"It's just as well I guess..." Yami tried to comfort when Yugi's mother cut in yelling.

"YUGI...THERE'S A GIRL ON THE PHONE! SAYS HER NAME'S YUKINA!" With that Yugi snatched up the other end only to hear his mother's voice in the phone this time saying, "So...how do you know Yugi?"

"We met at school. Do you know how great he is at Duel Monsters?" Oh...Yukina's voice was music to his ears. He felt like he had forgotten how sweet she sounded, as though he hadn't heard from her in centuries.

"Well, his Grandfather was a Multi National Champion for many years. So was his father. It doesn't surprise me that Yugi inherited some of their skills." Yugi's Mother answered with pride. Yugi decided to keep silent hearing that they were talking about him.

"Ah...so the apple didn't fall far from the tree then." Yukina said with glee, knowing that Yugi was on the other end as well, since there was a sort of airy tone.

"Oh...well if you mean his Father then Yugi never left the branch. Absolute geniuses the both of them. But if your talking about his Grandfather then he didn't just fall from the tree...he damn near cut it down! That man is as brain dead as a door knob." She joked.

Yukina held back a laugh as she heard Sugoroku in the background yelling, "HEY! I MAY BE OLD, BUT I'M NOT DEAF YET!"

"Whatever happened to Yugi's father...if you don't mind me asking of course." Yukina's question pierced Yugi's heart. For the moment he was merely listening in for the sheer joy of hearing Yukina speak. But, now he was silent as the thoughts about his father seared through his mind. Yami was also taken back. He had never wondered, nor asked about Yugi's father. This would be news to him as well.

"Well...despite what people say, I don't believe that he is dead. You see... when I met him, he was a struggling archeologist. Following in the trade Yugi's Grandfather set. When we were first married, he worked where he could. Museums at first, and then field work here and there. Finally he met up with a man who was an old friend of Yugi's Grandfather. His name was Arthur Hopkins. A man who believed that Duel Monsters was more then just a card game. It led him to Egypt. He felt compelled to go, though I begged him not to. Since I was pregnant with Yugi at the time, I felt it best to stay here. We wrote to each other every day for a month. Then...the letters just stopped coming...though I still wrote. Even after Yugi was born. I sent pictures, telling him that he had a healthy baby boy waiting for his father. Then one year...I stopped as well...though everyone will tell you different. I still believe in my heart that he is alive. I guess that's why I decided to stay and live with Sugoroku. He's the only one out of all of my friends and family that believes as I do. And once Yugi is able to live on his own, I'm going to go to Egypt and look for my husband. No matter what comes of it." Her words held the conviction of her love.

Yukina sat silent for a moment as she thought about Yugi's mother's words. The devotion in her voice was enough to make a believer out of her as well. Finally she smiled as she asked, "Why haven't you left Yugi with Sugoroku to watch over? I'm sure he's old enough now."

"HA! Leave him with Gramps! He'll be dead before I reach the plane! Sugoroku can barely take care of himself, let alone a full grown teenage boy! I'll leave him when I know he's in the good capable hands of his future wife. Any woman that passes my approval will be enough to ease my mind that he's safe. Though I don't know that there's one a hope in this world that that woman exists." She added with a slight playful tone.

"Oh I don't know...there has to be at least one...however, if you are serious about going to Egypt to look for your husband I have some friends who would be more then willing to aid you, no charge. It might make your search more profitable, if not bearable. Let me know if you're interested." Yukina beamed as she leaned back in her chair, wondering what it would be like to be that devoted to someone that you would spend your entire life waiting for their return.

"That would be absolutely wonderful! Thank you for your kindness!" She beamed, hopes of her future expedition rekindling in her eyes.

"It's the least that I can do. Now then...where is your handsome son?" Yukina's face broke into a sly smile as she waited for Yugi to finally admit that he was there and listening. Now, it was time to see what he was really made of...

* * *

(Yukina's absence is explained in 'Fate' which is soon to be posted up, well maybe...depends on what Usagi wants to do with it. Anyway, I've rewriten it so it makes more sense even if Usagi doesn't post up Fate. )

* * *

Yugi sighed some as he looked around the library. He was extremely excited when Yukina asked if he would like to visit her home. However, when he arrived and found out that she had just left...the disappointment of having to wait longer to see her set in. Seating himself in a large, red, comfortable chair he stared at the walls, admiring the brilliance of it all. Shelves upon shelves of books made their way to the ceiling. There were a few huge ladders on tracks that made it easier to reach the top. Two extremely large bay windows lined the back of the room, giving you an incredible view of not only the stunning hedge maze gardens, and orchard, but the city as well. Yukina's home was located in the side of the one of the surrounding mountains. The plateau was specially carved for it's hidden location. In fact, the winding paved road that mapped it's way like a snake, was almost completely invisible off of the secondary highway. The only way to find it, was if you had already been there before. Glancing up from the base of the mountain you would swear that it was just forest, and trees. The only way that you would know it was there is if you were looking down upon it from a neighboring mountain, helicopter or plane.

Suddenly the door opened. As Yugi turned his head to the side some with a hopeful glance, he was only slightly disappointed to see that it wasn't Yukina. Instead a huge smile flooded his face as he heard, "HOLY SHIT! IT'S LIKE I'M IN AN EPISODE OF CAMELOT KNIGHTS!"

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed as he leapt from his chair to greet his friend.

"Yugi?...What are you doing here?" He asked as he raised a happy, yet confused eyebrow.

"Yukina called. She said that she needed to talk to me, and invited me here for dinner." Yugi beamed as he watched Joey's slightly paying attention face. He was more preoccupied with the grandness of the room then the answer to his question.

"Yeah, she said that to me too. For awhile there I thought that Sensho was lost...but man! Can you believe this place!" Joey ran towards the windows placing both hands upon them. "WOW! LOOK AT THIS VIEW!" He turned his head some glancing back to Yugi, who was walking towards him. "Hey Yug...I think that's your house over there..."

"How can you tell? They all look the same..." Yugi placed his hands upon the windows as well. Now admiring the view, since Joey's presence always lifted his spirits.

"You think she'll let us play in the maze?" Joey asked turning his attention to the vast greenery below.

"Only if you promise not to burn anything." Another voice sounded behind them. As the two turned their attentions around, they were pleasantly surprised to see another close friend joining them.

"Bakura! Hey, you've got to come and see this!" Joey commanded joyfully as he then looked back outside. Bakura moved to the right side of Yugi as he stared out the window as well, however, he didn't feel the need to place his hands upon the glass.

"Woah...can you believe that she makes that long drive from here to school and back every day!" Bakura asked as he looked down upon the city, wondering where exactly they were.

"Meh...it's not as long as you think." A light and sweet voice sounded behind them. The three turned around to find the long awaited presence of their hostess standing in the doorway smiling brightly.

"YUKINA!" They yelled in unison. Yugi and Joey raced towards her, while Bakura walked slowly behind. Yukina smiled some as she opened her arms embracing the two that about knocked her down with their over-zealousness.

"Sheesh...I didn't think that I was gone that long." Yukina winked as she let them go.

"Well...when you drop down dead twice in one evening, and your brother shows up out of no where, to jump away with you... I think that merits for some worry." Joey said playfully.

"Hiei also told us that you would be alright in a couple of hours. When we hadn't heard from you for three days...we didn't really know what to think." Yugi added. Yukina raised her eyes to Bakura who had finally joined the trio in the door way. Moving towards him some, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him a warm embrace.

It was happily accepted and returned as he said, "I wasn't worried for a moment. Since I heard everything on the Joey Wheeler grapevine it's not like I had much information to really put a whole story together. But, I'm glad you're back."

"Where's Tristan and Téa? Are they going to be joining us as well?" Joey asked, ignoring Bakura's statement about him.

"No, I'm afraid not. They're both out of town. Tristan's at a family reunion...and Téa's at a Dance Audition I think..." Yukina answered as she moved from Bakura back into the doorway once more. Grinning as she heard Joey say, "Oh yeah...I forgot."

"So how come you've asked us here?" Yugi wondered out loud as he watched Yukina turn to walk down the hallway.

"Come, it will all be explained after dinner. But for now. Let's eat."

"ALRIGHT!" Joey thrust a fist into the air. "Chow time at last!"

Joey leaned back in his chair some, patting a now full stomach. He let out a more then satisfied sigh. "Man! Do you eat like this all the time? It's like having your own restaurant right at home!"

"If you're referring to the menu's you had to order off of before dinner then yes. I do. The cooks and I were having problems with what to make and when. Since I'm not always here for breakfast, lunch or dinner, we thought it best not to have anything prepared unless I ask for it. It made their lives much easier, since they didn't have to prepare such wonderful meals and have them go to waste. And it made me feel better about missing meals here and there as well. All of my homes are almost exactly identical to this one. Except for decorating and all..." Yukina answered as she gathered her plate, utensils and napkin in an easy to grab pile for the maid. Yugi and Bakura did the same, thinking it best to follow their hostess's actions. Joey, however, didn't have a clue other then he was full, which he announced by the scratching of his stomach, and unbuttoning of his pants.

"I tell yah...I wanna start coming here more often! That food was incredible!" Joey exclaimed as he stretched his arms behind himself some.

"Joey-a-Vheeler..." The sound of his name brought everyone's attention to the swinging kitchen door. There stood a large woman with wearing an apron and matching chef's hat. Joey gulped some, thinking that maybe he shouldn't have ordered so much food for the poor cooks to make. The woman moved swiftly through the room and around to Joey's side of the grand table. Throwing her arms around him, she pulled him into a tight embrace then kissed both of his cheeks hard. "Oh! Joey! I am-a so glad to hear you-a say that!"

"Y...you are!" Joey said in a sort of frightened tone. He wasn't sure of how to take this sudden outburst of affection.

"Miss-a Yukina...she eat-sa like a bird! But you...you eat-a like my boys...oh how I-a miss my boys..." The woman kissed him on the forehead as she held his face in her hands, squishing his cheeks. "You...you be-a my boy now. You are-a welcome to come and eat-a any time! Bring a friend that eat like you...it make-a my day to hear you say such vonderful things..."

"Well...it's true...your food is delicious." Joey managed to squeeze out as the woman finally let go of his face. Bowing some to Yukina she moved back towards the kitchen as Joey added. "With an invitation like that I'll eat here all the time! Thank you Miss...um..."

"Call me Mama! Everyone-a calls me-a Mama." She stated as she looked to Yugi and then Bakura. "You boys are-a welcome to! I love to cook. Just come and see me and I cook for you too!"

With that she left the room, receding back into the kitchen to start on desert as Yugi and Bakura added, "Thanks Mama!"

Yukina merely smiled. "I love that woman. Where ever I go...she goes with me."

"How many homes do you have?" Yugi asked, thinking back to her statement earlier.

"Hm...a lot. I don't know exactly...I just know that I have to move constantly. And so Hiei will go ahead and prepare me somewhere to live. He's a really good brother like that." She beamed.

Yugi was about to ask why she moved so much when the door to the dinning room opened. "Am I late for dinner?" A familiar yet almost unwelcome voice asked.

"No Usagi, you're just in time for your favorite part." Yukina gave a forced smile. She didn't like pretending that her and Usagi were friends, but for the sake of the mission...she had no choice.

"Usagi!" Joey leapt to his feet in protest. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"You've got a lot of nerve after what you did to my grandpa..." Yugi glared, also standing to his feet. Bakura blushed some and looked away. He wasn't too sure on why everyone hated her so much, for all he knew she was just another beauty like Yukina. Only in a darker kind of sense.

"Calm down. I'm on your side alright? I'm part of the Order as well." With that she flashed her pendant to the group. She hadn't worn it for quite some time. It was more of a symbol of past relationships to her then a membership. "Besides...the whole grandpa thing. He wasn't seriously hurt now was he? I couldn't have him coaching you on how to duel Yugi. You needed to discover your strength all on your own. Besides, he was in on it. Just ask him. But, if you really don't believe me. Just ask Yukina. It was all her idea anyway"

Yukina's heart sank. It wasn't her idea in the slightest, and as far as she knew, Sugoroku was completely in the dark about the whole thing. The last thing she needed was Usagi ruining her relationship with Yugi, who was now staring at her hurt.

"Is that true!" Yugi asked. Clenching his fists some. One thing was for sure...he didn't like being played as a pawn in a sick and twisted game.

"No...it's not." Hiei's voice cut through the room, drawing everyone's attention as he moved up beside Usagi. Thinking it best to save his sister from Usagi's evil ploy.

"Long time no see boss man." Usagi winked.

Hiei let out a less then impressed sigh as he continued, "It was my idea. And if you don't like it...tough. You belong to the Order of the Dragon now. That means that you and your lives are mine whether you like it or not. Now then...let's get to business." He moved towards the table, taking the empty seat next to Yukina that had been reserved for him. Snapping his fingers sharply a man wearing Egyptian robes quickly sauntered in holding a bunch of manilla envelopes. Handing the first one to Hiei walked around the table passing them out to the rest. Usagi found herself a seat next to Bakura, who was more then happy to oblige. Yukina began to open her envelope as she dumped the contents onto the empty table in front of her. Everyone else followed her lead as Hiei snapped his fingers again. The lights dimmed and the same man as before carried what looked to be a T.V. table into the room. Placing it flat upon the dinning table, he began to flip up and unfold what seemed to be a now large computer screen. Moving towards Hiei he handed him the remote, bowed some and moved towards the wall to await his next snap. Hiei pressed a few buttons as the screen lit up surrounding the room in a bright blue light before resting upon a black background with the words "Dressed To Kill" upon it.

"You are all here because I asked Yukina to gather you. You have been chosen for your first mission as a team. Operation : Dressed To Kill." Hiei began as he pressed a button down on his remote. A building showed up onto the screen, it was unlike one that they had ever seen before however, the red lights around it semi-gave it away.

"WOAH!" Joey exclaimed. "Are we on an undercover mission to a whore house?" His voice was hopeful as well as excited with the thought that he was actually going to be going on a mission. He was beginning to feel like James Bond already.

"Surprisingly, you are right for once Joey. That building is called Succubus Haven. It is a low key building known to only the most rich and powerful. And those happen to be the most dangerous people in the world. Or as you would put it, the King Pin's in all of the world's crime. I want the five of you two go in undercover and find this man." With that he pressed another button and the screen changed over to a face that was strange to all of them. His hair was slicked back and black, though there were streaks of white across the sides depicting that he was older then he looked. However, his skin, though chiseled in it's features, was remarkably smooth. His eyes told another story, one of age, wisdom and ruthless strength. "His name is Arthur Stone. He was used back in the day as a spy for America. He was one of their best, and because of him most of the evil powers in the world were stopped before any of their plans for global domination were ever executed. However, he went missing in Russia 20 years ago and was never seen since. America tried their best to find him again, but after 3 years they gave up their efforts and wrote him down as M-I-A."

"What's M-I-A ?" Bakura interrupted, however when Hiei gave him a slightly death looking glare he felt bad for doing so.

"It means Missing In Action." Usagi answered quickly as Hiei just continued on his explanation of the plan.

"Arthur is the head of a corporation called Kitty Enterprises. A multi national business that creates and sells equipment used for spies and espionage. He changed his name to Andrew Kit when he resurfaced to create his new business 10 years ago. America is completely in the dark that he is one of their own. Arthur has a 20 year old daughter named Icy Kit who is currently running the family business. Though she tends to have fun at night by being the notorious Agent-X." Hiei started before being cut off by Joey.

"AGENT-X! Wow! She's the best thief in the world!" Joey exclaimed happily.

"Second best." Hiei smiled lightly as he continued. "Anyway, her father gave the business for her to run for awhile. We weren't sure what he was up to, however, finally through countless spies of our own, we have discovered that he is apart of an organization called Chronos. He and a few of the head officials of Chronos meet here once every 6 months. So don't screw this up!" Hiei said rather forcefully as he stood from the table just as his right hand man turned on the lights. "Your mission is to infiltrate Succubus Haven under cover and provide distraction and back up to Yukina and Usagi." He announced to Yugi, Joey and Bakura. Then he turned on his heals to look at Yukina and Usagi. "You two, however, are going to steal this." With that his servant placed a tall and skinny silver brief case onto the table. There was a distinct logo of Chronos upon the front of it, etched in gold. "Arthur is going to receive a briefcase just like this around 11:00 tonight. We believe that it will be containing plans of equipment for his corporation to secretly design for Chronos. Once we get a hold of the case then we will know exactly what Chronos is up to."

"So what happens when Arthur finds out that he has the wrong case?" Usagi asked slightly annoyed that all she was going to be doing was stealing a stupid briefcase for the night.

"He most likely will contact Chronos and the plans in the case will be altered. However, their objective will still remain the same." Hiei answered as he opened the mock case and pulled out a small silver box with a rather large looking handle and buckles on it. "This is what you will switch with the real case. The outside is made of a plexi-rubber alloy, which will stretch into it's full state, which is the size and shape of this briefcase here. There is a button on the bottom of this handle that you can only press once. It will release a chain reaction of chemicals that will create foam to expand the rubber. Once fully expanded the foam will harden and no one will be able to tell the difference until they try to open it." Hiei unrolled a large paper with the blue prints of the building across it. Placing a finger on a room in the back he said, "This is the Executive Managers Office. The briefcase will be in the vault. Once you've made the switch you'll throw the case out of the small window at the back of the room. A team will be there for retrieval of this case. The second they have the target, they'll signal you with these." With that the man came towards them carrying a wooden box. Once opened they could see different sets of earrings. "They'll vibrate against your ears and let you know to get out of there as fast as you can. You'll meet back here," He pointed outside of the blue prints to a vacant parking lot looking picture, "where you will be dropped off and transportation will bring you back to this mansion. Understand?"

"Um...I'm missing one part." Joey spoke up.

"What's that?" Hiei growled turning to him.

"Aren't those earrings a little girly?" Joey gave a sour look. Hiei just smirked slyly to him and snapped his fingers as people began to enter the room, and whisk everyone away to separate cars that awaited them.

* * *

((I never came up with much description about the guy's outfits because I drew a picture for it.But, if you kill the spaces, you can see it at http / www. geocities. com/ dragonessdomain/ dressed.jpg Don't worry, it's completely tactful.))

* * *

"Come on Joey! I'm not going to wait for you all night! We have to get going, Yukina is already inside setting things up!" Usagi yelled angrily to the car door.

"Joey, you can't be that bad." Yugi smiled some as he looked to Bakura.

"Yeah, nothing is worse then being a Fairy Princess." Bakura groaned as he looked back to his wings sadly.

"I think you're a pretty Fairy Princess Bakura." Yugi tried to keep a straight face.

"Well, I think that you're a pretty Bar Wench Yugi, it really accents your figure." Bakura retorted as the two of them looked at each other and started to laugh. Finally the car door opened as a pair of purple leather boots exited. Yugi and Bakura starred at him speechless as they suddenly began to crack.

"Why did I get the Cow Girl costume!" Joey whined as Usagi straightened her outfit.

"Because you couldn't fit in the Play Boy Bunny outfit, now let's get going. And don't forget, you're names are now Diamond, Emerald, and Topaz." Usagi started as Joey interrupted.

"Can I be Diamond?" He grinned.

Usagi cuffed him hard up the back of the head, knocking off his hat, as she continued. "You mustn't use your real voices and stay with your targets. You need to distract so Yukina has a chance to execute the mission. If at any time you are in trouble, press your right earring and I'll come to you. Oh yeah, and girls, your boobs are fake, so don't get too into character. Or at least get the money before they get a feel." With that she winked and walked towards the building.

"She messed up my hair." Joey whimpered as he tried to straighten it. Bakura turned and pressed down the blonde lockes as he replaced his hat, and the three boys laughed once again following Usagi.

The lights were dim as they walked into the entrance. A large man in a tight black muscle shirt with tight leather pants walked towards them. "And you are?" He asked gruffly.

"We're the Jewel sisters." Usagi gave him her best seductive smile. "I'm Sapphire, this is Diamond, Emerald and Topaz." She pointed lastly to Joey who looked at her and crossed his arms in a huff. " I believe that Ruby is already here."

"Yeah, she's on stage right now. You guys workin' the same private party?"

"Yes we are. Where might that room be?" Usagi grinned as he pointed them in the right direction. Slowly they made their way down the hall as they came to a stop in front of a door with a sign saying, 'Chronos' "Well...that's not obvious now is it?" Turning to the guys behind her she quickly added, "Now listen up. Once Yukina leaves, we take the stage and start working the crowd. The longer we keep them in there the more time she has got it?" They nodded as she opened the door.

No one took any notice to them entering and it was very clear why. Yukina was twirling down a poll in the center of a large stage. Her golden hair flew behind her as her see through Egyptian Outfit showed her sexy underwear underneath. Joey, Bakura and Yugi stood speechless as they watched her dance quite provocatively. As Yukina undid her gold belt amidst the loud whistling and howling, she cast aside her form of a skirt Usagi cleared her throat loudly jarring the three boys' attention.

"If you're not waving dollar bills, then I suggest that you start working for them!" She grumbled as she moved towards the stage. Yukina stopped dancing as she saw Usagi coming towards her. She had to keep back a laugh as she looked at her three friends following close behind. The men in the room turned their attention to what caused their entertainment to stop.

"Gentlemen." Yukina grinned. "I give you the Five Jewels." With that cheers started in the room as she leaned a hand down to help them all up on stage. As soon as Joey, Yugi and Bakura turned around the room grew quite silent.

"Uh...the more you drink the better they look, I can assure you." Usagi grinned some looking around.

"Gentlemen...my lovely sisters will entertain you like never before. Drinks are on us tonight." Resounding cheers filled the room. "Prepare to have a night that you will never forget." Yukina flashed a bright smile. "MUSIC!" With that a beat started as she pushed Yugi into the center of the stage.

"What do I do!" Asked Yugi in a panic.

"Leave it to me." Yami answered as the two of them switched and he began to dance to the beat. Joey, Bakura and Usagi began to follow Yami's lead as Yukina slipped into the back pretending she needed to go to the bathroom.

In the back of the room Shaadi sighed shaking his head. "This is never going to work." He and Hiei were both dressed as beautiful dancers as well. Though, not many approached them once Yukina had entered the room.

Hiei sighed as well, but as he was about to answer a man came over to him grinning. "Hello my gorgeous ladies. Which one of you wants to accompany me to a private room?" Hiei turned his head to the man slowly before bring a fist hard into the center of his face. The man crumpled to the floor unconscious as he answered Shaadi's question. "Let's give them a few more minutes before we intervene." Looking down to the guy he hit he grumbled shaking his head, "Men..."

* * *

Yukina slipped into the bathroom where she had locked her back pack in one of the stalls. Kicking off of the wall she leaped on top of the door, and slid down the other side. Quickly changing her costume, she buckled her black utility belt and slipped out of the ladies room unnoticed. Using the shadows to her advantage, she slipped past with ease behind men and woman having too good of times in the hallways, and rooms with the doors open. Finally she came to the Executive Managers office. Lifting one of the flaps upon her belt, she pulled out a small oddly shaped device, and thrust the long thin edge into the key hole. Pressing a button on the bottom the device made a scratching sound as it turned in the lock. The door cracked open and she slipped her lithe body inside, closing the door behind her. Looking around the room some she noted the camera's pointed towards the vault, which sat exposed on the wall. She turned her attention to the watch on her wrist. Turning the dial, the suit she was wearing began to cool down to the temperature around her. This made her virtually invisible to the heat censored camera's. It was then that she pulled out a key card attached with long spider-like cords to a small black box with a screen like a calculator. Stepping quickly towards the vault she placed the card in the slot on top of the key pad and pressed a little red button on the side of the black box. Numbers began to run wildly on the screen as they started to rest on certain numbers. Then Yukina punched these numbers into the keypad and pressed down on the large leaver. Pulling the large door open she began to open drawers rapidly. Finally she found the case and pulled it from it's resting place. Quickly she turned and slid it under the table, and then pulled the handle from her pocket. Pressing the button on the side the handle shook as it instantly began to take the shape of the briefcase. Replacing it she closed the drawer, and the vault door. She pulled on the handle some as she checked to see if it locked. Though, suddenly three loud gun shots rang in the air as she slowly slipped to the floor, before falling face first upon it.

* * *

"Oh you big tease." Joey giggled quite girly as he sat on the lap of a large red haired man, who was quite bigger then Joey was.

"No...I mean it..." The man said though his words were slightly slurred due to the alcohol. "I wanna marry you...Topaz..." His hand caressed Joey's back while it slid down to his butt. "Why doesn't my new bride give me a little something in return for my love?" Joey practically pulled his earring off trying to signal Usagi to come to his aid. Turning his head he could see that she was already busy trying to pull some guy off of Bakura, who had pinned him against a table. Yami, however, didn't have any problem with the men at all. He laid on a table and continued to get the men to bid over him to see who he would spend the night with. None had tried to take advantage of him, only they waved hundreds of dollars at him trying to out bid the man beside him.

Joey groaned as he looked back at the man holding him. Checking to see if anyone was looking, he quickly grabbed the bottle in the center of the table and broke it, harshly, over the man's head. "Hunny...are you asleep?" He tried to act innocently as the man slumped over. Stepping to the floor he bent over to pick up the money that the man had dropped. "I think that I've more then earned this." He grinned as he slipped it into bra. Adjusting himself he walked over to where Usagi and Bakura were having such problems.

Just then a scrawny man came running onto the stage from the back door breathing heavily. "Sir! Sir! I just killed Agent-X! She was trying to break into the safe in my Office!" The music was instantly turned off as most of the men either jumped, or staggered to their feet. A large portly man in the center of the room spoke out amongst the large whispers.

"Are you sure that you killed her!" The fat man asked as he moved out of the crowd towards the stage. Hiei nodded to Shaadi and slipped out of the door in the back completely unnoticed.

"Yes sir. I shot her in the back three times." He grinned as a loud shot rang through the air and he fell flat on his face as blood began to pour out of the back of his head.

"Rumors of my demise are greatly exaggerated." A female voice neither Yugi or his two friends recognized came from behind one of the curtains. Slowly a woman dressed head to toe in tight black leather, all except for a pair of white eyes in her mask and large 'X' on her belt, stepped to the center of the stage. "Sorry about the messenger boy." Looking down to him she added, "Now we're even." Turning back to the man in the center of the room who was now surrounded by people with guns pointed at her. "By the way, security here sucks. I've had more trouble breaking into an Day Care Center, and the door was unlocked."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you X. I'm curious, what is it that you were after?" He grinned smugly to her.

"Oh, just the entire blue prints, drafts and lists of all Chronos' secret bases locations, employee's and their homes that were kept in a large silver briefcase, of course." She finished this by bowing mockingly to him. As she stepped back and reached behind the curtain pulling out the silver case.

He laughed gruffly to her before finally speaking once again. "Well since you've already stolen the case, I'm sorry to say that you must punch in a twelve digit code, which only I have." He waved a little black film capsule to her as he continued. "And the instant the case senses that you're tampering with it with your little gadgets it will self-destruct destroying more then four blocks radius."

"So then it would be bad to do this then?" She began to punch in random numbers on the key pad and slid the case to the center of the stage.

"Y...you wouldn't...that can't be the real case..." The bossman whimpered trembling.

"If you want to stay and find out, be my guest." With that she turned and left the way she came. Suddenly panic filled the room as people began to scream trying to get out. Usagi took this opportunity to grab Joey, Yami and Bakura.

"Come on, this is our signal to leave." Usagi grumbled wondering if the plan had gone bad since their earrings never vibrated.

"What about Yukina?" Yami asked in the midst of the confusion.

"She'll be fine, and if not Hiei will tear everyone limb from limb looking for her. Now let's go!"


	10. The Millennium Eye

The Millennium Eye

* * *

Joey stretched his arms as he entered back into Yukina's Manor. "Wow! What a rush! Not quite the James Bond type of mission I expected, but cool none the less." Patting his pants he added, "It sure is good to be a boy again."

"Well that's a premature statement until you've taken a shower." Agent-X commented looking at his make-up as she laid sprawled out on one of the lounging couches in the foyer.

"I don't know. I think that he looks rather nice." Another Agent-X spoke who also laid sprawled on a couch right across from the first one.

"Two Agent-X's?" Yugi questioned aloud to no one in particular.

"So what exactly happened? I thought one of you were shot." Bakura asked crossing his arms.

"I didn't know that the real Agent-X was suppose to be on this mission." Usagi grumbled a little, but her annoyance was more for show then for expressing her true feelings.

"Well I wasn't. I bumped into Yukina as she was stashing her bag in the bathroom. I wasn't going to engage in conversation, however, her change of profession worried me. I first thought that the Order had lost all of it's money due to Shaadi's rumored gambling problem, and Hiei had put Yukina to work as a dancer," Hiei growled at this comment, but didn't interrupt. "So I put my mission on the side and offered her some help." The one on the right spoke.

"I wasn't going to accept it, but X said that the window in the Executive Office had been bricked shut today. So we came up with a plan B." Yukina, the X on the left explained.

"When the Executive Manager was having 'Happy Time' with one of the workers there, I switched his gun with one that was filled with blanks. Then I called him on his radio and told him that there seemed to be a disturbance with the camera's in his office. He found Yukina, 'shot' her in the back a couple of times, and while she played dead I followed him back to where you all were working your sting." X went on as Yukina finished by saying. "While she created the diversion I had more then enough time to get out with the case right through the front door, and with a few things X was after in the first place. I must say, we make a great team." She looked across the hall to her costume double.

"And I must agree. You look great in that outfit. It brings out your eyes." X joked as Yukina laughed replying, "Well you can keep it. I don't know how you manage to maneuver in such tight pants."

"So where is the case now?" Asked Hiei looking less then impressed to the both of them. He never favored Agent-X much, but then again, he never favored anyone, but Yukina.

"Right here handsome." X pulled the case out from under the couch and set it on the ground.

"And the Code?" Hiei looked to Usagi as he ignored the 'handsome' remark.

"Got it." Usagi wiggled a little film canister in her hand to him. "Took it off the guy during a table dance."

"Mission Complete. I suggest that you all return to your homes. I will make sure that the Order records your teams success." Hiei announced as he took the case and the code and walked out of the front door to an awaiting limo.

"Usagi, it's been a long time." Agent X half bowed as she moved towards her. Usagi held a look of displeasure on her face as X neared. As they stood face to face suddenly Usagi broke out into a huge smile and the two of them embraced tightly.

"Man I've missed you." X said brightly.

"I've missed you too." Usagi beamed.

As X backed away she looked to Yukina and commented, "I don't know what happened between you two, and I don't wanna know. But I miss the antic adventures of the Dark Duo. So you two have a choice. Kiss and make up on your own...or kiss and make up after I'm through with you. Got it? Great. Well, I best be on my way. Yuki, you mind if I borrow some wheels? Mine seemed to have blown up mysteriously starting a chain reaction of explosions in the parking lot on our way out tonight. They just don't make good cars like they use to." She shook her head as she stood and walked towards her counterpart.

"Sure. You know where the garage is. Take what ever one you want, but the limo. Sensho is a little over protective of his baby. The keys are in their ignitions as usual, oh yeah, here." With that Yukina stood and handed X a large black duffle bag. "It's all there."

"You know, stealing is wrong." X joked as she took the bag gratefully.

"So says the Queen of Thieves." Yukina pulled off her mask and winked. X moved towards a door on their left as Usagi chimed in quickly. "Hey Icy. You mind if I catch a lift with you?"

"Not at all." X beamed. "Wanna go and get some drinks? You can update me on the latest adventures in your life. I'm feeling Chip'n Dales for some reason." Usagi nodded as the two of them left Yukina and the three boys.

Suddenly a female voice echoed loudly down the hallway behind them saying, "Ares! Ares you come back here this instant, or your mother will have my job!"

Yukina turned and looked down the hallway, along with everyone else's attention. A small boy, dressed in grey pajama's that looked very big on him, came bounding around the corner at full speed. He stopped a moment as he saw the people standing in the front foyer. Instantly his eyes lit up as he held out arms. In a small voice he cried. "Mommy!" Yukina grinned as she sprinted towards him scooping him up in her arms and nuzzling him lovingly. She ran a hand through his spiky black hair, as he giggled uncontrollably.

"MOMMY!" Yugi, Joey and Bakura said in unison completely stunned.

"Ares, are you being naughty for Jenavin again? You know that it is way past your bedtime." Yukina scolded lightly. Just then, a thin, pretty woman rounded the corner breathing heavily. She was dressed in the black and white attire of a typical maid.

"Oh!" She said startled. "My Lady Yukina. I'm sorry...I've been trying to get him to bed for hours now. He just won't settle unless you are there to sing him to sleep."

"Is this true?" Yukina sounded motherly as she looked upon the immensely cute face of her son. He turned his face away with a furrowed look upon his brow. He wasn't quite sure what Jenavin had said, or what he was being accused of. But he knew that he didn't like it when he was in trouble.  
Yukina leaned her face in and kissed his ear as she whispered. "I love you." He hugged her neck tightly as the two of them laughed gently. She turned and looked at the group as she spoke tenderly. "I'd better get him to bed. I'll call you guys tomorrow. Sensho should be waiting outside to take you all home again. Good work tonight." She turned and followed Jenavin out of sight.

The boys stood speechless for a moment as they then turned and walked outside to their awaiting ride. Stepping into the vehicle Sensho's voice sounded in the speakers. "How did it go tonight?"

"Great..." Yugi said slowly. Yami was also taken back unsure of how to take this latest development.

"What seems to be on your mind?" Sensho asked gently.

"Can you tell us about Yukina's son?" Joey piped up.

"It's quite the heart breaking story. I don't think that Yukina has ever forgiven herself." Sensho began as he sighed some. "He's two, Ares I mean. Should be three in a few months. Yukina adopted him, but he doesn't know that. He thinks that she is his real mother."

"What happened?" Joey inquired tenderly as the three boys listened intently.

"Yukina had a mission about three years ago." Sensho pulled the limo away from the curb and slowly down the long driveway. "She was to assassinate a rogue Demon Couple, and the whole working staff of the household. I'm not sure on the details as to why. This is known as a 'Home Wrecker' mission.

She got the job done without a single problem, except that she was missing one person. The wife of the man she was sent there to kill. And as she was burning the place to get rid of evidence she heard the sound of a child crying. She followed the voice to a room that she didn't have marked on her blue prints. There she found a baby, no more then a month old, in the arms of his mother. The woman placed the child down and began to fight with Yukina. Angry at her for killing her husband, and for protection of her child. The two fought as the house became engulfed in flames. Finally Yukina had the upper hand and stabbed the woman with the Millennium Dragons' Fang. As the woman was dying, a new light was in her eyes. She apologized to Yukina for the wrongs her Husband and her had committed. And she begged Yukina to take care of her son, Ares, and raise him to be strong and good. She also made Yukina promise to never tell him of his real parents, since in her last moments she felt ashamed for him to find out.

"Guilt racked over her as Yukina held the boy in her arms. She has always felt that she killed an innocent woman, who was protecting her family. Much to Hiei's sheer grin, Yukina did as she promised and has kept Ares ever since. She does her best to raise him. But, balancing between her side life of training, missions and taking care of you guys, makes things a little hard on her. Bu,t she manages, since that's just the kind of woman she is." Sensho said with pride in his voice. "There isn't a person in Yukina's company that she hasn't saved one way or another. But, that's a story for another day..."

* * *

"Sir. There is a 'Yukina Dragon' here to see you." A man in a black suit with black sunglasses announced through a speaker on the table.

"Send her in." Was his answer. A few minutes past before the doors at the end of the room opened revealing the silhouette of Yukina.

"Pegasus." She said as she half ran towards him. He stood from his seat at the table and opened his arms to her. The two embraced tightly before finally sitting down.

"I had your favorite breakfast ordered in." Pegasus grinned to her as he lifted a silver cover on her plate. "Fresh Fruit with whipped cream, extra sugar. Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and side glasses of Milk, and a non-alcoholic Bloody Mary. Am I right?"

"As always." She smiled brightly to him. "Thank you."

"You know you don't need to thank me, your like a daughter to me. If it wasn't for your family my company would have never been started. Now then, what is it that you wish to discuss?" He asked as he took a bite from his pancakes.

Yukina swallowed a mouthful of fruit before answering. "I wanted to check on the plans of Duelist Kingdom. I heard that you moved it ahead of schedule like I asked."

"Yes, however, Usagi was not impressed of this. I don't think that she understood why we didn't include her." He began, then he took a moment to rub his arm tenderly.

Yukina raised an eyebrow before guessing. "She cut you."

"Yes, but it is nothing more then a scratch You know Usagi and her fascination with pain." Then he continued. "So is this Yugi Mutou coming on his own? Or is it that I am to...persuade him?" His Millennium Eye flashed a gleam to her as he grinned some.

"I asked him if he would be interested. Both times he said no. So I must ask you to follow through with our back up plans. You must win! The kid is good, to make sure that you have the advantage we'll set your duel to a timer. If you beat him, you are welcome to take your prize. Remember, you need three pure souls in order to cast a resurrection spell. And the only one in that household with a pure soul other then Yugi would be his grandfather, Sugoroku. That will give him more then enough reason to enter Duelist Kingdom." Yukina grinned devilishly to him.

"I always win. I am this games creator after all. But, the timer does sound like fun. I do like to see people's reaction to stress in such games. However, I have another matter to discuss with you. I received a phone call from men that call themselves 'The Big Five' of Kaiba Corporation. It seems that their Chairman has taken an unexpected leave of absence and they wish me to help take over his company while he is gone. What do you think I should do?" Pegasus looked to her sternly now.

"Hm...this is surprising of Kaiba, but not completely unexpected. This would be a good opportunity to teach Kaiba the true meaning of the Game, Duel Monsters. Last thing we need is these vultures, The Big Five, ripping Kaiba's life's work apart. Call them back, tell them that you wish to make a deal, and you'll meet them tonight at Kaiba Corp. after you've finished with Yugi. I'll call Mokuba in a few hours and warn him that I think something strange is going on. I'll get him to listen in on your meeting. Catch him and bring him here to keep him out of harm's way. That'll make sure that the B.F.'s don't go over board and try to kill Mokuba as well.

"Kaiba is most likely hiding at his 'secret' home near the ocean. I'll give you the exact location and have you send men to kill him on Tuesday. He'll hear of Mokuba's capture and come to his rescue. If I know Seto Kaiba, then he's still a little too pompous for his own good. You take him down a few notches and then we've nailed two birds with one tournament." Yukina smiled as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"Wonderful! I simply love how your mind works. I'll get started on everything as soon as possible. But for now, let's finish our breakfast in peace." Pegasus laughed, his merriment echoed in the room.

* * *

"Where did Joey go?" Tristan asked as he walked into Yugi's living room with two bowls of popcorn.

"He fell asleep on the couch." Téa answered as she kicked her feet up onto a foot stool.

"Yeah, after everything last night and training all day with Grandpa he's pretty beat." Yugi added as he sat on the floor in front of the couch in an attempt to not wake his friend. Tristan nodded some as he could see Joey's exhausted face as he came closer. Placing the bowls on the coffee table he sat down next to Yugi.

"Hello?" Yukina's voice was soft and sweet in the doorway as the three turned towards her. "Your Grandpa said to come on back." She smiled towards Tristan who instantly found his feet at her arrival.

"Hey, Yukina!" Tristan half waved as he looked down to the boxes in her arms. "What's that?"

"Pizza. I wasn't quite sure what kinds you guys liked so I told the manager to make me ten of his best." She grinned as Tristan helped her carry them to the coffee table. Sensho entered the room behind her as he carried with him a few grocery bags.

"What's all this for?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Joey said once that the key to hanging out was lots of pizza, chips and pop. So I thought that since it was my first time I would bring the refreshments." She winked to him. Sensho began to pull liter after liter of bottles of pop out of the bags, before placing the many bags of chips beside the table.

"Isn't there anything that you do simple?" Tristan grinned opening the pizza box and grabbing a huge slice of Five Cheese with Ham and Pineapple. Yukina merely shrugged at this as he took a huge bite. "Mmmm...I'm in heaven..." He mumbled out. Joey's nose began to twitch as he slowly opened an eye.

"Is that Papa Rone's Pizza!" He asked sitting up quite awake.

"Yes. I asked around and people seemed to say that he was the best." Yukina answered sitting down on the floor.

"Is it ever!" Joey exclaimed as he quickly opened a box and began to devour the first piece he laid hands on.

Sensho bowed to Yukina. "I will take my leave then."

"Alright. What time will you be back to pick me up?" She asked politely.

"Around ten o'clock." He said. "I'll have your change of clothes ready for you as well."

"You know Sensho, you're more then welcome to hang out with us as well." Joey grinned to him.

"Yeah you're part of the group too." Téa smiled brightly. She wasn't too happy that Yukina had shown up, however, she was going to give her a shot since the rest of her friends had.

"I thank you. But I must be off. There are things that need to be prepared for Miss Yukina's date." Sensho bowed to them and left the room.

"Date!" Yugi asked stunned and quite worried.

"Please." Yukina began. "Don't blow this out of proportion. My brother, Hiei, has this 'thing'." She wiggled her fingers to show quotation over the word 'thing' before continuing. "He won't let me date. He's afraid of losing me I guess, and he's very over protective. So he holds this contest every month. Who ever can beat him at Duel Monsters gets to go out on a date with me. No one ever wins, but lately this guy named Kenji has been winning for the past four months."

"If someone beats your brother at Dueling then they get to go out on a date with you?" Yugi repeated more to himself then anything. "Is it just one date?"

"No. Kenji and I have been on more then just the dates that he's won. It's just that until I'm married or have decided to go 'exclusive' in dating, this contest will be held. I don't mind it. It's a good way of separating character. My brother is right, girls need guys who will take care of them in all situations. It's kind of like a cute way of finding me a white knight who will try and win my fair hand." She smiled kindly to them.

"GRANDPA!" Tristan yelled suddenly.

"WHAT!" He yelled back.

"WILL YOU TEACH ME HOW TO PLAY DUEL MONSTERS?" Tristan asked.

Yukina laughed tenderly as she turned her attention towards Téa. "If you want, you can enter yourself as a prize as well. You're just as beautiful as I am, not to mention your personality. It's really fun once you try it. Kind of like a modern day jousting."

Téa smiled to her at this, slowly starting to notice any ill feelings that she had dripping away. "I would feel silly dating someone I hardly knew."

"Well then we could double date. It would be fun." Yukina added.

"Alright then. Why not?" The two girls giggled happily as Yugi turned on the T.V.

"I think it's time for the City's Championship of Duel Monsters." He announced, trying to take his mind off of Yukina's dating life.

For the next few hours they ate, laughed and talked the minutes away. Finally a knock came at the door as Sensho was ushered into the living room by Sugoroku.

"Well my friends. It seems that I must leave. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Yukina waved as she stood and moved towards the doorway.

"Tell your boyfriend 'Hi' from us." Joey teased playfully. Yugi cringed at this statement.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said turning around. "He saved my life once. We've been close ever since. He's become like an adopted brother to me, and the only reason that he enters the contest is because he likes dueling my real brother. Which he beat this morning and so it is tradition that I go out with him tonight. So no worries...I'm still available." She winked to them. "Later."

They said their good-byes, and Yukina left. Sugoroku came into the room holding a box. "Yugi, this is addressed to you. I found it on the door step when I was letting Sensho in."

* * *

Yukina was about to step into the limo when she caught the sight of Usagi in the corner of her eye.  
"Where are you off to?" Usagi asked stepping towards Yukina slowly. "I thought that you would have stuck around for the show."

"You know very well why I can't stay." Yukina said bitterly to her.

"Oh yes...your weakness to the Shadow Realm." Usagi began as she turned her head towards Yugi's door. "I wonder how this will hinder your future with the Pharaoh. Some Guardian, the very place that he will need your help the most, and you can't be there."

"It's not my fault! I was born with it..." Yukina retorted. "Don't you think I want to be there! Oh forget it." With that she got into the limo and asked Sensho to leave.

As the vehicle pulled away Usagi added solemnly, "I know you do..."

* * *

Yugi slowly opened the box to find a video tape, a glove with empty slots that looked like stars around the cuff, and two gold star pieces. "What the...? I wonder who sent this." He said looking up to his friends.

"Only one way to find out. Pop the tape in." Joey said changing the channel on the T.V. Yugi obeyed silently as he turned on the VCR and placed in the tape. For a moment there was nothing, but static snow on the screen. Then suddenly a face appeared. One that a few of them recognized.

"Isn't that the guy who was just on the T.V.?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, his name is Pegasus J. Crawford. He is the owner and creator of Duel Monsters." Sugoroku informed. "He was attending the City's Finals tonight to give out the trophy."

Suddenly Pegasus spoke.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." He smiled kindly as his opening words were in english. From that point on he spoke in Japanese so that they would understand him perfectly. "This is a special invitation for Yugi Mutou to attend a tournament I will be holding soon. However, I'm not letting just anyone participate. I'm looking for the very best. I've heard of your little fight with Seto Kaiba. I'm impressed, however, reputations are usually embellished so I propose a duel. I'm sure you know the rules. Life Points will be 2000, first one to zero loses. However, there is one twist. There will be a time limit of 15 minutes on this game. I don't have all day to spend dueling. Whom ever has the highest points at the end of the time limit will be considered the winner. Agreed?"

"What the? Does Pegasus know that this is a tape?" Tristan asked looking to Joey who added.

"Yeah, how are you suppose to duel with something that has already been recor..." Suddenly a black pall eased it's way out of the television and surrounded the room. Téa, Tristan, Joey and Sugoroku all sat completely motionless as if they were wax statues.

"What!" Yugi looked around in a panic calling his friends names one by one. "What's going on?"

"Do not be alarmed Yugi-boy." Pegasus grinned. As Yugi turned to him, he saw that they were both sitting at some kind of carved table, and Pegasus was in person! "This is called a Shadow Game. Great Powers back in Egypt used these games to decide the fates and futures of the world. But I won't trouble you with that now. Do you accept my challenge?"

Startled Yugi quickly switched into Yami, who felt much more at ease in this sort of place. "I always accept a duel."

"Game Start." Pegasus announced as a small timer off to the side began to count down the minutes.

"I'll go first if you don't mind." Pegasus pulled a card off of the top of his deck, surveyed his hand a bit before placing a card face down. "There. I cover a card. Your turn." Yami drew from his deck and was in mid way from drawing a card from his hand when Pegasus interrupted his train of thought with, "Don't tell me. You're going to play Koumori Dragon in attack mode. Am I right?"

Yami stared at him stunned and speechless as he laid the card down in a daze. His dragon appeared on the field as though they were dueling with one of Kaiba's virtual rings. "How did he..." He began as Pegasus quickly flipped open his trap card.

"Since you've played your dragon, I can use this against it. It's called Dragon Capture Jar." With that Yami's monster was quickly sucked up into a large jar. "Even Seto Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon couldn't contend with the power of my Dragon Capture Jar."

"I should have known that the creator of Duel Monsters would have the most powerful cards at his disposal." Yami grumbled as Pegasus laid another card on the table. It was face down like the last card.

Yami drew once more as he pulled another card from his hand to use when Pegasus revealed what it was. "Um...let's see...Silver Fang right? You also plan on using the Full Moon magic card to strengthen him." He smirked at Yami's amazement. Then he called on the attack. "I use the special ability of Dragon Piper." With that his card came to life and began to play a flute, lulling Yami's Koumori Dragon out of the Dragon Capture Jar. Then Yami's card attacked Silver Fang and blew it to pieces with ease. Yami's life points dropped to 1500.

"Just as I thought, all of my wishes are coming true." Pegasus laughed quite harshly at Yami, then he added, "Joke. It's a joke! Why don't we up the stakes a bit, hm? If I win you must participate in a tournament I'm holding. There's a large cash prize of three million dollars, ownership to half of my company with me, and of course, the world wide reputation of defeating the creator of Duel Monsters. What do you say?"

"I'm not interested! Yukina asked me this twice already and my answer is still, No!" Yami huffed. He was growing quite annoyed with Pegasus and his mind games.

"No, no, no. You have no right to decline this, because you won't beat me." A treacherous grin crossed Pegasus's face as he looked down to his hand. Then he placed another card face down on the field. "Your turn."

"There must be some reason as to why Pegasus knows my cards...but how..." Yami thought to himself as he looked to his opponent. Pegasus knew what he was thinking, and so he brushed the hair out of his face for a moment to reveal his golden eye. In it, was the reflection of Yami's Skeleton Warrior. "I thought that I was the one determining the out come of the game. But, if I'm controlled by his magic...if this is some kind of hypnosis...then that's why he can read my cards." Yami smirked as he ended his thought patterns with, "I've solved the secret of his trick."

Pegasus yawned as he asked, "Are you going to play?"

"Can't use the cards on hand..." Yami looked down to his deck. "I'm going to have to trust in my ability to draw." With that he slowly slid a card from the top of his deck and was about to place it face up on the field when Pegasus spoke.

"You don't have to waste your time attacking. I already know what your next card will be. It is part of the Zombie Warrior collections. And as a result, I use Sun Shower to destroy your card." He said proudly.

"That's true," Yami began smiling, "if that was the card I used. However, just because you can read my mind, doesn't mean that you can read my deck. The card I play, is the Dark Magician!" With that he placed the card on the field, and his monster appeared ready for battle.

Pegasus scowled at this, although he shrugged it off quite quickly. "No! It's not the card I thought it was..."

"Dark Magician. Attack Koumori Dragon!" Yami commanded as his monster prepared to strike.

"What! Not the Dragon Piper?" Pegasus asked curiously.

"I will look after my own cards first. If I'm controlled by my opponent, my outcome will not be good." Yami answered solemnly.

Pegasus sneered adding, "Your consideration killed you." as the Dark Magician destroyed the Koumori Dragon, knocking Pegasus's life point to 1200. He broke out into a bright smile laughing and clapping his hands at this. "Ok, ok. You've discovered my magic, and resolved it. You pass. But I think that you under-estimate my abilities." Yami looked puzzled at this as Pegasus drew another card from his deck. "Ooo! Unbelievable!" He said mockingly. "I found the Faceless Mage."

"What's that?" Yami thought to himself. "In the world of Magic, the Dark Magician is the most powerful..."

"I use this card, plus Magic Eye with Tempt to attack the Dark Magician." Pegasus announced. The Mage sprang to life and sent a wave of energy towards the Dark Magician. A loud explosion was heard as the field filled with smoke. When the smoke was gone, so was Yami's monster.

"What happened?" Yami asked out loud. "Did they break even? If they had the same attack power then they would both be destroyed. What is the effect of the magic card he played?" Looking to the timer he sighed. "The game ends in 5 minutes...if I don't attack I can win by having the most Life Points..." A grin crossed his face slowly as he thought, "This is a strategy that people with no courage would do. I have to attack until the last minute, or until I bring his Life Points down to zero. This is the only..." He drew a card from his deck slowly. "...style of fighting I desire." With that he placed his card face up on the field. "I use Celtic Guardian in attack mode, to destroy your Faceless Mage!" Yami proclaimed proudly. Though, a leering glare ebbed from Pegasus's face as he heard this.

"My Magic Card didn't raise the attack points..." Pegasus stated as the Celtic Guardian ran to attack his card, but was blown away forcing Yami's Life Points to 400. Yami stared speechless as the smoke cleared the field once again, it was then that he saw his Dark Magician standing opposite of him with the Eye of Tempt on his chest.

"No! He controlled my card...I don't understand...Pegasus's magic wasn't placing me under hypnosis, it was reading my mind!" Yami exclaimed to himself.

"I shall place one card face down on the field and the game shall end." Pegasus grinned as he started to clap once more. "Nice job Yugi-boy. You did much better then I expected."

Fury raged in Yami's eyes as he drew from his deck quickly. "The game isn't over! I play Summoned Skull. Attack!" Just as Yami's card appeared on the field, and raced towards Pegasus's startled face, the timer ran out, and Yami was back in his living room looking at the Television screen.

"Sorry Yugi-boy. Who knows what would have happened if there wasn't a time limit. But, it looks like I won. Not that you had much of a chance anyway." He beamed as he pulled back the long hair from over his face to reveal his golden eye. "This is the Millennium Eye. It's powers are beyond what you can comprehend...however I'll give you a first class look at them when you come to my Island. Oh yes, and to make sure that you hold true to our bargain..." His eye began to glow as a green pall settled upon Sugoroku. With that his soul was pulled from his body and into the television.

"YUGI!" Sugoroku called, looking at his grandson through the glass. Yugi forced Yami to switch back as the room changed to normal, and the Shadow Realm disappeared.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried, jarring everyone around him back to their thoughts. They were unaware of what had happened, as Sugoroku's body fell over limp. "Grandpa!" Yugi clutched the television tightly as if his grandfather would come back. "GRANDPA!"


	11. The Betrayal

The Betrayal

* * *

Yukina raced down the endless hallway of fluorescent lighting and leather chairs, she had left Kenji and Sensho to wait in the limo. Kenji was completely in the dark about what had happened, and he didn't question Yukina when she said that they needed to go to the OOTD Hospital. Though, it was known to the general public as 'Tech-Organic Research Institute'. Anxiety dripped from her as she dodged people and equipment. Nurses and doctors where busing about, filled with many thoughts. She was only filled with one. Yugi. Yukina received the call no more then twenty minutes ago. She knew what had happened, but she wasn't sure how Yugi was going to take all of this. Sugoroku would be perfectly fine. Yugi's heart would be another. Finally she reached W398, where Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura and Usagi sat silent staring at a body in white sheets. Yukina stood unnoticed looking into the room through a small window. She wasn't ready to face the oncoming questions yet.

Usagi stood and moved towards the window over looking the grounds. Her eyes scanned the darkness of the night, which seemed to shroud the ground below. Her attention was drawn as Yugi found his feet and crossed to where she was standing. The sound of his voice was weak, and wracked with pain.

"Usagi..."He began as he took a moment as if to grasp his thoughts into a sentence. "Why?" Was all he could ask.

Usagi closed her eyes unable to answer at first. She wasn't sure what to tell him. If she wanted to destroy Yukina, now would be the perfect time for her to do it. However, something made her hold back. Something, she saw in the innocent eyes of Yugi made her turn and respond, "I don't know."

"STOP IT!" Yugi cried as his eyes began to shake, and his fists clenched tightly at his side. This jarred everyone from their thoughts, and all focus was on him. "STOP LYING TO ME! Doesn't anyone tell the truth in the order! DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW ANYTHING!" Tears leaked down his cheeks as he sank to his knees. Yami stood in unseen silence in the corner of the room. He didn't know what to say, or do, except leave Yugi to his pain. "Please...someone...ANYONE...tell me what's happened to my Grandfather..."

"Alright." Usagi sighed as she eased back into her seat looking to him. "I'll tell you. But I promise that it won't bring you any closure." With that Yugi looked up to her with hopeful eyes as he listened intently. "Pegasus, Yukina and I created a tournament called Duelist Kingdom. The top duelists from all over the world will be there to compete in this single event. The game is merely a cover for three separate, and very important missions. One, involves the Millennium Items, the second involves Seto Kaiba, and the third involves you." She took a breath to let this sink in before she continued. "Pegasus owns one of these Millennium Items. He has the Millennium Eye of Heart. This gives him the ability to call upon the Shadow Realm, and see into ones' soul. This you already experienced when dueling with him. He uses it as an advantage to see what you're thinking in the game, and then counter attacks perfectly. But, another power of the Eye is to steal souls, and trap them into inanimate objects." She looked up to the man sleeping in the bed hooked up to many machines. "This is what happened to your Grandfather. He won't die...but he is trapped. And where, I truly don't know."

"But why did he pick Yugi? Why Grandpa?" Joey asked rising from his seat.

"Because...because Yukina asked him to." Usagi closed her eyes and turned her head from them.

"It's not true..." Yugi said above a whisper.

"That's a lie!" Joey practically kicked over his chair as he moved towards her.

"Joey, calm down!" Bakura retorted as he leaped from his seat. "The last thing we need is you losing your temper!"

"Well I agree with Joey. You're full of shit Usagi!" Tristan also found his feet as he pointed angrily at the dark haired woman. He was about to say more when Yukina entered the room slowly. All eyes turned to her as she looked at Sugoroku solemnly.

"Tell them..." Usagi said in a half begging voice.

"It's true." Yukina said coldly. "I told him he could have your Grandfather's soul if you lost. I promised to help him...with something...But I also gave him the idea to ransom it at Duelist Kingdom so that you would have a chance to get it back." She stepped towards Yugi and offered him a hand to help him up. "It will all work out. You have to trust me on this one."

With that Yami hit her hand away hard. He had had enough of silence, and couldn't stand seeing Yugi in such pain. He wasn't going to continue to be played by an Organization he knew nothing about. "Trust you? TRUST YOU!" He quickly stood and looked at her coldly. "All you've done is lie to me! You've led me on to be one of your pawns, one of your assignments. Well I've had it! Toying with peoples lives, their emotions. Sacrificing for the greater good, is that it? Is that how you justify what you do so that you can sleep at nights? Twice I've watched Yug...my grandfather become a victim in this twisted game, and twice I've been told that it was planned. What plan, what outcome could be worth this?" He pointed towards Sugoroku, but kept his eyes on hers. "Tell me, is it all working out to how you've decided? Is this what you foresaw the events to bring? How many other lives have been destroyed because of your worthless plan! How many more people are you going to hurt before you come to realize that you're no different then the demons you destroy."

"Yugi I..." Yukina began as her eyes shook. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to just explain everything if it would ease his mind. But she couldn't sacrifice the future of the world, a future that would never be if Yami and Yugi didn't learn to use their power. She loved him too much to see him killed because he was unprepared for what was about to come.

"Save your lies for someone who wants to be hurt." Yami's voice jarred her thoughts. "You've done enough of that here...Funny how your greatest rival turned out to be the only one that we can trust. Leave before you make it worse." Yukina stood speechless at this. The sound of plinking forced her to look down as a few blue diamonds bounced on the floor. She brought a hand to her face, realizing that the diamonds were from her tears. Before she could think she was smashing into people in the hallways trying to get away.

Yami stood silently as he looked at the empty doorway. Suddenly his face exploded in pain as he was knocked to the floor. It took him a second to realize that he had been punched, but quickly understood when he heard Joey say, "Usagi, what did you do that for?"

"Never, in all my years with Yukina, have I ever seen her cry. You wanted the truth, and you got it. Now you see why we keep things from you. BECAUSE YOU REACT LIKE A TOTAL CHILDISH ASSHOLE! Do you have any idea how much she has given up because of you! What she's lost...no...of course not...You're too wrapped up in your own little self-centered world to see the 'Greater Good'. Do us all a favor and grow up!" She yelled at him. Yami pulled himself from the floor slowly as he glared at her with rage.

"I have to agree." Tristan added with great care. "Yugi...I've never heard you say such things to anyone before. Let alone Yukina...I thought you loved her."

Hearing that phrase pierced both Téa's and Yami's hearts for different reasons. Téa couldn't stand the fact that Yugi loved Yukina. Slowly she was starting to realize that she loved him just like in her past life, but, it wasn't Yugi but Yami that she was in love with. However, Yami was beginning to regret reacting the way he did. He did love her, and the fact that he had made her cry was eating him up inside.

"How long ago did Yukina leave?" A familiar voice asked. Everyone turned to Hiei who was standing in the doorway glancing around. "I feel that she was just here."

"No more then a few minutes." Joey answered, not wanting to add 'She ran off sobbing because Yugi was a jerk.'

"Did something happen? She feels sad to me." Hiei's eyes caught the glimmer of the small gems on the floor as he moved into the room. Then he shifted his eyes over Sugoroku's stats.

"I over reacted when I found out that Yukina was behind all of this." Yami admitted. "I said some things I shouldn't have." He dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I did as well. In fact, I came here to apologize to her." Hiei responded. "This morning, Ares went missing. She came to me in a panic to help find him. I had more important things to do then to chase that damned kid around, so I brushed her off. Then we got into a discussion about him, and I revealed some thoughts to her that I never should have spoken. She found some Trackers to help, they told her to get some rest, and that her frantic behavior would only slow them down. That's when she went to your house I imagine, in an effort to relax. And then this happens..." He fell silent after this as he looked to the old man in the bed. "It's been a trying day for all of us I suppose."

"Since she just left, we might still be able to catch her and apologize." Yami suggested as he moved towards the door. Hiei nodded as the group stood to leave with them.

"I'll wait here." Téa piped in. The last thing she wanted to do was chase down Yukina so that she could watch Yugi apologize to her. Usagi knew this, and nodded to her as the rest of the group left through the door. Just as they were making their way to the elevator, a soft green light under the bandage around Hiei's forehead began to glow.

"What's..." Joey started, but Hiei interrupted him by saying in a half panicked voice, "Yukina's in trouble." With that he raced towards the stairs, as everyone followed close behind.

* * *

Yukina burst out of the Hospital doors as the cool evening air enveloped her with it's darkness. She was almost down all of the winding stairs when she finally dropped to the stairs to hug her knees into her chest in an effort to calm herself down. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out and cast aside without a second thought. This is why she didn't fall in love. The plain reason that you must put your job before your feelings every time. "Besides, it would have all been over when he saw what I really am...a monster..." She thought to herself. Just then, a laughter illuminated her thoughts, as it sent a chill down her spin. Her eyes rose slowly to meet a pair of cold black gems staring back at her only a few steps away. Startled she leaped to her feet and stepped back some in reflex. "Laucian..." She uttered his name as though it was forbidden to do so.

"Yes..." His deep voice was almost soothing to listen to. It held a sense of power with his light Russian accent, and yet was seductive and alluring at the same time. Long silken black hair cascaded around his muscular shoulders which were covered in black clothing. Laucian was incredibly handsome to look upon, and all of the black upon his body accented his pale skin perfectly. "It has been, how do you say...a long time...hasn't it." Yukina instantly pulled her Millennium Item from it's case hanging upon her thigh, but before she could summon the blade he was behind her, his hand tracing across her neck slowly. She froze, rigid at the incredible speed of his movements. Her breath quickened as he slid another hand around her waist slowly, and firmly, as he pulled her back against him. "I wouldn't be doing that, if I were you..." He hissed gently in her ear.

"Wh...why?" Yukina tried to do her best to keep herself calm. She didn't want him to see, or feel that she was afraid of him. With that, the hand around her neck gripped her chin hard as he painfully wrenched her head to the side.

"That's why." He answered as Yukina beheld two bodies floating in the air just in front of the Limousine. It was Kenji and Sensho. Both looked a little battered as they struggled against the forms of Shadow Ghouls who held them gagged and in place.

"What! No. KENJI! Please let him go! He doesn't have the training to fight against you, he's innocent. Sensho I can understand...you two have a history. But please, don't hurt Kenji." She begged in his arms as she struggled against him. Her strength was unmatched by his, and it was useless to free herself. Sensho merely smirked at her words as he glared at Laucian in an effort to draw him away from Yukina.

"Yes...Sensho, we do have a history. But tonight is not the time to settle my past with you. Tonight I avenge my sister." With that his nails began to extend as he placed them into the soft flesh of Yukina's neck. She yelped some, however, when she opened her eyes the pupils were slits again like they had changed in the Night Club weeks back. In one swift movement she gripped his hand around her waist, locked her hand in place on it, and twisted his thumb back to the point of cracking. The second he recoiled in pain, she used this moment to throw him over her shoulder and against a small cement wall, shattering it to pieces. "Good." He laughed scornfully. "That is the Yukina I wish to battle. The immortal soul of the Dragon...killing you will be a little more of a challenge now."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I can assure you that I will be challenging." She hissed to him angrily. The sound of metal scraping filled the air around them, as she drew the blade of her Millennium Item.

"Very well. Your ignorance was not expected. I'll explain, but not here...I sense that your brother is near, and I do not want him interfering with my moment of glory! Come!" With that he leaped to his feet and ran at lightening speed to get away from her. Yukina growled as she chased after him with rage. She matched his speed and then accelerated as she chased him down the street. Soon they were almost a mile away from the Hospital when he suddenly leaped forward, and half turned in the air so that he was facing her. Then he plowed his feet into the ground as he launched himself towards her. Yukina caught a glimpse of silver as it swished past her face just as she turned her head to the side to avoid the blow.

"You're good." He said mockingly as he landed a few feet behind her, crouching on one knee. His sword was drawn and stretched in front of him as his eyes stared coldly into hers. "Very Good. Most people would have lost their heads over that."

"I don't want your compliments." She retorted in mid swing as she slashed at an upward angle towards his position. Instead of dodging, he met her blow with his blade as a loud clash of steel illuminated the air around them. The sound was followed by an encore of clanging, swishing and scraping noises as the two fought bitterly against each other.

"I have a question for you...Yukina..." Her name slid from his lips like poison as he kicked towards her stomach. She gracefully leaped to the side in a handless cartwheel avoiding his attack.

"I'm getting annoyed with all of this talking!" She lunged towards his legs with her sword but he back flipped out of harms way.

"Yes, I'm sure you are...however, I'm going to ask it anyway." He retorted as he met her sword just before it plunged into his shoulder. He pushed back against her with his blade as he spoke. "Have you heard the legend of the Dragoness..." She didn't answer, instead she dropped instantly and swept her leg across the ground in an attempt to trip him. He jumped, doing a half twist in the air and landed behind her. Then he brought his sword straight down upon her head, but she blocked it with her own steel. "Oh..." He grinned looking down at her. "Then let me tell you a little story." She swung her leg again across the ground, only this time he flipped backwards a few times to gain some distance from her. "Legend has it that an entity known as 'The Dragon Lord.' was assigned to protect the Great Pharaoh of Elders and Earths. However, his Godhood held him from protecting him in Mortality, so he chose three elders to do so in his stead, granting them his unlimited power, knowledge, and strength." With that Yukina raced towards him, slashing again. He merely leaped out of her way and continued. "This 'Order' that he created angered his counterpart, the Dragon Lord of Darkness, and he wished to create his own order. The Dragon Lord wanted his three to be unmatched in power except for the Pharaoh alone. So he tricked his brother into mortality. The Dragon of Darkness was born inside the heart of a female...her love, and purity rendered his dark powers useless and so he was trapped within her. Unless, of course, she was to call upon his power to aid her. Knowing that she wouldn't be unable to control such power if released, the Dragon Lord gave her an Achilles heal, so to speak, for the soul purpose of keeping him at bay...I intend to find out if it's true..." He glared hungrily at her as he added. "Rumor has it...this Dragoness is you..."

Yukina stopped abruptly, staring blankly at him. She had never given it much thought before. People had mentioned to her before that her appearance changed in battle. And in some cases she blanked out completely only to wake up in a pool of blood with no recollection of what happened, and no one left alive to explain. She had often wondered why, but had never guessed any sort of connection between her and the Legend. "Possible..." She answered moving towards him. "But I sincerely doubt it. There's no actual way to tell..."

"Oh yes there is...you see the Dragon's Power is released in stages...three to be exact. Three things that feed the darkness in him to over power your own will." He informed as he raced towards her slashing with his sword once again. She ducked and slashed back hitting his blade hard, another loud clash filled the air. "The first one is released by anger. You may not know it, but your eyes resemble his...your strength, speed and stamina interminable..."

"How's the second stage released?" She hissed as she kicked him hard in the stomach and flipped away from him to gain some distance for another attack.

"Fear." He grinned devilishly, with that he closed his eyes and chanted lowly. Two black puddles of swirling ooze formed on the ground in front of him. Slowly a form rose from each on of them. As the ooze dripped off it left the remaining forms of Hell Hounds snarling at her in it's stead. "Get her.." He commanded as they barked wildly and raced towards her. She felt as though she had seen them before, but this was the first time she laid eyes on them. Slashing with her sword in a huge spin she beheaded the one on the left and cut the one on the right in two.

"You'll have to do better then that to make me afraid." She sneered to him. He said nothing, but looked on at the bodies of his summon. Yukina took a step forward, but her attention was caught when the corpses began to shake on the ground. The head sprouted a new body, and the body a new head, the one in two grew another side each. "What!" She said looking to the now four bodies circling her. They pounced at her as she leaped into the air, slicing another on in two. She couldn't keep up, the more she killed the more there were. One bit her ankle hard and pulled her from her footing onto the ground. With that they had the advantage and quickly swarmed her biting and tearing at her flesh. What their teeth didn't cut their acidic saliva burned. She screamed in pain, but could no longer push them off of her. She felt her heart pounding in her throat, the beating consumed her ears with it's sound. Suddenly she no longer felt any pain, it was as though her mind began to drift and everything went dark.

Laucian took a step back as the 10 hounds that covered his enemy were thrown in one massive burst of energy slamming them into the surrounding buildings. "The second phase..." He said just above a whisper.

* * *

Hiei was the first to race out of the double doors and into the blackness of the night. He shifted his head from side to side looking for any sign of Yukina. All he found was Kenji and Sensho being held captive in the air by Shadow Ghouls. Drawing his sword he raced towards them. In one swift movement he was in the air, and had slashed both of the demon's heads from their bodies. They vanished instantly leaving Kenji and Sensho to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked helping Sensho to his feet, as Yugi extended a hand and liftedKenji.

Sensho nodded but Kenji answered, "I'm fine. A man name Laucian just left with Yukina no more then five minutes ago. But the rate they were moving, they could be anywhere by now..."

"Damn...she's using the Fang...it's power blocks me from getting a fix of her energy. I won't find her unless she drops it, or puts it away..." Hiei said to no one in particular.

"What were those things?" Joey asked as he looked to Kenji, but it was Hiei who answered.

"Demons from the Shadow Lands." Hiei explained. "They can only be summoned by those with great power."

"Come again?" Tristan said confused as he stared at the red eyes holding vast knowledge.

"The Shadow Lands is a place of Creatures, Monsters and Demons who were created for the soul purpose of serving their Summoning Masters. When they are destroyed, they go back to the Realm and wait." Hiei spoke as he sheathed his sword. He began to walk in the direction Kenji had pointed out that Yukina and Laucian left in. The group followed him close behind, as Sensho quickly opened the trunk of the limo and pulled out a long black bag. With that he threw it over his shoulder and caught up with the group. "The Shadow Realm is an alternate universe between the Shadow Lands and here. When the Shadow Realm is opened, the Demons have a direct gate way from their world to ours. These demons can be found on the Cards you use for Duel Monsters. Though there are thousands more still unaccounted for. In ancient times the Shadow Realm was constantly open. The Order of the Dragon was created to fight these roaming beasts. It wasn't until the Prophesied Pharaoh came that it was sealed, only to be opened by those with power that had matched his at the time he had closed it. The Shadow Lander's made a vow to those whom were opening the Gate way. If let into our world, then they would obey the Summoners every command.

"However, if the Summoner was to die before his monsters were defeated, then the monsters would be free to run rampant through this world. And so Dueling began. Those with magic power fought each other viciously with these monsters to gain control, or decide judgment upon souls." Hiei crossed the street at the end of the block without so much as looking in either direction. He was fixed on a faint energy of his sister ahead of them, but he wasn't sure as to how far away it was. "But, the Shadow Realm proved to be a treacherous place where you risk losing more then your life. So in order to play the games of power without risking anything in the Shadow Realm, the Pharaoh used his Millennium Item to seal a part of the Monsters souls into stone tablets. Then a ritual would be held to summon the beasts into our world. Since they were bound to their tablets, they couldn't run free and wreak havoc. After awhile the Monsters began to become fond of certain users, swearing their allegiance only to them, and could never be summoned elsewhere. It was even rumored that they were summoned into our world outside of the bonds of their tablets."

"Well if you were alive back then, is the rumor true?" Bakura asked curiously.

"I'm not allowed to divulge such information until the Pharaoh has regained his memory."Hiei answered coldly.

"So who is this Laucian?" Kenji asked as he rubbed his neck some.

"He is one of the Reborn Hosts of the demon Ragnok. His main focus is to kill the Pharaoh..." Sensho piped up from the back. "But he has a score to settle with Yukina. She killed his Sister, and brother in-law and has kept his remaining family from him ever since."

"Ares." Yugi said mainly to himself. Sensho nodded at this comment.

"So uh...is this guy stronger then Yukina?" Joey asked looking to Hiei.

"So long as she stays out of the Shadow Realm she will beat him." He answered. Suddenly he pulled the bandage from his forehead revealing an eye that was now glowing green. "She's dropped her sword. I can see her."

"Whoa!" Tristan exclaimed staring at Hiei's Jagen.

"Cool!" Joey added moving a finger towards it in an effort to poke it. Hiei batted his hand out of the way before saying.

"Oh no..." His voice held a hint of fear as he watched Yukina transform into her second state. With that he started in a dead run down the street hoping to reach her in time.

"Oh no? What's oh no?" Bakura asked watching Hiei leave.

"Oh no, means we run!" Kenji answered as he followed close behind.

* * *

Laucian watched the bloodied girl regenerate her lost appendages and become whole once again with sickening sounds of cracking bones. She dropped the Millennium Item on the ground with an echoing 'pang'. Then her skin began to turn a glimmering black, reflecting colors of blue and green as she moved in the dim light. Her clothes faded away as what looked to be large scales forming across her chest and slightly down her legs. A long tail extended to the ground with a large, flat ax-like tip which glistened it's sharpness as it waved gently. Her feet melted and formed three separate long talons, their claws cracking the pavement below, as her fingers extended in length some with three inch razor sharp nails. Laucian took a step back as Yukina turned her face towards him. It looked as though she was wearing a clothe mask, since her lips were gone showing no definite nose or mouth. Her ears were long and pointed which held back one of the last remnants of her normal form, her long blond hair. If that wasn't enough to convince you that it was, in fact, at one time Yukina, her unmistakable ultramarine eyes would.

"Incredible..." Laucian stared in wonderment. "If I am right, Yukina's mind should be unconscious right now, and a sort of auto-pilot of reflex actions should be in control. Her only thought is to protect herself and to feed... The last stage of releasing the Dragon..." He said to no one in particular. "Blood...once she has consumed enough of it, the Great Dragon of Darkness will be freed!" He watched as his Hell Hounds instantly started attacking her once again. Her movements were faster then he could follow. She threw them like they were rag dolls, punching, kicking, slashing and leaping at tremendous speeds and strength. Finally she plunged two fingers into the eyes of one of them as it howled in pain and vanished in smoke. With that, she began stabbing all of them in the eyes with her fingers, or slashing across them with her tail. Soon they were all destroyed as she stood motionless in the middle of the street once again.

"I wonder what she's doing..."He thought to himself. "She must be sensing her surroundings...incredible...the absolute perfect weapon...I wonder..." With that he took a step back and softly placed his foot on the ground. Instantly she turned her head in his direction. He froze. She turned her head from side to side listening for him again. He moved his arm and she raced towards him bringing a clawed hand down upon his face.

Laucian became rigid as he looked into the empty ultramarine eyes in front of him. Yukina stopped and sniffed him for a moment as she moved down his body slowly. She could hear the beating of his heart, and smell the fear on his breath. But she couldn't understand what he was. There were many sounds and smells around her and she couldn't discern whether or not he was dinner. All she knew was food moved. Terror rose in his heart she moved around him curiously. "She is only attracted to movement." He thought as she quickly stood, her ears pricking to sounds coming towards them. "Great...just what I need...her brother to mess everything up." She stepped from him some as she assessed the oncoming disturbance by cocking her head to the side. "I have to do this now." With that he closed his eyes focusing all of his energy on the dark spell he was chanting in his mind. Soon a black fog covered the ground at first, and then quickly surrounded them in a swirling vortex of dark colors. Yukina's heart began to pound rapidly as she dropped to her hands and knees the movements of her heaving shoulders showed she was breathing heavily, though she made no sound.

"HA, HA! IT'S TRUE!" He screamed with glee. She turned towards him some as she tried to stand and attack, but found her knees once again. "You cannot dwell in the shadow realm! It drains your strength. Your presence has made the heart of this woman weak, and neither one of you can survive here. The Dragon Lord's Curse...the very place that would feed your power, takes it. And now...you're mine..." With that he brought a booted foot to her side sending her flying into a street light. She groaned in pain as she shook her head just in enough time to see a fist come towards her face. Once again she was knocked some distance away from him. "Join me. Become my slave and I will release you from your prison and rule the world."

"You cannot bid me serve..." Yukina spoke, but her voice didn't resemble her own only that of a dark and powerful soul. She turned her head a she continued, though there was no movement of a mouth. "I am bound to one, and one alone. My fate is tied to king and throne."

"Then I shall become King and you will become mine!" Laucian laughed viciously.

"I don't think so..." Yami said drawing Laucian's thoughts towards them. Laucian turned just in time catch a glimpse of Hiei plunging his sword deep into his chest and out the other side. Laucian gasped a moment as he leaped away landing on top of a street light. Hiei moved towards Yukina, but she slashed out at him. The rest of the group followed after him, but he placed out a hand.

"Don't get too close...she doesn't recognize any of us...she'll kill us and not remember a thing." Hiei warned, as Usagi flashed back to the day in the Arena. This was the state that Yukina had become before and almost completely devoured her.

"You...wanna play with my toys, play with these!..." Laucian grinned as he pulled the sword from his chest and pointed it to the company below. Just then many puddles of black formed on the ground as Hell Hounds rose from them once again to serve Laucian's wishes. "Kill them all!" He commanded as the Dogs snarled and moved towards their victims.

"Hey wait a second, I remember these things..." Joey grinned triumphantly. "These are the animals that attacked Yukina in my vision at the Order."

"Do you remember how to kill them?" Bakura asked backing up into Tristan.

"Um...no...from what I remember they were killing me." Joey answered as feelings of triumph left him.

"Well it looks like they're going to have a chance to do it again." Tristan added as the group placed their backs close together.

"Why is it that every time I'm involved with Yukina, my life is always about to end." Usagi complained.

"Here!" Sensho threw out swords to everyone in the group from the bag he was carrying.

"What do we do with these?" Bakura asked frightened. Just then Kenji's eyes turned a soft royal blue, though nobody noticed, as his Millennium Item glowed in his pocket.

"We do this..." He said as he lunged out at one of the dogs, catching it in it's left eye. I howled in pain, but vanished in smoke soon after.

"How did you know that?" Yami asked as he readied himself with his own sword.

"Explain later, fight now." Kenji retorted as he side stepped out of the way from an oncoming beast. It took them a few moments, however, the more they kept dodging and slashing the more they started to feel at home with fighting. Then something strange happened. A new light shone in everyone's eyes.

Yukina slowly started to change back. Almost all of her energy had been drained from her, and the Dragon could no longer sustain his presence. Hiei helped her to her feet as she struggled to stand.

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked sleepily in the direction of all of the fighting.

"The past returns..." Hiei answered as he watched quite stunned.

One of the dogs knocked Bakura to the ground, he wasn't as skilled with a sword as the others seemed to be. Raising an arm across his face in an effort to defend himself he heard Joey yell, "Usagi! Ryou needs you!"

Usagi whirled around bringing her sword in an ark catching the creature across his face and sending him back to the Shadow Lands. "Stay close to me." She commanded lightly as she turned and started to fight once more. Sensho moved towards Usagi in an effort to help her protect Bakura.

"Jounouchi! Behind you!" Tristan warned.

"Thanks Honda!" Joey grinned as he turned around just in time to slice it in half and stab it in one of it's eyes.

"They just keep coming." Yami said angrily as he watched more come out of the ground and attack them. "Hiei. Get Laucian!"

"My Lord!" Kenji gasped as he dove towards Yami knocking him out of the way of two hounds. They rolled for a moment, but Kenji quickly recovered and stabbed the first one in the eye, and kicked the second one away at the same time.

With that Hiei nodded and instantly obeyed. He leaped high up into the air and kicked Laucian in the back of the head. The blow sent him to the ground as the two of them fought hand to hand. The blow to his chest with the sword was weakening his power and he couldn't fight Hiei and keep the Shadow Realm up at the same time. Laucian turned and raced from the scene, but Hiei followed close behind, determined to get some answers.

Soon the darkness of the fog faded away as the group was diminishing the numbers of their enemies quickly. The sound of a motorcycle engine rev'd in the air as Yami struck the final blow to the remaining demons. Joey and Tristan gave each other a high five cheering loudly as they turned and jumped on Kenji.

"Way to go man!" Joey said rubbing his fist on the top of Kenji's head.

"Yeah, if you didn't show us how to beat them, we'd be Alpo!" Tristan praised holding him in a head lock so Joey could continue his attack. Kenji laughed happily at this.

"Come on, it was no big deal. You would have figured it sooner or later." Kenji grinned.

"Are you alright Miss Usagi?" Sensho asked tenderly.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you Bakura?" Usagi turned to the platinum blonde beside her.

"Yeah...I think so...what happened to Hiei?" He inquired looking around some.

"I think that he is chasing down the creep that hurt..." Usagi began as Yami interrupted by saying, "YUKINA!" All eyes turned and followed as Yami raced towards the teetering girl. She had focused all of her attention on trying to keep up right, but now everything was going black. She needed to rest and regain her strength. Yami was just about to her side when a sleek black motorcycle, carrying a helmet shrouded rider dressed head to toe in black leather, sped through the group. He drove dangerously close to Yami, forcing him to jump out of the way. With an outstretched arm he scooped Yukina up before she had sunk to the ground and hit the brakes hard, swinging the bike into a 180. Facing the group of stunned on lookers he positioned Yukina, whom had already passed out, so that she was safely against his chest. With one arm tightly around her, he rev'd his bike and left just as quickly as he came.

"Well shit! Some rescue..." Joey complained not knowing how to take this new development. "Now what do we do?"


	12. Journey To Duelist Kingdom

(I know that I've changed how a few of the things have happened. But that is why it's a Fan Fiction. It just flows better to me instead of writing out every single tedious thing. I would also just like to let you all know that I thought it would be better if Yugi and his friends Graduated before Duelist Kingdom. Why? Because it doesn't make much sense that Yugi and his friends suddenly don't go to school any more and have wild adventures running around the globe Dueling. That...and it would also send the wrong message to kids. Stay in school! This has been a message from your local Dragoness Domain Broadcasting System)

* * *

Journey To Duelist Kingdom

* * *

The wind danced leaves around Hiei as he stood motionless, shrouded by branches. He peered down to the rather large house, completely secluded on the edge of a cliff over looking the ocean. The instant Yami had told him that a mysterious man showed up and kidnaped Yukina, he knew right where to look. After all, he was holding the Millennium Dragon's Fang, so there was nothing hindering the gaze of his Jagen. It glowed brightly on his forehead as he watched the man carry his sister to a large four posted bed. With that he vanished from the tree with little more notice then a sound.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he re-appeared behind the man.

Startled, his question was answered with a quick drawing of a silver gun, cocked and ready. "More then they did." Was his answer.

"I doubt you're going to shoot me Seto..." Hiei sighed some as he walked carelessly towards the bed. Looking down upon Yukina's slumbering face, he half smiled. Then he began to unlace her boots and slip them off.

"Reflex." Kaiba smirked as he placed the gun on a near by table.

"What made you take her?" Hiei asked plainly as he pulled the covers over her slowly, then finished by brushing the hair from her face.

"I thought that I recognized her as I was passing by. She was fighting some clown and his dogs. I was about to step in when she changed into that creature..." Kaiba crossed his arms as he leaned against one of the bed posts. "Memories...images...visions of insanity, or whatever you call it, overwhelmed me. It wasn't until I came around that I saw the group of losers fighting. She looked like she was going to pass out, so I grabbed her before Yugi could. Pay back for beating me. Besides...I'm sure that I'll do a much better job of taking care of her then he did." Kaiba finished bitterly.

"Your instincts served you well. As long as Laucian is out there, she isn't safe with anyone but us." Hiei praised slightly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what's wrong with her?" Kaiba turned his gaze downwards.

"Last time we met, you announced that you didn't believe a word of what I told you. Now you seem to care?" The words came out like criticism from Hiei's lips.

"How could you possibly expect me to believe that I lived in Ancient Egypt, you were my brother and have been alive since then, and Yukina was our little sister? And that we've all been reborn, except you, to re-write the mistakes in our past and save the world once again...And to top things all off, you tell me that my little sister Yukina, who died when I was 8, survived the car crash that orphaned Mokuba and I." Emotion was pouring from Kaiba's voice as he closed his eyes. "I may not believe a word of your resurrection crap...but I know...I know that the last part is true. Mokuba always believed that she had survived when they told us that they didn't find her body in the crash. I even funded a search for her a few years back just to ease his mind that she was gone. It was then that I buried all thoughts on the matter. But now, when I look at her," He turned his gaze towards the blonde as he continued, "It's as though I'm a child again, and nothing had ever happened.

"You on the other hand...all I can say on the matter is in some odd way, I feel as though I respect you...and I don't respect anyone. And if that makes you my brother, then so be it. Just don't expect me to make you a maccaroni necklace." He finished coldly.

Hiei laughed, which was strange for him, since only Yukina could make him do so. "Can you remember anything about Yukina before that day that your parents..."

"Why? Didn't you watch us grow up?" Kaiba slid onto the bed next to him.

"No...I was there when you two were infants, but then I was called on a mission that detained me for many years just before Mokuba was born. It wasn't until I learned that there was an accident that I even heard of you again." Hiei answered. "I made it there before the paramedics arrived and checked the wreckage, but all I found were your parents. The car seat was empty...I started to look for her, and traced her to North Africa. From there I lost the trail. I came back to take you and Mokuba with me, it was then that I found out that your 'family' had placed you up for adoption instead of taking care of you. I searched every Orphanage from here to Tokyo, but I found you on the day that Katsuro Kaiba adopted you. He was a very wealthy man, and I thought that it would be your only chance to have a normal life. So I guarded Mokuba and you closely and did what I could in the shadows.

"Two years ago I heard rumors of a rogue demon rampaging through Cairo, Egypt, and answered the threat personally. Bullets did nothing, and no one could get close enough to harm it with a sword. I called upon the Shadow Realm to take it away from innocent people. It was there that it changed back into a small blonde girl. I instantly recognized her at that very moment. I even had tests done to make sure. It was her. When she woke up, she had absolutely no memory of any kind prior to a few days before. I tried to revive her memory by taking her back to your childhood home, even going as far as having her under hypnosis. Nothing. I told her that she had two other brothers besides me, but you were so busy with Katsuro and your takeover, that I never had the chance to introduce any of you. So I kept her with me in an effort to give both her and I the family that we've lost."

"I don't understand how she can be the same age as me now when she's two and a half years younger." Kaiba glanced to her a bit.

"That would be my fault." Hiei half smirked. "I took her with me on almost all of my missions, most of them weren't in this dimension. Time moves differently in all worlds. What seemed like days to you, passed as months for us. It was also the only way that I could get her through school and training quickly so that everything would fall into place now. She definitely has the family genes in intelligence and quick thinking."

Kaiba half nodded with a light smile, and though he was still mystified with dimensional travel, everything that he had seen at the Order was enough to prove Hiei's words. "It's strange...even though it's been years, she's still the same as when I last saw her. I may not remember much...but I know her smile, and her laughter are the same...I remember the way she use to steal my toys, or blame me when she broke things. And how she use to make Mokuba laugh when he was crying." He paused for a moment as if getting lost in his thoughts before he continued. "She used to sneak into my room and crawl into bed with me when there was a Storm."

"She's still terrified of thunder." Hiei admitted as he listened attentively.

"Then it's her alright. I would have never known that there was a Storm outside if she didn't wake me up. I used to come home from school and find her dressed in my clothes reading books in my room. She wanted to be me more then I did." Seto couldn't help but break out into laughter at this memory. "I wonder how Mokuba will take this when I tell him...he never mentioned her or our parents when we reached the Orphanage. It wasn't until Katsuro asked us about our past that he even brought up the fact that he believed that she was still alive."

"Why did she leave with your parents that night?"

Kaiba took a moment before he answered. "Yukina was having problems with her heart again. They were always taking her to the hospital and hooking her up to machines. We were visiting my Uncle when Yukina had another attack. My parents left Mokuba and I as they raced to get her to a Hospital. The weather was bad and a car in front of them lost control forcing them off of the road, and over a cliff..." He stopped as he looked at Yukina, then added solemnly. "Funny...she looked almost exactly like this that night." Hiei nodded some in understanding.

Suddenly Yukina's face scrunched as she cried out, "NO!" jerking her head violently to the side. Kaiba raised his eyes to Hiei's in a worried and startled stare.

"Nightmares..." Hiei answered. "This is the only link to her missing years. Yet, when she wakes up all she can remember is a man's voice speaking to her, and nothing of what he looks like or says. Don't be surprised if she calls out your name. She mentions myself, Yugi and his friends as well."

"Impossible." Kaiba stated as he stood and looked to Yukina as she turned slightly as though she was being pinned down. "She didn't even know Yugi or his little minions until a few weeks ago. How could she possibly know of them if she was missing in North Africa for 8 years? It just doesn't make sense!"

"No...it doesn't." Hiei agreed. "All I've been able to piece from them is that she is in a great deal of pain and fear. She calls out to us for help, but we're not there to answer. It's as if she was remembering things from her previous life, but that wouldn't make any sense since all of your memories have been sealed away with the Pharaoh's."

"Or...whom ever had her, knew of all of us..." Kaiba said lost in thought. Hiei merely nodded at this. "Well, whatever it is, I'm here now. And I intend to right all of the wrongs I can."

"Be careful, and trust no one outside of family. I have other matters to attend to tonight so I'll leave Yukina with you. Unless you are unable to care for her." Hiei said in a questioning tone.

"I have some things I'm working on. But I'll just move everything into here. Do you know when she'll wake up?" Seto asked moving towards the door some.

"In three days exactly. She'll be quite hungry as well." Hiei stood and leaned down to kiss Yukina on the forehead. Then he moved from her and turned to his younger brother. "I'll bring some clothes for her in a day or two, mainly to update you on what is going on with Laucian. Until then." With that he vanished from the room without a trace of him ever being there in the first place. Kaiba took a moment to move back towards his sister, and pulled the covers up onto her shoulders, before he turned and left.

* * *

The sun was setting low in the West causing the sky to reflect that of a blazing fire as Yugi gripped the chain link fence tightly. He stared blankly across the city's horizon, with sounds of traffic bustling below. Yugi couldn't stand to be in the hospital room any longer, and so he fled to the roof for some air. He didn't sleep well after last night's events, so much had happened in such a short time. "Pegasus..." The name coursed through his veins like poison. He closed his eyes as Yukina's face flashed through his mind. It was quickly followed by an image of her second transformation.

"I thought that I would find you up here." Hiei stepped towards him softly.

"I'm so confused...I thought that some air would clear my head." Yugi said mainly to himself. "I don't understand why stealing my Grandfather's soul would be planned...or why Yukina didn't tell us that she was...for lack of a better word, a monster." The last word fell from his lips as though he was afraid to even think it.

"The Monster isn't Yukina...you would do well to remember that. And Pegasus..." Hiei began before he stopped to reword what he was about to say. "There is a future Yugi...a future that has already happened...Five thousand years ago a Great Pharaoh ruled this world and many others. Two thousand years later he died, almost destroying the universe he loved before he did so. His story was so tragic that a decree was made for all of his legacy to be wiped from existence. For fear that his spirit would not be reborn and return to his throne of peace and prosperity. History is repeating itself, and will continue to do so until all of the wrongs of the past have been made right. Yukina and myself are trying to make that happen. And for your sake...I suggest that you quit feeling sorry for yourself and help."

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself!" Yugi turned around abruptly, anger filled his tender eyes. "I'm trying to understand all of the secrets that you guys keep from me! I'm trying to be apart of this whole future you keep talking about! And if you want my help, then you had better start confiding in me, because I can't help what I don't understand."

Hiei sighed a moment as he turned his gaze towards the sunset. "Alright...I will tell you what I can...the rest I keep from you not because want to, but because if I was to tell you, you would not believe me." Yugi nodded as Yami became more attentive. "Do you remember the story I told you of the Dragon Lord and his twin?"

"Yes..." Yugi started before he exclaimed. "You mean that the legend is true! He was reborn inside Yukina..."

Hiei grinned some, "I'm impressed. Most people don't put two and two together. Yukina doesn't even know. I think that he is the reason that she can't remember anything. Why her past is nothing but a shadow to her."

"Why would he do that?" Yami asked thinking that only Yugi could hear him. He was startled when Hiei answered him.

"When I found Yukina she was wearing a garb of clothing that I hadn't seen in centuries. It belonged to a Clan of Sorcerer's called Dune, who were exiled from Egypt, while the Pharaoh reigned, for their evil deeds." Hiei started but was interrupted when Yami said, "You can hear me?"

"Yes." Hiei nodded lightly. "And see you. I've been alive for thousands of years, and I've developed a keen sense with the Spirit World. I know of who you are...and who you were..."

"Tell me..." Yami pressed him.

Hiei laughed scornfully before he stated. "You already know...it will take you time to accept and understand it though."

Yami fell silent for a moment as Yugi asked, "Why do you think the Dune's wanted Yukina?"

"That clan worshiped the Dark Dragon Lord. When he was born inside Yukina 5000 years ago, Dune revered her as a Goddess. They waged war with the Pharaoh in an effort claim his wife for their own." Hiei responded, then turned his gaze towards the Sunset.

"Yukina really was the wife of the Pharaoh..." Yugi gasped lightly. "I saw it in a vision when I was receiving my pendant. Just like the Hell Hounds from last night."

"Yes...Last night the Shadow Realm choose to give all of you a glimpse of your past lives. Your names, your actions, everything was restored and then quickly taken away once more. The Shadow Lands respond to one man alone. The Pharaoh. He is their master, and they desperately yearn for his return. The Fate of all worlds yearns for his return." Cocking his head to the side he looked at Yugi, and then to Yami before he finished by saying. "Will you deny their call?"

"No." They said together, but Yami added, "But, what part do we play in all of this."

"Go to Duelist Kingdom. Save your Grandfather, and discover the power of your soul. You must master your Millennium Item before you are any good to anyone." Extending his hand he finished by saying, "I have never shaken hands with anyone other then the Pharaoh himself... nor have I ever wished anyone luck before...but Good Luck. Against Pegasus's Millennium Eye you are going to need it." Yugi grabbed his hand as Yami placed his on top of both of them. With that Hiei teleported leaving the two of them alone on the roof top.

Yami turned his head and stared at the now purple sunset. "Wait for me...Pegasus..."

* * *

Joey slumped down on the floor in the fading light of the evening. His eyes caught the glimpse of something on his coffee table. It was a brown package with a white note on top. His eyes glanced over the note as he read,

"Dear Joey,

Sorry you had to read this, but you weren't home for me to tell you. I've left for Egypt this afternoon and I won't be back for three weeks. I wish I could explain what is going on, but my plane is leaving in an hour. Please be safe, I've left money for you in your room. This came for you in the mail.

I love you,

Dad"

"EGYPT!" Joey exclaimed. Putting the note down he sighed some. "The more I live here the less I understand him." With that he opened the package to reveal a video tape. Popping it into the VCR his sister, Serenity, appeared on the screen.

"Hey big brother." She started and smiled brightly to him. "I can never seem to get a hold of you on the phone so I thought that I would send you a video letter. I would like to see you again...one last time...my eye sight is getting worse and I would like to have your face in my memory before..." She stopped and then smiled happily. "I love you Joey. Please call me...soon."

"Serenity..." Joey said slowly.

* * *

"Hey Yugi." Téa beamed as she sat down at the desk in front of him. "Isn't it exciting that this is our last day of school? After this WE'RE GRADUATED! Good bye High School. Hello COLLEGE!" Tea cheered as she threw her hands up and into the air.

"Just in time for Duelist Kingdom." Yugi sighed.

"Yugi...you're not seriously thinking on going?" Téa questioned as she watched Yugi slide five cards on the desk. "What are those?"

"Hey guys!" Tristan bounded over with Joey , then he put Yugi in a head lock. "Can you believe that I PASSED! WOO HOO!" Yugi giggled happily at this as Tristan let go and in a serious voice added, "Cool cards, what do they do?"

"They have to do with the Tournament. I went home this morning and found them in my door. They hold instructions as to my next step to going to the island." Yugi answered.

"I have to tell you Yugi...I don't feel right about letting you go to that Island alone." Tristan admitted kindly.

"Thanks Tristan, but I don't know of any way that you could come with me..." Yugi sighed.

"Did you see your mom?" Joey asked tenderly. "How is she holding up with this whole thing?"

"Believe it or not she left me a note telling me that she went to Egypt. I don't think that she knows about Grandpa." Yugi answered.

"No way! My dad went to Egypt too..." Joey exclaimed.

"My parents left for Egypt this morning..." Tristan gasped as the three guys looked to Téa.

"So did mine..." She said slowly. "What do you think this means?"

"They went on vacation behind our backs!" Joey clenched a fist. "Those bastards!" His friends stared at him blankly for a moment before he added, "Or it could mean that there is something 'Orderly' going on here."

"I'll call Sensho and ask if he knows anything." Téa grinned as she pulled her cell phone from her bag. With that she moved away from the group. Joey looked down to the table again and picked up the card with a large treasure chest over flowing with gold.

"WOAH! THREE MILLION DOLLARS IN PRIZE MONEY!" He cried. Tristan leaned over and looked at the card as well. "I could use that money for Serenity to have the operation." He thought to himself. "That gives me an idea."

* * *

Yugi moved slowly through the growing crowd of people. All of them had a Dueling Glove on their right hands. They gathered on the docks where a large cruise ship with the logo 'Industrial Illusions' on the side sat floating in the bay. "Lots of competition." He said to Yami, who walked close behind him.

"Are your nervous?" Yami asked in response to the comment.

"A little...but since you're the one who duels in the first place, I know that we won't lose." Yugi smiled with lots of confidence.

"I hope I don't let you down..." Yami thought to himself.

"Greetings Duelists from around the world!" A man yelled from the side of the giant ship. He was dressed in the usual attire of a henchman, black suit and sunglasses (even in the middle of the night). "You have been invited here for one purpose. To fight your way to the top and face Pegasus J. Crawford himself. If you win, you will prove to everyone far and wide who really is the best duelist in the world!" Cheers resounded below him as he paused for effect. "Only those with star chips will qualify for the journey there. You will be checked for those before you board. Please have them ready. Thank you, and good luck!" More cheering filled the air as the large body of people formed a line and waited for their turn to board.

Yugi was getting pretty close to the beginning of the line when he heard shouting coming from behind him. Normally he wouldn't pay attention, except that he heard his name, and recognized the voice. Turning his head he saw Joey being dragged away by two large men, he was shouting his head off. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BOARD! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M YUGI MUTOU, I DEFEATED SETO KAIBA, NOW LET ME GO!"

Yugi stepped from his place in line and moved over to his friend. "Joey, what's going on?"

"Oh, hey Yugi. These goons don't believe I'm you...the nerve!" He said glaring at them.

"He doesn't have a star chip so he ain't gettin' on the boat. Got it?" One of the men said angrily. With that he let him go, and his partner did the same.

"But he has a star chip. Here." Yugi held out his hand and dropped a star chip into Joey's awaiting palm.

"Yugi..." Joey said slowly as Yugi lifted a card and interrupted by saying. "This card says that as long a person has 1 star chip then he qualifies. And if that means that I'm at a disadvantage then so be it. I would rather have him with me, then two star chips anyway." The two men looked at each other as one of them raised a phone to his ear.

"Sir...we have a problem." He said solemnly.

* * *

"Tristan this isn't going to work!" Téa half shouted as the two of them snuck behind some crates.

"SHHHHH! It'll work as long as you keep it down!" He barked at her as he swiftly slipped inside one of the large metal crates of food.

"Are you sure that we should be doing this?" Tea followed him as they closed the door just as it was being lifted up onto the ship. They fell against the wall with a loud thud.

Tristan rubbed his butt as he answered, "Well it's too late now. Duelist Kingdom here we come!"

* * *

"That was sure nice of Pegasus to let me join the tournament." Joey said as he leaned out over the edge of the railing. "He's a pretty nice guy, when he isn't stealing souls."

"I'm glad you're here Joey." Yugi said solemnly.

"You didn't think that I was going to let you go and have the all the adventure did you?" Joey winked at him. "Besides, we're part of the same Order Squad. We have to stick together."

The ship set sail and headed quickly out into the open ocean. Yugi and Joey stared out into the night and admired the beauty of the sea. Suddenly their attention was drawn when a sweet voice behind them said, "Yugi Mutou...am I right?" They turned around to see a gorgeous yellow blonde smiling sweetly to the two of them.

"Woah!" Joey exclaimed looking at her. Yugi couldn't say anything, instead he stared at her with his mouth open.

"I heard that you beat Seto Kaiba...that's pretty good...for a kid." She added to sound superior, when in truth she had no idea of his age. "You may be hot, but don't think that will make me go easy on you."

"I am the friend of this hot person." Joey butted in pointing to himself. "The names Joey."

"So you are..." She winked. "I look forward to dueling both of you..." She turned and started to walk away. Looking over her shoulder she added, "Oh yeah, the name's Mai Valentine. But in the dueling world I'm called Phoenix."

"Great! That's just what I need." Téa raised a fist as she moved from their hiding place. "Another blonde throwing herself at Yugi!"

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!" Tristan hissed to her from the shadows as he pulled her down beside him.

"What do you mean we have no where to sleep!" Joey yelled at one of the personal onboard.

"Wh...what I mean is that there are only rooms for those who were City Champions. Everyone else has to sleep on the floor. There is a room right through there where I see that Yugi Mutou is written to be." He pointed. Joey huffed and grabbed Yugi's arm dragging him in the direction that the guy had directed them.

"Joey, why are you so upset?" Yugi asked suddenly as they stopped at the open door.

"I'm not really. It's just that sometimes you need to act tough to get people to listen to you." He smiled brightly. The two of them slipped through the doorway and glanced around at all of the noise. There were at least fifteen people laughing, talking, and exchanging cards with one another.

"What are they doing?" Joey asked Yugi, but he was answered by someone else.

"Their trading cards to strengthen their decks with new combos." A man said as he moved beside Yugi.

"You can do that!" Joey said without waiting for a comment. He then raced to the center of the room and began waving cards around bouncing from person to person.

"What a simpleton." The man said. "Aren't you going to trade your cards?"

"I wouldn't change a thing about my deck." Yugi stroked a hand over the solid gold box he was holding. "You're Rex Raptor aren't you?" Yugi turned to him annoyed with his comment previous the question.

"Yes I am...I'm not surprised that you heard of me...but out of curiosity, from where?" Rex said trying to hold back his glee.

"I watched you lose on t.v." Yugi retorted as he looked back to Joey smiling. "And I'll thank you for not talking about my friend like that."

"Yugi Mutou..." Another voice sounded as a boy much younger then Yugi moved beside Rex.

"Weevil Underwood." Yugi grinned a little. "You were the one that played Rex."

"And beat him...yes." Weevil grinned devilishly.

Rex fumed in silence, but then exclaimed in a startled voice, "You're Yugi Mutou!" Yugi nodded as he looked at his rivals.

"Well now that I've seen you...I'll retire for the night. I have much to think about before I challenge you to a duel." Weevil bowed some as he turned and left the doorway.

Rex followed behind him by saying, "Yeah...we have state rooms...too bad you losers couldn't make it in the cities championship. Enjoy your floor!"

"Tristan...I'm going to go and look for a bathroom. I need to pee." Téa announced as she moved from their hiding place.

"You don't have a dueling glove on. If you're caught we'll be sent home. Why don't you just pee over the side?" Tristan suggested.

"IDIOT! I'm not a boy!" She growled at him. Just then someone caught her eye. She turned suddenly to see Bakura move to the railing and look out over the ocean. Just then Usagi appeared behind him, placing a hand over his shoulder as they stood in silence. "What? Bakura? Usagi? Why are you here?..."

"Téa, I think that there is a bathroom just inside that door. If you go fast you might not be caught." Tristan pointed out.

"Did you see him?" Téa asked turning to Tristan wide eyed.

"What? A ghost?" He questioned from the look on her face.

"Oh never mind..."

Yugi sighed some as he waited for Rex and Weevil to leave. Then he slowly made his way back outside to enjoy the night air. Moving towards the railing he looked up into the starlit sky and admired their brilliance. "You know, this would be really romantic if Yukina was here." He stated to Yami.

"I was thinking the same thing." Yami replied. "I wonder how she's doing..."

"I'm sure that Hiei has her taken care of." Yugi grinned, Yami merely nodded at this.

"Yugi, I was looking all over for you." Joey exclaimed as he quickly ran over to his friend. "Look at the new cards I just got." Yugi looked over Joey's hand as his eyes rested on Baby Dragon. With that he reached into his solid gold box that held his deck and pulled out a card.

"Here." He handed it to Joey smiling. "This will be a good combo with the cards you just got."

"Yugi...you mean it! Thank you!" Joey took the card from Yugi and looked it over some. "Time Magician huh? Cool!"

"Yugi..." Weevil Underwood moved out of the Shadows and towards the two. "I was in my room when a thought came over me. It's rumored that you defeated Kaiba with the Great Exodia...is that true?"

"Yes it is." Yugi smiled.

"You are truly amazing to be able to handle such a powerful set. Is there any way that I could look at Exodia...I've never seen such power before...it would be such an honor." Weevil said with adoration.

"Well..." Yugi began. "I guess so." With that he placed his Gold Box on the table and proceeded to rummage through it piecing together the five Exodia cards. Then turned and handed them to Weevil's awaiting hands.

Weevil's eyes widened as he looked the cards over. "Amazing...simply amazing...I have been wracking my brain over trying to figure out a way to defeat this combo...and I have finally come up with it." Just then he threw them over the side of the boat, laughing as they landed in the awaiting sea.

"MY CARDS!" Yugi cried as he ran to the edge and looked down as they floated away. Instantly Joey leaped over the side and dove straight into the water. "JOEY!" Weevil laughed as he slipped back into the shadows knowing that he was going to be pounded into oblivion if he was caught.

Joey shook his head as he surfaced to throw the water from his face. A card floated by him. He then grabbed it and grinned. "Alright...one down, four to go!" He swam for a second towards the next card. The second he grabbed it the rush of blood to his skull from his 50 foot drop was getting to him. "Head first was not a great idea..." He said as suddenly things started to go black.

Yugi instantly jumped into the water when he saw Joey start to sink. Once he surfaced he swam over and grabbed his friend, holding him close as he started to tread water. "Hang on Joey...I don't know how we're going to get back on the..."

"Yugi!" Téa and Tristan said at the same time as they threw a rope ladder off of the side of the ship.

"You guys!" Yugi said happily as he struggled to catch up to the moving cruise ship.

"Grab on." A familiar voice said as he threw a rope out it the water. Yugi used his free hand to hold the rope tightly as Hiei braced his footing on the rope ladder and pulled the two in.

"How does he do that?" Tristan asked looking to Téa, who merely shrugged in response. Once Hiei had pulled Yugi close enough, he plucked Joey out of the water and threw him effortlessly over his shoulder. Yugi followed close behind as they climbed the ladder to meet their awaiting friends.


	13. The Arrival

The Arrival

* * *

Joey coughed as he kneeled on the floor. He was soaked from the swim after the Exodia cards. "I'm sorry Yugi...I tried...but in the end I was useless..."

"What are you talking about? You almost got yourself killed over a few cards!" Téa yelled at him angrily.

"Yeah Joey...at least you tried to get them back and you're safe. That's all that matters." Yugi smiled to him lightly.

"You don't understand...Every time I try to help, it just ends in failure." Joey said in a sorrowful tone. Before anyone could ask what he was talking about he continued. "My little sister Serenity has a problem with her eyes. She's had it since she was born. I'd forgotten all about it since she moved in with my Mom. We use to hang out as kids, and swore that we would always be with each other, but it never worked out. I just found out that her disease has progressed, and if my family can't come up with the money for the operation then she is going to go blind."

"Oh Joey..." Yugi sighed slowly just as Hiei entered the large crate throwing a blanket to everyone.

"Boo hoo." Hiei said in a grim tone as he then leaned against the wall looking to Joey.

"Oh yeah! You of all people should be the most understanding..." Joey looked to him with rage in his eyes. "Except my sister doesn't turn into a dragon when her disease flares up."

Hiei felt anger flare on this comment, but held it back and merely shook his head as he continued to look at Joey. "Maybe no one has told you. But you're part of the Order now. That means all of our funds are at your disposal. Your sister's operation is scheduled in two months. I informed your mother before she left for Egypt." Then he turned his gaze towards Tristan. "Nice room you picked here..." He said flatly, looking at their surroundings. "You travel like this often?"

"You know how it is when you don't have a reservation." Tristan smiled a little.

"You booked her operation! But how? The surgery costs over $750 000!" Joey stood suddenly looking at Hiei wide-eyed.

"Like we have a budget...Don't forget, we do have people watching you guys 24/7. They watched the tape before you did, to make sure that it was safe and re-wrapped it to look like normal." Hiei answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That was incredibly nice of you." Téa praised happily. "And slightly invading at the same time..."

He turned his head slowly towards her as his eyes gave her a chilling look before he answered, "I don't do nice." Joey ran to him with his arms open in an effort to embrace Hiei, but was startled when suddenly Hiei was gone. He reappeared beside Yugi as he glared at Joey. "I don't do hugs either..."

"Hiei...why have all of our parents gone to Egypt?" Yugi asked looking up to him. Hiei moved back to the wall and leaned against it folding his arms.

"To look for your father." Hiei revealed as he continued. "Your mother is very close to Joey's Father and Mother. When Alice, Joey's mother, found out that her ex husband, was going to aid your mother she insisted on tagging along. Your mother called Tristan and Tea's parents to see if they would take care of you and Joey while they were gone, but they both thought that it would be fun to see Egypt. Since Yukina is paying for the whole trip, they decided to go as well. Not that it was a problem, by any means, I think it would be best if your mother had her friends surround her on such an expedition. So, I had Sensho call your families and tell them that you would be staying with Sugoroku at Yukina's and they left that very day."

"Your father..." Yami shifted his eyes from Yugi to Hiei before he asked, "Hiei, is he alive?" The rest of the group looked at Hiei confused when he answered, "From last I knew...yes." To a question they never heard. Yugi sat speechless at this. His father was alive! A man that he knew only from stories and pictures. He wished that he was with his mother, searching through the sands of Egypt for a family he had always dreamed about. However, reality of why he was on a course for a forsaken island set in.

Yami smiled as the new light that now shone in Yugi's eyes. He was happy to see that Yugi's heart was finally starting to mend the wounds that had been pushed a side for so many years. Then he looked up to Hiei and asked. "Why is it that you are here? I know you well enough now to understand that you only show up for a reason. And stay for as long as it is necessary."

"This is true." Hiei half nodded. Joey and the others stared blankly at him as they wondered why he was talking to a wall. "So let's get on with it." It was then that he raised the Millennium Dragon's Fang which glowed in his left hand. A dark pall dripped from the hilt and surrounded the group on the floor. Soon the crate was filled with the swirling fog as Yugi's friends disappeared leaving only Hiei, Yugi and Yami.

"The Shadow Realm..." Yami stated startled.

"Hiei, what's going on?" Yugi asked as he stood and looked deeply into the red eyes across from him.

"Listen up...I'm only going to explain this once. You need training if you are to beat Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom. Training which you don't have time to take. So I am going to give you a crash course. If you succeed, every moment from here on will aid you in becoming stronger with your Millennium Item, and the power of your souls. If you fail, your friends and you will die. Understand?" Hiei explained as he took a step back.

"Why should my friends be harmed? They have nothing to do with this!" Yami exclaimed as fear grew in his heart.

"They have everything to do with this. You will do well to remember that. Pressure is the best form of learning...and it is not up for negotiation. Begin!" He snapped his finger as he disappeared in a cloud of dark purple smoke. Once the smoke had faded a large stone table laid in it's place. Upon it, Téa was bound with chains. She turned her head to see Yugi looking at her fearful.

"Yugi! What's going on!" She asked quite scared, the chains rattled as she struggled to move.

"Téa! Don't worry I'm coming!" With that Yugi took a step forward only to find that his feet were stuck in place. No, not stuck, slowly sinking in a thick ooze of swirling muk. Just then a large flat stone descended over Téa's position. A rope clearly appeared to be tied to it. Yugi and Yami's eyes followed the rope down to where it disappeared into the ground. Then a small, unlit candle formed at it's base.

"Calm yourself Yugi. Calm your mind and think...the more fear and anger in your heart the faster you will sink." Hiei's voice resounded in the air around them. Then a loud snap followed as the candle lit itself and began to burn the rope. "To get out of this you must answer this following riddle...answer wrong and you both die instantly. Take too much time...same fate...answer right and you'll move on to the next test."

"I understand! Now get on with it!" Yami said angrily as he switched with Yugi. Suddenly he dropped as the ooze moved it's way to his shoulders. Fear that Yugi would bend under pressure was enough to want to handle this on his own. Yugi was grateful for this since he didn't want to screw up and kill everyone.

"You must keep your composure at all times. There will be moments and instances that you will feel like all is lost. At that time you give up your power and allow your opponents to conquer your emotions. Life is a game, and people are pieces. Those that are strong of heart and mind are the players, those that are weak are played. Are you a player or a pawn?" With that Yami was sucked down to his chin.

"I'm..." He began as he closed his eyes and took a breath. "I'm a player!" His answer lowered the ooze back to his shoulders again.

"What are the key points to winning any game..." Hiei asked, his voice sounded Godly as it boomed around him.

"You must know your opponent, read their actions and reactions, strategically play their moves against them...you must become the game and master yourself." Yami's words dripped from his mouth as though they were repellant for the substance around him. With each phrase he was raised higher and higher.

"At what point do you lose?"

"When you give up, and give into your opponents will." Yami answered triumphantly. It was then that the ooze had completely fled from his body, leaving him standing on solid ground once again.

"With that being said...here is your riddle. What clings to the pillars and creeps on the ground..." A loud cracking sound illuminated the darkness as Yami's attention was drawn to the rope which held the stone from crushing Téa. A few of the thick strands had burned through leaving only three left in flames.

"Yugi! Hurry!" Téa pleaded as she struggled once again.

Yami closed his eyes trying to clear his mind. "If I panic, I'm only going to sink again. I need to focus...Clings to the pillars...and creeps on the ground...what the hell is that suppose to mean!" He could feel himself lowering into the ground. "Alright think...what could cling and creep at the same time...picture a pillar...and..." With that a grin crossed his face as his crimson violet eyes shot open with victory. "Hiei, I know the answer! It's a shadow!" With that Téa vanished with a poof, in a cloud of smoke and Yami was once again standing firm.

"Very good..." Hiei's voice said in a half mocking tone. "Now for the next phase. You've learned to master the strength of your mind by calming your senses and thinking things through. Now it is time to battle with the strength of your heart." As the smoke cleared once more, Tristan was left standing in it's place. He held a sword in his right hand.

"What the...Yugi?" He looked down to the object. "Why am I holding this?" Another sword appeared on the ground beside Yami as Hiei's answer resounded around them.

"Simple. You two are to fight to the death. If Yugi kills you, he and his two friends, other then you, will be freed from here. If you kill him, only you will be spared. Oh yes, and if one of you doesn't die in the time limit then all of you will be killed." An hourglass appeared off to the left of them. It turned itself over and as the grains of sand began to fill the bottom, yellow eyes opened all around them. They slowly started to close in on Tristan and Yami, snarling hideously as they moved.

Tristan glanced around at the eyes before he threw his sword to Yami's feet. "Kill me Yugi, and then Joey, you and Téa can escape. It's better if three make it then just one." He pleaded, much to Yami's horror.

"Tristan...I can't kill you..." Yami said slowly, his eyes holding the look of remorse and fear.

"You have to!" Tristan commanded. "It's the only way. Now do it and get out of here!"

Yami's head was spinning with thoughts. He couldn't just up and kill Tristan just to save himself. The eyes continued to grow closer as Yami tried to think of a way out of this. "Everything here is a game...there are rules...that's what Hiei said." He thought. "What are the rules of this situation...one of us must die. He said that we had to kill the other..." A smirk formed upon his face as he pulled his sword from the ground. "But he didn't say anything about killing ourselves." With that he raised the sword, and much to Tristan's shock and terror, he turned it on himself, plunging it deep into his chest. Much to Yami's delight, he felt no pain. Instead, Tristan vanished like Téa had, and Yami was left to himself once again.

"Impressive. Usually one person doesn't get out of that..." Hiei praised. "Now for your final test. You must master the strength of your spirit. When you put the three keys to life together, you will be unstoppable. They are the only way you can master your Millennium Item. Mind, Heart and Spirit."

Joey stepped forward from the dissipating smoke and smiled brightly when he saw Yami. "Hey Yugi! I was beginning to think that I wouldn't see you guys again. Have you seen Tris or Téa?"

"Yes I have...Joey, we're stuck in a Shadow Game right now...do you know what that is?" Yami asked solemnly.

"Sort of. It's that magic mumbo jumbo that Hiei was telling us about the other night right?" Joey smiled widely. He loved every second of this new world that Yukina had introduced them into. Though Yami was worried about the next test, he was glad that the last one was with Joey. The blonde haired optimist always found away to brighten even the darkest moment.

"I'm not sure what the next..." Yami said in response before he was cut off by the sound of stones sliding against each other. Suddenly they were trapped in a small room made out of large stone blocks.

"Woah...where did these come from?" Joey asked startled. Yami didn't respond. He was more worried about the slowly lowering roof. "Is it going to crush us?" Joey was panicking now.

"What ever happens Joey, don't lose focus." Yami ordered. The roof was right on top of them now as the two of them pushed up against it with all of their strength.

"Not good..." Joey huffed with a scrunched face showing his strain.

"Strength of my Spirit...what is a spirit?" Yami thought quickly. "Ok, break this down...I am a spirit...I use Yugi's body to take physical form...I control his body at will...therefore a spirit is what's in control of the physical...and in this Realm, everything is commanded and produced by the stronger will of the spirits occupying it. I just have to out will Hiei..." Yami deduced as they were pushed to their knees. He closed his eyes and pictured the roof disappearing. But the weight on his hands told him that it was still there. He thought harder on the room around them faltering and freeing Joey and himself. He could literally feel energy flowing to his hands as the roof began to lift upwards. This gave him more hope, and more hope gave him more power. Soon the room faded away like he had pictured, and with it the swirling blackness of the Shadow Realm as well. He could see Téa and Tristan now as the two ran over to him and Joey.

"Yugi! Thank goodness you're alright." Téa sighed in relief.

"Welp...I'm scarred for life..." Tristan groaned as he glanced around at his friends.

"Well...it looks like you passed my little test..." Hiei scoffed some. "Now you will be able to defeat Pegasus...so long as you don't forget the things that you've learned." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. Handing it to Yami he added. "Here...if you are to defeat the uprising foes, you will need this card."

Yami took the card from his hand as his eyes widened in shock. "But this looks...it looks exactly like Yukina!"

"Lemme see!" Joey said anxiously. Yami switched back into Yugi, who held the card up for everyone to gaze. Upon it stood Yukina, scantally clad in an Egyptian Attire. In her hand she held a glowing staff which was raised above her head to the heavens.

"Woah..." Tristan managed to say in his wonderment. "Check out what she's wearing."

"Hey!" Yugi defended as he turned the card away. Hiei shot Tristan a death glare, which made him shrink away slightly.

"That is the Pharaoh's Guardian. One of the two most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters. It is so powerful that is requires a host soul to control it...Yukina's if you haven't already grasped that." Hiei explained but Yugi interrupted him by saying, "Yukina's soul is in this card!"

"Yes, a piece of it. Which is why you must be careful when using it. If the card is sent to the grave yard. Yukina will be sent there as well. And if she is in the graveyard for more then 72 hours she will remain trapped there for eternity." Hiei continued.

"How do you save her from the Graveyard?" Joey inquired.

"While battling you can use a magic card to summon her back, like Monster Reborn. Or you will have to wait to summon her again in a new duel." Hiei responded.

"Why doesn't she have any stats on her?" Yugi asked as he looked over the card again.

"Simple. You must summon her to the field to learn her strengths and effects. Out of play, she looks like any other fan card. I don't know all of her abilities. But I do know this...she receives 1000 attack points for every Magic and Trap you have in your graveyard, and 1000 defense for every Magic and Trap you have on the field. Her max defense can be 5000, however, her attack is interminable." Hiei took a step back as he looked to the card in Yugi's hand.

"Wow! That card is going to kick major butt!" Tristan beamed.

"Yes..I think it more then accounts for what you've lost today. Now then...get some sleep. Tomorrow you start on your journey to becoming a real Duelist." Hiei turned and lifted some pillows off of the ground as he threw each of them one.

"Where did you get these from?" Téa asked.

"My Jagan gives me many abilities. One of them is to move objects with my mind. And if Weevil harmed your deck, you can harm his good nights sleep. I'd go to his room and kill him, however, I think you need the star chips more." Hiei was about to teleport when Joey had grabbed his attention once more.

"Hey, Hiei...I was thinking...thank you for getting my sister the operation. But I would like to try and pay for it with my own power...I want to win the money at Duelist Kingdom and save my sister myself..." Joey said with vigor in his voice.

Hiei nodded and replied. "I understand. However, if you should fail, we will still follow through."With that Hiei teleported out of the crate leaving Yugi and his friends alone.

"I told you he was a great guy." Joey said with glee.

* * *

Kaiba opened his eyes as the sweet music of a woman singing sounded in his ears. He leaned back forcing the blanket that was over his shoulders to the floor. Turning he gaze to the bed, he saw that it was unoccupied and neatly re-made. All of the dishes of food he had brought up the night before were empty and stacked tidily on their trays. "She was hungry..." He said to himself. His eyes shot up to the door that was opening on the other side of the room. Yukina stepped from the light it poured in, rubbing a blue towel through her wet hair with a hand wearing a dueling glove. She was dressed in the clothes that Hiei had brought the day before, which mainly intailed jeans, combat type boots, and a white t-shirt. The golden hilt of the Millennium Fang was strapped to one leg in a special made case, it glistened as she hummed moving towards a mirror on the wall.

"You're awake." Kaiba said flatly. She turned her ultramarine gaze towards him tenderly.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She grinned.

"It wasn't a problem. How are you feeling?" He asked standing from his chair.

"I'm still a little weak. But my strength will recover gradually through the day. You?" She replied.

"I'm fine. Hiei dropped that thing off for you early this morning." He stated pointing to the Millennium Item. "Do you need that trinket or something?"

"It helps me keep my power at bay and under control." She ran a hand across the black dragon tattoo that wrapped across her stomach. "Otherwise I have to wear a bandage with an enchantment upon it. But, you wouldn't know what I was talking about."

Kaiba fumbled with the bottom of his shirt as he pulled it over his head. Starting from the top of his left shoulder and wrapping down his arm was the same tattoo that she had around her waist. "I've had this since I can remember. I've always worn long sleeve shirts so that I don't bring attention to it. Hiei explained to me what it was...that it wasn't active yet...but I hardly believe his crap." With that he pulled his shirt back on and looked to her.

Yukina stared blankly at him for a moment before responding, "Then it's true...you are my brother..." Something in him melted as he heard her say these words. It was as if nothing had ever happened, and that they had been together always. She stepped forwards, but he met her half way, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders.

"You remember...tell me that you remember..." He said into her hair.

"I wish I could...Oh Seto, what if I'm not, what if..." She was interrupted by a loud bang outside their room. It was followed by voices shouting, "FIND HIM!"

"Oh no..." She added. "It's Tuesday! I forgot that I sent men to kill you."

"Then there's no question." Seto smiled brightly. "You are my sister. Come on." He grabbed her hand and reached for the suitcase on the desk. Then he ran through an open door on their left leading them into a long hallway. He could see men running up the stairs at the end yelling, "I see him!" With that the two bolted to the end of the hall and into a large office with bay windows. He let go of Yukina and slammed the door behind them, locking it shut.

Soon after there was pounding coming from the other side. "OPEN UP!" Voices yelled.

"Seto...I'm so sorry...I can explain." Yukina started but Kaiba merely grinned to her.

"You don't have to. Let's just focus on getting out of here first." With that he picked up two large red discus looking contraptions from his desk and placed them in his briefcase. Just then the door burst open as two men entered pointing guns at them. More men stood behind them, armed and ready. Kaiba pulled Yukina behind him as he grinned devilishly to the intruders.

"Seto Kaiba...you are to come with us." One of the men ordered.

"You and what army?" With he backed up and raised his briefcase just in time to ricochet two bullets. He kicked the office chair in front of him hard, and sent it flying into the two men knocking them down. Then he grabbed Yukina's hand again and jumped through the window, shattering it to pieces. Yukina screamed some, but then fell silent.

Two of the men behind the first ones ran to the broken window and looked down at the crashing waves of the sea. "Tell Mr. Pegasus that Seto Kaiba and some blonde girl are dead."

* * *

Yugi stood at the head of the ship and watched as the Island was becoming closer. He awoke that morning with a bad feeling, but he couldn't tell what it was. Joey, Tristan and Téa walked up behind him and looked on to what was going to begin the greatest adventure they had ever embarked upon. "Are you ready?" Yami asked, as Yugi nodded at his question.

An hour later they had docked and people started to unload off of the cruise ship. It was then that Tristan exclaimed. "Wait! We don't have any star chips! We're going to be caught!"

"Tristan! Keep your shirt on! I doubt that they are going to keep checking for those things now. Just act cool and we'll be fine." Téa barked at him. The group walked down the ramp and onto hard cement dock below. Tristan walked rigidly behind him friends.

"Hey!" A guard called out to him. The group froze in terror as Tristan turned to look at the man. "Relax. Enjoy yourself. This is a once in a lifetime tournament." He grinned to the brunette.

"I will. Thank you!" Tristan bowed to him politely before taking off in the other direction. The group stopped some distance away as Tristan breathed a sigh of relief. "Man I thought that my heart had stopped beating!"

"I can't believe that you would scare so easily!" Téa scolded some.

Joey trusted a fist in the air as he cheered. "Yes! We've reached the Island safely!" With that he sneezed loudly.

"I'm sorry Joey...It's my fault that you're catching a cold." Yugi apologized as he thought back to the night before with Weevil and losing his cards.

"Take it easy Yug. I'm not getting sick. But I am getting more and more anxious to kick the crap out of Weevil Underwood." Joey retorted. The two turned and looked at Weevil who was staring at them laughing.

"I won't forgive you..." Yugi grit his teeth. Just then a man called to the group of duelists who had gathered on the dock.

"All competitors, follow the stone path to the gates of Pegasus's Castle." He announced. The group of people started to move in the direction he had commanded them to.

"Let's go." Joey remarked as he started to follow the flow.

They had gotten about halfway up the winding path when Téa saw something move below out of the corner of her eye. Glancing to see, she beheld Bakura looking up to them. "Huh?" She gasped.

"What's wrong Téa?" Yugi asked turning to her reaction. She looked to her now observant friends and pointed down into the trees below.

"I thought that I saw Bakura down there."

"What? Bakura?" Yugi questioned as he looked over the edge of the stone railing. Joey and Tristan did the same. However, they couldn't see anything but trees.

"It must have been my imagination then..." She doubted as the group sighed and continued on their walk to the gates of the Palace. Bakura moved slowly out from behind the tree and stared up in their direction.

"Oh I love the game of cat and mouse." Usagi giggled behind him.

Yugi came to a stop amongst the crowd as he looked up to the towering palace in front of them. Random banter filled the air as duelists talked about the one who beat Kaiba, and other champions that were rumored to be in the tournament. It was then that a man stepped out onto the balcony and introduced their host.

"Attention! Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford is about to read you the rules of Duelist Kingdom. If you should break them at any time, you will be expelled from the island immediately." He yelled to them. As he stepped aside, a tall man with silvery hair glistening in the sunlight stepped out so the gasping crowd could see him clearly.

"Greetings my fellow duelists, and welcome to my Duelist Kingdom!"Cheers resounded below him. His wandering eye caught sight of Yugi's angry gaze. Quickly he looked away grinning to himself. "So you came..." He thought devilishly before addressing the crowd once again. "This palace is the heart of Duelist Kingdom, and is where the finals will be held. Here are the rules you must follow in order to get here. Challenges from your fellow peers do not have to be accepted. However, amongst you, and hidden about my world are people I call Player Killers. Their job is to eliminate as many duelists from the Island as possible. These challenges you must accept. Life Points are at 2000. Please use the cards you brought, and do not trade or steal anyone else's. We have cameras stationed absolutely everywhere. Everyone here should have a dueling glove and two star chips. On the glove there are 10 star chip holes, which allow you to keep the stars you've won. Star chips are evidence of your victory. You must wager stars in every game. If you lose all of your chips you will be escorted off of the island promptly."

"Joey and I are at a disadvantage...but I can't worry about that now...my main focus is to play the game Pegasus has set. And win!" Yami thought to himself as he watched in silent bitterness.

"The whole island is an arena to fight on. Collect 10 star chips to qualify for the finals, which will be held in two days. The games begin in 1 hour. You have 48 hours to reach here. After that, only those inside the palace will remain on the island. The rest will be forced to leave. Thank you, and good luck! I look forward to personally dueling with the best." Pegasus bowed, turned, and walked back inside the building. "Yugi, if you want your Grandfather's soul, come and take it. I'll be waiting."


	14. Bug Brawl

Bug Brawl

The polished marble floors glistened in the evenings fading light. Torches on a timer suddenly burst into flame illuminating the hallway. A figure cloaked in a heavy black material glided with great importance through the loneliness. The heat from the torches was swiftly sucked out through the paneless arch windows. Soon the frame of the man came to an abrupt halt as he reached the end.

In front of him towered double doors with a strange pentagramic insignia carved deeply in the thick wood. The symbol was filled with a substance that could only be explained as blood, however, from the rusty color it looked to be centuries old. Raising a hand a small glow of light from his forehead beaconed the door to open. It obeyed with little more then a scraping sound upon the marble. Two steps and the man's booted feet found the grainy feel of sandstone.

The room was extremely large and well lit with thousands of candles. Most looked to be carelessly stacked on the uneven ground of the surrounding rising steps leading to nowhere. However, some candles were placed with great importance on points of strange designs drawn upon the stone. It was there, in the center of the largest design, which was perfectly angled in the middle of the room, that a man sat crosslegged hovering a few feet above the floor. He looked as though he was in deep thought. Despite the incredible display of candles, his features were unnaturally shadowed. The cloaked man moved quickly towards his master and then dropped to one knee.

"My Lord." He interrupted his masters meditation.

"This had better be good..." Was grumbled in reply.

"I assure you that you will not be disappointed." The lackie spoke quickly. Suddenly he felt the burning sensation of his Lord's eyes upon him. This instantly silenced him until he heard, "Well get on with it." This brought a sudden fear into his heart and he began to find his words.

"The Goddess has been found." This perked up his Lord's intrest. "Our Seers picked up the energy signature of the Darkness three days ago. She must have lost the Millennium Item she carries. We tracked the location to a street in Domino, Japan. We found traces of the Shadow Realm. Then her trail ran cold, our Seers lost sight of her. We've concluded that she must have regained her lost item."

"Hmmmm...whom ever she was with knew of her weakness." Stretching his feet to touch the ground once more he stood with a powerful presence. A fist shook angerly at his side as he continued. "Hiei no doubt saved her, and gave her back that stupid item, blinding her from my sight...always medling in our plans. I thought for sure that the Pharaoh would have shown up when his precious Egypt was being destroyed by our Goddess 3 years ago. Instead that fire demon shows up to ruin our plans. I thought that Centuries would have turned Hiei to dust by now...but no matter. We can only assume that the Pharaoh has lost the memory of his former power...and if this is so, then we have no time to waste. He must be destroyed while he is still weak and vulnerable, and the Order must be crushed."

"But my Lord...we cannot find the Order. They are shielded by the Light Gods."

"Do you think I am blind to such things!" His voice caused the man in front of him to tremble in fear. "Our Goddess has already found the Order and more then likely gained their trust. All we need is to track her steps and they will lead us right into the heart of the heratics. Which is why you must FIND HER!"

"Y-y-yes my Lord. We've purchased a location for a new branch in Japan. The Shadow Gate has already been established." The Lackie once again found his voice.

"Make our branch small, unnoticeable. I don't want attention drawn to us in a foreign land. Any leads as to where she could be now?" His voice of power commanded a quick response.

"Yes. Pegasus J. Crawford is holding a Tournament called Duelist Kingdom. Her desire to duel will surely lead her into this event. We are almost certain to find her there. What are your orders should we succeed."

"Send our best trackers. But do not engage. It is she who will lead us to the Pharaoh Reincarnate."

"And when we find the Pharaoh?"

"Kill him of course."

"Yes my Lord." He bowed lowly.

"Anything else to report?" Cold eyes inquired with almost a daring tone.

"Yes my Lord. Marik Ishtal and his Rare Hunters have currently found 3017 Rare cards. We've purchased 1745 of the most ultra rare, and powerful from him. He is requesting that we grant him the equipment to forge copies."

"Good...grant my little pawn what ever he wishes. His quest for revenge will save us years in searching for the cards ourselves. How is the excavation of the Shrine of Stars?" He quirked an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Well my Lord. The Crypt of Leo has been uncovered and traces of Libra have presented themselves near by. It won't be long before we've found the Heaven's Chamber and the very Universe will bend to your will." Was the answer to the longing question inquired moments ago.

"Yes...then all will be returned to it's natural state...I will re-write history and shape the future to what it was always meant to be. I heard that the Undead Guardians are posing a problem still..." He finished with a grim laughter that shook the very foundation of the stones around him. He always loved hearing about the deaths of his workers.

"That is correct my Lord. Three more have died from 'accidents' in the catacombs. However, there is word that a woman and her six companions are searching for her Husband. So our current losses will be more then replaced."

"Excellent. Put the women in the Mines and any men in the Resistance. Once the mark of the Oricalcous is etched in the blood of our Goddess upon the floor of Heaven's Chamber I can cleanse this pathetic weak world!" His laughter shook the flames on the tender wicks, as the man before him bowed and scurried out of the room to find his 'new' recruits.

Tristan stretched his arms behind his head as he let out a large yawn. The sun beamed happily down upon it's subtle worshipers as the breeze waved the grass in a delicate dance around their ankles. "Man it's a nice day!" Tristan smiled brightly. Tea nodded in agreement, but Joey and Yugi seemed to be lost in thought as the wandered around in the meadow aimlessly.

"So Yug, what's the plan?" Joey finally spoke.

"I'm going to find Weevil Underwood and settle our unfinished business." Yugi answered, his voice was unusually cold, but not unexpected for what had happened on the Cruise Ship one day prior.

"WOO HOO!" Joey cheered which caught everyone off guard. "I was hoping that you were going to pound that evil midget into the ground."

"Yugi look." Tea jarred their attention with her raised voice and a pointed finger. Ahead of them at the base of a section of woods stood Weevil in defiance.

"Weevil..." Yugi hissed. It was then that the little creaton turned on his heals and feld in a cloud of devilish laughter.

"Hey you little punk! Come back here!" Joey yelled after him. Yugi quickly took to his feet and started after him as fast as he could. His friends followed close behind him.

"Slow down!" Yugi complained, just as thousands of Moths flew out of the trees crossing their path in a blanket of wings.

"Man he's fast." Joey said to noone in particular. Tea held her head hoping that the moths would stop bothering her sometime soon.

"Where's he running too?" She asked.

"Who set the rule that the whole island can be an arena?" Joey added, wanting to pound the idea maker into dust at this point.

"Joey's right. I almost forgot about that rule. But why do we need such a large space for cards? It must have something to do with that other knew rule that Pegasus was talking about." Yugi thought just as he came into a clearing. Weevil stood facing him with a childish look upon his face. He laughed viciously as he pointed a finger in Yugi's direction.

"Yugi, I wish to challenge you first."

"I can't forgive you." Yugi started with a deep hatred but, Yami quickly stepped in.

"Leave the punishment for me." Yami said in passing as the two switched places. Then Yami raised his crimson violet orbs to his enemy and spoke with authority. "Weevil, I wish to appraise you for finally challenging me."

"If I defeat you now then I'll eliminate my greatest competition before the finals. I'll win Duelist Kingdom for sure!" Weevil grinned some.

"Good...that's what I want." Yami added a sly tone to his voice.

"Duel, Stand by!" Weevil shouted the words which activated a mechanism underneath of them. The ground began to shake an split open. It was then that a dueling arena, that had Yami recognised from his fight with Seto, raised out of the ground beside them.

"Welcome to the Arena that will house your defeat Yugi Mutou!" Weevil growled.

"Woah! Pegasus spared no expense. Are these all over the island?" Joey asked, though no one around him had the answer.

"Let's begin!" With that Weevil quickly ran to the lift and dropped his bag to the side as he rose to his station. Yami followed his enemies lead. "You only have one star. So if I took it you would be booted out of the tournament. So I'll bet on one star as well. That way, even if you happen to some how defeat me I can stay on the island."

"No! I wish to bet on two!" Yami shouted to his opponent.

"What?" Weevil questioned.

"Only one of us can stay on the island." Yami growled sharply.

"I agree. This place isn't big enough for both of us. However, what will you use in place of a star?" Weevil inquired quirking an eyebrow.

"My reputation as a Duelist, and my deck." Yami lifted his cards to show Weevil exactly what he was reffering to.

"That's fantastic! Much better then a stupid star chip any day! If I knew this I wouldn't have thrown away Exodia." Weevil stabbed, laughing as though he had made the funniest joke in the entire world.

"Take him out Yugi!" Joey commanded below in support. It was then that a group of duelists wandered into the scene from one of the many paths in the woods. They were taken with shock at what they'd found.

"Wow! Hey, everyone. Look! A fight's already started. That's #1 Duelist in Japan, Weevil Underwood. Who's he playing against?" Some random kid spoke out. Joey felt this was an opportunity that he couldn't miss out on plugging Yugi's reputation.

"Why, that handsome young man your inquiring about is none other then Yugi Mutou, the very same Yugi that defeated Seto Kaiba." He turned abruptly sticking a thumb into his chest as he continued. "And I'm his equally as handsome friend Joey Wheeler." Then extending an open palm in the direction of Tea and Tristan he finished by saying, "And these are his gay followers." Tristan and Tea dropped to the ground in shock and disgust at Joey's explaination of them.

"Wow! So the very first battle is between two Kings!" The random kid said in awe.

"Let's start, my first card is Killer Needle in attack mode." With that Weevil slapped a card onto panel in front of himself. Suddenly it appeared on the field with a buzz.

"Then I'll use Mammoth Graveyard, in attack mode. The attacking power of our monsters are the same, so they'll both be destroyed." Yami grinned hoping to lower Weevil's defences. "Attack."  
With that the Mammoth sounded a charge and pounded towards the Wasp. Weevil announced for his creature to attack as well. It was then that the Wasp slammed it's stinger into the Mammoth's head causing it to disappear from the field.

"Awe...looks like your pitiful elephant was knocked down by my superior insect." Weevil snickered.

"How is that possible?" Yami thought to himself, staring at the scene. "The attacking powers are about the same. How come my Mammoth was knocked down?"

"Yugi," The sound of Weevil's obnoxious voice interrupted Yami's thoughts. "You probably don't know why I picked this place to be our arena. I'll explain. Acutally Pegasus revealed to me when he presented me with my Trophy from the National Finals. The new rule in this competition is...why don't you take a look at the arena's ground...It shows that we are on different terrains. 80 is jungle, and 20 is rural. This kind of environment fits the living place of my Insect card. Therefore, my Insect cards can adopt the power from the jungle which causes the attacking and defending power to be increased by 30." As he said this the stats on his Killer Needle raised from 1200 to 1560.

"Really?" Joey said with a serious voice. "The arena has that kind of effect. That means that choosing a place to battle can make or break your deck."

"Yugi, you can't beat me." Weevil shrieked towards Yami, but he was caught off guard at Yami's cocky laughter. "What are you laughing at?" He asked nervously.

"Weevil look at your monster." Yami said plainly. It was then that Weevil watched at his Killer Needle started to glow and then suddenly disappear.

"What!" He said startled. "My Killer Needle!" Dropping his attention to the Life Point stats he saw that Yami's had remained the same. http/ Not only that, beneath the life points show the current cards stats. Yami's Mammoth Graveyard was the same attack strength as Weevil's insect card. "Damn! The Elephant Graveyard must get a power bonus from the Rural area. But how could he have known this?"

"Weevil!" Yami said confidently interrupting Weevil's ranting thoughts. "When I first stood here I figured out this knew rule. It's disappointing to think...had Pegasus never told you, I doubt you would have noticed a thing."

Weevil grit his teeth as he listened to his enemy. "I can't believe that he realized this new rule...and so early into the game..." He said under his breath.

"I mean, honestly...even a child could have realized this." Yami boasted, knowing that his words were going to throw off Weevil's game. "How come Pegasus chose this Island for Duelist Kingdom? I was questioning this myself on the way here. But, after I saw the sensor floor of this arena I knew the answer. The place of the arena can change the power of the demons. To improve their quality. The key thing is to choose the right place for your style of deck." He grinned devilishly towards Weevil now as he finished by saying, "Weevil, your leading me here to this Jungle Arena...it was the final step to helping me realize this. I have to thank you for this. But, I'm sure that can wait for after the duel." Weevil dropped his hands to the sensor in front of him as he began to laugh uncontrolably.

"You are very bright Yugi, and focus on the details that the average Duelist would miss completely. But, then the new rule isn't only about the power of the wildplace. There is something you still don't know." He said finally as he contained his excitement for the battle.

"Let's go, Yugi!" Tea cheered from below.

"Yeah, finish him off already." Joey added.

Weevil drew a card from his deck as he said, "My next card is Hercules Beetle, in attack mode. First he will receive the field power bonus of 30" Saying this boosted his card to 1950.

"The arena is 80 jungle and the rest is rurals...I don't have any cards that are suitable for this kind of field." Yami thought to himself as he surveyed his hand. Then he pulled a monster from his hand and placed it on the field. "I use Feral Imp, in attack mode. Then I use the Magic Card Horn of the Unicorn to raise his attack power 700 points." The Feral Imp's power rose to 2000.

"Heh heh heh...you won't win by doing this. Attack my Beetle!" Weevil announced as the Insect rose on his feet to shoot beams of light from it's chest.

"Go Feral Imp!" Yami sounded the counter attack as a bolt of electricity zapped from the new horn upon it's head. It surrounded the Beetle but then suddenly disappeared, and with it so did Feral Imp.

"It's no use!" Tea cried from below.

"How come?" Joey questioned beside her.

"Probably the Demon had the aid of some kind of magic card that I wasn't aware of." Yami rationed.

"That's right." Weevil said with glee. "It's a magic card that denys Demons to use equip magic, and must only use their own power. The attacking power of my Hercules Beetle is 1950 while the power of your Feral Imp was only 1300. The difference will be deducted from your Life Points."

Yami grit his teeth as he watched his Life Points drop to 1350.

"So the insect card with not much power becomes very strong in it's own environment." Joey clenched his fists below.

"Isn't this like a heaven for Insects?" Tristan inquired.

"Yugi, try hard!" Tea cheered dispite the obvious difference in power.

"Yugi, it's your turn..." Weevil pestered.

"Damn...now I don't have any cards I can use to destroy his stupid bug." Yami thought to himself in a sudden panic. "I'll have to ask my monsters to defend."

"I can't believe that you're going to hide this way." Weevil said turning the tables of pressure speech. "I guess that means that I'll just have to be the winner. Don't tell me that your little win with Kaiba was just pure luck. It's time to pull out my insect army by using this card Mantas Soldier.((Please note that it isn't the cards name, but I couldn't translate the Japanese correctly from it )) Not only does it get a field power bonus, but I'll also add this. A magic card known as Lazer Cannon Armor to boost it's attack by three times."

"This is the strongest combator in Japan...and the strongest attack that I've seen as well from him..." Yami said with slight worry in his eyes.

"Attack!" Weevil yelled as his Monster's new laser cannon on his back began to glow. With that it blew away Yami's defense card with very little effort. "Oh Yugi...I thought that you'd be more of a challenge for me...but it seems like I'm wasting my skills on you."

"Defend, my cards...you have to be patient." Yami said trying to encourage the heart of his cards, though his foundation was shaking. http/ must be some stupid useless card again that he's using to defend his Life Points. Not many demons can block the strong attacks by my Unbeatable Insect Army. It's so boring to play with someone who keeps hiding. So I'll hide a card myself." With that he placed a card face down on the Magic and Trap card zone.

"Joey...what is that card he just placed down?" Tristan asked worried.

"More then likely a trap card..." Joey said with a hushed voice.

"At the moment that Yugi announces an attack, my trap card will make him lose the game!" Weevil laughed inside his head.

"Great...now I can't attack even if I had the opportunity...he's beginning to get on my nerves...I'll have to play trap for trap if I'm going to get a leg up on him." Yami thought as he placed a card face down on the field.

"Awe...can you not come up with your own strategy to defeat me that you must copy my moves?" Weevil smirked. "Yugi..I'll surround the land by my Insects so you'll have no chance for success." With that he placed three more Insect cards on the field. "What's wrong Yugi? Why won't you attack?"

"I don't have an Monster Cards..." Yami thought to himself as the pressure began to weigh heavily upon him.

"Yugi's opponents just keep increasing...how is he going to win now?" Tea asked fearfully to Joey, though it was low enough that Yami couldn't hear.

"And to make things worse, Yugi can't attack." Joey said in responce, though it wasn't the answer Tea was hoping to hear.

"Hee hee hee, today is your last day as a compeditor in the competition. My insects will match here and celebrate in your defeat!" Weevil said confidently.

"Thank you my cards...for being patient with me." Yami praised as he lifted a card from his deck. "Dark Magician..." He said with a sigh of relief. "This is one of my best cards...but because of Weevil's Trap card he can't attack...defend!" With that he placed his card face down on the field in defense mode.

"It is useless no matter what card you are using." Weevil boasted. "Attack with Lazer Cannon! That one!" With that he pressed a card on the little screen which showed Yami's cards closer to him.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Yami said triumphantly.

"Why are you laughing?" Weevil asked quite scared.

"Well...didn't you say attack?" Yami asked with new found courage.

"What?" Weevil's voice was shaking.

"Have you forgotten the card that I have face down on the field?" Yami inquired.

"No...it was a trap card!" Weevil choked out he words.

"That's right...it only works once the opponent sounds an attack. Which you did...so I activate..." With that he turned his card over on the field. "Mirror Force!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Weevil screamed as the attack bounced off of the trap card and wiped out the cards on his side on the field. "My...my...my insect army..." With that his Life Points dropped from 2000 to 555.

"YEAH YUGI!" Tristan, Joey and Tea cheered loudly below.

"Yugi...you knew my strategy all along...you bastard!" Weevil cursed in his head.

"I guess you're the one that became number one in Japan by pure luck...You're too confident in your strategy and didn't pay attention to my face down card. Let me tell you Weevil...you're too weak to be playing against me." Yami grinned defiantly to him.

"That's wonderful! What do you think, Insect Dweeb?" Joey taunted from the ground below.

"Yeah, there's no way that you can possibly beat Yugi!" Tristan added happily.

"Yugi, keep this up and you'll win with ease!" Tea cheered.

"Heh heh, that's hard to tell." A gentle voice sounded behind them, drawing the friends attention. Mai stood with dignity as she continued to speak. "Yugi only has a slightly higher Life Point advantage. As you can see, it only takes one round to turn the tables of winner to loser. So don't act so relaxed. This game is far from over."

Tea grit her teeth hard with annoyance for Yugi's new blonde admirer. "You have too high confidence in yourself that you can even call Yugi by his real name." Finally she spoke out much to Tristan and Joey's surprise. "What are you talking about? Yugi's score is much higher then Weevil's!"

"But Weevil is number one in Japan, and so that means that he is not to be underestimated by any means." Mai brushed past Tea and moved closer to the Arena. "The real match has just started."

"Cool your jets Tea, I agree with Mai..." Joey said trying to hold back his blushing. He didn't know why, but having Mai around made his heart feel all gooey.

"Yes, so do I." Tristan answered, feeling nothing for Mai other than that she was hot.

"WHO DO YOU PEOPLE SUPPORT!" Tea shrieked at them.

"To put it simple for you, Yugi will win. But you have to be careful. Weevil is no ordinary kid. The very fact that he is 14 and number one in Japan says alot." Joey said trying to sound smart.

"I agree." Tristan added right after, trying to sound as if he really had a clue as to what was happening. Tea stood fuming beside them that her hormone crazed friends were agreeing with her new found competition.

She turned her eyes towards Mai thinking, "What does it matter. Yugi will have a battle with her sooner or later...and that will wipe that over zealous smirk right off her face!"

"Yugi," Mai thought. "Show my your skill."

"Yugi, you will regret that you aroused my seriousness, I guarantee it!" Weevil growled.

"I only regret that this is the subtle punishment that you'll be receiving for what you did to me before...so I have to knock you down." Yami smiled devilishly as he added. "However, I can't speak for my friends in the Shadows...they might not let you go as easily." Weevil cringed as he looked around himself for a moment wondering what he was talking about. It was then that he caught the glint of steel in the large tree behind Yami. It took him a moment to focus before he finally put the image together. Hiei was standing completely motionless with one hand on the hilt of his Katana. It was pulled out slightly so that the blade would reflect the sunlight. His red eyes burned down upon Weevil causing him to become quite fearful. Then as if by magic, he was gone.

"I don't believe it...it must be a trick...there was no one there..." He tried to talk himself out of it and focus on the duel at hand. Finally he spoke out to Yami. "I don't care. I have a super card that will destroy you for sure! Once I use it...you'll be finished. Yugi your career life will be over soon." He pulled a card from his hand and placed it face down on the field saying, "This card doesn't have the power to defeat you...I have no choice but to defend." He sounded fake as he did this but Yami hardly cared at this point. "Come on Yugi." Weevil thought. "Attack."

"I won't fall into your feeble trap." Yami said with ease, then started to think out the situation. "He still has a trap card on the field. Once I announce the attack, all of my monsters will be killed. Then my Life Points will be deducted at a tremendous rate. To minimise the risk I can only use this card." Then he slapped a card on the field saying, "To cancel the affect of your Trap Card I use this. Monster Return, which sends all monsters to their owners hand." With that his Demons on the field leaped up and returned to his hand.

"I see..." Weevil thought with venom.

"All monsters return to their original state then they are placed back in the deck. Shuffle, and any monsters with the lowest attack is called out onto the field." Yami smiled while he did this. He placed down Kuriboh which came out in attack mode with a gleeful cry. Because of this summon Weevil's trap card activated and attacked Kuriboh sending it to the graveyard. "And since it was just my Kuriboh that your Trap attacked, I lose 300 Life Points only...now I have nothing hanging over my head."

"Muwahahahahahahahaha!" Weevil laughed viciously, this caught Yami off guard. "It happened in the way that I had planned."

"What?"

"Let me show you the card I played." He flipped over his face down card to show a wriggling larva.  
"Petit Moth?" Yami thought. "Both the attacking and defending power of this monster are incredibly low...unless it is a card of evolution!"

"This is my very best card." Weevil slapped an effect card down on the field right next to his Petit Moth. "Cocoon of Evolution!" With that the Larva began to spin a cocoon around itself, and stood encased in a powerful shell.

"What's happening?" Tea inquired nervously.

"It looks like the Larva is being eaten by something." Joey answered.

"Finally...this fight is getting good." Mai thought with a serious look upon her face.

"From now on my Petit Moth will continue to evolve inside it's cocoon until it's final state. And after 5 rounds it will emerge in it's most powerful form. Then it will not be beaten down by anything! The perfect Demon!" Weevil cheered for himself.

"The perfect Demon?" Yami questioned. "Damn, after it's fully evolved I will have no hope to win. I have to damage the pupa." With that he placed a card on the field. "I use Gaia the Fierce Knight, attack the pupa!" It charged forward and stabbed it's lance into the side of the cocoon. However, it was thrown back.

"What? It did nothing!" Joey stated.

"I told you that there is no way to defeat my perfect monster!" Weevil heckled.

"Damn...I don't possess the ability to fight against the natural power. If we keep on going my Life Points will drop to zero." He said to himself as 300 more points were deducted from his score., which now stood at 750.

"Yugi!" Tea called from below.

"Don't give up. Send this kid back to nursury." Joey yelled in hopes of revitalizing Yami's confidence. A soft laughter from Mai sent Tea to seeing red.

"What's so funny?" Tea lashed out.

"You don't understand anything do you? The game is probably beyond your comprehension, though I'm sure that Yugi understands quite well the direness of his situation." Mai stated flatly.

"If you call Yugi by his first name one more time!" Tea started but Joey quickly grabbed her and held her in a Full Nelson.

"What do you mean Mai?" Joey asked, struggling to keep Tea from tearing out Mai's eyes.

"What a pity...he's all looks." Mai said to none in particular. However, Joey didn't take offence since she said that he had looks. "Nobody has ever attacked the pupa successfully."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The two boys said in unison.

"Do you mean that Yugi will lose?" Tea asked suddenly calming down.

Mai merely smirked at them before raising her eyes to the battle once more. "What will you do Yugi?" She thought.

"Give it up!" Weevil pestered. "You can't beat me now."

"Even if I use fully equipped monsters, none of my cards is able to go against his Cocoon of Evolution." Yami thought to himself. "What can I do?"

"After sending off the evoluted Pupa all monsters will be at a rest state. So basically I can't use anymore cards until my Pupa is at it's ultimate state. All of my rounds will be finished in silence, waiting for the demon to become successfully evolved." Weevil finished by laughing scornfully to Yami.

"I'll have to build up a defence. Even if I can't defeat the Cocoon...at least I will be ready for battle with his 'ultimate creature'." Yami placed a card face down in defence mode on the field.

"You're hiding away again..." Weevil proded."Don't you want to fight with me." He ended his turn by drawing a card. This placed the ball in Yami's court now. He too drew a card thinking hard on a stragegy to defeat his giggling opponent.

"Damn it." Yami sighed under his breath. "I've wasted another turn for it to evolve. I have to come up with something fast or I'll lose this duel for sure."

"Yugi I won't allow you to lose." Tea called from below, though her words were hardly heard over the turning of wheels in Yami's mind.

"Come on Yugi...I know you can figure a way out of this." Joey cheered as well.

"What should I do..." Yami thought, sitting on his turn.

"Yugi! I don't want to see your losing face." Joey yelled with vigor. "Yugi fight! Be confident! I believe in you so you must believe in yourself!"

"Confidence? Yes...that's it..." Yami thought regaining his lost strength from Joey's heartfelt words.

"Since I started dueling, I could only have confidence in myself as a duelist.It's no use being supported by those who do not care about me." Mai said flatly.

"No, you're wrong. We do care about Yugi, more then anything. We can get through to his heart if we truly believe. Yugi will win no matter what the odds are against him." Tea blurted out in responce to Mai.

"You people are too innocent." Mai cut back. However, it was then that she caught of glimpse of movement from above. Yami had raised a thumbs up in encouragement to his friends below. This act of recognition stunned Mai, and defeated her previous statements much to Tea's glee.

"Right On Yugi!" Joey cheered.

"I knew you wouldn't give up." Tristan added.

"See, this is our friendship. You won't understand because you don't have anyone to cheer!" Tea said harshly, though Mai was hardly listening, nor watching as Tea stuck out her tongue very childishly.

"It has nothing to do with friendship." Mai thought confidently. "He probably turned over a card that will actually have some affect on the situation."

"I use Curse of Dragon in attack mode." Yami slapped a card onto the field. "Then I add a magic card. Go...Flaming Breath." With that the field became encased in flames as Curse of Dragon responded to his masters call.

"It's not good enough." Weevil shouted over the recent attack. "This won't be able to damage my Pupa." A chill ran through his body as he saw the smirk upon Yami's face. "What's so funny?"

"Who said that I was attacking your Pupa?" Yami slid his hand back from his magic card to reveal Burning Land. "I was attacking the Jungle." Weevil looked down to see that the lushious greenery below him was reduced to smouldering rubble.

"Damn, the Jungle is burned to a crisp!" He cried.

"Now your Pupa will lose it's field power bonus. Go Gaia the Fierce Knight! Attack his vulnerable Pupa!" Yami yelled as his card obeyed and instantly began to charge the Cocoon. He stabbed it hard in the side as Yami's friends began to cheer again below.

"Way to go Yugi!"

"Great job! Kill it!"

Weevil laughed softly at this attempt. A large hole was now in the center of his creature, but it was not empty. Instead, a large green being could be seen. It was then that a strange noise sounded around them as everyone turned their heads from side to side to see exactly what it was. Suddenly in a burst of smoke the cocoon exploded revealing the card Great Moth in it's stead. Yami watched stunned as it rose to take flight. Weevil just laughed at the wonderment of his onlookers.

"The demon in the Pupa..." Joey started as he watched in horror.

"It's coming! My best demon! My strongest monster card is here! Say hello to Great Moth!" Weevil commanded, though no one responded.

"This is his best demon..." Yami said in a hushed voice as his brain began to think of a way out of this situation.

"Although it's not fully evolved, it is still good enough to win this combat!" Weevil said to no one in particular.

"Yugi..." Tea called his name quite worried.

"My first time seeing this great creature..." Mai thought to herself. "You'll have to be quite careful now Yugi..."

"Where is your confidence now Yugi?" Weevil yelled from behind his monster. "Is it because you have become speechless in front of a God?"

"Hardly." Yami said in responce. "I'm thinking of a way to solve this problem.

"Heh! Give it a go. I'd love to see your meager attempts at trying to destroy my creature." WIth that the Great Moth took flight. "There are few monsters that can attack a creature while it is in the air. And his Fierce knight isn't one of them. Next round, I'll finish him off..."

"You're right. Gaia can't attack your flying card...however...if I use Polymerization," Yami placed the magic card on the field. Just then Weevil sounded the attack from his Great Moth. It flapped it's wings to send a powerful blast of air to the ground. It was then that Yami's face down defence card was destroyed.

"Say good by to your knight! This Card can destroy all land creatures at once!" Weevil shouted over the loud sounds of battle.

"It's hard to be sure." Yami started. " I don't think that you understand the ability of my polymerization card. I can fuse together Gaia the Fierce Knight with my Curse of Dragon to make Gaia The Dragon Champion. Which is a creature of the air."

"You combined the pitiful land creatures with the air creatures..." Weevil hissed.

"It's not pitiful anymore...it has the same attack as your card so combat will be more fun." Yami grinned. However, he was thrown off guard when Weevil laughed scornfully. "What? Same attack as my God! Where are you looking?"

"What?" Yami said shocked. He watched in horror as his Dragon Champion was beginning to lose power fast."Why...a poisonous powder..." Yami concluded as Weevil began to speak.

"You figure this out finally. That's right. Every time my creature attacks with it's powerful wings it sends a poison out into the air which decreases your monsters attack power. You had better think quickly before your monster's attack becomes 0."

"If his monster attacks me, my Life Points will be gone." Yami thought as he drew a card from his deck. The sight of it pleased him as he suddenly slapped it on the ground. "I use Mystical Mist." With that a light fog filled the arena along with a soft rain. "This card will wash off the powder of your poison stopping my Monster from losing anymore attack points."

"Damn you!" Weevil said suddenly. However, he then composed himself and spoke harshly. "Yugi, can't you think of a better way? I'm still going to kill your monster with my Powerful Gods attack. Get ready. Attack him now!" Another powerful burst of wind rushed towards Yami's card as it blew it away with little effort. Yami's Life Points dropped to 50.

"Yugi, don't give up. You still have life points...you still have a chance." Joey said encouragingly.  
"We know who's the winner now." Mai said confidently.

"No! Yugi will win! I won't give up on him." Tea snapped at Mai once more.

"Damn...now what does she think that she can do? Friendship doesn't affect the result of a duel." Mai retorted.

"You don't understand friendship do you? Joey...say something." Tea said hoping that Joey would back her up. However, Joey wasn't paying attention to Tea or Mai. His mind was fixed on Yami.

"Yugi...Yugi will be alright." He said in responce."There is a key to winning."

"There is?" Tea asked stunned.

"Althought I don't fully understand everything about this particular competition...I believe that there is a key." Joey said with vigor.

"Joey...thanks a lot..." Tea dropped to the ground in disgust.

"Yugi actually performs very well, as his enemy is number one in Japan. He hasn't disappointed any of us.Only his opponent is ten times stronger." Mai started but was cut off, much to everyones surprise, by Tristan speaking.

"No Mai...your prediction isn't quite accurate." He started. Mai was curious as to what he was reffering to. "Just look at Yugi." It was then that everyone looked up to see the cool, confident smirk of impending victory upon Yami's handsome face, which made Weevil quite terrified.

"Why...Yugi is laughing..." Tea said shocked.

"What?" Mai questioned.

"What is he laughing for?" Weevil said in a weak and scared voice. "What is so funny!" He yelled nervously.

"Weevil...as a duelist...when would you laugh?" Yami raised his eyes to meet the fearful look of Weevil's. "When the combat is running smoothly, and I believe I will win. Only then would be the moment that I would laugh...right?"

""What are you talking about!" Weevil shrieked.

"You fell into my trap. Gaia the Dragon Rider was just my bait." Yami grinned from ear to ear.

"Bait!" Weevil squeeked.

"It's my turn." Yami drew a card from his deck and smiled brightly to him. "I use Summoned Skull in attack mode." It appeared on the field in a cloudy ring of smoke and power.

"He is only trying to scare me. The attack of his card is the exact same as mine." Weevil grinned from ear to ear.

"Don't you realize it? Why would I use this card?" Yami asked. It took Weevil a moment to understand, but then he saw the ground covered in the fog from before. A drop fell from above into the water below. A drop from his Great Moth. It was saturated in water.

"No...no..." Weevil began but Yami interrupted him by saying, "You see it now. Summoned Skulls attack is electricity...and water conducts electric currents. Therefore, Summoned Skulls attack will be raised because of this environment." It was then that his attack raised from 2500 to 3500."Attack!" The demon raised his powerful arms to the sky and called down a bolt of lightening which smashed into Weevil's Moth wiping it fron the field, along with all of Weevil's Life Points. "I win." Yami said harshly. Weevil, in his sudden shock at defeat, fainted to the floor of the platform. Since the duel was over it automatically started to decend to the ground below. Yugi smiled to the cheers from his friends below.

"That must be how Yugi defeated Kaiba..." Mai said in a hushed tone. She was also amazed at the victory. After everyone was on the ground, the cheering had stopped, and the onlookers bolted before they would be caught in a duel with Yami, it was time to settle things.

"Funny how the number one duelist in Japan would be the first one out of the competition. And as a result of battle...your star chips are mine."Yami sounded quite pleased with himself.

"Yeah...so get the hell of the Island before I pound you into dust!" Joey yelled at him. It was then that Weevil fainted once more. Not that anyone cared. Joey simply slipped off his glove and placed it on his own hand. "Since you don't need this anymore...I'll take it."Joey placedhis starchip in the holes on hisnew glove.

"Now I have three star chips. There are suppose to be 12 finalists in this tournament...and we're going to be two of them." Yami said in a confident voice.

"WOO HOO!" Tristan and Joey cheered at the same time throwing fists into the air. Tea moved over and hugged Yami tightly, which caught everyone off guard.

"I'm so proud of you Yugi. I knew you could do it." She said in the warm embrace. He returned it tenderly, but to make sure that nothing was misled he added, "Thank you Tea, I just wish that Yukina was here to have seen it." Tea backed away instantly, however, she held back her anger towards hearing about Yukina. She still couldn't pinpoint why it was that she hated her.

"Yeah, that's right. I had almost forgotten about her...I hope that Yukina is alright." Joey said sympathetically.

"I'm sure she is. With a brother like Hiei I bet that she's stretched out on a lawn chair, sipping on Mocha Latte's waiting for us at Pegasus's Palace." Tristan tried to lift the mood. Yami said nothing, Tea seethed in silence beside him, while Joey and Tristan had a visual of Yukina in a bikini, but spoke nothing of it.

* * *

Yukina hugged the side of the cliff tightly. One inch of crumbling rock was between her and a plumeting death. Seto stood beside her, one hand clenched tightly to his briefcase, the other pressed firmly against Yukina's back. They stood in painful silence as they prayed that the men looking out the window would finally go away. It wasn't long before they had mumbled something about their deaths and scuttled back to their business.

"How come they couldn't see us?" Yukina finally spoke, she had to swallow the lump that had swelled in her throat when Seto decided to leap out of the window with her.

"I run a company that is based on creating better machines. One of them are holograms." With that he raised his hand from her back into the air. It was as if the sky suddenly had an electical storm. The snapping sound of static could be heard, then he lowered his hand and it went back to normal. "They couldn't see us...all they saw was ocean. I had this developed when I was battling my Step Father Gozuboro, just incase he tried a stunt like this."

"You are a genius!" Yukina exclaimed as she suddenly lost her footing. In a swift movement Seto grabbed her tightly and pulled her against himself.

"A genius would have had a larger step to land on." He half joked. Yukina took a moment to calm her nerves before she spoke once more.

"So what's our plan now?"

"First you tell me why you sent those guys to kill me." Seto stated more harsh then he meant to.

"I knew that you wouldn't be hurt. I just wanted you to be motivated into going to Duelist Kingdom." Yukina said as innocently as she could.

"Why?"

"Because you turned down the offer when Pegasus gave it to you. There are things that you need to experience that can only be done on the Island." Yukina tried to sound as authoritive to her big brother as she could. For a moment he just stared at her blankly, unsure of how to really respond. Then a half smile crossed his face as he spoke.

"Next time...just ask me yourself..."

Yukina nodded and smiled brightly at this. "Deal...so now what?"

"Now...we try to make it to my secret Lab." Seto answered slowly moving against the rocks, careful to help her along with him.

"You have a secret Lab!"

"Doesn't everybody?" He asked her seriously.

"No more James Bond flicks for you!" Yukina laughed softly.


	15. First Time's A Charm

First Time's A Charm

* * *

((In the Japanese version Odion, Marik's Guardian, is named Leito. I think it's much cuter then Odion so I'm going to change it for this version. Just like I'm going to change Duke Devlin's name to Otogi. Sorry if any of you hate it...but it is my story after all. ))

* * *

The sun beamed into the extravagantly large bay windows over looking most of the island. It poured happily over two shoulders, and glistened brightly in the the silver strands of well groomed hair. The room was empty except for the long table and unseated chairs surrounded by expensive decorations and wall ornaments. At the head of the table sat Pegasus, who slid a hand into his jacket pocket. He fumbled for a second before producing a lavished silver watch. Pushing the button on the side it popped open unearthing the time. "Two hours have past...will you make it to my castle Yugi-boy?" He laughed softly to himself in glee.

* * *

Hiei raised his crimson orbs from the scene below. He had felt the presence of his friend nearing for awhile now, however, it took his friend some time to get to him. With little more then a sideways glance and a curved corner of his mouth, he gave a nod of greeting. "How did it go?" He asked flatly in a monotone voice.

"Not as well as I had hoped." Shaddi revealed, though the look in his gentle steal eyes was enough to attest to it.

"Explain." Hiei didn't like drawn out stories, nor emotion filled ones. Patience was a virtue Hiei never possessed. He preferred everything to be bottom lined so that the problem could be solved as quickly as possible. But, Shaddi was his friend since as long as he could remember, and so he was granted certain courtesies.

"The Grave Keeper, Marik Ishtal, preformed well and passed the test. However, it was clear that the darkness has taken hold on him stronger then I had ever anticipated. We may have made a mistake with this one." Shaddi started, Hiei scoffed at this statement however, Shaddi didn't give him a chance to speak his mind. With a sigh he continued. "I brought him and three of his companions into the Shadow Realm with him. It was there that something had changed. Outside of the darkness he acted with little malice and much desire. Within the realm...he had completely changed.

"For the first test he waited until the rope had burned through and his friend was crushed before he solved the riddle. The second test he had stabbed his companion before I had ever explained the rules. And the third...he allowed his guardian, Leito, to raise the stones with his will power as he sat down and complained that he wasn't moving fast enough...according to the rules I had to give him the Card...but entrusting Usagi's Soul to someone who is so deceptive and evil...I cannot seem to make myself feel right about it Hiei."

"Deceptive and evil...I think Usagi will feel right at home." Hiei's voice bit back the contempt he had for her.

"Usagi is good...deep down..." Shaddi began though he knew that Hiei would never listen. But, trapped in his guarded heart, Shaddi knew that it was only a matter of time before things were mended between the two. "Why is it that you are here?" He suddenly wondered. It was unusual for Hiei to be doing anything without cause or reason. Especially since he was miles away from his beloved younger sister.

"Yukina's transformation awoke something that has not stirred for centuries..." Hiei answered flatly, his eyes studied Tristan as the teen flailed his arms about. Tristan had disturbed some sleeping birds with a stray pebble he was throwing out of boredom, they were exacting their revenge on his head.

"I felt this also...but that does not explain your actions." The corners of Shaddi's mouth lifted as he peered down to the, now quite loud, scene. Though on the outside he was cool and complacent, on the inside, Shaddi was a kind an gentle soul. He loved the Pharaoh deeply, and his reborn guardians. The only problem that he had with his appointed career choice was that it meant having to pick and choose disasters in peoples lives.

"If I am correct...if the Do-ma's or Doom Organization picked up on the 'Darkness' three days ago, it will lead them to Domino, Japan. It won't be long before they discover the Tournament and realize that Yukina will be competing. If they were the ones that kept her all these years, then I'm sure that they know of her passion for dueling. I'm only here for prevention. Yukina may be their target for retrieval...but once they see Yugi and Yami...they will instantly recognize them and their prime objectives of his death will be exacted." Hiei tried to explain everything so that he didn't have to prolong their conversation of an Organization whom he hated more then Usagi.

"What if they did not locate Yukina...she was not the 'Darkness' for very long." Shaddi said in an optimistic and hopeful tone.

"You know as well as I do that we can't take that chance." Hiei closed his eyes.

"Then Yukina should not participate in the tournament..." Shaddi suggested, wondering how they were going to balance the protection schedule. Both of them knew that the Doom Organization was nothing to underestimate. Their teams of Wizards, Warriors, Necromancers, Beast Masters, Duelists, Seers and Monks were highly trained and some even older then Hiei.

"Yukina can't sit out of a dueling challenge...she'd sneak back no matter how much protection we placed on her. The need to play is stronger then her need to breathe or eat. I'm sure that it's a feeling she carries from her past life. Dueling with her husband was one of her favorite activities. It's a way of life for them then...as it is now." Hiei said with some pride in his voice. Yukina was no ordinary duelist. And though neither of them admitted it, she pretty much always beat Hiei. The few times she didn't, were because she held back and let him win for ego's sake. It was almost as though she had some unspoken power to call and command the cards at will. Turning over the exact ones she needed when the time was right. A trait that Yami possessed when he dueled, but his talent was not as developed as Yukina's, for lack of understanding and training.

Below, the birds perched high on a branch, squawking to their victory. Hiei and Shaddi eased into the shadows of the trees so that their presence would not be revealed. It was then that Joey spoke of 'Leaving the creepy woods' and the group agreed by following him further down the path. "I will return to the Order's Headquarters and alert the staff. We will have Domino and Duelist Kingdom on full watch." Shaddi waited for a nod of approval.

"Good. I'll remain here. If anything...anything out of the ordinary is seen or felt I wish to be notified instantly." Hiei added to the command.

"Yes my friend...I will return shortly and guard the Pharaoh by your side." With that Shaddi gave Hiei a courteous bow and vanished.

"Thank you..." Hiei half grinned. "My friend..."

* * *

Although it had only been a couple of hours, Yugi and his friends felt like they had been walking in the woods for years. Soon the path they followed ended, and they reached a grass covered clearing that led to a cliff overlooking the amazing view of the ocean.  
"Finally!" Joey stretched his arms behind his head. "We're out of that freaky maze...now it's my turn to kick some major dueling butt!" He grinned with confidence as his eyes scanned for card prey. Seeing no one he took to his heals and decided he'd get a better look from the edge of the cliff.

"Hey guys...is Joey ok? He was acting a little strange in the woods." Tea asked quietly so that Joey wouldn't hear he was being spoken about.

"I think he's a little nervous." Tristan said, giving Joey the benefit of the doubt for sanity. "Everyone here was invited because they're incredibly skillful. Joey claimed to be Yugi to barter his passage here...not much of a confidence booster if you ask me."

"Hey guys! You have to come and check out his view! It's beautiful!" Joey waved back to his loitering friends. "It's so relaxing."

They sighed at this comment, seeing that Joey was hardly taking things seriously. "Joey..." Tea complained. "We're not here for a picnic."

"I wonder if he even remembers why we're here..." Tristan added.

"It's very beautiful..." Joey said softly as his eyes scanned the wondrous seascape. It was then that bittersweet memories haunted his thoughts. The sound of his younger sisters voice rang like innocent bells in his ears. "Big Brother...I want to see the seaside." "Yeah, I'll take you there."

Initiating Flash Back Sequence

The bus pulled to a grinding stop. The driver tipped his head in a light bow to the two children exiting carefully. The little girl smiled brightly and waved with lively laughter, while the boy gave a polite "thank you." As the large vehicle continued on it's journey, the small siblings held onto one another's hand.

"Big brother...I'm afraid that mom will get very angry with us..." Serenity's voice was small but heartfelt with love.

"Don't worry, I've already cleared it with Dad. He said that he'll be by later tonight to pick us." Joey grinned with glee. She nodded content with this answer. Things at home were not as picture perfect as this moment. In fact, their parents were divorcing within the week. Although Joey and Serenity didn't fully understand what all a divorce entailed, they were assured that their parents were no longer going to fight. And that, was good enough for them.

The two walked hand in hand down the deserted road towards the winding stairs that led safely down the cliff to the yearning sand below. The beach was empty, and all footprints of people from the previous day had been washed away from the evenings tide. The golden grains were sparkling in the warm sun giving a very appealing and inviting look. But not quite as spectacular as the calm crystal blue ocean that basked in the children's eyes. Serenity absorbed every subtle wave that revealed itself on the perfect stage. It was magnificent. Just then, the mood was broken by the playful cry of her brother. She drew her attention just in time to see Joey get too close to the water and become smothered in it's cool salty body. She giggled as he scrambled for higher ground before collapsing in the welcoming sand.

Hours past and the sun was sadly forced to sink into the horizon allowing for the evening to take it's reign. But, not before it could cast one last brilliant sky of purple and red for it's small admirers to enjoy. Joey and Serenity were wrapped up in building a sand castle for the tide to play with later. "We should come again." Joey said in a hopeful tone.

"But..." Serenity started as her voice trailed off in doubt.

"Even though our parents are divorcing, I'll help you to bring them here... I know that this place will make them as happy as it made us. Then they may get un-divorced." Joey smiled brightly.

"Really? You promise?" Serenity extended her pinky finger, which was instantly accepted by Joey's own finger. The two shook tenderly to seal their pact of a future happy family.  
"I promise."

Flash Back Sequence Ending in 5

4

3

2

Cut to Joey on Cliff

"Serenity..." Joey thought tenderly while his friends had joined him to admire the magnificent view. "I can't keep the promise of our parents...but I can keep the promise of having you see the ocean again..." A few moments had passed before anyone stirred or spoke. Finally Tea pulled her attention from the crashing waves to the left of them. Below were many people standing around different dueling stations eagerly awaiting a turn to show their might.

"Check it out guys!" She grabbed their attention and drew it to the scene below. There were 8 dueling stations planted in view, and all were being used. Many other Duelists surrounded the bases of these arena's watching their next opponents and waiting for their turns.

"Woah! Look at 'em all." Tristan said with wonderment in his voice. He had never seen so many duelists in one place before.

"Everyone will combat soon." Yugi stated beside them.

"I want to duel right now!" Joey whined after seen all of the competing working without him involved.

"I'll go find someone weaker then you." Tristan said as he turned to walk off.

"Good idea. We don't want him out in the first run." Tea added looking to Tristan. Joey sunk to the ground with these remarks from his "supportive" friends.

"Joey, you have to be careful of what Arena you choose to fight in." Yugi reminded, trying to steer away from Tristan and Tea's previous statements.

"Oh yeah, because of the Field power bonus thingy." Joey beamed, always grateful that Yugi never undermined his strength.

"Which arena would be best for your cards?" The inquiry came from Tea, which surprised her, since she figured that Tristan and her were on a mission to find Joey an opponent that he can beat. It was then that Joey proceeded to pull out his deck, and rummage through his many monsters.

"I think that the majority of my cards are warriors, and wild creatures...so I think that Forest and Rural will be better suited for my bonus." Joey finally answered after his brief assessment.

"Then if it's possible, only move around in this area." Tristan glanced around some seeing that the terrain was perfect for what Joey needed. It was then that they heard a loud and obnoxious voice.

"Hey! I won fair and square, put down your star chips and scram!"

"Who is yelling so loudly?" Tea asked to no one in particular. Turning around to see one of the blonde's that she loathed she added, "Mai!"

"Tell me how you knew your card before when it was face down!" Mai's beaten opponent raised a shaking fist, trying to make her answer.

It was then that Mai plastered on her seductive features to say, " It's a s-e-cret!" She grinned drawing out the last word playfully. The opponent threw an arm over his eyes as he tried to stop himself from crying at his defeat. Seeing that it wasn't working, he quickly scurried away so that her torment would end. Mai laughed loudly at this, happy that she was once again triumphant.

"I'm getting closer to the prizes!" She announced with glee. It was then that the feeling of being watched came over her. She wasn't wrong. Drawing her attention in the correct direction, she saw Yugi and his friends staring at her.

"She has 6 stars already." Joey quoted his sight. It was then that a flash of a brilliant idea over came Mai's eyes.

"If you want to hit the master...go for the horse...or in this case a friend..." She thought as she burst out in a waving hand and cheery features. "Hey you guys! How's it going?"

"Not bad." Yugi answered as Mai scooped up the hand which held his star chips.

"You have 3 stars now. Let's say you and me combat?" Mai admired and inquired.

"Yugi..." Tea's voice sounded like a venomous snake behind him. "Crush her!"

"In that case...I know who my opponent shall be." Mai grinned ignoring Tea once again. She raised her pointed finger and scanned the group. Even though Tristan wasn't a compedator he was still nervous that she might land on him. "I will fight. Joey!" She rested her finger on his started looks.

"What, me!" Joey exclaimed pointing to himself as well.

"Are you going to run away from my challenge?" Mai played on his ego.

"Thanks for choosing me." Joey said in the calmest of voices he could muster up.  
"Don't get me wrong, I wish to compete against Yugi, but I have to protect my star chips. So I have to choose a weaker opponent in order to do so." Mai quickly added, knowing that this would fire Joey up enough to not want to reject her proposal.

"Tell you what, you underestimating my ability and strength as a duelist is bad for your health and stars..." Joey retorted.

"Joey, you're not going to win so give it up..." Tea chimed in beside him. "Your ego is going to get you crushed."

"Don't you remember Joey? You have to keep your stars to stay in the competition." Tristan added to Tea's statement.

"Yugi, accept the challenge for Joey." Tea half ordered. The comment put Yugi in a difficult position. He wasn't like the other two, and knew that Joey could win if he kept his head in the right place. His eyes scanned from Mai's confident features, to Joey's quaking form. Joey was trying hard to keep his composure and pretend that Tea's and Tristan's words didn't bother him. But they did, greatly. His friends were all he had, and if they didn't believe in him, then why should he? Finally Yugi knew how to answer.

"Joey, only you can accept it. We never run from a challenge no matter what the odds may seem." He said brightly. This perked Joey up immensely He raised a thumbs up with a gleeful smile to Yugi before looking to Mai.

"I knew you would believe I could do it." Joey grinned, then spoke to Mai saying. "I accept your challenge."

"Yugi!" Tea scolded.

"Joey are you serious?" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yugi's right. If I was to run away now I would be running forever. Defeating the weaker holds no taste for victory. Tris...you and I have never beaten up the weaker..." Joey tried to liken it to something Tristan would understand.

"Your right...I'm sorry Joey." Tristan lowered his eyes to the luscious grass below.

"Joey, you have to win!" Tea commanded, but Joey ignored it and looked at Mai once again.

"So are we gonna duel or what?" He asked plainly. She nodded and the two of them moved to their lifts, and were placed on their side of the arena facing each other. His friends cheered from below, hoping that their prayful words might lead him to victory. Mai pulled a star from her glove and placed it in the bidding tray.

"Seems that you have one star left...so I'll bet one star." She announced. Joey agreed and placed his star in the tray as well. Joey pulled the star from his glove and placed it in the tray beside him as Mai had done. Then he looked to the virtual field below where the set up shocked him.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed scanning it over with his chocolate gems. "Damn the Arena is..."  
"That's right, the arena is made up of 20 Mountains, 40Forest and the rest are Rurals"  
"Joey, calm down." Yugi called up to him supportively. "Just use the Rurals as your base and you'll do fine."

Joey nodded to Yugi, and then turned his eyes in Mai's direction once more. "Before we start, I wish to ask you one question." The statement caught Mai off guard. Usually people just ran in monsters blaring before they even spoke. "Why did you come here?" He asked. "For the Cash prize or for the honor and reputation?"

"Both." She answered. "If I receive the prize I will travel around the world. Buy a house in France, and buy tons of name brand goods." She giggled with glee thinking of how her life will be once she wins Duelist Kingdom.

"That's stupid." Joey said flatly with a grin growing on his face.

"How dare you say my dream is stupid!" Mai shrieked throwing death glares in his direction. "Why did you come then?"

"I have something I need to protect." Joey answered bluntly.

"Joey, show her the difference between fighting with the right heart and fighting greed." Yugi called up. Though Mai hardly knew what he was talking about.

"Duel!"

Joey scanned over his cards for a moment before deciding. Finally his fingers rested on a monster card. "For my first card I'll use Masaki The Legendary Warrior, in attack mode." The monster appeared on the field in front of him with little more then a whooshing sound. "And with the environment that we're playing on, he gets a field power bonus." The stats on his card went from 1100 to 1450. "It's your turn now."

It was then that Joey and his friends noticed something a little odd about Mai. Her hand was face down on the table in front of her. Suddenly she closed her eyes and moved a hand gently above the backs of her cards. "Why aren't you looking at your cards." Joey asked quite startled.

"One simple reason." Mai started to explain. "I know my cards better then I know myself, so I know exactly which card to pick up...and exactly what is will be." This statement shocked everyone, and most of all Yugi.

"What?" He asked mostly to himself.

Mai pointed a shining nail moving it across the table. Finally she rested on one. "Are you ready?" She asked with a kind of cocky tone. "My card is...Harpie Lady." With that her card appeared on the field like Joey's had earlier. "And because she is best suited for the Mountains, she gets a field power bonus as well." With that her monster's stats rose from 1300 to 1690.

"I'm ready...go Legendary Warrior." Joey announced the attack and his monster opbey instantly.

"Wait, Joey!" Yugi warned below. "Harpie Lady can fly!" With that everyone watched as the Warrior swung his mighty blade, and Harpy Lady rose in the air out of reach. Joey stood stunned, but this didn't stop Yugi from explaining further. "Demons that can fly have an advantage over Demons on land. They have a special ability that will cause Joey's Monster to lose it's field power bonus and return to 1100." It was then that the Harpie Lady attacked from the sky and caused Joey's Monster to disappear from the field with a fading scream. Joey's life points dropped to 1410. Mai slid a card into the magic and trap field, once again with out looking.

"It's your turn now..." She said in a seductive tone.

"She's not looking at her card again..." Joey said in a worried tone.

"Oh Joey..." Tea's voice sounded sympathetic towards him.

"Joey really has a low chance to win..." Tristan spoke softly so that Joey wouldn't hear his words. It was then that Yugi stepped forward from his friends to call to Joey.

"Joey...don't be cheated by her trick." Yugi yelled hoping that it would boost his moral.

"How is it that she can identify her cards with looking at them?" Joey's mind was racing with the probable answers to his current dilemma. Mai, however, giggled softly to herself.  
"He seems to be lost, due to my trick." She snickered in her head. "I think that this battle will be over soon if I keep this up."

"I use Tiger Axe, in attack mode." Joey finally spoke clear and percise as his monster appeared on the field. "And he too gets a field power bonus." The monsters stats went from 1300 to 1690 in a matter of seconds. "Knock Harpie Lady down by self sacrificing." He commanded knowing that if they monsters had the same attack then they would both be destroyed. Yugi was not so keen on Joey's sudden burst of brain power.

"Joey! You forgot about the magic advantage!" He called out. Mai jumped in right after his words of warning.

"That's right...the attacking power of Tiger Axe won't have any effect." She said with pride in her voice. It was only a matter of moments before Mai's Harpie Lady swooped down and destroyed Joey's monster, knocking his Life Points down to 1020. Mai said nothing at first though her eyes told the story of gloating. With a simple snicker she spoke,"You're unable to beat my Harpie Lady. Forgive me for not being surprised..." With that she drew a card and placed it on the table. Once again with out looking, she slid a card into the Magic and Trap zone. "I think it's only fair to tell you that with each card I lay Harpie Lady will become more charming, beautiful and of course stronger."

"It happens again..." Joey said in complaint. "Why is that?..." His hand grazed over his cards before drawing one and playing it face down on the table. "I should defend for now...until I can come up with a better way to beat her..." The card appeared on Mai's screen alerting her of his move.

"It's my turn then..." She announced mainly to herself. Drawing a card from her deck she placed it face down on the table. Then she lifted a card from the Magic and Trap card zone and revealed it's power to Joey. "I use Cyber Shield to boost Harpie Lady's attack points by 500." With that a strange armor covered the creature as her stats rose to 2190. Then it plumeted downwards crushing Joey's defense card into dust, leaving him with no monsters on the field. Joey stood speechless as Mai laughed in triumph.

"Do you understand the power of my beautiful creatures now? You are only a sacrifice to thier charming greatness." Mai said sharply.

"How can she identify her cards without looking at them?" Joey repeated out loud. "Does this girl know some kind of magic?"

"Joey you have to calm down!" Yugi said once more, seeing that his friend was beginning to lose it. "Don't be cheated by her trick."

"Come on Joey! You can't lose this." Tea yelled hoping that her words would make a difference for him.

"She is too confident!" Mai hollered pointing a finger down to Tea. "I remember her yelling such things to Yugi when he was dueling. She said that your hearts would be passed to the Dueler. If this bullshit is true...prove it and make him win."

"What?" Tea asked, feeling herself shaking at Mai's harsh words.

"Exactly...even you are seeing now that it's impossible." Mai raised her attention to Joey as she finished by saying. "It would be wise for you to remember this too! If you believe in such fairytales as friendship then you're not a real duelist. You're just a scared little school boy relying on others for strength. Those that are your friends will be your enemy's sooner or later. Maybe not in everyday life...but on the dueling field...there are no ties to friendship. This is what a combator must remember...must live by...A duelist cannot trust anyone. You have to remember this match today...and remember your loss." Joey cringed fighting back the emotion that she was sucking out of him like poison. He wasn't sure what to believe or what to think of her words. Some rang true, but most stung him deeply. Tristan, Tea and Yugi could see the pain Joey was enduring because of bitter beauty.

"That woman..." Tristan growled out clenching his fists tight.

"It's not true...none of what she's said is true!" Tea whimpered beside Yugi. Yami had had enough, he had seen through Mai's cheap trick the moment she started to use it. He hoped that Joey would have figured it out by now, but with all of the emotional torture his opponent was putting him through, discovering her true colors was a proving to be a difficult task. It was time that he stepped in and showed Mai the true meaning of dueling. He switched with Yugi quickly so that no one noticed.

"I'll only use one sentence...and Joey will win..." Yami said, his voice was clear and percise. It demanded and grabbed the attention of everyone around him. "Joey...guess what I will say...Something you can see, but cannot see."

"Something you can see, but cannot see." Joey repeated dumbfounded for a moment. Mai burst out into laughter at this statement, though it hardly shook the already strengthening foundation Joey and Yami were building.

"How stupid...this phrase will beat me?" She grinned evilly. "Good, show me how this works."

"I don't understand it..." Joey stared at nothing in particular as the wheels in his head began to turn. Then he remembered a time when he and Yugi were sitting on top of the hospital when they had both needed some air. He told Yugi that their friendship was something that could be seen but not seen. "But, no matter what...I can't win..." Serenity's face and the message on the table ran through his mind as well. It was as if these bitter-sweet memories were showing him what he was giving up in his oncoming defeat. "Serenity...I'm so useless...I can't even heal your eyes...damn!" Joey squeezed his tearfilled eyes tightly shut as he fought to keep his composure.

Hiei, watching from near by shadows, closed his crimson orbs and chanted softly. A light blue mist glided into the breeze and rushed it's way towards Joey. It was then at this moment that something happened. In the blackness of his mind he felt at peace. It was as though a warm blanket of comfort wrapped itself around him tightly, telling him that it would be ok. "Will her world be filled with darkness like this?" He questioned in his mind, as he felt the overwhelming emotions subduing due to the unseen force. "I can't let that happen...I can't let her live with out her sight." At that moment something happened. It was small at first, but then enveloped him quickly. Many different fragrances were looming in the air around him. "What is that smell? When my eyes were wide open I never noticed it..." Then the image of cards flew through his mind followed by the voice of his opponent.

"It's your turn kid." She grumbled, growing impatient with the draw out duel.

"That's it!" Joey stated as Hiei quickly released his calming spell allowing him to become focused once more. "I know her trick now." Mai looked at him stunned, along with Tristan and Tea. "She sprays a different perfume on each card. So she only has to smell to find out which card it is. Cards can be seen, but smells can't be. Things that can be seen but not seen...that is the answer to the phrase that will defeat you, is it not?" Joey revealed with a new found confidence.

"It's impossible!" Mai shrieked shocked. "I can't believe that guy knows my trick!"

"Before the competition I was tricked by you completely. I was scared due to your hidden power. I won't fall into your trap again! You are so cunning, but not enough to keep me down!" Joey shouted to her.

"Joey!" His friends called in unison below. Yami was quite proud that Joey had figured out his riddle, Hiei swore never to reveal to anyone that he had lent a hand.

"Yugi, thanks alot!" Joey beamed brightly.

"You only found out my trick, but that doesn't mean that you will be able to beat me." Mai continued to bellow.

"It's so unbelievable. When my buddies are supporting me...so suddenly become the vulnerable one. Although you wouldn't understand it." Joey stated flatly. Mai was taken back by this, and even started to give his words some thought. "Ready? My card is Baby Dragon." He slid it onto the field in defense position.

"Perfect." Yami grinned.

Mai laughed hysterically at this cute lizard. "How stupid. I'll leave it, it won't decrease your life points if I waste my time attacking. It's my turn now...I use Elegant Egotist. It will create multiple copies of Harpie Lady." Suddenly two more Harpie Ladies appeared on the field gazing down at Joey.

"More Harpies!" Joey said stunned at the sudden turn table.

"Great...there's no way Joey can knock them all down before she gets at his life points!" Tea said in a saddened voice.

"No, don't give up...there will be a way!" Tristan stayed supportive.

"Like what?" Tea asked angrily.

"Don't ask me...ask Yugi!" Tristan said trying to shut her up.

"It's too early to give up." Yami said sharply.

"There's no way I can knock down 3 Harpie Ladie's." Joey's hands shook while he looked over his cards. Mai merely laughed triumphantly as she watched Joey's desperation rise.  
"You might as well give up now. There's no way you can defeat my Harpie's. And every time I put down a card, they will become more powerful and charming. You have no way to attack. But, that's for you to find out, since it is your turn after all." She finished with a grim grin.

"She's right..." Joey lowered his head wincing back emotion. "I can't win. Who was I trying to kid..."

"No Joey!" Yami yelled loudly. "Don't give up! So she can increase her Harpie Lady from one to many...but this strategy also has a weak point. She's a good duelist, but the fact that she thinks she's better then you...is just another illusion." Yami smirked.

"A weak point?" Joey repeated.

"Illusion!" Mai seathed.

"I get it!" Joey said looking up to Mai. "That means that she doesn't have any demon cards other then Harpie Lady. So once I defeat her Harpie, I defeat her strategy as well."

"Right Joey." Yami praised. "Once more...something that can be seen, but cannot be seen." Joey repeated the sentence as his mind wandered back to the Cruise ship where Yugi gave him the card Time Wizard. Telling him that if he was ever in a pinch, Time Wizard comes in very handy. Joey was rattling around in his head what could be seen and couldn't be seen. Just like the Millennium Puzzle who's power isn't always seen.

"Hurry up and take a card already." Mai said obviously annoyed. "I don't understand why you're taking so long...I don't have all day to waste on you."

"Shit...I don't have the card I need...I don't have Time Wizard. I have to take a gamble that the next card I pull is the one I need..." Joeys chocolate orbs eyed the face down cards in his deck. With a quivering hand he reached for his deck.

"Pray Joey..." Yami thought as the power of his Millennium Item burned against his chest. "Believe in your cards..."

"I'm ready..." Joey squeezed his eyes and lifted a card carefully. It was then that Yami felt the card was the wrong one, grief suddenly over took him, but the Millennium Puzzle did not give up so easily. It was little more then a vibrating sound and the card changed from Alligator Sword to the Time Wizard. Joey slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his pick. Relief and sudden excitement over took him.

"CHECK IT OUT!" He cried, slapping the card onto the field. "It's the Time Wizard!"

"Time Wizard?" Mai asked quite off guard at the excitement over such a funny looking monster.

"You haven't heard of him?" Joey asked, holding back the fact that he didn't either before Yugi. "He's an effect card with a special ability to advance time a 1000 years, aging my Baby Dragon to a full grown adult."

"Joey, Time Wizard does more then just that." Yami happily explained. Knowing that it was the Millennium Item he wore that decided Joey's fate. Suddenly the card activated with a loud, "Time Magic-ka!" It was then that the field began to change and age 1000 years. When it was finished, in place of Baby Dragon stood the mighty Thousand Dragon.

"Welcome Thousand Dragon!" Joey cheered.

"Humph!" Mai lashed out. "Your stupid dragon is no match for my Harpie Ladies.

Prepare to be wiped off of the face of the map! Harpie Ladies 3 attack!" Once announced she realized what else Yami was speaking of. Her Harpie's were no longer the beautiful creatures she once had, they were old. decrepit, and much to weak to attack anything unless it was a retirement home. "What! What happened to my beautiful Harpies!"

"Didn't I tell you?" Yami said with a smirk. "A 1000 years has gone by, Harpie Ladie is not a monster that becomes more powerful with age...but weaker. Mai, for you...if you continue to duel in such a way using tricks, and being blinded my material greed, you too will wither with your age. You use your beauty as another trick to make your opponents blind to their own skills. And I find people like you who duel in such manners quite repulsive. But if you change your ways, you will become only more beautiful and powerful with each passing day."

"He's right...in the beginning I wasn't thinking clearly because of her physical beauty. But, now I see you for who you really are...and that's someone that I'm going to knock down now! Go Thousand Dragon! Flaming Dragon Breath!" With that the Dragon took in a deep breath and breathed enough flames to take out all three of Mai's Harpie's, reducing her life points to 0 in one shot.

"Oh my gosh! It's a Miracle!" Tea cheered.

"Way to go Joey!" Tristan added.

"Thanks Yugi!" Joey gave him the thumbs up in gratitude. Yami smiled responding in the same manner.

"I can't believe that I'd lose..." Mai glanced down to the cards strung about her dueling monitor. She fought to hold back her emotions, and keep herself from being reduced to a crying child.

"Mai." The sound of her name caught her attention and she brought it to Joey. "Although I wasn't an official combator from the start, but I have to tell you this. It's something that doesn't change even after a thousand years. Something that can be seen, but not seen." With that he looked over to Yami who nodded, and then changed back into the innocent form of Yugi.

"Joey...you have a different way of thinking then her, and that happens to be the key to victory." Yugi thought smiling brightly.

* * *

Preview of the Next Chapter :

Ok, I've been trying to write the battle with Mako Tsunami, then the one with Yugi facing the Imposter Kaiba, for SOOOOOOOOOOO long! First I lost the disk, then my computer crashed...now I've figured that if I have to write it one more time I'll lose my mind. So, I've decided to sum up those chapters, skip over them and move along.

The next chapter will be : Chapter 16 - A Monstrous Decision

Laucian is back and ready to cause a little collateral damage then before. Once Yukina had rejoined Yugi and the gang, she finds a little more then she bargained for. She's faced with grave decision of saving her friends, one that will inevitably bring about her own death.


	16. Spirited Change Part:1

My fellow Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanatics, lend me your eyes. I know that you are all probably shocked to death that I have updated the web-site, and/or depending on where you are reading this. (Especially after all of the countless times that I said I would update and then didn't...and then did...and then...didn't yet again...) Alas, life constantly seems to get in the way. School, internship, and an actual life beyond the computer screen always get the best of me. However, due to the constant overflow of fan mail I have finally buckled under the pressure. You win, I will update.

Now then, to explain a few things. To tell you the truth...I really couldn't continue with Duelist Kingdom. I really, really tried...but there was just too much I wanted to do with my story line, and it would have taken over 40 chapters to get there. Sooooo, I thought I'd wrap it up and skip to the end where Yugi is dueling Pegasus. If you're disappointed because you had a favorite duel that you were hoping I'd write about, just e-mail it to me and I'll write it up. Outside of that, I'm going to assume that no one has any objections so I'll just continue with what I planned to do. Now then, without further delay...

* * *

Spirited Change Part:1

* * *

Author note: if you have never seen Spirited Away then you are missing out on one of the most brilliant films ever to grace the earth! Rent it, buy it, borrow it, whatever just watch the film! You'll love it! 

The hum of the engine and crunching of gravel beneath tires disrupted the serenity of the secluded path. It was a road that many would miss unless it was what they were specifically looking for. A road that she had swore never to travel again, and yet, here she was, nearing the end. Small stone shrines guarded by tall, elegant trees walled her movement, guiding her to large stout statue of a grinning creature. Behind the stone figure a black tunnel awaited in a wall of aged plaster. A strange sight to all who stumbled upon it, but to her it was the entrance to a world that nearly destroyed all she held dear. Now here she was, racing back to it. Within the shroud of the tree's canopy she pulled her gloved fingers upon the brake and slowed to a stop beside the guarding statue. Her toes pressed the kick stand down and she leaned the weight of the motor bike upon it. Making sure that it was firmly in place, she braced herself on one leg and swung the other over the seat like she was dismounting from a horse. Placing two hands to her helmet she lifted to allow her golden mane to come tumbling free and dance upon her shoulder blades. "I still can't believe that I'm doing this." She thought, her ultramarine eyes fixed upon the black tunnel ahead. Her hands instinctively placed helmet upon the warm seat as she walked her frame forward slowly. "I've got to be crazy if I think that this is going to work...but it has to work...it must work, or Yugi is dead. Damn it! How did it turn out like this? Where did I go wrong and lose control?" The memory rushed back to her and crashed upon her current thoughts like a rampant wave.

_"Why did you send so many men to kill Seto? I was thinking like three or four, not thirty! We wanted him alive remember? To push him into coming to Duelist Kingdom." She scolded him, her hands set firmly upon her jean-ed hips. This was not where she wanted to be, or what she wanted to be doing, but it couldn't be helped._

_After she and Seto had escaped certain death, they doubled back to the beach house in order to infiltrate a secret lab he had underneath. It was within this lab that Seto hacked into Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom Mainframe. At first it was mainly because he wanted to see the geography so that he could sneak upon the Island unnoticed and rescue his brother, but then he chased after Yugi for information. This discovery led to his finding of Yugi and an imposter posing as Seto Kaiba, who was playing with his recovered deck from upstairs. It was then, in the midst of a moment when all hope seemed to have been lost, when the Blue Eyes White Dragon unleashed an attack of White Lightening upon Yugi, that Seto called to it, and to his surprise, commanded it to stop. The understanding of what Yami-yugi had said, oh so long ago, about the heart of the cards had begun to sink in. _

_However, a duel such as this was unplanned, so was the army of men that just about killed Seto and herself. As soon as Yukina and Seto left the lab, out of fear of being caught, they separated (though Seto was more then reluctant to oblige). Yukina returned to the Order for a few days to ready herself, then borrowed a small helicopter and made her way to Pegasus's Palace in Duelist Kingdom to confront him on the current happenings._

_"You wanted him alive." The Millennium Eyed host replied, staring her down as though she were some kind of meat to his liking. "I was merely following orders, through all of this I have just been following orders. You made me a promise, and I intend to see that you keep it, even if you don't follow through."_

_"What do you mean?" Her features turned dark and serious as she listened intently to what Pegasus was about to say. She ground her feet into the tiled floor in case the need to strike presented itself. _

_"I mean that I have discovered another way of resurrecting my beloved, one that doesn't require the power of this 'phantom' ring that you have boasted about. The book that you allowed me to borrow for my research of Duel Monsters was more then just the guide you tried to have me believe. I hired an Egyptologist to decipher the pages, he revealed spells that would shatter the very laws of logic and science. One of them is Resurrection...it requires only three things; a host body, a Spirit Alter...and twelve souls to pay the Gate Keepers of the Afterlife in exchange for her's." Stepping toward her carefully Pegasus's Millennium Eye glinted with a hint of madness. Raising his arm he produced three cards and pointed them in her direction. Yugi's Grandfather, Mokuba, and Seto were pictures upon them, each with a horrified look upon his face. "I already have three, the other nine are waiting downstairs. Joey, Mai and Keith think this is a competition to win fame and fortune. Yugi wants to win back his grandfather. Téa, and Tristan are convinced that they're just here to help their friends along. Usagi was told to bring Bakura in hopes of helping him with his millennium item, and Kenji was sent word by myself, posing as you of course, that you needed his help."_

_"What! If this is the case, then why didn't you just kidnap 12 random people and use them!" Fury flew through her eyes, this had all been a set up, from the very beginning it seemed. All of the planning, and production was Pegasus' manipulation of bringing back his wife. And worse! She played right into it, helping him every step of the way._

_"Because, the sacrifices must be strong warriors of some kind, those capable of defending themselves. If you haven't put it together, they're all duelists downstairs and within the cards. Some better then others, but duelists nonetheless. The first and second round of semi-finals are today, undoubtedly Yugi will win. Tomorrow Yugi and I will have our final battle, and when he loses I will take his Millennium Puzzle and with it everyone's soul!" He laughed viciously for a moment before being interrupted by Yukina's own chuckling. Staring at her strangely within his pause he asked, "And just what do you find so amusing?"_

_"The fact that you really think you can defeat Yugi. Were you not paying any attention to me when I said he was the King of Games, the Pharaoh reincarnate, the one and true master of monsters? Your whole plan is a bust, not to mention the fact that I'm going to stop you right here and now anyway." She swiftly gripped the hilt of her Millennium Dragon's Fang from it's holder upon her thigh and retracted into a defensive stance. Pegasus merely grinned at this, returning the cards from his hand to his pocket once more._

_"I thought that you may try this...I can't have the host body of my wife getting damaged, so I brought a little insurance. Your son, Ares, is hidden away in my palace." Yukina's face turned white as she slowly lowered her weapon listening. "The phone in my pocket rings every hour, and if I am not there to answer then the orders are to kill him. And yes, the men that I have hired to carry this out will kill a child, especially for the amount of money I have offered. I hope now that you will co-operate instead of hacking me to pieces with your little toy. Now then, I'm going to take your soul so that when Yugi loses tomorrow, there will be no time wasted in the ritual. My wife will take your body, Ares will think it is you, and we'll raise him as though he were our own child."_

_"And if Yugi wins?" Her voice was barely audible due to the shock and fear catching in her throat. Thoughts were swimming through her mind, she'd attack him right then and there, rip his very heart out, but she'd never find Ares in time._

_"I'll give back everyone's souls, release your child, give the promised amount of money and title-ship of my company to Yugi, and give up on every trying to resurrect Cynthia." His eyes looked serious for the first time in the conversation, then suddenly turned back to their jovial demeanor. "Of course, that is never going to happen. Not only am I going to use my Millennium Eye, but I'm going to use the Shadow Realm to my advantage. I'll tax his spirit to the max long before we even finish our duel, and before he is absorbed by the darkness, I'll call his lack of energy to fight as a withdraw. You have him very untrained to the Millennium Items my dear, he is as vulnerable as a lamb. Even you must admit that there is no chance in him defeating someone as experienced as I am. Now then, be a good girl, let go of your Millennium Item, and allow me take your soul. Don't be afraid, I'm not going to kill you like the others. I'll put you in Mai Valentine's body in return for allowing me to use yours. You'll always be welcome here, Ares can call you auntie, we'll all have a wonderful life."_

_Yukina could see him raising his arm as he waited for her to comply with his request. Instead, as tears streamed from her sapphire orbs and bounced upon the floor as diamonds, she replied, "The Ring does exist! Only certain people have the power to use it, but it will resurrect your wife without need of sacrifice, or host body, just like I promised. If I can get it here by tomorrow, with someone who can wield it, will you duel Yugi fairly without the Shadow Realm?"_

Narrowing her eyes, she gazed upon the Bath House she had long hated. Her memory had entertained her through the tunnel and train station on the other side, across a field and river bed, and down the winding streets of an abandoned village to the base of a bridge leading to the building she now peered upon. Taking in a sharp breath she moved her booted feet across the walnut stained wooden planks below. Behind her the sun began to set casting it's crimson gold rays across the horizon. Lavender bushes bloomed with grace fencing the cobblestone path leading to a large door on the other side. In minutes she reached her destination, gripped a large golden knocker, and brought it against the red door's intimidating size. The smell of herbal smoke teased her senses, and she knew that the house would all soon be awake. The door creaked open in front of her and a form she long tried to forget faced her.

"Reen?" Even surprised, his voice was soft and gentle tugging at her ears with warmth and rekindled feelings. "What are you doing here? I thought you swore to never come back..." His green eyes absorbed the sight of her, and he watched in silence as she struggled with the answer.

"Haku...I...it's been a long time hasn't it? Reen..." She smirked slightly, "I haven't been called that in a long time. My name is Yukina now, or well, it was always Yukina...I...um..." She found herself staring at his boyishly handsome features crowned with long, chestnut brown hair cropped at his chin. Quickly she forced herself to find her booted feet more interesting. "I need to speak with Yubaba..."

"Alright." Haku replied, placing a hand of encouragement on her shoulder. The gesture caused their eyes to lock upon one another, and for a moment they were the only ones in the world. "I'll take you to her." His words broke their connection as he gripped her hand and softly pulled her inside.

Passing through the Bath House sent chills down Yukina's spine. It was the warmth of Haku's hand upon hers that reinstated her courage. She was haunted with the smells and sounds of the kitchen, and familiar faces of onlookers (who were just as surprised to see her, if not more so, as Haku).

There were six floors above the main to the establishment and three sub-levels, though most could be reached by staircase, all depended on three elevators. However, the elevators could only reach certain floors, so it would be necessary to take two in order to reach the floor which Yubaba designated hers. Which, of course, was the sixth. Yukina felt it was like a walk of shame the entire time. She couldn't tell if people hated or missed her from their expressions and whispering. Not that it mattered much.

Upon arriving at Yubaba's main office, Yukina pulled in a deep breath, left Haku's side, and walked to the center of the room. Behind her a magnificent fireplace roared with warmth and life, in front of her, behind an elegant desk and surrounding decorating, an old woman sat counting her beginning night's money. "So, the rumors bustling from downstairs are, for once, true. The ill-fated girl returns..." Yubaba commented without so much as a glance of acknowledgment. "What do you want?"

A few moments of silence passed before Yukina finally responded. "I've come for the ring."

"Then you've wasted your time." Yubaba quickly snapped bringing her harsh stare from her beloved jewels. She was a strange looking old woman in the fact that she didn't exactly resemble a normal human physique. She was greatly shorter then Yukina, but was almost eight times her size width wise. Yubaba's eye was larger then Yukina's head, yet Yukina wasn't intimidated. "Last time you tried to steal it from me, then I gave you a chance earn it if you defeated your little friend...instead you killed 20 of my best people and nearly destroyed this place when you turned into that...that...that monster." Yukina's eyes winced at the last comment, but she continued to listen. "Now you come here thinking that I'm going to give it to you if you just ask this time! Preposterous! Simply obsurd..."

"The ring doesn't belong to you," Yukina interrupted her rant, "you can't use it therefore it is no more use to you then a valuable trinket to have on display. I intend to exchange it for something of greater worth, and of actual use." Pausing for a moment she stared hard before finishing, "Give me the Millennium Phoenix Ring in exchange for my servitude."

"No." Haku gasped, but held himself back from taking further action. Yubaba looked just as stunned.

"You heard me." Yukina continued, keeping her eyes fixed upon her future employer. "This time I'll work for you honestly, doing whatever you choose. I won't run, revolt, or set you up in any way. And to prove this, I'll sign your contract with my real name. You know of the...the monster...that I truly am deep inside. Just think of what use I could be to you." A few moments of silence passed between the small group as Yubaba thought things over.

"Well then..." Yubaba began, placing a cigarette in her mouth. With a flick of her finger a single flame sprang to life lighting the tip as she sucked back. The smoke leaked from her nostrils as she started to speak once more. "this is a strange offer indeed. Does your brother know you're here? I find it hard to believe that a soul of such importance to him would be at my disposal."

"No...but it doesn't matter either way. Should he come for me there's nothing that he could do; your contracts are eternally binding after all. Of course, you could always sell me back, I know he'd pay any price." Yukina found it a struggle to hold back the slight sound of hope in her voice as she finished her words.

"That's true." The woman replied reaching for a drawer handle. Within this moment a paper and pen lifted from her desk and floated into Yukina's awaiting grasp. Not another word was spoken as Yukina signed her name upon the bottom of the page. As soon as her pen had finished it's scribe, it left her hand, along with the contract, and floated back to Yubaba's greedy hands. "Tell me dear, just what happened that caused you to throw your life away?"

"I made a mistake that will cost those I love their lives. The ring is the only thing that can rectify everything. They're better off without me anyway..." She watched carefully as Yubaba looked over her contract and waved a hand upon the page. Yukina's signature lifted and disappeared within Yubaba's aged grasp. Simultaneously she could feel her very soul slip away from her being. It was a dangerous decision, but a necessary one. At least now her friends would have a fighting chance, and without her presence, maybe even a chance at the normal lives they once led. Besides, it was only hearsay and rumor that Yugi was the Pharaoh reborn, perhaps they were wrong. Perhaps Yugi was meant to have a normal life all along and her enthusiasm of correcting the most tragic fairy tale of all time got the better of her. Maybe now her friends will find the happiness they all longed for.

"Yukina Dragon...some how that names suits you." Yubaba grinned devilishly as she revealed a vial in her palm and caused it to float over to Yukina's position. "Drink that...and your new name now will be Nyte."

"What is it?" Yukina asked warily, eyeing the vial a moment in it's floating space before gripping it.

"A little insurance on my part. I can't have you pulling another ravenous attack on my guests." The manager slid back in her chair and enjoyed a long drag of her cigarette. She listened as the words, _"A slug?" _reached her ears before she responded coyly, "Not just any slug. One of my most potent batches. You'll forget everything you knew before, it will completely erase your mind and heart, and devote you entirely to myself and Haku. There's only one cure, and I'm, of course, the only one who knows it. Now...bottoms up."

Yukina raised an eyebrow of defiance before stating, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Yes...yes of course, as promised." The elderly woman reached a hand to the side and slipped her crooked fingers into a golden chest. Seconds later she produced a simple golden band with an eye etched upon it. Using her thumb, she flicked it upwards and into Yukina's awaiting catch. Slipping the vial into her pant pocket, Yukina wasted no time in moving to the desk and scribing a letter using Yubaba's letterhead and pen. Then she folded it in such a way that it held the ring carefully like an envelope. Turning on her heals she moved toward Haku and thrust the makeshift package into his hand.

"Will you deliver this for me?" She asked kindly avoiding his eye contact. He could feel his shock and amazement boring into her flesh.

"Of course..." He nodded slightly placing a hand to her forehead. Concentrating hard images of Yugi, Duelist Kingdom, and Pegasus's Palace filled his mind. "Is that him?"

"Yes...give it off to him, and him alone." She commanded gently as he turned to obey her request. "Haku...wait..." She gripped his arm tenderly as he halted at her touch. "I just wanted to thank you...for not trying to stop me."

"You wouldn't have listened anyway." With that he shrugged her off and proceeded through the door.

"I'll just go and get into uniform now head mistress." Yukina started to follow behind Haku's footsteps, but stopped abruptly when she heard, _"Aren't you forgetting something?". _Her breath caught in her throat as she pulled the vial from her pocket and popped the cork with her thumb. A jelly-like substance spider-ed it's tentacles upon the ivory flesh of her hand. It's very touch gave her the deepest of chills, and it's sight wasn't anymore warming. The words, "Good-bye...everyone..." were the last she spoke as she raised the vial to her lips and dumped it's contents upon her tongue. Within that moment, the world began to change.

* * *

_Had he known what the knock at the door had truly meant perhaps he would have behaved differently. Forced her to stay, tell him what was going on, make promises of everything turning out all right. But, no. The very sight of her had sent his heart racing. She had come back to him, alive and well. Now he would have a chance to apologize for everything, and try to make it up some how. Though, for the moment, he was content to just say, "Yukina...you're alright! What are you doing here?" _

_"Yugi...I..." He watched her struggle to spit out words as her golden hair cascaded over her shoulder. Then it happened. Like a bolt of lightening illuminating a stormed sky she was upon him in an embrace. Her lips found his, and if it wasn't so unexpected and shocking he would have noticed it was in the sort of manner of someone looking for a sign of relief. The kind of kiss one receives after their loved one has returned from an incident impossible to return from, or someone about to go to one of those incidents. No, he hadn't noticed anything except the silk of her lips and the velvet grace of her tongue upon his. When she pulled away his whole body was lit with fire and urged him to pounce upon her now. Yet, lost amidst his youth and innocence he just stood there as she asked, "Can I speak with your other half a moment?". Yugi hardly had a chance to willingly oblige before Yami had switched with him. As soon as the power surge had subsided, Yukina knew that she was now standing with the Pharaoh. _

_Unlike Yugi, Yami could tell something was wrong. Not the fact that she had spontaneously appeared and kissed him, but from the feeling of panic and dread that ebbed from her form. "Yukina what's...mmph..." He began, but just as before, she pounced upon him as well. Enrapturing him with a kiss of passion back-boned with pain. Unlike Yugi, Yami held himself much more together and kissed her back. Bringing a hand to the back of her head he entwined his fingers with her satin mane and pushed her harder into his yearning lips. Yukina instinctively clutched him tighter and gave a slight moan of approval that was swallowed whole in his mouth. It was only when their lungs had forced them to breathe that they finally released. The two stood a moment in the marred silence of their passionate panting. When she released herself from his arms he could feel himself longing her. It was then, in the sadness of her eyes that he remembered something was going on. "Yukina..." He started once more, but she merely shook her head and left them with haunting parting words._

_"Good-bye...Yugi's..." _

"Yugi!" The name cut through his thoughts and dragged his attention back to the present.

"What? Yes?" Yugi looked up from staring out the window. He scanned to see who had brought him out of his memory. It had only happened a hours ago, yet he had already replayed it in his mind a thousand times. Téa appeared to be the only one looking in his direction so he directed his question to her once more. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem...lost." She asked with genuine concern, her orbs scanning his face for any sign of his disturbance.

"I'm fine," Yugi answered, though they both knew he was lying neither one pressed the matter. "I was just day dreaming. What's going on?"

"Well, Kenji just arrived. He was looking for Yukina, but I told him that we haven't seen her since the night that your grandpa's soul was taken by Pegasus." She replied as her glance moved to the chocolate skinned one she was talking about. "Joey is catching him up to speed on what's happened since then. And knowing Joey, it's a recollection that's favorable to him of course."

_"I probably shouldn't say anything about Yukina showing up to make out with me and Yami..." _Yugi thought staring at Kenji, who wasn't paying any attention back. _"After all, he's Yukina's boyfriend. I don't think he'd be that impressed."_

"So," Joey's voice rang in the air as he proudly continued on the happenings of Duelist Kingdom. "then Yugi faced off with Mako Tsunami, he's a good guy who just wanted to win Duelist Kingdom so he could finance a trip to find his dad. I told him we'd finance it for him even if he lost, which he did, so I guess we are...Anyway, then some masked kid stole some other kid's cards and stars and challenged Yugi to a duel. Turned out to be Mokuba, Seto Kaiba's little brother. Pegasus kidnapped him and Yugi challenged a guard to get him back, but the guard set up a match with Yugi and Seto instead. Except that the Seto guy claimed to be Seto's spirit because Pegasus killed him, turned out to be some clown, literally, that Pegasus hired on short notice to give us all the edge. Yugi beat him too, but the guard took off with Mokuba, not that we're all surprised that Pegasus didn't follow through with the plan. Then I fought Rex Raptor and kicked his can, I ended up winning the Red Eyes Black Dragon card off of him too. Then we had dinner with Mai, and after Tristan and I tried to sneak a peek of Téa when she was taking a shower. Then Bakura shows up, tells us all to pick our favorite cards and uses his Millennium Item to trap us in them in a Shadow Game. Not that I was scared. That's when we found out that there are two Bakura's, and two Yugi's; Yugi and Bakura the cute ones, and Yugi and Bakura the ones that Tristan and I have likened to Yukina in her psycho dragon state. Then Yukina-in-her-psycho-dragon-state-Yugi defeated scary Bakura and no more then five seconds outside of the Shadow Game we find out that the whole time Mai has been forced to duel some Player Killer. She lost and Yugi went and brought down a whole can of whoop ass upon the guy. Flames were shooting everywhere, it was serious bad ass. Yugi won and got Mai's star chips back, and a couple of minutes after that Seto Kaiba shows up with his whole,"I'm better then you" attitude and I'm thinking...uh...no you're not. So I challenged him, and uh...let him win because I could see that defeating him would dampen any plans he had. The guy doesn't have a lot of self-esteem, and I don't want to be the one to take away what's left. Anyway, the next day I battled Bandit Keith's dueling monkey, Bones. Kicked trash there, we were locked in a cave and Bakura's Millennium Necklace showed us the way to another dueling ring where Yugi and I fought some really wacked twins. Not only did I save the day, but I solved a riddle that would have killed us all. Yep, that's right, me! Yugi did some coin flipping business, but all in all it was my brains that led to our still breathing. Then Seto showed up again because he's like that. He and Yugi fought and Yugi would have won, but Seto claimed he'd throw himself off of the building. Again with the lack of self-esteem thing, if we were better friends I think an intervention would be very necessary. Then Yugi went a little weird for a bit, no one's really sure why. I tried to give him my star chips, but he went all brain dead on me. Then Mai showed up and wanted to give Yugi some extra star chips, Yugi responded with...well...nothing really, so Téa dueled Mai for the star chips. Téa won and Yugi snapped out of it. Not that it was too hard to figure out why, seeing two hot babes duel would have snapped me out of it too. Then we watched Pegasus duel Seto, of course Pegasus cheated and he trapped Seto's soul in a card. Then Yugi and Mai dueled, Yugi won. Me and Bandit Keith dueled, I won. Yugi and I faced off in the semi-finals, and I figured that since he's my best friend I'd go easy. Besides, you don't stand between someone and trying to get their loved ones soul back, and I've got the Order to fall back on for the operation for my little sister. But, don't tell Yugi, he thinks that he beat me. It might crush him."

"Wow...You guys have been through a lot in just two days. And I thought my life was exciting." Kenji laughed kindly as he relaxed in a nearby sapphire arm chair. It contoured to his body perfectly exuding it's expense. "So, what now?"

"Now Yugi battles Pegasus to win back his grandfather and the Kaiba brother's souls." Tristan answered looking at the inquirer now seated in front of him.

"You know that Pegasus is going to try and use his Millennium Eye against you, right?" Kenji spoke in more of a statement type way then a question. His brown eyes fell upon Yugi's nearing frame. For a moment their stares interlocked as Yugi nodded his head with a slight remorse.

"Of course, but I'm just going to have to deal with it. Besides, with Yami's help we should be more then enough to over power Pegasus's cheating tactics." Yugi placed a hand upon the Millennium Puzzle as he spoke about the entity inside. However, Yami was no where near the puzzle, but standing in Yugi's old position looking out the window. Staring as though he were expecting some sign of the blond vixen at any moment. It was then that a glittering serpentine creature pulled his attention from his consuming thoughts. It raced toward the window as if to purposely crash into Yami's frame. Instinctively Yami jumped back and barely had time to alert Yugi before the window burst open with a gust of ice wind blasting through the room. Everyone gasped with shock as they looked to the incident in question. Yami watched as the creature's form melted away and a young man, no more then twenty-five, took it's placed and touched down upon the plush carpet. His green eyes scanned the room quickly before falling upon Yugi's stunned features. Reaching into his pocket he produced a letter and quickly walked in Yugi's direction.

"Yugi?" Was all he spoke thrusting the letter into the receiver's unsuspecting hands.

"Yes..." Yugi answered as his fingers fumbled with the weighted paper. "What's this?"

"I'm just the messenger." The man said coldly before turning to make his way back to the window. As quickly as he had arrived, he left, transforming back into the silver serpentine dragon he had once appeared as.

"You know, there was a time when that would have shocked the hell out of me." Tristan stated to no one in particular. "Now I get surprised when we go through a day without a mythical creature popping out of somewhere."

"Isn't Yukina some kind of monster like that?" Joey asked harmlessly, though the response wasn't what he intended.

"She isn't a monster!" Kenji and Yami blurted simultaneously, but only Kenji's voice was heard.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean the transforming-from-beautiful-human-form thing. Of course she's not a monster, she's our best friend. And even when she slips into her scary looking, scaley, I'll-kill-anything-that-moves, pajama's she's still our friend. Sheesh..." He placed a hand to his head and slumped down upon a love-seat. "Over protective much..."

"Yugi, what's the letter all about?" Téa asked changing the subject back to the more important task. Yugi was still fumbling with the folding as he attempted to open the small package he was given. Suddenly something glittering caught his eye as it dropped upon the floor. Bending down he grasped the small object and placed it in his palm for a better inspection. It was a simple golden band that resembled a kind of wedding ring. Upon the band, in the center, lay the infamous millennium eye marking etched deep within the gold. Suddenly Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, and Kenji's Millennium Pendant, hidden within his pocket,began to resonate with strange power for a moment before swiftly returning to normal.

"A millennium item?" Kenji asked though the answer was obvious. He found his feet and stepped to Yugi's side staring at the ring in question. Yugi handed him the golden object as he turned his attention to the unread letter. For a few seconds he merely scanned over the page, then decided that it would be best to read it aloud for all to understand.

"It's from Yukina." He started, gripping the sides of the paper to sturdy the folding edges. "It reads,

_Dear Yugi,_

_There's so much to explain and apologize for, yet I find myself in a position that I don't have time. So I'll just hit the important parts involving you. Duelist Kingdom wasn't supposed to turn out like this, it was suppose to raise your awareness and skill level with the Millennium Puzzle. I helped Pegasus gain access to your grandfather so that it would entice you to partake in Duelist Kingdom. No one was supposed to know. I would have told you eventually, but not until I was sure that you could forgive me. I see now that that was selfish and betrayed your trust entirely. For that, I'm sorry._

_More importantly, I spoke with Pegasus this afternoon. Something has happened to him, he's gone mad. We had an agreement that this would all end peacefully; you would get stronger, and he would get his wife back. But he's broken the contract, even more disturbing is that he's got it in his head to kill you all. If you lose your battle tomorrow, all of you are going to die. You're walking into a trap Yugi. Pegasus knows your weaknesses and he's going to exploit them. The only thing strong enough to counter his power is this ring. It's called the Millennium Phoenix Ring. Wear it in your battle and you'll stop your spirit from being absorbed into the Shadow Realm and more importantly, absorbed by Pegasus. Whom ever wears it will be protected by death itself, so please don't put it in your pocket and forget about it._

_I'll probably never see any of you again, so please, tell everyone that I'm so sorry for all of the trouble I've caused. Tell my brothers that it was wonderful to have a family again, even if it was only a short time._

_Good-bye, Yukina._

_p.s. You were right about what you said to me in the hospital. This is my final, planned sacrifice for the greater good. Forgive me._"

"I never meant what I said at the hospital." Yami spoke to himself, though Yugi was able to hear him. "I was angry...damnit..."

"What is she talking about? Why won't we see her again?" Kenji asked with a panicked tone of voice. It was Usagi who answered, her presence was unexpected in the room, and close behind her stood Bakura. They had entered while Yugi was busy reading the letter. The two had been with the group ever since the night that Yami-Bakura had attacked them. After the semi-finals had finished they retreated to their own room. The two had become quite close and appeared to want to keep each others company rather then engage in the group.

"I don't know exactly what's going on, but seeing that Millennium Item in your hand has given me a pretty good idea. Bakura's Millennium Ring and my Millennium Circlet suddenly activated so we came to see what was the cause." Usagi moved further into the room as she closed in on Kenji, who now held the ring. Bakura walked closer to Joey and Tristan who stood slightly away from the action. "That ring was what Yukina and I were after when we underwent the trials for the Pharaoh's Guard. It belonged under the watchful keep of a powerful Black Sorceress, Yubaba. In her day she ran rampant through the spirit world, but age inevitably caught up with her. She retired and currently runs a Bath House retreat for rich and powerful spirits to relax and replenish themselves. Now a days she is only interested in money and speaks the language of "nothing is for free". She never could use that damn thing, but she would never give it up without something of equal or greater value. From the sound of that letter, it looks like Yukina gave it to her."

"What are you saying?" Yugi asked keep his eyes fixed upon the hazel gems of Usagi.

"Try to keep up, will you?" Usagi took a deep breath for continuing on her explanation of the situation. "Look, Yukina is a pain in the ass, but she's an important one. You should all know by now that she's the vessel for a powerful entity that wants to conquer everything. Yubaba was once a powerful entity that wanted to conquer everything. Connection here? Hm. Supposedly Yukina's energy cancels out the bad-man's energy, that protects all of us from becoming demon food. However, that doesn't protect her from being the prime choice of meat for the "universe conquering" pallet. She's a high commodity if you're still not following me. I know it's been a while since you've seen her, but try to remember the fact that she's gorgeous. If Yubaba wanted to rake in the cash she'd be smart to use her as a pleasure slave, then sell her to the highest bidder."

"Sell her!" Yugi blurted out as Kenji added, "Pleasure slave!"

"And she'd have to do all of that, no questions asked?" Tristan asked adding, "Just how much do you think Yubaba would charge a night?"

"Yep, Yubaba's contracts give her the very rights to your soul. And when she wants to control you, there's no end to the lengths of destruction she'll wreak upon you." Usagi answered the first question before moving onto the second. "And probably more then you have in your piggy-bank."

"Except that our piggy-bank is the Order's now! WOO HOO! A night of carnal pleasure with Yukina!" Joey highfived Tristan as they laughed childishly as their own joke. Téa promptly smacked the both of them up the back of the head. "OW! Téa! What gives?"

"You're not seriously asking me that question are you?" She grumbled angrily as she smacked them again. "Yukina is in trouble and all you two can think about is using her current predicament to score!"

"Oh come on Téa. We're just joking, it's what we do in moments like this." Tristan grinned sheepishly as Joey tailed saying, "Exactly, it's our defense mechanism. There's nothing we can do right now and getting bent out of shape isn't going to help. The best thing we can do is keep ourselves from not going crazy with worry and take everything one step at a time. Right now we need to deal with horsie boy, get back Grandpa and Mokuba, and maybe if we have time Seto. Then we'll go after Yukina. Besides, she's only been there what...a day tops, right? We'll have her rescued within the next 48 hours and by then nothing terrible could have possibly happened."

The room was silent for a moment before Usagi responded. "Wow, that was incredibly thought out. Very unlike you. Except for one little detail. Time moves differently in both worlds, and Yubaba is not going to let us take her back. We will not be allowed to bet upon her, let alone even purchase nights of her company. You might as well just forget about her, she's gone."

"Is that Usagi-Yukina's-Friend talking, or Usagi-the-Rival?" Yugi asked venomously as he moved toward a small end table holding an elegant phone.

"Does it matter? It's not going to change the fact that I'm right. What are you doing?" Usagi responded with slight bitterness due to his comment. She watched as Yugi picked up the receiver and pulled a slip of paper from his jacket pocket.

"What else? I'm calling Hiei. I won't be able to rest tonight knowing that Yukina is in trouble, and I know that Hiei would rather destroy the spirit world then see his sister being passed around for money in it. If I'm going to battle Pegasus tomorrow then I can't be worried about what's happening to her." He replied, punching in a few buttons as he listened for a response on the other end. "Besides, if there's a way to get her back, Hiei will find it."

"Yeah, or beat Yubaba into a bloody mess while the Bath House is burning to the ground." Joey interjected with pride.

Usagi sighed shaking her head as she muttered, "Oh man...Hiei is not going to like this."


	17. Spirited Change Part:2

Spirited Change Part:2

* * *

KABOOM! The very vibrations of the sound ripped through the building like an earth quake. Splinters of wood sprayed across the marbled tiles and embedded themselves in the lush carpet's body. His face held no emotion, yet his eyes burned with the kind of anger that would cause even the bravest to shudder. The very stride in his walk attested to his ire. Making his way to the desk near the back of the room he locked his eyes dead within the orbs of Yubaba. His aim was obvious and his words to the point. "I want her back."

"Hiei, such a nice surprise. I was wondering how long it would take you to show." Yubaba greeted with a smile upon her aged face. She knew she'd have to play her cards carefully to keep Hiei from tearing her establishment apart. He was normally a calm and composed man, but when it came to his sister a temper fired within him that new no bounds.

"SHUT UP!" He slammed his fists upon the desk with enough force to cause not only the objects upon it, but the woman behind it, to jump. "I didn't come for small talk. I want my sister back now! Where is she!"

Yubaba allowed a moment of silence to befall the two of them. Hiei was obviously too irrational to bargain with at this moment, she'd need to pick her words carefully. "You are welcome to come and visit her as often as you like. So long as it doesn't stop her from working of course. Just don't be surprised if she doesn't recognize you. I knew you'd come for her sooner or later. I even gave it a thought of selling her back to you. However, she's become quite the attraction here. Why, within the first week she rose to the top of my Night Court."

"What are you talking about? I received a phone call about what happened no more then an hour ago. I left the moment I hung up." His words were iced as he carefully watched the sorceress's movements. She leaned back within her chair as an eyebrow quirked upon her wrinkled face.

"Well now, this is a first. The great Hiei unknown to a change in the Spirit Realm. Heh." Yubaba started as she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Let me be the first to explain it to you then. Something strange has been happening in the Spirit World, though I can't put my finger on who it would be. A year ago here there was a surge of power that nearly ripped us all from existence. I doubt that any change would have happened to the Mortal World, but here we noticed that our customers were getting very spaced apart in their visits. At first we thought another retreat had been opened, but then our guests revealed that the link between the Spirit World and the Mortal World has been disrupted. One guest even spoke of when flying over Egypt in your world, the entrance to the Shrine of Stars had been uncovered, and people were flocking in and out like bees to a hive."

"Impossible. If anything would have happened to the Shrine of Stars I would have known about it." He attempted to call her bluff, but could see that she wasn't budging from her stand point.

"Well, the Spirit Realm has been helter-skelter and you haven't investigated a damn thing. Maybe your concern for your sister is making you soft, Hiei. I remember a time when a rogue demon so much as farted and you were there to kill it." Yubaba laughed at her own joke, then quieted down seeing that Hiei wasn't impressed. "Regardless, one thing is for sure. The longer this tear is open, the farther from the Mortal Realm we are becoming."

"Back to the point then. Give her back to me." He re-stated with as much threat in his voice as he had used previous.

Shaking her head a moment she responded the same, "Don't be stupid. I already said I wasn't interested in selling, nor do I think I will be any time soon. You are welcome to huff and puff and blow my Bath House down all you like, but she will still be mine. Now, if you don't mind, I've business I must attend to."

* * *

Anticipation swelled in his chest as his feet absentmindedly moved down the hall. His fingers flipped though his deck as he carefully eyed each card that passed. "This is it." He spoke mainly to himself, but his other half heard and answered.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"It's not like I have a choice to not be, Yami." Yugi sighed, still sliding cards from one hand to the other. "Besides, you're the one who duels anyway. I'm the one who sits quiet and claims all the glory."

Yami smirked slightly as he rested a hand upon Yugi's shoulder. "I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Yugi's eyes fell upon the Dark Magician as he added, "And neither will you." Just then he brought his attention upward as he found a large door with a winged horse upon it staring him down. In seconds it responded to his presence and slid open with quaking might. As it did so it revealed Joey, Tristan, Téa, Kenji, Bakura, and Usagi on the other side. His friends all smiled at the sight of him as Joey raised a hand in greeting.

"Yugi!" He began with a large smile upon his hopeful face. "Finally, your battle with Pegasus."

"Yeah, kick his can so we can get off this creepy messed up island." Tristan chimed instantly after.

Yugi grinned as he surveyed his group of friends with care. "Thank-you all for being here. It means a lot to have your support."

"I actually came for Yukina, but had I known about your battle with Pegasus I would have been here just the same." Kenji revealed, he had only just begun to become close with the group. The first time he met them was when they ended up fighting hell hounds in the shadow realm. After that he had visited a few times to see how Yugi's grandfather was doing and wound up talking for hours with Joey and Tristan. Though he hadn't known them that long, he fit right in the group as though he'd always been there.

"You're going to do great." Téa began to say, but found herself cut off when Croquet's voice came over the speakers pulling all attention to him.

"It's time. Challenger Yugi Mutou, please step on the stage."

"Good luck." All of Yugi's friends reassured him as Yugi followed orders and stepped forward. The moment his feet touched the platform Yugi quickly switched to Yami and lingered closely behind listening. Shortly after Pegasus appeared on the other side, a snide sneer upon his devious face.

"Yugi-boy, what a great duelist you have become. You trudged and triumphed through Duelist Kingdom just to duel me and lose in the end." The long haired platinum blond chuckled, keeping his brown eye fixed upon Yami's features.

"Pegasus..." Raising a finger Yami pointed it harshly to the man he was speaking of. "I swear to you that I'll win today, and you'll be forced to release not only my grandfather's soul, but the Kaiba brothers as well!"

"Unbelievable!" Pegasus looked shocked as he stated, "The Kaiba brothers as well? They should be your enemies."

"My only enemy is you." The glint of gold caught his attention as Yami dropped his crimson-violet eyes to the ring upon the middle finger of his right hand. The feeling of Yukina's lips upon his surged through his memory.

He was ripped from his thoughts when Pegasus spoke loudly, "Ooooooo, romance blossoming between the vixen and the boy. I had often wondered if she was a good kisser, it's nice to finally know." Yami stared shocked that Pegasus had read his thoughts, once again reminding himself of the power of the Millennium Eye. Pegasus continued by saying, "O.K. I swear to you that if you win this duel, I'll release not only your grandfather, but the Kaiba brothers and Yukina's son as well."

"Ares? You were the one that had him all along." Yami sounded stunned as he remembered back to the night when Hiei had revealed that Ares was first missing.

A large grin crossed Pegasus's lips as he spoke. "Yes, I was using him as collateral to force Yukina into obeying me. But, it would seem that her love and faith in you gave her the strength to take another route. A pity it was misplaced."

Movement of Croquet along the side caught Tristan's attention. The announcer was preparing to speak once again, but Tristan quickly turned to his dark blond friend and spoke first. "It's going to start."

"Yeah." Joey replied, his eyes fixed upon Pegasus's smug frame. "The tension in here is almost too thick to breathe! This is going to be one hell of a fight."

"Is Yugi going to be O.K.?" Bakura spoke off handedly, his attention upon their spikey haired friend. "He's going up against the Millennium Eye."

"Idiot!" Joey shouted a little more harshly then he truly wanted. Pivoting to face the platinum blond in their group he continued by stating, "Yugi is not going to lose to horse man! Right Tris?" But the slow response of faith in Tristan caused Joey to turn to his best friend now. "Oh come on. Don't tell me that you're doubting Yugi too!"

"Think about it." Tristan replied flatly. "There isn't one thing about this duel that's fair. Pegasus is going to use his Millennium Eye to read Yugi's mind, and if that isn't hard enough, he has Kaiba, Mokuba, and Ares locked away some where hostage. What if Yugi starts winning? Pegasus could force him to lose by saying that he's going to kill them."

"Nah. Pegasus is a high class duelist. He thinks that using his Millennium Eye is his god given right, but I don't think that he would justify using hostages to win a duel. He's an asshole, but even he wouldn't stoop that low." Joey attempted to think optimistically even though deep inside he feared the same as the others. "Come on, we can see better if we're upstairs." He turned and left through the doors that they had all first entered in. Usagi and Téa followed quietly behind him while Kenji, Tristan and Bakura remained in place.

"Joey says that, but Tristan's right. Pegasus already used a hostage to get Yugi to come here in the first place. He hasn't played fair so far, so why would he start now? There's no telling what he'll do when the battle starts getting serious." Bakura sighed with a slow shake of his head. Suddenly Tristan darted in the opposite direction that Joey, Usagi and Téa had left in. Straightening in stance, Bakura called after him, "Wait, Tristan! Where are you going?"

"If Yugi's saving souls, at least I can try and save bodies. Even if I can just bring back one person, maybe it will take the pressure off of Yugi and stop Pegasus from using them later on." Tristan answered backing up slightly.

"Wait Tristan." Kenji sprinted to his friend's side smiling. "I'll go with you. There's no telling what kind of trouble you'll get into by yourself. Besides, I'd like to even the odds of this duel as well."

"Thanks man." Tristan nodded, Kenji simply responded, "No problem." The two turned and ran along side each other as they left in the direction Tristan had designated. Bakura smirked darkly as he watched the two leave, then turned on his own heels and walked to rejoin Joey and the others.

The two duelers stared each other down a moment, completely oblivious to the commotion below their ring. Thoughtlessly, Yami reached a hand down into his pocket and produced a card with the blank picture. It was the same one that Pegasus had sent him in the mail a few days prior to this moment. Croquet nodded and spoke into his microphone once more, "Yugi has challenged the throne with the prize card of the Kings Left Hand. Whom ever holds this card is able to battle the creator of duel monsters, Pegasus J. Crawford. Should you defeat the creator, you will be entitled to a request of any kind, and also gain a 60 share of the company, Industrial Illusions. In other words becoming the CEO of the company."

"This is my present to you." Pegasus reinforced Croquet's statements seeing that Yami was terribly shocked, along with his little fan club upon the balcony above. "He who defeats me will gain great power. I'll continue running the company, of course. You'll get an extremely large check in the mail every month. Simple as that."

"Heh." Yami smirked narrowing his eyes to his enemy. "In other words, you don't expect anyone to defeat you."

"How very intuitive of you." Pegasus smiled, his millennium eye glinting in the light as he ran a hand through his silver locks. "It's as though you have a Millennium Eye of your own."

"I don't need one." Yami snapped back, placing the card back in his pocket. "You're not that hard to read. Knowing you and your twisted sense of humor, I've been carrying around the card that you intend to make my prison." Shaking his head slightly he shot a dangerous glare towards Pegasus's unimpressed features. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't plan on becoming part of your card collection."

"_Good." _Pegasus_ thought placing his deck within the proper zone. Yami did the same across from him, and as they both drew five cards he finished by thinking, "Because I don't want you as my collection. My goal is to control Kaiba Corp. and bring back my wife from the after life. Everything is in place, now I just need to finish him off!"_

* * *

He'd checked downstairs like Yubaba had instructed, but to no avail. At first he thought that he'd been too late, that she'd already left for the evening with whom ever she was to escort. However, when he saw a pompous looking man asking every passerby where she was, he knew that he still had time. Quickly he made his way upstairs to the floor he knew to be the workers quarters. Most of the rooms were just group chambers, Yubaba only gave singles to her most prized minions.

A woman carrying a basket full of laundry suddenly exited a doorway just in front of him. As she passed him by he quickly gripped a hand upon her startled arm. "My Lord?" She inquired slightly frightened by the swiftness of his movement, and the urgency of his grip.

"Which is the room of the head of your Night Court?" Hiei asked emotionless as his eyes burned the answer from her shivering frame.

"That one there." She pointed balancing the basket under one arm. "But, if you're looking for Nyte, she on the main floor entertaining the guests." With that he released her and watched as she quickly scurried away.

"_Sure she is." _Turning his attention to the room in question he focused with his Jagen to see through the wood barrier. There his sister stood with her back to him, a mere door separating the two. Sliding the barrier to the side he stepped quietly into her chambers and closed the door in the same manner in which he opened it. She turned abruptly, her hair soaring behind her from the sudden movement. Her the color of her ultramarine gems stuck out brightly against the redness of her eyes, and flushed color of her cheeks. It was painfully obvious that she had been crying.

In a shocked tone she asked in a half gasp, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Raising an arm in defense she readied herself for anything. Not that she could have done much mind you, for she was dressed in an extremely tight black Kimono with gold and purple flowers, and a large golden bow.

"You don't recognize me do you?" He asked despite the fact that he already knew the answer. _"Yubaba." _He thought bitterly, figuring that she had probably used one of her stupid slugs to control his sister.

"Are you my Lord for the evening?" She answered his question with one of her own. Her eyes were curious as she sized him up hoping to remember what he claimed she had forgotten. However, Hiei merely looked to her shocked.

"Uh...yes." Hiei answered slightly sheepish unsure of how to handle the situation. "Um...You were late, so I came looking for you. Have you been crying?" He looked her over carefully to see if she had been wounded in anyway. Focusing his thoughts, he attempted to use his bond to feel her energy. Although, much to his surprise, he couldn't read her at all. _"Usually if I concentrate enough I can feel her thoughts or emotions, but I'm some how blocked. It's as though she's completely hollow inside."_

"Of course not my Lord. I'm a servant of pleasure, what would I possibly have to be distressed about? I merely stubbed my toe and the pain flushed my face." She grinned coyly as she stepped forward, attempting to favor one foot.

Hiei smirked at the gesture thinking, _"Even without our connection, I can tell you're lying. Outside of dueling, you're horrible at bluffing."_

"I am very sorry for keeping you waiting. My name is Nyte, and you are?" Her words made him want to grip her shoulders and shake her saying, _"You idiot! Why did you do this! You're Yukina! Don't you remember!"_

Instead he just answered as though he didn't know her either prior to this moment. "I'm Hiei. So, Nyte, what is it that we're to be doing right now?" At any moment they were going to be discovered, so moving the conversation along would help in their escape for the night. Yet, when she laughed at him playfully he couldn't help but, quirk an eyebrow.

"You pay 10,000 gold pieces for a night of my company and you have no ambitions on what to do with me? You rich Lords are all very strange in how you spend your money." She placed a charming smile upon her lips to enhance her pulchritudinous features.

"_10,000 a night!" _Hiei thought in shock. _"No wonder Yubaba isn't interested in selling her! Six months of this and she'll be wealthier then the God's! Oh Yukina...you really are a pain in the ass." _Sighing slightly he stepped closer to her seeing that the comfort level between the two had softened. "What I mean is, what are you allowed to do?"

"Outside of betraying Yubaba, anything and everything that you desire, my Lord." She gave a humble curtsey to him with a graceful wave of her arm. Hiei had to keep himself from groaning at the comment, out of fear that it might offend her.

"_Words you never want to hear from your sister." _He thought bitterly, wondering if he should race back upstairs and tear Yubaba's limbs off. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to stand there and watch as his baby sister continued her occupation of seduction upon him. "Alright then," He started to say as he gripped her hand. "Let's go flying."

"Flying?" Her voice held an odd tone as she followed along beside him to the window. Hiei outstretched his free hand to slide the window to the side. Then in one swift movement he pulled her into him, swept an arm under her legs and dived out the window. She shrieked loudly, instinctively wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Shhhh..." He cooed in her ear holding her tightly against himself. "It's alright, I've got you." She didn't know why, or how, but a wave of memory scratching at the back of her mind washed over her. Her nerves calmed, her eyes opened, and she allowed herself to enjoy every minute of the odd nostalgia.

* * *

Their footfalls echoed within the torch lit halls like phantoms with whispering purpose. Carefully they turned corners hoping to go as long as they could unnoticed. Instead they found more halls and doors at every turn. "This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Tristan groaned as he dragged a hand down his face to signify his grief.

"Why would it be so hard to find a needle? Couldn't you just jump in the haystack and swim around until something sticks you?" Kenji wondered aloud with a sarcastic smirk.

"I guess...but have you ever jumped into a haystack? It's already pokey without the needle. You wouldn't really be able to tell the difference." Tristan retorted as though he were upholding a very valuable point of view.

"Um...the stabbing consistency of a needle vrs. the stabbing consistency of a piece of hay are significantly different. One would be hard pressed to not tell the difference between the two." Kenji stated as a-matter-of-factly.

Tristan placed a serious look upon his face and turned to his dark skinned friend. Extending a hand he and Kenji shook while Tristan praised, "Well said Doctor. We must bring up your findings at the next meeting."

"Very good Doctor." Kenji joked back as the two laughed a moment. Tapping a finger against his cheek, as though he were in deep thought, he added, "Now then, if I were a sadistic madman, where would I hide a couple of kids?"

"In the dungeon, and judging by the hollywood creepy surroundings, I'd say that we're getting close." Tristan replied as the two continued to walk toward yet another hallway's end. Suddenly the sound of footsteps drew their attention behind themselves. Turning to visually investigate the two saw a growing shadow nearing the bend, the sight caused them to seize in terror. "Shit! Hide!" Was all Tristan could manage as his eyes frantically searched for a space to crawl in, little did he know that Kenji was already way ahead of him. Within moments a guard turned and passed down the hallway that they had almost finished with. Each one held their breath as the guard nonchalantly walked by and turned the corner. As soon as his footsteps could no longer be heard, Kenji exited his hiding place from behind a suit of armor against the wall.

"Pssst." He glanced around for his brunette friend. "Tristan...where are you?"

"Right here." Tristan responded from inside a suit of armor right next to the one that Kenji had hidden behind. "Phew...that was close man."

"What the...how in the world did you get in there soundless within the 30 whole seconds we had to hide ourselves?" Kenji's deep chocolate gaze sized Tristan up and down with disbelief. He had completely adorned himself in a suit of armor, boots and all.

"I don't know..." Tristan replied stepping down as quietly as he could. "I was scared and the rest was a blur."

"Well keep the sword. We might need it." Kenji half ordered as the two began to make their way in the direction that the guard had left. It was when they'd reached the corner that voices graced their ears. Leaning against the wall they came as close to the corners edge as they possible dared to listen in.

"Time to switch shifts. How's the babysitting?" A random man spoke (they guessed the guard who had passed them earlier).

"They're still in the same position as this morning. One doesn't move, and the other won't stop crying in the corner. But don't let your guard down, that's Yukina Dragon's son. There's no telling what he's capable of." A different man responded.

"He's like 2. You worry too much. Enjoy your break." The first man scoffed slightly. Footsteps could be heard once more as they neared Tristan and Kenji yet again. Tristan froze against the wall as Kenji hid behind him. They watched as one of the men they heard talking passed them by and turned out of sight.

"Did you hear that? They've got the kids." Tristan whispered to Kenji from his helmet. Kenji counted down on his fingers a 3-2-1 before they jumped around the corner landing in a fighting stance of some kind. Instead of finding a guard they found a dead end with a large dragon statue upon the wall.

"What the?" Kenji said mainly to himself. "I could have sworn that I heard them talking right here."

"Yeah..." Tristan stepped forward only to have his foot catch against a raised stone. The action caused him to sail forward with arms flailing. In an effort to keep himself from smashing against the ground he gripped the head of the dragon statue. However, much to his surprise it moved downward under his grasp. Suddenly the wall beside them slid open revealing a long, black staircase.

"Eureka?" Kenji shrugged meekly as Tristan straightened himself.

"Whoa...that looks really creepy...you go first." Tristan pushed Kenji in front of him and followed close behind as they wound their way down. A few minutes passed in the darkness before a small light could be seen at the bottom. As soon as their feet touched flat ground it was obvious that they had found the right place. A single guard polishing a silver gun sat next to a desk with a simple lamp upon it. Behind him a giant cage sat with two figures inside.

"Maybe the others are right." The guard spoke to himself as he rubbed the clothe along the barrel of his pistol. "Nothing is going to happen with those kids. Besides, should they try I'll blast them to kingdom come!"

"Are you sure about that?" Tristan asked as he neared the seated man.

"Of course...wait." The guard answered before realizing that he was supposed to be the only one down there. Turning to see who was talking with him he caught sight of Tristan just in enough time to watch as a helmet was smashed upon his head. Dropping the gun he leaped out of his seat and attempted to pull the armor from his skull.

Tristan clutched the sword like a baseball bat as he announced, "Here comes wind up, and the pitch." BLAM! He smashed the hilted stick of metal across the helmet with enough force to send the guard to the ground unconscious. "And it's out of the park!"

"And the crowd goes wild!" Kenji cheered dropping to the ground to search the guard. In his left jacket pocket a clinking sound followed by the cool shiver of metal alerted him that he had found keys. "Yes!" He quickly stood and sprinted to the cage while Tristan pealed the armor from his body. There, just beyond the bars, sat Mokuba in a blank state upon a bed. He hugged his knees close while his eyes stared mindlessly upon the ground in front of him. Next to him, whimpering in a small ball clutching a plushie Blue Eyes White Dragon (which was almost as big as him) shivered Ares.

Quickly Kenji fumbled through the mass about of keys, sliding cards through the lock until the glorious sight of a green light appeared. The door swung to the side and Tristan and Kenji couldn't burst in fast enough. Dropping to one knee Kenji placed a hand upon Are's arm and spoke to him as comforting and gentle as he could. "Ares, hey buddy. Remember me? I've come to take you home bud."

Slowly Ares raised his weeping eyes to peek above one of his plushies wings and look to the intruder. For a moment Kenji thought that Ares hadn't remembered him due to trauma, the look he was getting was almost disbelief. Then, suddenly, Ares flew forward into his awaiting arms and buried his small head in his chest sobbing. "KENNEE!" Ares shouted between heaving gasps.

"Yeah buddy. I'm here." Kenji wrapped his arms tenderly around the small form in his grasp and rubbed a hand upon Ares's mess of hair. "It's O.K. now."

Suddenly Tristan's voice cut in saying, "I hate to break this up, but we'd better get out of here before we get caught." Mokuba was already firmly within his arms and the two were waiting outside the cage for Kenji and Ares.

"Right." Kenji gave his agreement as he stood holding Ares tightly against himself. Just as he was about to turn to leave Ares pushed himself back and stretched out a hand to the stuffed animal he had left on the bed.

"Woobie! Woobie!" He protested as Kenji quickly scooped up the animal and chased after Tristan and Mokuba, silently praying that their luck hadn't already run out.

* * *

The battle was intense. No more then two seconds in Pegasus began using his Millennium Eye to track Yami's every movement. Yami started things off by playing Beaver Warrior and using the Horn Of The Unicorn to raise it's attack points. However, Pegasus had already seen this and countered him with his trap card, Tears Of A Mermaid, to destroy the Horn Of The Unicorn, then used his Red Archery Girl to destroy Beaver Warrior. Yami's life points dropped from 2000 to 1800 in seconds. If things weren't hard enough, Pegasus drew the dreaded Toon World to add that extra special thwamping to Yami's hard played game.

"It's my turn." Yami announced drawing from his deck. He could feel Pegasus probing his mind yet again as he looked upon the Dark Magician he had just drawn. _"Even though this is hopeless...I have to fight to the bitter end." _He thought as he slapped the card down upon the field. "I play the Dark Magician and use the magic card, Magical Hats to protect my Dark Magician!" With that the hats appeared on the field taking up four monster spaces, one of which held the Dark Magician.

"Useless..." Pegasus grumbled coldly. "I can read your mind, remember? And it just so happens that your mind is what determines which Magic Hat your Dark Magician is hiding in! The far left...if you don't believe me."

Shocked, Yami stared on as Pegasus pointed toward the hat that he had already decided to be the one the Dark Magician should take refuge in. _"Damn it! Not even my magic cards will work against his Millennium Eye!" _

"Toon Summoned Skull, attack the hat on the far left!" Pegasus shouted triumphantly as he watched with greedy eyes. Yet, it was in this moment that something strange happened. The Millennium Puzzle activated just as the attack fell upon the hat in question. When the smoke cleared and the hat evaporated Pegasus found his eyes drawn to the stats screen which still held the Dark Magician. "What? Impossible. I just destroyed him!"

"Are you sure about that?" A different voice called to him from across the battle field. Pegasus raised his stare to find the youthful face of Yugi now standing as his opponent. "You're right about the Magical Hats. I can change it's position with my mind. However, I didn't set it yet. My other mind decided that it would be the hat on the far left. "

"What are you saying? That there are two minds existing in that body of yours?" Pegasus grumbled, still shocked that for the first time in ages his attack didn't work.

"That's right horsie!" Joey called from the balcony, grinning madly from ear to ear. "And now they're gonna kick your can!"

"You may not believe it, but when I solved the Millennium Puzzle I unlocked the spirit living inside. And ever since then we've been taking turns at living." Yugi revealed as he pulled a card from his deck and placed it upon the field. "Do you know what card I just drew, Pegasus? Read my mind, if you can."

Pegasus narrowed his features as he began to probe the mind of his opponent yet again. However, much to his shock and amazement, the card turned up blank. "What! Impossible! I can't read it!"

"Heh." Yami laughed flatly as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back arrogantly. "That's because I don't know what it is either. Yugi and I have beaten your Millennium Eye power with our Millennium Puzzle mind shuffling!"

"Mind shuffling? Damn it!" Pegasus pulled a card from his deck as his glare stared fury at his enemy. "Unbelievable. Dark Magician, Magical Hats, two Yugi's. This game might actually be challenging after all. However, two minds won't stop the fact that you're going to be beaten down by my toons!" He pointed a finger to his beloved toon world as Yami shook his head slowly.

"Whatever. Just go ahead and choose a hat. That is, if you think you can. Or have you used your Millennium Eye too much that you don't remember how to duel on your own power." Yami mocked watching as Pegasus commanded to a different hat.

"It's true that it's been years since I've fought without my Millennium Eye. Now, Toon Summoned Skull, attack the hat in the middle!" With that another bolt of lightening shot forward destroying another hat, yet the Dark Magician remained safe. "Damn!"

"Too bad." Yami grinned preparing to switch with Yugi yet again. "You seem to have missed again. You, the creator of Duel Monsters, should know the key points to winning a duel. Strategy, Intuition, and Heart. Only when these three are balanced can you truly achieve victory. It would appear that your strategy relied to heavily upon your Millennium Eye, and now that it's beaten you don't seem to know what to do. A shame really."

Quickly he switched with Yugi speaking as he drew a card, "It's my turn. And I'll end by placing a card face down."

With that Yugi switched again into Yami who laughed proudly and looked down to the board seeing that Yugi had placed another card in the magic and trap zone. "This is hard. I don't know what Yugi is playing so I don't know how to build up our own strategy. I'm just going to have to trust him."

"It's my turn!" Pegasus announced jarring Yami from his thoughts. He quickly pulled a card from his deck and shouted with glee, "GREAT! Now I'll use the magic card Ward of Dispelling Magic to destroy your Magic Hats!" With that the card activated and blew the hats clean off the field. The Dark Magician sat in defense position exposed. "Now then, come out Toon Summoned Skull and blow his Dark Magician to kingdom come!" His monster obeyed and leapt from the Toon World book, which floated in the center of Pegasus's field, and sent it's electrical attack toward the designated monster.

"Just a second Pegasus. You're forgetting my face down cards!" Yugi called out as he quickly flipped over one of the cards he had set. "I use the magic card Living Arrow to fuse with the magic card you used to dispel my magic hats, and send it straight to the heart of your magic card, Toon World!"

"What! No!" Pegasus whined shocked as he watched his magic card disappear and all of his toon monsters return to normal on his side of the field. "Oh well, you still can't stop my attack against your Dark Magician."

"Oh yes I can! I also play the trap card, Mirror Force! It sends your attack straight back on your monsters, destroying them all!" Yugi grinned as he watched the electricity bounce off of the Dark Magician and come crashing down upon Pegasus's side of the field.

All of Pegasus's monsters were dust in a blink as Pegasus gripped his face screaming, "Unbelievable! Horrible! This is a Nightmare! Bad Dream! I can't believe it!" His life points dropped to 600 as Yugi's remained at 900. "You're going to pay for that you little brat! I promised I wouldn't duel you in the shadow realm, but it seems that I have no choice. Prepare yourself for oblivion!" He grumbled as a dark pall began to ebb from his form and surround the dueling ring. "So, you have two Yugi's living in one body. Well then, I'm sure you know the consequence of that, right? The shadow realm has a horrible effect on host bodies. You see, since your spirit energy is already stretched to support the two of you, you'll drained in mere minutes. And to lose your energy in this place is a dangerous thing, you not only die, but your spirit ceases to exist completely! So, Yugi's, let's let the real battle begin!"

* * *

Huffing and puffing the two skidded around the corner as the sight of their friends peering down graced their eyes. "Guys!" Tristan called out bringing Joey, Téa, and Usagi's attention to him.

"Tristan! Where have you been? And what have you been doing?" Joey inquired seeing that Tristan was not only holding Mokuba, but Bakura as well. Directly behind Tristan stood Kenji, who still clutched Ares and the plushie dragon in his arms.

"What did you do to Bakura?" Usagi asked quickly after as she moved to his side. She, along with Joey and Téa, hadn't noticed when Bakura had slipped off during the duel to catch up with Kenji and Tristan.

"Uh..." Tristan began as he brought a wondering look to Kenji. He hadn't wanted to punch his lights out, but when Bakura showed up out of no where and used his Millennium Ring to bring his cards to life and kill the guards that chased them, he didn't have much of a choice. Bakura had made it painfully obvious that if Tristan and Kenji didn't hand over Mokuba's body he'd do the same to them. However, seeing that Usagi and Bakura were close, Tristan didn't want to bare the bad news. Besides, he'd gotten rid of the Millennium Ring when he knocked Bakura out. Thrown it out into duelist kingdom as hard as he could possibly muster. Bakura was saved now, and that was all that mattered. "Um...We went to save Mokuba and Ares, Bakura showed up and we got into it with the guards. Bakura kinda took a hit." He answered as truthfully vague as he could.

"Stupid kid." Usagi grunted as she pulled him from Tristan's grasp and leaned him against the balcony's railing. "He should have told me that he was going to help you. Oh well, it looks like he's going to be alright." Tristan moved beside her and placed Mokuba next to Bakura.

"So, what did we miss?" Kenji tried to change the subject seeing that, for some reason, Tristan wasn't going to reveal the events that happened with Bakura.

"Yugi beat Pegasus's Toon World by shuffling minds between the spirit of the puzzle and himself. Then Pegasus got all crazy and started this shadow duel." Joey answered looking down to the swirling black and purple sphere below them.

"Not good..." Kenji muttered absentmindedly rubbing a hand upon Ares' back. The child had fallen asleep some time between running down the hall and arriving on the balcony.

"What's with the Blue Eyes?" Téa smiled kindly as she stepped toward Kenji pointing.

"This? Oh, this is Woobie. Pegasus kidnapped him too apparently." Kenji grinned meekly as he handed her the doll.

"Blue Eyes is stupid. When we get out of here I'm going to buy him a Flame Swordsman plushie." Joey smirked and was about to say something else when Usagi interrupted.

"Come on. Let's get a ground view on this battle." She commanded as the others followed her leaving Bakura and Mokuba behind. Minutes passed as they made their way to where the duel ring used to be and the giant orb now lingered.

"Do you think that Yugi is alright in there?" Téa asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know." Joey answered clenching a fist at his side. "But I feel like he's in pain."

"I do as well." Tristan chimed in.

"Me too." Téa turned to face him.

"And me." Kenji added as the friends all looked to one another in disbelief.

"I feel nothing." Usagi lied averting her gaze from the connecting moment. "But, it's not surprising that you all feel the way you do. Perhaps it's the friendship between you all, but I doubt it. Don't forget that you're all apart of the same Order Team. Yukina connected you all with those stupid club membership pendants you get as a joining prize. Maybe she didn't explain it well enough to you, but they bind you all together eternally. When one's in trouble all of you feel it."

"Oh yeah..." Joey mumbled as he pulled from his pocket the small pendant in mention. "I forgot all about this thing."

"I remember her saying something about that, but it was so long ago. Yugi must really be in trouble for them to activate now." Téa stared at the item in Joey's hand, and within that same moment a sharp pain surged through their hearts, and as it disappeared, so did the feeling of their friend.

"No way." Tristan grit his teeth.

"It can't be." Téa said instantly after.

"Is Yugi..." Joey started, but Kenji finished by saying, "Dead?"

"Spare me the dramatics. He's wearing the ring, remember?" Usagi spoke flatly bringing a hand to her forehead with a sigh. "For heaven's sake, do you people not remember anything except your own names! So long as Yugi is wearing that ring his energy might drain, but he isn't going to die. It's the only thing keeping him from being absorbed into the shadow realm. I would expect that his other half is dueling on his own now."

"On his own? But that means that Pegasus can read his mind again." Joey stated, deciding to ignore Usagi's cutting comment.

"Yep." Usagi said sharply.

"But that means..." Kenji started to speak, but Usagi interrupted saying, "That he's going to lose."

"No! He can't lose! There must be something that we can do!" Téa shouted bringing her stare from one friend to the other.

"Well...not that I'm trying to help, but if it was me...I'd use my connection between my comrades to my advantage. Say, oh I don't know, focusing my energy and thoughts to create a shield around them until I was able to get to their side." Usagi tapped a finger against the side of her face as she stared off into the distance speaking.

"She's right. Let's pull our energy together and focus on Yugi. Maybe we can send him our strength." Téa instructed as she placed a hand out in front of herself. Joey, Tristan and Kenji followed suit placing one hand on top of the other. Together they thought of nothing, but their friendship among one another, and what force their strength would become combined.

* * *

Slowly he drew from his deck. His heart was heavy and his mind swamped with fear and guilt. Yugi was gone. He had used the last of his strength to place a card upon the field, one that Pegasus wouldn't know about. But, it proved to be too much. His energy drained from his form leaving Yami to face Pegasus alone. And Pegasus wasted no time in probing Yami's mind to twart each and every move Yami would make. The only think holding the young Pharaoh together was the faith in the ring upon his finger that Yugi wasn't gone, and the promise he made to win. But, what could he possibly do? His Dark Magician had been assimilated into Relinquished, and Jigen Bakudan was set to explode destroying his monster and ending the game.

"I don't even know why you are still trying." Pegasus grinned viciously as he watched Yami pull from his deck. "You might as well just give up. Believe me, there is nothing that you can possibly do so long as I can read your mind. You're finished."

Suddenly a voice rang in Yami's ears, he turned to see it, but instead found only the walls of their shadow game. _"What?" _He thought as another voice joined the first, then another and another. _"What's going on?"_

"_You're not alone." _One whispered. _"Don't give up." _Another chimed. _"You can do it." _A third added. _"We believe in you." _The fourth reassured.

"_My friends...they're still there..." _Yami thought as he felt his heart smile for the first time since the shadow duel began.

"What's the delay? Look at your card already so I can see it!" Pegasus shouted, he had watched as a smirk fell upon Yami's face, and it unnerved him greatly. Yami nodded and looked to the card in his hand. Pegasus instantly used his Millennium Eye to bore into Yami's thoughts. There the card lingered before his sight, and as he mentally turned it shock befell him. It was blank, just like it had looked when Yami and Yugi switched between one another. "Impossible! Why is it blocked from my sight!" As he focused harder he noticed forms standing around the card. "No...it can't be! No one can enter a shadow game once it has begun! Where did they all come from!"

"Surprised?" One of the forms spoke to him arrogantly. "So long as we're around, we're not going to let you get away with your stupid cheating! So get out of here if you know what's good for you!" As he finished his last word light shone upon the figures revealing Yugi's friends that stood just outside the dueling waiting.

"Unbelievable! Your stupid friendship blocks my power. Impossible!" Pegasus shrieked as he backed out of Yami's mind and glared his hatred across the field.

"My friends...thank you." Yami smiled feeling the strength of his comrades enter and Pegasus's power leave his mind. Looking up to his opponent he raised a finger and called across, "Your Millennium Eye can't break our bond, Pegasus! Now then, it's still my turn. And I'm going to use the magic card, Mystic Box." A box appeared on the field covering not only the Dark Magician, but Jigen Bakudan as well. Pegasus watched on in horror as the Dark Magician exited the box that covered Jigen Bakudan, and Jigen Bakudan was now attached to his monster, Relinquished. "And that's not all. I'm going to use the magic card, Brain Control on your Relinquished."

As the monster switched sides of the field, Pegasus merely sneered as he watched the dial on Jigen Bakudan start on it's way to 0. "Fool! He's going to explode and destroy your Dark Magician like I had planned! It's finished."

"Really? Well, that would be a shame." Yami stated sarcastically as his hand fell upon the final card that Yugi had set. "Except that I still have one card on the field to play. The card that Yugi left before you maxed his spirit energy. The card that is going to defeat you once and for all, Pegasus!" Turning the card over Yami called out loudly, "I use the magic card, Dark Magic Ritual! And I sacrifice my Dark Magician and your Jigen Bakudan to summon, Magician of Black Chaos!" With that the monsters he spoke of vanished and a wave of energy slammed down upon the field. As it subsided the Magician of Black Chaos landed upon the alter of the magic card.

"_I don't believe it..." _Pegasus muttered to himself, fear gripping his sight as he watched the events Yami announced unfold. _"Regardless...you can't attack once you've summoned a ritual monster. And after his turn is over Brain Control will release my precious Relinquished. I'll just absorb his new monster he's worked so hard to attain and crush him."_

"I place one card face down, and one card in face down defense position and end my turn." Yami revealed as he followed through with his actions. Relinquished returned to his master's heal as Pegasus slid a card from the top of his deck.

"It's my turn. Too bad that you're going to lose, Yugi-boy. You fought well to get this far, but now it's all going to end." He snickered slapping a card upon the field. "I play Thousand-Eyes Idol and use the magic card, Polymerization to fuse the two together to make, Thousand-Eyes Restrict." The monster appeared before him as all the eyes upon it's body began to slowly open. "And this monster has a whole different kind of power." Suddenly all of the eyes opened at once as a strange light fell upon the Magician of Black Chaos. Struggle as it might, the Magician couldn't move from the gazing grasp of Pegasus's new monster.

"What have you done?" Yami called out to him.

Pegasus was more then pleased to answer, "Why, I've immobilized him of course. When all of the eyes upon my Thousand-Eyes Restrict open it completely mesmerizes the opponent's monsters, so there is no escaping it's assimilation. Now then my monster, absorb his monster and blast him straight to hell!" Pegasus was so wrapped up in watching his creature start to pull in the Magician of Black Chaos that he had completely missed Yami turning over a card. Instead of being assimilated, the Magician of Black Chaos held it's ground and a new monster popped up all around it. "What! What's this!" Pegasus gasped in shock.

"Why, it's my magic card, Multiply. You see, you forgot about the card that I placed just before I ended my turn. Your monster's ability is truly mesmerizing, so much that it has enchanted my Kuriboh as well. And when I use Multiply with Kuriboh I can create hundreds of them to become a shield for my monsters. And your Thousand-Eyes Restrict is going to assimilate them all, if it can." Yami narrowed his eyes with confidence as he watched all of his little, fuzzy Kuriboh's be sucked into Pegasus's monster. Suddenly explosions started popping off all around as each little ball of fur self-detonated blinding Pegasus's creature.

"What! No! How?" Was all Pegasus could seem to say as he watched his monster whither and the bond he held over Magician of Black Chaos release.

"My Kuriboh have a little special effect of their own. They self-detonate on contact. Sure, I lose 300 life points, but it's well worth it to cripple your hideous monster! Now then, my Magician of Black Chaos is free, and you're without an escape, and it's my turn. Go, Magician of Black Chaos, DESTROY MY ENEMY!"


End file.
